Breaking Point
by HoppinWildedly
Summary: When problems arise in Zootopia Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are up to the task, but will they be able to solve a case far more dangerous than the dreaded NightHowler plot? Having all odds against them and sorrow haunting the entire ZPD, Nick and Judy must fight their inner struggle, realize how they feel and bring justice to those who deserve it and try to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here´s the beginning! I really hope you guys enjoy it since this is my official long fiction! I have already developed a story that will take several chapters, so stay tuned and you are in for a ride! Also, if you guys want to help me with the story´s genres that would be great. I selected those two because I thought they fitted, but if you think this can get different genres feel free to say it on the reviews! It would really help me a lot. There´s a special request from me for you guys at the end of the chapter and I hope you help me with what I´ll ask since it will determine the path for this story. And Fluffy Stories reached 15,000 views! Anyway, on we go with the story!_**

 **When Things Crack**

Nick was carrying Judy to the ambulance since she had hurt her leg at the museum. Once at the vehicle a deer started treating her wound and Nick spoke to the rabbit.

"You did it Carrots. You solve the case."

"We did it Nick. You helped me throughout it."

"I was just cheering."

"You saved the briefcase."

"Cheering."

"And faked being savage."

"Just cheering."

"And…you saved my life." Judy blushed and grabbed her ear. She was grateful of what Nick had done for her and it embarrassed her that he kept being helpful.

"Carrots, it´s okay. You saved my life before."

"Yeah, but it´s different."

"No it´s not Judy. In fact, I owe you my life."

"What?"

"Yes I saved you, but you saved me at least two times during the case. I owe you Judy." Judy blushed even more seeing how Nick was acting kindly to her, but then she hissed when the deer finished treating her leg.

"Sorry. You´ll be fine, just rest for a week."

"Thank you." She hoped out of the vehicle and leaned her arm over Nick so that she could walk.

"Hopps." Both mammals turned to see the buffalo, who came towards them and gently moved his paw to his pocket.

"I think you forgot this." The buffalo took out the bunny´s small badge and gave it to her, which made her eyes fill with some tears.

"T-thank you Chief."

"There´s nothing to thank Hopps. You did an amazing job and deserve to be one of our best."

She smiled and they were about to turn until the buffalo placed his hoof on Nick´s shoulder and made them both turn once more.

"What´s your name?"

"Wilde. Nick Wilde."

"Well Wilde, you did an amazing job too."

"Thanks."

"Hopps told me about you. She thinks that you can be a good officer."

"Yeah. She sees the good on everybody." Judy turned at him confused, but yet she smiled at the compliment Nick gave her.

"Well, if you want to join the ZPD I´ll give good word about you to the academy."

"Y-You would do that?"

"Of course. You have shown excellent form and deductive skills. You are cop material and a very good one."

"Thank you Chief."

"Although if you talk back at me again like you did on the Rainforest district I´ll stomp your tail." The fox got stiff, but an answer was in order since he thought it was unfair to judge him by doing the right thing.

"But I did it to help Carrots. You were going to fire her right on the spot and she was doing a good job." The buffalo sighed and his face softened.

"You are right. Hopps, I´m sorry about that. I was being unreasonable and unsupportive."

"It´s okay Chief. At the end everything turned out fine."

"Yes it did. Well, you have to rest that leg Hopps. And Wilde, the academy starts in two weeks. Go and fill the necessary papers as soon as possible."

"I will, thank you."

"You are welcome. Also, pack your bags. It takes four months to complete the training."

"I´ll handle it."

"Very well, goodbye both of you."

"Bye." Both answered in unison and the buffalo left them. Nick called a taxi and both went to Judy´s apartment, the fox helping her to get all the way to her bed.

"Wow Carrots. This apartment is a little bit tight."

"I know, but hey, it´s super cheap so I got that going for me."

"You´re right on that. Well, I think that´s my cue to leave." The fox started heading for the door, until Judy´s voice stopped him.

"Nick, could you stay for a second?"

"Sure. What´s up Fluff?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you really…you know…have considered becoming a cop?"

"Of course I have Judy."

"Why though? Not to be pushy, I´m just curious."

"Well to satisfy you curious bunny tail."

"Hey."

"Just joking." Judy grunted and signaled him to continue. "I´m doing this for you Carrots."

"What?"

"You have made me realize how empty my life was. Scamming people for meaningless money and no purpose. Then this hopping cheerful bunny came and gave me a purpose, a reason to fight for my dreams."

"Nick, you can´t be serious."

"I´m completely serious Judy. You showed me that life is more than money and comfort. When I told you about the Ranger Scouts I saw that after a long time I had a mammal I could trust, besides my mom. And when I was young I wanted to join a pack and do good. Now, thanks to you, I have that chance back. You have redesigned my life for the better Carrots. Like I said, I owe you."

"I-I don´t know what to say."

"You don´t have to say anything Fluff."

"I hope you become my partner Nick. Promise me you will try your best at the academy so that you get assigned to Precinct 1."

"I promise Judy. Also, I think your boss likes me, so that could be used as leverage."

"That might be true Nick, but…"

"I know, I know. I´ll give my best and become your partner with my own merits."

"That´s more like it."

"Well, now I do have to go Carrots."

"Okay Nick, see you soon."

"See you tomorrow Carrots."

"Wait, tomorrow?"

"Yep. I´ll come and see you every day until you heal."

"Thanks Nick."

"You´re welcome Carrots. Bye!"

"Bye!" With that the fox left Judy´s apartment and she smiled at her door.

"He really is a dumb fox. But he´s so sweet…wait. No, I can´t have feelings for him. I´m a bunny and he´s a fox. It´s just the heat of the moment, that´s all. I need to set my mind straight." Judy turned and laid completely on her bed, facing the mattress and all that was in her head was one thing, more specifically one name: **NICK**

After Nick left Judy´s apartment he smiled all the way back to his, where he quickly got into his pajamas and laid on his bed, but couldn´t find any sleep yet.

"Ok Nick, you need to focus. Yeah she´s sweet and caring and incredibly fantastic, not to mention extremely cute. But she´s a bunny. You can´t have feelings for a bunny being a fox. It´s just because how things have been playing. I´ll see her tomorrow so I can´t be fumbling around like this. Ughh, what have I gotten myself into?" He placed his face on his pillow as his entire body turned to face the mattress, but all that was on his head was one thing, more specifically one name: **JUDY**

 _Savannah Central_

 _ **Former mayor Bellwether is behind bars today. Guilty of masterminding the latest attacks that have plagued Zootopia up late. In other news…**_

The T.V. was shut down by a frustrated hoof and the mammal got up and poured a glass of water angrily.

"If that sheep would have listened to me and hired more security for her laboratory her plan would still be active. Oh but she had to be the one who´s always right and now she´s in jail. Well, this only means that I have to take control of the situation." The mammal placed the glass on the sink and went to a desk inside a studio, taking out a big binder the animal started searching for contacts.

"Aha, here it is. Travis." The mammal quickly took out a phone and dialed the number, waiting a little bit until the mammal at the other end picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Travis! How are you old friend?"

"Oh, it´s you."

"Of course it´s me!"

"I guess you saw the news."

"Well yeah. That´s the reason I´m calling you."

"Let me guess, you want to take the matter in your own hooves."

"You can´t be more correct."

"So?"

"Well, can you come to Zootopia by tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"I need to speak to you and see if you are up for the task."

"Remember I do ask for a big sum of money."

"I know. You´ll get paid. When have I failed you?"

"Fine. I´ll be there tomorrow at 2:00 p.m."

"Great! See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Hey Travis, hold on a second."

"What now?"

"I´ll have to pay you a little bit less than your usual fare."

"WHY?"

"Because you have already met one of the mammals that will be one of my targets."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I´ll tell you more about it."

"Ok, until tomorrow."

"Bye." The mammal hung up and then flipped through several other pages, finally finding the number that was being looked for.

"Hey kid!" The mammal greeted as the call was answered.

"Hey there."

"Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah, kinda sad that sheep didn´t accomplish her plan."

"I told her."

"I know you did. So, why are you calling me?"

"Well, can you come to my place tomorrow? Travis is coming and probably another guy too, so we can create a plan and make the sheep´s idea go ahead."

"Of course. At what time?"

"I think around three o´clock would be fine."

"Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." The mammal hung up and once more looked into the binder for the last number that was needed. Once the call was answered the mammal was received by a low deep voice.

"What do you want?"

"Hey there Fin."

 _The next day_

"Hey Carrots, how is your leg?"

"It´s fine. Hey, you want to see some movies?"

"I would love to! But first I brought you something." Nick handed her a carton box that had a handle on the top. Judy shot him a confused look before opening the small package. Instantly the smell of carrot cake got to her nose and she smiled at the fox.

"Thanks Nick. It smells delicious."

"Hope it tastes good too. So, what movies do you want to see?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have a Furvel Cinematic Universe marathon."

"That sounds good. Oh, but can we skip Phor: The furred world? That one isn´t really good."

"Nope. We are watching all of them."

"Fine. I´ll go make some popcorn." Nick went to get the treat until he heard a thud and turned to see the rabbit on the floor. He quickly got to her side and placed her on the bed.

"What were you doing?"

"I was going to put the movie."

"Judy, I´ll do it. You have to let your leg rest if you want to heal properly."

"But I-"

"Shush. I said I´ll handle it. Now, keep your fluffy butt on the bed." He went to her microwave and placed the popcorn inside. Leaving the popcorn popping he went for the movie while Judy just stared at him in awe.

 _He´s so sweet. No, I can´t. He´s a fox. But he´s just so caring and kind. No. I can´t. Even if I want to. I can´t have feelings for Nick._

Judy moved her gaze to her paws and fumbled around with her fingers until the beeping sound of the microwave took her out of her trance. Nick sat by her side and told her that she had to put her leg on the bed so that it could be straight. Judy sighed when Nick didn´t stop asking her to carefully move her leg over the bed, but a tinge of a smile was forming on her face as she saw how much he was taking care of her.

 _Savannah Central_

"Hey there Travis!" The mammal stepped aside and let the weasel come inside his home, then guided the smaller mammal towards the T.V. room.

"Nice to see you again."

"Likewise. So, what´s this plan you have in mind? And what animal do I already now that is now a part of such plan?"

"Just wait until the others arrive." Immediately the mammal´s phone rang and it showed a text message. The contact name was Fin and the text said that he wouldn´t be able to make it. The mammal sighed and placed the phone over the table.

"What´s wrong?"

"Fin´s not coming."

"Well, then we can start right?"

"No, we need to wait for someone else. Do you want to catch the game while we wait?"

"Yeah, why not?" Both mammals watched the baseball game between wolves and coyotes until a knock came from the door. Travis offered to open the door and when he did a young mammal came in quickly.

"Sorry I´m late, had some paperwork to fill out."

"It´s okay kid. Now let´s talk about my plan."

"Wait, first tell me who´s this mammal I´m supposed to already know."

"Oh, you´ll find this really amusing. She´s ZPD´s very first rabbit officer."

 _Judy´s apartment_

"Wow, that movie won´t get good. It doesn´t matter how much I watch it."

"Nick, give the movie a break."

"Well, next in line is way better than Phor two."

"Oh just put it on."

"Yes ma´am." Nick hurriedly placed the DVD and Judy giggled at the fox. Once the movie was reaching its climax Nick started to repeat the dialogues. "Because I´m with you till the end of the line."

"Nick, I want to hear the movie, not you."

"Aren´t you rude Jude. Hey!"

"What?" Judy widened her eyes as Nick seemed to have found a coincidence with the dreaded nickname that her parents had for her.

"That rhymed." The bunny let out some air and chuckled softly at the fox.

"Yeah it did Slick."

"It´s late now Carrots. I should be leaving."

"No Nick, the next movie is the best one!"

"I know Fluff. I love Furdians of the Pawlaxy as much as you do, but I need to get some sleep."

"Why?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. I am not coming tomorrow." The bunny´s face turned sad and her ears drooped as she heard Nick, who instantly saw her mood change and continued speaking. "I´m going to the academy so that they tell me what I need to fill out before they take me in."

"Oh. Well then, good luck!"

"Thanks Carrots, see you soon."

"See you soon Nick. Bye!"

"Bye." He closed the door and Judy laid on her bed and smiled at the ceiling while grabbing a pillow and giving it a squeeze.

"I can´t believe how much he cares about me. I know I shouldn´t even think of it, but he´s just so tender. You know what? Screw it. I´m having feelings for Nick and it feels amazing!" She squealed and squeezed the pillow even harder as happiness was roaming through her entire body. She now knew she likes Nick, but another question needed to be answered, but not now. Now the little bunny was smiling and not knowing what to do with her paws since she was feeling so full of joy. She saw the carrot cake and grabbed it. Taking bites out of the desert she smiled wider each time since it reminded her of Nick. "Oh you handsome, sweet fox."

Nick arrived at his place and smiled as he simply laid on his bed, not even changing outfits since that would mean her scent would be lost and he wanted to smell the cute bunny before going to sleep.

"How can a rabbit make me feel like this? She´s so smart and funny. I know this isn´t right, but I would be lying to myself if I keep rejecting the truth. I have feelings for Judy. Ahh, letting that out feels so good." Nick turned and was about to go to sleep when Judy´s scent hit his nose. He smiled and hugged his tail tightly. "Judy, you cute little bunny."

 _ZPD-Precinct 1_

"Okay Bellwether, talk." Bogo was glaring at the mammal. It had been a long day of trying to break all of Bellwether´s accomplices and now it was the turn of the mammals that orchestrated the retched idea.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you get all the NightHowlers?"

"Well, seeing that it´s just a plant that makes bugs go away and that almost no one knew their side effect, I bought most of it."

"And why have Weaselton steal more?"

"I needed more serums and my funds where limited at the time."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because predators shouldn´t be left free around prey. There´s a reason they have such dangerous fangs and claws. To tear prey apart. So I just showed Zootopia what predators really are."

"And when you miserably failed the bond between preds and prey got stronger."

"Ironic isn´t it?"

"Hmmph. Where did you find out of your accomplices?"

"As I was the assistant mayor I had access to a lot of information. So it was easy tracking down a chemist and some other guys to watch the business."

"And you trusted them?"

"I paid them. That made them follow my rules and orders. But if I would´ve listen to that darned mammal my plan would´ve worked."

"What mammal? And what advice?"

"You´ll see what mammal soon enough. And the advice was that I should have had more security at my laboratory. Know I realize my mistake."

"Your mistake was messing with the mammals of Zootopia."

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, soon enough that mammal I told you about will take things further."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Oh, let´s just say that said mammal just wants to see the world tear itself apart."

"We´ll stop him."

"Sure you will. The mighty ZPD."

"We stopped you, we can stop him. Mostly now that Wilde will be joining the force."

"Wilde?"

"Yes. The fox that helped Hopps during the case."

"That scum! How is it that the ZPD is letting a fox become an officer?"

"Well, he proved to be a good mammal and capable of doing such work. Not to mention he has keen skills and persuasion is his ally."

"Not even with that fox will the ZPD be able to stop what´s coming!"

"And what is coming?"

"Just wait and you´ll see." The sheep smirked at the buffalo who grunted and made his way to the door, until the sheep´s voice made him turn at her.

"Bogo."

"What?"

"Watch your back." With that an officer took the smirking sheep to her cell as the buffalo headed to his office and placed the folder on his desk giving a sigh.

"This is getting too complicated." He looked at the picture of his family at his desk, consisting of his wife and his son, who had served the police department for 6 years already. "I do this so that you can have a better Zootopia to live in." He smiled at the picture and picked all his stuff. Turning off his lights he closed the door and left for his home, although he was starting to worry. Bellwether made statements that only meant danger for the entire city and she took the time to "warn him" about his back. He let those worries slide, for now, as he arrived to his household and entered to see his wife waiting for him at the living room.

"Hey honey."

"Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Well, since Hopps just apprehended the mastermind of Zootopia´s biggest crime plot ever, it has been quite a busy day. But a new mammal is going into the academy. The fox I told you about."

"Oh, the one that talked back at you?"

"Yeah. It has been years since someone last did that."

"And that´s why you are thinking of hiring him even if he´s not valedictorian?"

"It´s a part of it. I´m also going to hire him so he can team up with Hopps. I have never seen a pair of animals in such synchrony even when they had a rough start. They simply fit to well. And how they solved the case was just astounding."

"Well, now you are at home and you can forget about all that. You need to rest."

"That I´ll do. Hey, were´s Robert?"

"He said he would arrive soon. He was about to leave from some friend´s house."

"Okay. You´ll wait for him?"

"Yeah, go to sleep _Chief._ " Bogo smiled tenderly at his wife and saluted, gaining a chuckle from the female buffalo and he went to put on his pajamas and fell asleep almost instantly.

 _Savannah Central_

"So, now everyone knows the plan?" The mammal asked as the explanation had been given for the second time.

"Yeah, but do you think Fin will get on board?"

"Don´t worry kid. If he doesn´t we´ll just find another mammal. Well, it has gotten late. We´ll meet again in two months to study the vulnerable points of both our plan and the objectives."

"Okay. Wow, I can´t believe we are targeting Judy Hopps. I remember I used to hang out with Gideon Grey and now the big softie is baking pies, meanwhile here I am. A mammal for hire. The world is strange."

"Yes it is Travis. Yes it is." The mammal guided both of the visitors outside and then went to pour another glass of water. "We´ll see each other soon old friend. Soon enough." The mammal moved and all that was able to be seen inside the dark room was a picture in which shined a ZPD´s badge.

 _The next day-Zootopia´s Police Academy_

"Nick Wilde?"

"I´m here."

"Come inside." The fox stood from the cushioned chair and went inside the polar bear´s office. Once inside the bigger mammal sat down and view some pages from a file meanwhile the fox fumbled with his paws.

"So. You are the fox that helped Officer Hopps during the missing mammals' case."

"Yes ma´am."

"And Chief Bogo told me that you did and amazing job."

"I think I did okay."

"Well then. Do you want to be a police officer?"

"Yes. That´s why I´m here."

"Very well. The concentration starts in one week. You have that time to gather the required documents and your stuff. As you may know by now this is a four month hard working process, so you need to come with your mind prepared and focused or you´ll be dead!"

"I will ma´am! What documents do I need to present once I sign up and come to the concentration?"

"The information will be given to you by my secretary. For now that would be all Mr. Wilde. I hope you live up to the expectations that Bogo has set on me."

"I´ll give it my best!" The fox said goodbye and went towards the assistant´s desk.

"Hi."

"Hey there. How can I help you?"

"I just finished my interview with the sergeant and she told me that I could pick up my information with you."

"Of course. Let me get it for you." The lynx got up and in a matter of second returned to Nick with a blue ZPD folder. "Here´s is everything you need to know before you start your training."

"Thanks man. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye." When the lynx said farewell Nick went to the Zootopia Railroad Service and sat inside a wagon. He read the folder and sighed when he finished doing so.

"Great, this is a lot of work to do. I can finish it today, but I won´t be able to see Judy today. What has she done to me?" Nick chuckled at seeing how he was already missing the bunny and then the train stopped. He got out and went to his home so that he could begin his new life.

 _Judy´s apartment_

"Unngh." Judy was trying to walk around her apartment. Her leg almost didn´t hurt anymore, but walking seemed to be quite tricky yet. "I´m done for today." She slumped on her bed and straightened her leg, boredom taking over her as she had nothing to do and could only think of Nick. "Now I know why I´m bored. He is probably back from his meeting already." She went for her cellphone and was about to unlock it when a phone call from Nick came in, which she answered quickly.

"Hey there Carrots! How has been your day?"

"Hey Nick. It´s been pretty boring without you here. Although I am starting to walk better since I have less pain."

"That´s amazing! Aww, you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Don´t worry Fluff. I´ll be there tomorrow."

"Oh, how was your interview?"

"It was fast. The sergeant looks kinda frightening. They gave me what I have to fill and it´s a lot."

"Then I´ll let you work."

"Nah, I was taking a break. I´m halfway through so it can wait."

"Oh, okay."

"So, you can walk a little now?"

"Yeah. It´s easier when I already walked a bit since when I get of bed my leg feels sore."

"Great. I was thinking if you…I don´t know, would like to…you know…catch a movie tomorrow."

"Of course! We can finally watch Furdians of the Pawlaxy together!"

"Oh, yeah. Th-that´s what I meant."

"Nick, that´s not what you really meant, right?"

"I was actually thinking if you would like to go to the…cinema." Judy could´ve sworn that she heard the blush coming from Nick. She squealed silently and smiled. She was going on a date with Nick.

"Of course Nick. Which movie would you like to watch?"

"I was thinking we could see the new Furvel movie."

"That would be amazing!"

"And once that is over we can go to your place and watch Furdians of the Pawlaxy."

"That would make the day even better!"

"Nice to hear you like the plan."

"I love the plan Nick!"

"Haha, okay Carrots. You need to calm down a bit. I´ll continue my paperwork, see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow!" She heard the line cut and squealed once more, only making it loudly being the difference.

"I´m having a date with Nick! A date! With Nick! I´m so happy!" She took her pillow and squeezed it while making several noises that were overwhelming even for her loud neighbors.

"Hey rabbit lower your volume!"

"Leave her alone, can´t you see she got herself date?"

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!" The two silenced and Judy turned and faced the wall next to her bed.

"I´m going on a date with Nick." She said while drifting into a peaceful and happy night of sleep, until her cellphone sounded five minutes later.

 _Nick´s place_

"I think I just asked Judy on a date." Nick said as he placed his phone on a table. Shrugging he continued filling and gathering all the paperwork that was necessary for him to enter the police academy. After he finished he put on his pajamas and went to bed, only to have his eyes widened with sudden realization. "I asked Judy out. On a date." He smiled and decided to let that feeling consume him as he entered the realm of sleep.

 _Zootopia Police Department-Precinct One_

Bogo had filed most of the case´s information and was about to leave until his phone started ringing. He picked up the call with a rough voice because he had being working nonstop since early in the morning.

"Bogo here."

"Hello Chief."

"Sonya, nice hearing your voice." The buffalo genuinely smiled since he had not talked with his academy days friend in a while.

"Likewise. Hey, just so you know, that fox you told me about has already come and talked to me."

"He has? And what do you think about him?"

"Well, he does seems to be quite confident."

"Believe me Sonya, he´s a good prospect."

"He does seems like one. I only have one issue."

"Which is?"

"You do know he hasn´t paid taxes during his entire life, right?"

"Yes, Hopps made me aware of that fact."

"How can we accept him? If he turns a cop we are going to have a tax evading officer running around."

"Sonya, as much as that might be bad, City Hall has already pardoned his debt."

"Why?"

"Because his taxes, if they were paid, would not even make a difference."

"But mammals´ taxes combined make the difference."

"I know, but Wilde´s taxes being calculated were tiny. Really tiny."

"How so?"

"For starters, he lives under a bridge, literally."

"You don´t have to tell me anything else Bogo."

"Is there any other doubt?"

"You have already planned on hiring him once he gets out of the academy right?"

"Yes I have. He´s a great mammal and a strong one too. Also, he makes a pretty good team with Hopps."

"So they will be partners?"

"Surely, unless he can´t make it pass the academy."

"I´ll motivate him."

"Thanks Sonya."

"You´re welcome. Oh, Chief."

"Yeah?"

"I would talk to the fox though. Hopps needs to know that he doesn´t have a place to live."

"I´ll speak with him. Goodnight Sonya."

"Night Chief." Bogo finished the call and quickly dialed a number. He waited a bit until a cheerful voice came from the other side.

"Hi Chief!"

"Hi Hopps. Were you already asleep?"

"Yeah, but it´s okay. What´s up?"

"How is your leg?"

"Oh, it´s better. Nick will come tomorrow and I´ll be able to walk around outside my apartment."

"Good news. Do you think that you´ll be able to come on Monday?"

"Monday? Hmm, that´s three days away. I think I´ll be able Chief."

"Good. You´ll have to file your report on the NightHowlers."

"Okay Chief. Have a good night."

"You too Hopps." He hung up and left his office thinking that once his new team of small mammals was formed the city would have exceptional mammals too admire.

 _Next day-Judy´s apartment_

"Carrots open up!" Nick was knocking quickly at the bunny´s door, but immediately remembered that she couldn´t walk right yet and that she hid a key under the doormat. He quickly opened up and saw that Judy was trying to get up, so he rushed and placed her back on her bed while giving her a nervous smile. "Sorry."

"It´s okay Nick."

"Do you want me to help you downstairs?"

"Yes please." Once Nick and Judy reached the buildings tiny lobby Judy was already capable to walk. Nick told her that they could call a cab so that her leg wouldn´t get hurt, but she told him that walking would help her heal faster.

"Okay Judy, what kind of popcorn would you like?"

"I would like the caramel ones please."

"You don´t need more candy Carrots, you are already too sweet."

"Nick, stop it!" She playfully punched his arm as she chuckled and blushed. Nick giggled too, but he was chastising himself in his mind.

 _I can´t believe I´m flirting with Judy. I just discovered I have feelings for her and I´m already doing this. I´ll just act casually. We are friends that are going to watch a movie. On a date. Yeah, real smooth Wilde._

"What flavor are you going to ask for Nick?" Judy´s voice took the fox out of his trance and he scanned the options before settling for just some regular popcorn.

"That would be fifteen dollars." The jaguar told both of them and Judy started to go for her money, but nick beat her to it and winked at her.

"Don´t worry Carrots. My treat."

"Thanks Nick." Once they received the popcorn they went to their seats and started watching the movie.

 _Savannah Central_

"Hey Fin." The mammal had finally made contact with the animal that seemed to have evaded him for some time.

"What?"

"You haven´t taken my calls."

"I´ve been busy."

"Well, want to come around so that you hear the plan?"

"I´ll be there in twenty."

"Sounds good to me." The line was cut and the mammal huffed at the phone.

 _He can be such a jerk sometimes._

Going to the kitchen and pouring a glass of water the mammal started talking to no one in particular.

"I´ll put the bomb under the desk. That way when he dies at least he´ll be recognizable. Although the explosion might damage someone else. Meh, I don´t really care, getting to him is the important thing." The mammal continued speaking until a knock interrupted the self-dialogue and when the door was opened the way smaller mammal came into the house.

"What´s this plan you are rambling so much about?"

"It´s nice to see you too."

"Yeah yeah. Spill the beans."

"I don´t have any beans. Would you like a glass of water?"

"You and your puns. You want me to leave?"

"Relax, geez. Well, here´s the thing."

 _Outside the cinema_

"Nick, the movie was amazing!"

"I know. Those visual effects were astounding."

"Yeah-ow!" Judy squinted and almost fell to the ground before Nick caught her.

"What´s wrong Carrots?"

"My leg hurts a bit. Don´t worry, I´ll be fine." She tried to keep walking but felt Nick holding her still. She turned to look at him and saw his face full of concern as his grip grew tighter and his eyes moved through the park until he found something and returned to look at the bunny.

"Come, you have to sit down."

"Nick, I´m fine."

"No you are not Carrots. Right now what you need to do is to have your leg straight. Now come on."

"Nick I told you, I´m fi-ahh! Nick!" Judy found herself being carried by the fox as he was walking through the park. She held tight of his shirt so that she wouldn´t fall and instinctively she buried her face on his chest. Nick placed Judy on the bench and made her straighten her leg, the he examined that the wound hadn´t opened up again and once he made sure of it he sat by her side and shot her a concerned look.

"Carrots, you can´t overwhelm yourself like that."

"But I´m fine Nick." She tried to stand up but hissed when she felt pain on her leg and Nick immediately pulled her back to the bench.

"Judy, stop. You´ll only hurt yourself more."

"But Nick-"

"Judy, please." She sighed and looked at the ground, but felt how Nick got closer to her and she looked up to see him staring at her sweetly. "Don´t scare me like that Carrots."

"Huh?"

"I thought that you had hurt yourself again. Don´t do that Judy." She smiled at him and grabbed his paw and squeezed it.

"Okay Nick. I promise I´ll be more patient."

"Thanks Carrots." Both were staring into each other´s eyes and Nick realized they were still holding paws, so he got out of the bunny´s grip and stood up off the bench. Eyeing an ice cream store he thought of the perfect excuse to break the contact, as well as a way to make Judy cheer up. "I´m going to get us some ice cream. Carrots for you I suppose Carrots?" He snickered as Judy rolled her eyes.

"Har har Slick. But you failed. I would like an orange ice cream please."

"Very well then." He went to the ice cream store and left Judy alone, so she started speaking to herself.

"He´s very protective of me. God, why do I feel like this? I know he treats me kindly and that he´s so sweet. But what does he do to make me feel so special? I feel…no it can´t be. I mean, we are close, but we don´t know each other that much and I don´t think he…loves me. Can it possibly be? He´s funny and charismatic...oh. I-I´m in love with Nick." Judy widened her eyes as realization struck her. She indeed was in love with Nick Wilde. "I´m in love with him." She smiled widely and squealed, something she had been doing a lot lately. When she heard Nick´s steps behind her she relaxed and looked at him. He gave her the ice cream and place a bag full of ice over her wound. They ate their sweet slowly and exchanged stories and laughs. When Judy finished her ice cream she left the trash by her side and leaned on Nick´s arm. She felt the fox so stiff and to make him relax she patted his arm.

"Hey Carrots."

"Yeah?"

"How´s your leg doing?"

"Oh, it´s better now. Thanks for the ice bag, it did help a lot."

"You are welcome. It´s time we head to your place. It´s about to get dark."

"But I´m comfortable." She said while rubbing her head on his arm, making Nick chuckle and she giggled.

"Sorry to break your comfort bubble Fluff, but it is time we go back."

"Awwww."

"Carrots."

"Okay, okay. Let´s go." She was about to stand up, but Nick placed his paw on her shoulder and made her sit down once more.

"After what happened we are taking a cab. Before you say anything let me tell you that I won´t let you walk to your apartment form here and you´ll have to fight me to get there." She smiled and raised her paws as a sign of defeat. Nick hailed for a cab and both got inside, going towards Judy´s apartment.

Once there Judy could actually get up the stairs, Nick helping her on the ones she was having difficulties. When they got inside Judy went to the bed and straightened her leg and Nick was about to leave until Judy spoke to him.

"Nick, you promised we would watch Furdians of the Pawlaxy."

"But it´s late."

"I don´t care. A promise is a promise."

"Fine. I´ll stay." He moved to place the DVD and sat down on the bed, reclining on the wall. As the movie moved forward Judy was watching with her total attention, meanwhile Nick was struggling to keep himself awake. After the movie´s climax Judy felt her bed move and felt more weight behind her, as well as a steady breath. She turned to see a completely knocked out Nick, sleeping peacefully at the edge of the bed. Smiling she turned off the T.V. and the DVD player and snuggled with Nick, who seemed to unconsciously wrap his tail around her, making the bunny shiver and then her tail wiggled against his.

"Goodnight Nick. Love you." She whispered to the sleeping fox and gave his neck a kiss before snuggling even more with the vulpine as she closed her eyelids and fell asleep.

 _Bogo´s home_

"Hey Robert!" Bogo greeted his son as the younger buffalo came through the door.

"Hey dad. How was work today?"

"Tired. With this missing mammals being found and those serums getting their antidotes I have every mammal from City Hall right up my tail. And since the city lacks a mayor they proposed to me that I should take charge until they found someone for the place."

"And what did you say?"

"I turned it down. But I proposed and old friend of mine. He has a PhD in political sciences and a degree from the most prestiged law school in Zootopia."

"So, he´s a big shot?"

"Yeah, you could tell he is a big shot. Ann how was your day?"

"It was fine. Caught some thieves trying to rob a store and stopped a mammal selling illegal substances."

"It sounds like a good day of work."

"It was, although being assigned to Tundratown made it cold. And uneventful. With Mr. Big ruling the turf criminals have to double check if they are targeting a Big service."

"You are right on that son."

"Why haven´t you caught him yet?"

"Because we lack proof. As well-known Mr. Big´s activities might be, he does a great job covering his tracks."

"Okay."

"I´m going to sleep now. Dinner is on the fridge, just put it on the microwave for one minute."

"Okay, night dad."

"Night son."

Bogo entered his room and drifted while hearing his son move around the kitchen and placing his diner on the microwave.

 _Savannah Central_

"So, that´s your plan?"

"Yes."

"With the bomb and everything?"

"The bomb is one of the most important things."

"What do you get from killing him?"

"Without that mammal around Zootopia might crumble and leave the road clear for the rest of the plan."

"Okay, I can see that."

"So, are you in?"

"You´ll have to pay me. A lot."

"Considered it done."

"Then I´m in."

"Good."

"I´ll leave now. Hope you are right about this."

"When have I been wrong?" The mammal smirked as the door was opened and Fin got out of the house. Whistling the mammal poured another glass of water and drank it quickly. Going to the bedroom the animal went to bed and turned on a computer, which showed the blueprints of a large building.

"This will work. It has to. I will get my revenge. Soon enough the entire city will know of what I´m capable of and they will kneel at me. Soon Zootopia will be mine and then I´ll tear it apart. This is not a city of hope and peaceful interaction between classes and species. This is just a time bomb and Bellwether just started the countdown." The mammal went to sleep after days of planning.

 _Next day-Judy´s apartment_

Judy woke up and immediately was filled with joy when she saw the fox still sleeping in front of her. She rubbed her head on his chest and smiled just by having the mammal she loves right by her side. She felt Nick move and she got away a bit to see him and found him mumbling and his leg was twitching. Judy giggled and booped her nose with his making it twitch and the fox´s paw moved unconsciously to scratch it, which made Judy break in laughter and woke up Nick.

"Judy?" His eyes widened seeing that he was laying on the bunny´s bed and she was laughing like crazy. He got up quickly and looked around the place to know if it wasn´t a dream.

"Hahaha, oh Nick. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I-I slept in your bed."

"So?"

"I-I…" Nick sighed and moved a paw over his face. "I fell asleep during the movie, didn´t I?"

"Yes you did. You sleepy fox." Judy got up and leaned on Nick´s shoulder. She stayed like that for a while until Nick spoke up.

"Fluff."

"Yeah?"

"My arm is numb." She quickly moved her head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry."

"It´s okay. Hey, why were you laughing?"

"Oh, when you were still asleep you were mumbling, so I booped your nose with mine and it started twitching. Then you moved your paw and started scratching your nose!" Judy broke in laughter once more since she remembered the events, but Nick widened his eyes and looked at her amazed.

"You booped your nose with mine?" _Wow, such a bold move Carrots._

"Yep."

"Ha, sly bunny."

"Dumb fox." They laughed and Nick was about to leave, but Judy managed to make him stay and watch the last movies of their marathon. Later Nick took her to a walk so that her leg could move and get used to walking. She walked with no problem and when they arrived to her apartment Nick stayed for a little while and Judy finally let him go.

"This bunny´s going to smother me to death. She´s so nice. Wait, did I just fell in love with Judy? Yes, yes I did." Nick smiled when he arrived to his bridge and laid down on his inflatable bed. Knowing that after all his life, he had finally found love and it felt so good.

 _Monday_

"Hello Chief!" Judy greeted cheerfully, coming through the buffalo´s office since the three months that passed of her formal resignation.

"Hello Hopps. How is your leg?"

"It´s perfect now. Nick helped me through the week and I managed to get some walking."

"That´s good to hear."

"So Chief, where´s all that paperwork?"

"It´s on your desk Hopps."

"Thanks Chief. I´ll start working right now." The bunny was going for the door but Bogo stopped her and started speaking.

"Hopps, have you talked with Wilde about the academy?"

"Yeah, he already told me that he has filled all the papers that are necessary to get in."

"Great. But, has he told you why City Hall has pardoned his debt?"

"Wait, City Hall pardoned his debt?"

"Yes. Mostly because of his living situation."

"The popsicle hustle?"

"Besides that. This is something Wilde needs to talk with you."

"What do you mean Chief?"

"Since you are going to be partners if Wilde completes his training properly…" Bogo was interrupted by a squeak and he looked at the bunny skipping on her place.

"Sorry Chief. I´m just excited to hear that."

"Good thing, but as I was saying, since you´ll be partners you need to have your full trust on each other. You´ll have to ask Wilde about his living conditions."

"I will Chief. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, go work on that report."

"Right on it sir!" She saluted the buffalo and left the office of the giggling mammal. While going to her desk she wondered of what Nick needed to tell her. Once she arrived and saw the insanely big amount of papers on her desk and groaned she took out her phone and messaged the fox.

 _"_ _Hey Nick."_

 _"_ _Hey Carrots. What´s up?"_

 _"_ _Are you free today?"_

 _"_ _For you I´m always free Fluff."_ Judy smiled and blushed at Nick´s message and thought to herself that he simply was too charming.

 _"_ _Har har. Well I´ll meet you at the diner right outside the precinct. Does 3 p.m. sounds good to you?"_

 _"_ _Prefect. I´ll see you there then."_

 _"_ _Okay, see ya Nick."_

 _"_ _See ya Fluff."_ Judy left her phone on her desk and smiled, but immediately frowned when she remembered the amount of paperwork. "Time to get to work."

 _Nick´s mom´s house_

"Who was that honey?" Nick´s mom asked him as he smiled and brought his cellphone inside his pocket.

"Mhm? Oh, it was Judy."

"That bunny friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"She really is special, isn´t she?"

"You have no idea mom."

"I´m glad you feel like this Nick. It´s nice seeing you so happy and fulfilled."

"Thanks mom."

"So, you were about to tell me something important?"

"Right. Mom, I´m leaving the hustling business."

"For real!?"

"Yes mom."

"Nick, I´m so glad!" The older fox hugged Nick tightly as she squealed with joy.

"Mom…can´t…breathe."

"Ups, sorry." She let him go and laughed nervously. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"These are the other news. I´m going into the police academy."

"What?"

"I´m becoming a cop mom."

"Are you sure about it?"

"I´ve never been so sure about anything else in my life. I know this is what I want. Making this makes me feel right. Since I wanted to join the Junior Ranger Scouts I wanted to do good. This is my chance to get that hope and will back."

"Oh Nick, I´m happy for you. Also, did Judy work as a conviction?"

"More than a conviction mom. She´s the reason of my change of mind and actions."

"You really love her, don´t you?" Nick blushed and placed his paw on the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed that his mom had read him so easily.

"I-I do mom."

"Good for you Nick. But now that you enter the academy will you be able to see her?" The fox´s ears immediately drooped since hearing his mom talk and realizing that he wouldn´t be able to see Judy during his training made him sad, since mammals at the academy are not allowed to leave until they finish and they can´t receive any visitors.

"I-I…I don´t know."

 _Later that day-The diner_

"Hey Carrots!" Nick greeted the bunny who came in the establishment with a little skip on her steps. "It´s nice seeing you using your uniform again."

"Hey Nick. Thanks. It feels good honestly. I´ve missed it."

"Now you´re back. Hey, is this diner any good?"

"Yes Nick. There´s a reason it opened in front of a police precinct."

"Can´t argue with that logic. What are you going to order?"

"The beans soup. You?"

"I´ll order that soup as well and I think the spaghetti sounds good."

Both mammals placed their orders and had a little chit chat while waiting for their food, which amazingly came fast.

"Hey Nick, you start at the academy this Wednesday, right?"

"You are correct Carrots."

"Great! Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How come I´ve never visited your place?" The fox stiffened before taking a bite from his spaghetti, which made him drop the noodles on the plate.

"M-my place?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you were hurt, so we had to be at your place."

"That´s a lame excuse Nick. I could have walked or we could have taken a cab. Nick, tell me why."

"I-I…don´t think you want to know Carrots."

"Nick, if we are going to be partners we have to trust completely on each other."

"Carrots, I…"

"Nick, please. Trust me." She placed her paw over his and squeezed it while shooting him a sweet smile. Nick sighed and squeezed her paw in return while looking to the ground.

"You have already visited where I live Judy."

"What?"

"Just one week ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. I-it was when you…apologized to me."

"But we were under a bridge that day."

"Exactly." Nick´s ears drooped and he moved his paw of Judy´s grasp. Judy stared at him confused, until realization struck her. She widened her eyes and quickly moved to the fox´s seat and enveloped him in a tight home.

"I-I had no idea Nick. I´m sorry."

"I-it´s okay Judy. It´s okay." He took deep breaths and returned the bunny´s hug.

"Why don´t you live with your mom?"

"Because she can barely live by herself. I even had to give her money during the years so that she could pay her taxes and buy food. So I was left with the scraps, which I used to keep going. I couldn´t afford a roof to cover me, so I decided to grab a roof."

"But, why haven´t you told me until now?"

"I didn´t want you to feel bad about me. I had been living a good life, but I know how you are such a kind soul and you would have felt bad, just like now. I don´t want you to be sad."

"Nick, you can tell me anything. I´ll always be there for you."

"Thanks Carrots. You´re amazing."

"So are you Nick." She broke the hug and smiled at him sweetly. They continued their meal and then when the check arrive Judy quickly grabbed it and paid for it.

"Carrots, let me pay."

"No Nick. After what you told me and all the stuff you paid for the last week this is the least I can do."

"Okay. Thanks Fluff."

"You are welcome." They left the diner and Nick accompanied Judy to the front door of Precinct one and started to say their farewells.

"Bye Carrots. Good luck at your job."

"Thanks!" She grabbed his tie and pulled him so he could be at her eye level. She quickly gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek and started walking towards the building, leaving a wide eyed fox behind her. "Bye Nick."

"Wait, Carrots!" He called her name a tad late since she was already inside the building and he moved his paw over the place Judy had kissed, smiling. "You sly, beautiful bunny."

Judy went inside her cubicle and looked around so no one could watch her as she skipped around her workspace and fist bumped the air several times. "I can´t believe I did that, but he looked so cute when his face froze!" She giggled and hugged herself since she was irradiating with happiness. "I love him so much. I can´t wait for him to become my partner." She turned around and saw the paper tower, now way smaller than when she first saw it, which made her sigh. "I still have work to do."

 _The bridge_

Nick arrived to his "home" quite late and started packing everything he had since he was going to the academy in just two days, doing the entire activity with a wide smile on his face. "Why do I love her so much? She just gets to me." His ears drooped when something came to his mind. "I won´t be able to see her in four months. I´ll talk to her every day. I can´t let myself grow distant from her. We´ll work through this. And soon I´ll be her partner, so we´ll be together every day. I just have to be patient and focus to make my way throughout the academy and I´ll be valedictorian." Nick nodded to himself and went to bed, mentally preparing himself to what the world had stored for him.

 _Wednesday_

"Wow, seems that the press can´t get enough of me." Nick snickered as he made his way to the police academy and the paparazzi were bombing him with questions and statements. Judy giggled and continued walking with him until they crossed the building´s fence where the cameras and microphones could no longer come through, so the mammals that were chasing the pair left the place.

"Now you are free from all that questioning and camera flashes."

"I could get used to it. Apparently being the first fox to ever enter the academy means big news."

"So it seems Nick. I don´t know why I didn´t get as smoldered as you. I was the first bunny to enter the academy."

"Maybe it´s because I´m a fox Carrots."

"And I´m a bunny, what´s your point Nick?"

"That Zootopia has set a specific stereotype for my kind it amazes everyone that a fox is going to try and be a law enforcer."

"That´s not true Nick. The second part a least."

"Just think about it. No fox has ever tried to do something as openly and legally good for the city and its mammals. We are known for our amazing heists at banks, casinos and billionaire residences. The only fox that has ever made himself a good reputation was Robin Hood and he created that reputation by stealing, although he did good with what he stole, it was still against the law. Foxes haven´t tried to fight the stereotype in such a bold way. Yes we have tried to forge ourselves a better path, but it has never been a path were the law is our ally. Tailors, waiters, assistants and plumbers are the most usual jobs that hire foxes and even then we can be treated differently just for our species. What I´m saying is that a fox trying to make something good for everyone else and all those mammals need to put his trust on him, on me in this case, makes everyone go cray-cray." Nick´s explanation left Judy with her mouth open as she thought about what he just said. Yes, foxes were known for their treacherous acts, their scams and their inability to be trusted. But know that she knew, and loved, a fox all of those stereotypes made no sense to her. Nick was the most honorable, honest and trustworthy mammal she had ever met and it made her mad to think that animals mistreated him for just being a fox.

"You are right Nick, but you are here to prove them wrong."

"Yes I am Carrots." They stopped In front of the big doors that were expecting the fox to go in and change his life. "Well, here it is."

"Yep."

"My opportunity to build a name for myself."

"You´ll do fine Nick."

"Thanks Carrots, I´ll give it my best."

"And your best will be enough." She smiled at him but Nick could only sigh and drop his ears.

"I´ll miss you Carrots. We won´t be able to see each other for a while."

"I know, I´ll miss you too Nick."

"I´ll talk to you every day. I really want to keep contact with you."

"And I´ll wait for you to call me every day."

"Well, here I go." He started opening the door but turned to look at Judy and smiled when she spoke his name.

"Nick?"

"Yes Carrots?" Judy stepped close to the fox and looked into his eyes. She got on the tip of her toes and gave him a kiss on his lips. Judy held the kiss and was about to break it until she felt Nick return the gesture. They stayed in a sweet kiss for several seconds and when they broke it both mammals were smiling at each other lovingly and the fox spoke his mind. "What was that for?"

"So you won´t miss me that much in there. And so you can keep up knowing what is waiting for you right here." She grabbed his paw and kissed the top of it. "Now go in there and kick some tail."

"I will Judy, for us." He gave her a big hug and stepped inside of the building, waving the rabbit goodbye as she was leaving the facility. Judy smiled wider than ever and when she arrive to the Precinct she got into the locker rooms and danced around with exhilarating joy. "We kissed! We kissed, we kissed, we kissed! My very first kiss and it was with Nick! That lovely fox! I love him so much!" Judy stopped her skipping and looked into a mirror. She smiled even more and simply shook her arms and legs. She was feeling happier than ever and it was all because of her love for Nick Wilde.

 _Savannah Central_

"I had such a great night of sleep." The mammal stretched and made bones crack by the movement. Quickly the T.V. was turned on and it showed the Zootopia News Network channel. "Time to see what´s new with this wretched cit…WHAT!?" The mammal stood up spontaneously by hearing and seeing the news.

 _ **More news for today as the fox Nicholas Wilde, known for helping Officer Judy Hopps during the solving of the missing mammals case and also for playing a crucial role on Bellwether´s imprisonment, has been seen going to Zootopia´s police academy to begin his concentration. Sources have told us that Wilde has been thinking of joining the police department for nearly three months, days after meeting Officer Hopps. With this new development former mayor Lionheart´s Mammal Inclusion Initiative keeps giving smaller mammals the chance to work were they usually are excluded in. The addition of a fox to the police department could mean that society´s views on the species might change by seeing one of the vulpine kind working for the right side of the law, but it could also make animals start to question the decisions that the ZPD is making. First letting a bunny join the force and now allowing a fox to do the same. This issue will be treated further tonight at our weekly round table. A capybara got stuck in the rails of the Zootopia…**_

The T.V. was turned off and the mammal started pacing around the room.

"They are letting the fox into the academy? Why? He´s a fox and can´t be trusted! Has the ZPD gone insane!? A fox can´t be a cop! This is just…I can´t…for fu…wait." The mammal stopped and stared with wide eyes at an empty space of the room. "I can use this on my favor. I´ll just let my plans fall back a little bit and I will make this fox regret joining the academy, plus a message will be sent. But a letter of presentation is in order. I´ll do it the same day as that part of the new plan goes forward, but first I need to call Travis and get him to cooperate. And I need the academy´s blueprints. This will take some prep time, but it will work." The mammal smiled widely and poured a glass of water, which got drunk quickly by the hooved mammal.

 _Zootopia Police Academy_

"Listen up cadets, Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District to name a few. You are gonna have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what! You´ll be dead!" Nick widened his eyes at the last words from the female polar bear and the first day of his concentration started with a series of proofs that were meant to test the form that the mammals came in with, kind of like proof reading, but with lots of physical activities. Nick failed at the first two tests, which consisted of an imitation of a sandstorm in Sahara Square and the second one being bars that simulated to be branches at the Rainforest District. He managed to climb up the ice wall, but once on top of it he a rhino passed by his side and made him fall into the freezing puddle. After the long day Nick and the other cadets got sent to their bunk beds and the fox used this time to call the bunny he loves so much.

"Hey Carrots."

"Hey Nick, how was your first day?"

"Rough. You did those trials on your first day?"

"Yep, I failed all of them."

"Ha, so did I. Although the ice wall was a rhino´s fault. He bumped me and made me fall."

"Don´t worry Nick. It is rough at the beginning."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go now Nick. Work to do tomorrow, as so you do."

"Yeah, you are right. Hey Fluff?"

"Hm?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Nick."

"Can´t stop thinking about you."

"Nick, you flirt."

"Hahaha, goodnight Fluff."

"Goodnight Nick." Nick heard the line get cut and prepared himself to sleep and told himself that all of this effort was worth it. That his new life was worth it. But more importantly, **SHE** is worth it.

 _Savannah Central_

"So Travis, you are in?"

"Yeah, but you´ll have to pay me the missing sum of the other plan."

"Fine, whatever. Just promised you´ll get it done."

"As soon as you get me those blueprints considered it done."

"I´m glad I can always count with you Travis. I´ll get the blueprints as fast as I can. Seeing that it´s a private institution building it will take more time to for me to get them."

"Don´t worry, just get them and I´ll take care of the rest. For my fee of course."

"Right, right. Sheesh. Well, see you soon Travis."

"Bye." The mammal let the weasel pass through the door and then closed it. Going to the kitchen another glass of water got served and consumed by the mammal.

"Time to sit down and write that letter."

 _2 months later_

Nick had finished an exhausting training session and slumped immediately on his bed, but forgot to call Judy. He was getting in a better shape since his training started and he was propelling his way towards the valedictorian recognition. Judy and him talked every day and their bond was getting stronger every passing day, which made his motivation grew higher and higher by knowing that he would become the full time companion of the little bunny. He was sleeping through the night until his cellphone rang, which made the fox wake up. Nick stared at his phone and saw Judy´s name displaying on the screen, but before he could grab the phone he was left astonished when he saw a weasel with a mask on his face and a knife on his paw, which was travelling towards him.

 _Zootopia Police Department-Precinct 1_

Bogo was watching the news with full rage and then immediately turned to his desk were a banana colored envelope was staring at him. He took the envelope and opened it fast and started reading the letter that was contained inside.

 _"_ _My dear Bogo."_

 _ **CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 2!**_

 _ **Hey Guys! I know, I know. This came out late. I´m so sorry, but now I understand those who write long stories. It is really tough! Making this sound good without spoiling anything that´s important or even something that is kind of suspicious requires time and proof reading. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you liked it please tell me and if you think that you have something on what´s going to happen also tell me! Reading your predictions helps me knowing if I´m doing things right! I really, really hope you enjoyed it. I made this a long chapter because it was the first one and I wanted it to be special. Further chapters won´t be this long and if they are, well, enjoy them as well! I liked writing this a lot. It feels good to have a story with a serious plot. I love writing my one-shots, but this is also really special. This week is going to be practically impossible for me to make an update either on Fluffy stories or here at Breaking Point. Finals are coming! Finals are coming! Anyway, here´s that special request that I told you about at the beginning. As you may have noticed during the chapter I referred to the villain as "the mammal" or "the animal", the reason I did this is because I want you guys to choose the gender for the villain! Either a male or a female, you choose! By next Friday the gender that gathers the most votes will be the winner! So you guys will be making my villain unique and the story will have a different meaning depending on the gender! Maybe, who knows? I already know what species the villain is going to be, but please guys, if you are reading this write on the reviews what gender you want the villain to be (male or female). I will thank you all for your support and thanks for reading the first chapter of my story!**_

 _ **Have a nice day everyone**_

 _ **Update: Hey everyone, I´m dropping by quickly to tell a couple of things, mostly yo new readers. For those who are starting to read Breaking Point, I urge you to avoid reading the reviews, or at least just "imjustlikehumphery" ones. I am quite grateful to him for them and his kind words, not to mention the continuous support, but his reviews are basically summaries of what happens in the chapter. So, if you want to keep reading Breaking Point, I recommend you to avoid reading his reviews.**_

 _ **Have a nice day everyone**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**For you guys I have brought another chapter! I actually hoped for more support, but the support I got was more than necessary. As you can see on the reviews, the gender that won was male, so that´s what is going to be from now on. The villain is now officially a male (story canon, not Zootopia canon, jejeje). I really hope you guys enjoy this new chapter as the story will move on forward and tension and fluff (maybe) will arise with it. As we move on I want to see if any of you guys has something to say about the story! And if you think you have the trail of something going on feel free to let me know. Anyway, here´s this new chapter, enjoy!**_

 **Things are just getting started**

 _Judy´s apartment_

"Why hasn´t Nick picked up? He´s always the one who calls." Judy said while being trying to contact the fox for over eight minutes. Sighing in defeat she went to get herself a glass of carrot juice. Pouring down the beverage her mind drifted to one of her most precious and cherished memories, if not the most valuable one for her, which happened only two months ago. She smiled by the images of Nick´s face transitioning from a smile to a confused look while she got close to him and got on her toes. The feeling that Judy felt when their lips joined was still plastered inside her mind and every time she remembered how Nick returned the kiss her heart would flutter like a beautiful wild butterfly. She smiled when that happened. She would always smile when she remembered Nick. Her fox. _Her_ fox. Her ma…

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers." The bunny frowned seeing that on her happiness induced stupor the carrot juice had already filled her glass and started pouring from the desk and to the floor, looking like a cascade.

"Great, now I have some carroty Gravity Falls." She groaned and quickly cleaned the orange liquid. Drinking the juice with a little tight grip on it Judy then left the glass on a little table and while walking towards her bed a little burp got out of her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth and giggled at herself. "I´m such a lady." Shaking her head she got on her bed and turned on the mini television that she had gotten for her tiny apartment. As much as her apartment would be cheap it still had its cons. As Nick had said, the place is tight. Not tight enough to make her worry about her or her sanity, but you can be sure that it was tight. She always wondered how her neighbors, being mammals way bigger than her, managed to live on one of those, some fights probably started by the same subject. The T.V.´s brightness made her to look at it and she quickly sat on the edge of the bed. Reading the news´ headline and hearing the mammals speak made her ears flatten against her head and her voice cracked, which only let one word escape from her mouth.

"Nooo…"

 _2 months before_

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Nick."

"Can´t stop thinking about you."

"Nick, you flirt."

"Hahaha, goodnight Fluff."

"Goodnight Nick." Nick heard the line get cut and prepared himself to sleep and told himself that all of this effort was worth it. That his new life was worth it. But more importantly, **SHE** is worth it.

"Gnnhh, come on!" Nick couldn´t find sleep. Not yet. All he was thinking about was Judy. About how much he loves her and how beautiful the bunny is. Utterly perfect Nick thought to himself as he moved around bed. "It´s useless."

Nick decided to seat on his bed and lit a little lamp, picking up a book he started studying…but failed miserably since his mind was still making him think about that mammal that made his heart fly out of his chest and into her paws. Nick decided to just lay down and day dream. He was starting to picture himself with her on a date. Holding paws, smooching and nuzzling each other. Just thinking about her made him smile. He was in love with her and he was letting that feeling rule his life, and he wasn´t mad about it. Nick let out some air and fumbled around with his paws. Soon he was picturing Judy smile at him and she was looking incredible with her… _wedding dress?_

Nick shook his head and placed a paw over his face. "It´s waaaay too soon. Can´t think about that." Suddenly his mind played a trick on him as he saw himself hugging Judy on her bed, the only difference from the other day was that neither had clothes on them and when he tried to move he found out that he couldn´t, they were joined from…Nick´s eyes widened and he sat up quickly. Shaking his head and saying quick "nopes" he got that idea and image out of his head, but a grin appeared on his muzzle. "Knot that." He snickered at his own wordplay and let himself fall on his bed once more, sleep finally getting to him and so he let it absorb him as he kept thinking about Judy, but in a healthier, clothed way. Just them holding their paws.

 _ZPD-Precinct 1_

"So he´s finally in?" Bogo was speaking to Sergeant Sonya, head of the academy program that delivered fresh mammals to the ZPD.

"Yes. He actually did better than Hopps on her first day. He did manage to climb the ice wall. A rhino took him down though. But overall he has determination, I like that."

"I told you he was a good prospect."

"Yes he is. I´ll keep my eyes on him for you Chief and I´ll make sure he passes all his tests."

"Thanks Sonya, although I think that he´s going to nail every single one of them."

"You are so confident he will?"

"Yes. He has motivation right here at the precinct."

"Are you talking about Hopps?"

"I am. He seems to fight harder every time she is around. He even talked back to me." An audible gasp was heard and the buffalo grinned at how everyone seemed to react at those words.

"Wait, he what?"

"He stood up against me for her, to protect her and her dream."

"He talked back at you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now I´m eager to see if he has one of his episodes with me."

"He didn´t insulted me Sonya. He stood up against me. Put me in place would be the right term."

"What has this pair done to you?"

"They have opened my eyes."

"I can see that. Well, goodnight Chief."

"Goodnight Sonya, thanks for keeping me informed."

"You are welcome. Oh, we have to meet some day. It´s been ages since we hanged out and I also want to see how Jackie and Bobby are doing."

"Of course. We´ll gather soon. Bye Sonya."

"Bye Chief."

"When are you going to call me by my name?"

"Never. See you later Chief." The polar bear cut the call and made Bogo laugh at his phone. Pride filled him as he now knew that one heck of a team was getting prepped up to serve and protect the mammals of this city.

 _Present day-ZPD´s Precinct 1_

 _"_ _My dear Bogo:"_ The buffalo´s eyes widened by the cheeky tone that the letter seemed to have.

 _"_ _I left you some sandwiches with Clawhauser, hope you like them!"_ Bogo huffed at the letter that seemed to have made him uneasy, not knowing why that happened.

 _"_ _Love you honey, see you at home."_ The buffalo sighed and grabbed his temples. "That was not the time to read this. I need to move now." He was getting up and caught a glance of a simple white envelope on his desk. He grabbed it and placed it on his back pocket so he could read it later. Now he had somewhere to go and he needed to get there quickly.

 _Zootopia Police Academy_

Nick saw the knife going towards him and instantly felt fear. Fear for his life coming to an end. Fear for his new dream not becoming true. Fear for his mother and how she would feel after losing him. Fear of the pain that knife would bring to him, although it was going for his head. Fear for Judy. That made him react, the sudden mention inside his head of Judy. He was feeling afraid, but nothing scared him more than knowing he would never see Judy ever again, not being able to tell her how he feels for her on time. Moving his body to his right Nick dodged the lethal weapon that was being aimed to finish his life.

Groaning the weasel made a quick move and grazed Nick´s arm. Nick held his paw to the wound and the weasel saw his opportunity and shanked the knife on Nick´s belly. "Gotcha."

The fox screamed and fell to the ground with the weapon still inside him. The weasel was about to move when groans from several mammals made him realize that all the animals present were waking up. "Darn it." The weasel got out of the window quickly and was no longer seen by anyone, but the fox´s grunting was still audible, so every mammal quickly look at the form of the injured fox on the floor.

"Get a medic here immediately! Notify the Sergeant!" A wolf shouted and a cheetah quickly ran towards the Sergeant´s office while Nick continued to hiss and struggle on the floor.

"Get it out. Please get this thing out of me." Nick was breathing heavily while the wolf that had shouted came to his side.

"This might hurt."

"Do it." As the wolf took the knife out of his stomach Nick yelped and tightened his paws. A jaguar was immediately by their side and placed his paws on the wound, making pressure against it.

The doors opened and mammals came in hurriedly with a stretcher. Placing Nick over it they moved as fast as they could to get him to the ambulance, Sergeant Sonya following trail. Once inside they started treating his wound and the polar bear spoke to him.

"Who did this to you Wilde?"

"I-It was a-a weasel."

"Ok. Now relax, we are almost at the hospital."

"Man. I´m n-not even a cop yet and I´m al-already getting hit. This seems to be exciting."

"Hey don´t go and quit on me Wilde."

"Oh I ain´t quitting Sarge. Can´t wait to put this fool be-behind bars."

"Settle down Wilde. You are not letting the mammals do their jobs." The ambulance came to a stop and Nick was being taken to the emergency room. As Sergeant Sonya got of the vehicle she saw the news´ vans arriving, even some mammals were starting to approach her. She sighed and stood in front of the crystal doors and _beared_ herself for all the upcoming questions.

"This is going to be a long night."

 _Nick´s mom´s house_

Valerie Wilde was taking out of the oven her world famous cookies, or at least that´s how Nick described them, when it happened. The plate she had on her hand broke into millions of tiny pieces and she placed her paws on her mouth as tears started rolling out of her eyes, the only thing being able to be heard was the noise of the television in her living room.

 _ **Nicholas Wilde has been transferred from the Zootopia´s police academy to the most nearby hospital around ten o´clock this evening. As Sergeant Sonya stated to all the media earlier today, Wilde was assaulted at the sleeping area of the academy. She said that Wilde has recognized the aggressor as a weasel, but it seems the mammal got away before anyone saw him. A knife was left at the scene and the crime department is currently running tests on it and hope that it will reveal the perpetrator´s identity. Wilde received a cut to his left arm and got stabbed on his stomach. Further news will be delivered as the situation moves forward. Back to you...**_

"My little Nick." She grabbed her things and left, going towards the hospital where her son was being treated in.

 _Savannah Central_

"That weasel!" Throwing the T.V. remote to the couch and going for his phone the animal stomped around his home. When the call was answered he started screaming with every single inch of anger he had. "TRAVIS! WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE!?"

"Calm down. His phone rang just when I was going to make my move. He looked at me and when the knife almost hit the stupid fox moved and…"

"I DON´T WANT EXCUSES! YOU FAILED!"

"Actually I did not. Your message is still being sent."

He stopped pacing and meditated about what he just heard. Yes the message was sent, but that did not mean that weasel could get away with it.

"Yes, it is. But you are definitely not receiving your fee."

"I understand that. Sorry, it will not happen again."

"You hope it doesn´t, or else I´m cutting that tail of yours."

"That´s a little bit too much."

"I don´t care! Fail once more and I will have a new scarf."

"Okay, okay. Bye." The call ended and he went for a glass of water. Savoring the tasty crystal clear liquid and leaving it on the sink he went for his room and into the bed.

"I can´t believe he´s still alive. This might complicate things. Not the immediate plan, but the long termed one. I hope it doesn´t. I´ll deal with this tomorrow, shouting that loud left me tired." Snuggling into his sheets and falling asleep a smile cracked on his face. One devilish and malicious smile.

 _Hospital_

Judy arrived at the hospital where Nick was being held and saw that Sergeant Sonya was on the waiting room, so she ran towards her. "Hey Sarge!"

"Hey Hopps, it´s been a while." The polar bear looked confused at the rabbit, who returned the gaze. "Where you crying Hopps?" Judy widened her eyes and made her lips go shut

She had in fact cried. She cried her heart out. When she only saw the news she sprinted outside her apartment, not caring that the hospital was half an hour away from her. She cried during the entire time, only stopping minutes ago since she was getting closer to the building. She was afraid. Afraid that the love of her life would be gone, that she wouldn´t see him again and tell him how she feels. She had cried for twenty five straight minutes. Minutes that made her heart wrench with every step she took. Minutes that might have been late for her to arrive and see him. Minutes that made her realize that Nick was her world. And she was not going to lose him. Not now, not never. That´s when she stopped crying. When the feeling that Nick made her feel arrived. When utterly pure love, desire and belonging showed inside her mind. She was going to see that fox and tell him everything that she already should have.

"Hopps?" The big paw in front of her face took her out of her trance. Laughing nervously Judy changed the topic by telling the mammal the story of the missing mammals case. After a couple minutes Sergeant Sonya told Judy she had to leave. Judy nodded and told her that she would take care of everything. Seconds later a tanooki came into the waiting room and Judy looked up to the white coated mammal.

"Is someone here with Nicholas Wilde?"

"I am!" Judy eagerly stood up and went towards the doctor. "How is he?"

"He´s fine. The knife didn´t damage any internal organs. Basically it was a clean stab and the cut on his arm is superficial, so it doesn´t bothers him anymore. He will need two days to rest, which will be done here."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. He´s asleep so I recommend you to be silent." Both went to Nick´s room and the doctor waved at Judy. She took a deep breath and went inside the room. There he was, sleeping. She smiled by seeing Nick so calmed. It has been two months since they had seen each other and she had missed him like she had never missed something or someone before. Walking towards the bed she noticed her heart beat increase at every step she took and an even wider smile crept into her face. Once by the bed´s side she got on it and laid by Nick´s side. Just like that one time they had fallen asleep together Nick´s tail enveloped her and she hugged him tightly while nuzzling his neck. But this time there was something different. She felt pressure in her back and saw how Nick´s arms had gotten around her and his breathing changed. Looking up she saw his green emerald eyes and his sweet smile. Judy lost control. She grabbed him by the neck and gave him a passionate kiss. A wave of feelings was flowing through her. Happiness, satisfaction, but mostly, love. She was loving this moment, a moment she was sure that none of them would forget about. They held the kiss for some time and when they parted Judy felt air filling her lungs as she breathed heavily. Her body was filled with goosebumps and she opened her eyes to see the fox leaning his forehead on hers. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her paw as four simple words came out of her mouth. Words that she had never said in this way to anyone and she meant them with every single inch of her body.

"I love you Nick."

Nick felt something move on his side, just enough to wake him up and he was surprised to find a little gray bunny holding him tightly. Happily he returned the embrace and smiled at her. When she looked up he saw her beautiful amethyst eyes once more and it filled him with joy. Then it happened. He didn´t even notice at first of how fast she had done it. Being pulled by his neck he found Judy´s lips pressing against his own with force. Not strongly, but passionate was how this kiss would have been described. He returned the gesture while moving his paw across her ears and held her close to him with his other paw. When they broke the kiss he immediately placed his forehead against hers and smiled. He smiled because he was feeling happier than ever. He was cuddling, kissing and stroking the bunny he loves so much. And then Judy decided to make him even happier.

"I love you Nick."

Now it was his turn. He moved and kissed her passionately. Feelings roaming inside him like never before and he loved it. And it was all thanks to a beautiful, cute and simply amazing bunny. His bunny. _His_ bunny. They parted and Nick placed his paws on her cheeks. Giving her one quick peck he enveloped her in a tight hug and whispered to her ears while stroking her back.

"I love you Judy."

The bunny squirmed against him and let out a symphony of noises that Nick considered the most adorable thing he had ever heard. She looked at him and filled his face with kisses, gaining several chuckles and snickers from the fox. Both embraced each other and drifted to sleep happily, snuggled so close to each other that they looked like one combined mammal.

 _20 minutes later_

"Is this his room?"

"Yes ma´am. Do you want to go in?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Although they are both asleep, so I recommend you to be silent."

"Wait, they?" The tanooki had already left and the vixen could only think of what he had meant, until she went through the door and saw it. Her face beamed with happiness, which managed to beat the previous tears as she saw her little son cuddled with the bunny he had told her about. Her smile just widened by the smell that hit her nose. "I´m surprised they didn´t mark each other. You can smell love coming from Nicky." She covered her mouth as both mammals shuffled around, the bunny´s ears seemingly catching the sound, but didn´t register it. She went to the couch by the side of the bed and prepared it so that she could sleep there. Giving Nick´s cheek a little kiss she plopped into the quickly made bed and was about to sleep, until she heard voices coming from the hallway and saw the door open, showing the form of an enormous buffalo who immediately stared at her.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Good evening. I´m Chief Bogo and I am quite sure you are Wilde´s mother."

"Valerie. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So, he´s going well."

"Yeah, he has always been a strong kid." An awkward silence fell upon both mammals and Bogo started to scratch the back of his head.

"Chief."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course. What would it be?"

"I would like to ask you if, when my little Nicky becomes a cop, you could watch over him. He´s a smaller mammal than most of them out there and as we have seen today even mammals smaller than him can represent a more serious threat. Would you do me that favor?"

"I´ll try my best ma´am. That´s the reason I´m making him Hopps´ partner. She´s one of my best."

"Thanks Chief." The buffalo was about to leave until he was called once more by the tired vixen. "One las thing Chief. Please take care of Judy too." She looked at the hugged couple and smiled. "She´s very important for my Nick and I don´t think he could live with himself if something happened to her."

"I will ma´am. Have a good night."

"Thanks Chief. Goodnight." The buffalo closed the door and Valerie went back to sleep, finding comfort and safety on the words that the buffalo had just told her.

 _Next morning_

"Nghh." Judy woke up, although she did not want to. She wanted to stay right where she was. Right by Nick´s side. It made her immensely happy just seeing him, and now here she was, hugging her fox, who had admitted that he loves her too. She couldn´t do anything but smile at this point. She snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his chest. She let out a contempt sigh as her ears were now being stroked by Nick´s paws. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss before snuggling even further with the fox, who was now chuckling at the bunny. That movement his chest made every time he laughed was making her heart flutter. Knowing that she made him happy and that he showed her that, how he feels. Not only about what she does, but about her. She hugged him even tighter and felt the fox give her a kiss on the top of her head, which came accompanied by the fox´s voice.

"Morning sunshine." Judy giggled at him and placed her paw on his chest while giving a tiny kiss to the bottom part of his muzzle.

"You are so cheesy Nick."

"Hey, for you Fluff I´ll be anything. Even a cop."

"Would you be the perfect mammal?"

"Sorry Judy, that spot is already occupied."

"By whom?" She seemed interested on his answer and was not expecting the kiss that he gave to her cheek, making her blush.

"By this sweet little bunny in my arms." They shared a sweet kiss and gave each other one more hug, until Nick´s stomach growled loudly.

"Seems that the fox is hungry."

"I´ll bring something to eat. Want something Carrots?" Nick was about to get up, but Judy made him stay on the bed as she squished his cheeks and hoped out of the bed.

"No Nick. You took care of me when I was injured, now I´ll take care of you. Stay here. I´ll bring my dumb fox some food." She gave a little hop and went out of the room.

Every step Judy took had a highly noticeable spring on it. Her mind was in paradise. Having the mammal that she loves telling her she loves her back was one thing, but that mammal being her very first loved one ever, not to mention her first kiss, was just utter perfection. She reached the hospital´s cafeteria and roamed around all the eating options with a smile on her face. When she arrived to Zootopia she never imagined that she could have fallen in love, heck, she thought that not even in BunnyBurrow she could have fallen in love. So going to a gigantic city and finding it on one of the first mammals that she met seemed to be perfect. Nick Wilde, the fox that had make her feel so sad with her life just in her first day working for the police, the mammal that had read her easier than a children´s book and had hustled her for his daily scams turned out being the best mammal she had ever known. Once she collected the food she returned from where she came from, taking precautions so the food would not fall with her springing steps. When she opened the door to the room she was left with her eyes wide and her ears drooped when she saw Nick hugging a vixen tightly, the female fox rubbing her head over his neck. Her heart clenched as she thought the worse and once Nick saw her he noticed the look on her face and quickly broke the hug and talked to the bunny.

"Judy, it is not what you think."

 _Minutes earlier_

Nick snickered at the bunny that was going out of the room and felt how pure joy took over him. Shaking his head he went for the bathroom since nature was calling.

"She is just perfect. Man, what have I done to deserve her?" He shook his head once more as he left the bathroom, obviously washing his paws, and was going to the bed, until a voice cut him short.

"Nicky?"

"Mom?"

"Nick!" The vixen got out of the couch as fast as Clawhauser would pounce at donuts and gave the fox a strong hug, "I was so scared! When I saw the news I came immediately and when I arrived you were already asleep. You had me worried sick. What happened?"

"Easy mom, it´s okay. It doesn´t hurt anymore, it is just a little uncomfortable. I was on my bunk bed sleeping, then I heard my cellphone ring. I turned to grab it and suddenly a weasel wearing a mask was standing there. He had a knife on his paw and tried to kill me. I managed to move to my right and he missed, he did get me later though as you can see."

"Why would someone try to do this to you?"

"I don´t know mom. Maybe a speciest? Or just some jerk. Either way I´m going to catch his tail once I become a cop."

"I´m so glad you are fine Nick."

"Thanks mom."

"And tell me, what happened with Judy?" They were still in their embrace when the door opened and showed them a sad, wide eyed bunny. Nick quickly broke the hug and talked to Judy.

"Judy it is not what you think." Before she could talk he continued with his statement. "Judy, this is my mom, Valerie Wilde." Judy´s ears perked up and she relaxed by those words as Nick continued speaking. "Mom, this is Judy Hopps. My girlfriend."

Judy´s smile couldn´t have grown bigger and wider. Nick had just called her his girlfriend. Which made him immediately her boyfriend. Her mind felt like it could have exploded right there and now. Nick was her boyfriend! Controlling herself she left the food tray on a table and greeted the vixen.

"Hi Mrs. Wilde. It´s nice to meet you. Nick has talked to me about you."

"I hope only good things."

"Mom, I could never tell anything bad about you." The vixen shook her head and directed herself to the bunny once more.

"Nice to meet you too sweety. Nick has been talking about you with me almost every chance he´s got. Don´t want to be rude, but I seriously need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." The vixen left the two as she entered the bathroom.

Once the door clicked Judy hoped on Nick, the fox catching her on his arms, and she gave him a passionate, long and deep kiss. She was having the time of her life. Not even when she had been named valedictorian and assigned to Precinct one she felt this happy. The lovable fox that was the mammal of her dreams just told to his own mother that they were a couple. She had a boyfriend and no one could have prepared her for the happiness that came with it. Holding him close she continued giving him several kisses and when they stopped she looked lovingly into his emerald eyes.

"Wow Carrots. You seem to be happy."

"How can´t I be happy with my perfect _boyfriend_?"

"I see. Well, I´m afraid you are wrong Fluff. I already told you that you are the perfect mammal in this relationship." The fox left the bunny on the floor and kissed her head. Going for the tray he heard the door open and saw his mother come out of it.

"So, you two are a couple?"

"Yes we are mom."

"I think this is amazing! My little Nick had not even gave his first kiss!" Judy´s faced changed into a surprised expression as what the vixen just told. She looked at the fox, who had his eyes opened in complete terror.

"Mom!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Something wrong? Geez mom. You do realize you just told my girlfriend that I, a thirty two year old mammal, hadn´t given my first kiss?"

"Oooh. Sorry?" The vixen shrugged, gaining a chuckle from Nick who now sat down on the bed and started eating his food.

"Nick, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Easy for you to say it Carrots. You are pretty young and beautiful. Surely you have already given your first kiss."

"Thanks for the compliment, but you really are a dumb fox."

"How so?"

"You were my first kiss too Nick." The bunny smiled at the fox once his face reflected confusion at its finest.

"What?"

"Yes Nick. You were my first kiss."

"Are you serious?" Judy moved and got on the bed with him. Placing her paw on his chest she looked into his eyes and smiled warmly at him.

"Yes Nick. And I´m so happy that you are the first mammal I have ever kissed. I love you." She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, which got interrupted by a squeek from Nick´s mom.

"You two look so adorable."

"Moooom."

"Fine, fine. I´ll stop. I have to go to the house anyway. I kinda left it unlocked when I rushed myself here."

"What? Mom, that´s not safe."

"I know, but I´m sure nothing happened. I´ll just pick up this excuse of a bed and make my way."

"Leave it mom, I´ll do it."

"Thanks Nicky." She gave the fox a kiss on his cheek and talked to the bunny.

"It was really nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too ma´am."

"Please, call me Valerie." They shared a hug and the vixen made her way to the door, stopping to wave at the both and talk to her son.

"And Nick, you have to take your girlfriend to my house. I bet she would love to hear all the stories I´ve got for her."

"Mom!"

"Bye." And just like that she was out, leaving a grunting fox and giggling bunny behind her.

"I like her."

"Yeah. She´s great."

"I can´t believe you let me know that I was your girlfriend just when I met your mom."

"You seemed to be on a meltdown, so I had to ease my little bunny."

"Har har."

"You know I love you Judy."

"Yes Nick. I do. I love you too." Nick moved the tray away and both mammals laid down on the bed, booping each other´s noses from time to time.

"I missed you Judy."

"I missed you too Nick. It´s been hard not seeing you."

"Soon we´ll see each other every day."

"I know! That will be amazing." Judy calmed down and her ears drooped. She saw the cut on Nick´s stomach and placed a paw over it. "What happened Nick?"

"A weasel. He was aiming for my head actually. In fact, I owe you once more Judy."

"What?"

"I had arrived from an exhausting day, flopped into bed and fell asleep instantly. Then you called me. The ringing cellphone woke me up and when I turned I saw him."

"Nick, I´m so sorry."

"Don´t be Carrots. You had nothing to do with this. I´m actually grateful. You saved my life and now thanks to that we are here, together." He gave her a smooch between her eyes which make her squirm and make those little noises that Nick could not get over with. "I love when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Those squeaky little noises."

"Oh."

"I love you Carrots." He tightened the hug and caressed her ears, all while Judy rubbed her head on his chest.

"I love you too Nick."

 _Valerie Wilde´s home_

"I can´t believe my little Nick finally found love. After all he has been through and that fatidic day so many years ago it´s reassuring to know that he has found happiness."

 _23 years ago_

"Nick, what happened!?" Valerie saw her little son rushing through the door and up the stairs. Hearing the door slam she quickly got upstairs and knocked it hurriedly. "Nick are you okay? Nick?"

"I-I´m o-o-okay mom."

"No you are not Nick. You are crying. Please let me inside."

"I-I…" She could hear the little steps of her son and once she heard the door open and looked down her heart crumbled into millions of pieces. She saw the eyes of despair that her son was shooting at her, along with the sea of tears that was inside of them. She kneeled and hugged him with all her strength and once she felt the hug being returned she could only contain the tears that formed inside her own eyes. Hearing the high pitched sobs and mumbles form her son she held strong for him, not wanting to sadden the little pup more with her own sadness. They stayed like that for some time until she felt the little fox´s whimpers lower and his body stopped shaking. She picked him up and placed him on his bed while she laid by his side and hugged him.

"What happened Nick?"

"I-I was a-at the pack´s m-m-meeting a-and then the m-mammals started say-saying bad things about me and foxes. T-then they pu-pushed me…"Nick started crying once more when the memories hit him, embracing his mother tightly. She lowered her head and kissed his cheek, gasping when she saw a thin cut around her son´s muzzle.

"And what else did they did to you?"

"T-they…m-muzzled me." He broke into loud whimpers once more and his tears were staining the shirt of her now astonished mother.

"They muzzled you!?" Anger showed on her face as she imagined the poor fox having the pressure of the steeled object on his face.

"Y-yes mom. I-It hurt."

"Don´t worry sweety. I´m here, I´m here. They can´t hurt you in your home. Stop crying honey. I,m here, I´m here." She pet her ears and felt the little boy calm down. Nick nuzzled her mom´s neck and relaxed under the embrace of the vixen.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Nick."

 _Present day_

"That rabbit is such a nice mammal. She´s perfect for my Nick. Oh I wish you could have seen him Jonathan. So full of life and commitment. Even with what happened, life smiled on our little boy." She smiled and some tears came from her eyes as she saw the family portrait on her drawer. It showed one happy little cub, a younger Valerie and the form of a happy fox. Smiling the vixen changed into her sleeping outfit and got inside her bed. "My Nicky is going to be such a good cop."

 _Chief Bogo´s home_

"Hey dad, what happened to that fox?"

"Who, Wilde?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"Well, he got stabbed by some weasel and has already been treated. He´ll leave the hospital soon and resume his training."

"Good, good. That´s good. So, when is City Hall letting you know if they chose your friend as the new mayor?"

"They won´t."

"What?"

"Elections are being held in one month, he has already filled everything he needed and is now an official candidate. We are waiting for another mammal who will be running. By now the City will have a temporal mayor. John Muzzner has already been assigned."

"But he was already a mayor."

"Since its temporal he´ll just be in there for a month. Also having a familiar face in that chair gives mammals safety."

"That sounds fair. Well, see you later dad. Gotta go fast if I want to catch some thugs."

"Bye Bobbie. Take care."

"Always." The younger buffalo left the house, leaving a snickering Bogo behind. He finished his breakfast and changed into his police uniform, got into his cruisier and leaved for his stressing and tiring job. Once there he got out of the car, not noticing two things that had fell from his pocket which stayed inside. Bogo entered the precinct and saw a joyful Clawhauser enjoying some doughnuts.

"Good morning Clawhauser."

"Good morning Chief. One little question. Do you happen to know why Officer Hopps did not come?"

"She´s staying with Wilde. She´ll take care of him."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Chief."

"You are welcome, see ya."

"Later." Both mammals waved and Bogo went for his office. Once inside he sat on his chair, checking the clock he thought that his wife should be awake by now. He moved his hoof into his pocket, sighing since he felt nothing inside. He moved out of his office and went to the patrol car.

"There you are." He grabbed his phone and was about to call his wife, until a white simple envelope caught his attention. He picked it up and opened it. Immediately his eyes grew wider and he gripped the piece of paper that contained one simple sentence.

 _"_ _Liked what I did to your fox? Brace yourself, things are just getting started."_

 _ **CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 3!**_

 _ **And here is that new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I kept the villain´s species hidden, want to have some little mystery on it. Anyway, thanks for reading this new chapter which, as you can notice, is smaller than the last one. I honestly have some issues every time I write the word 'mammal'. Every single time I write the word I always end up writing it with a letter s at the end, which makes the word plural (even I feel dumb writing this "explanation". I don´t even know why I wrote it…meh). My finger just goes and types the s button automatically. Don´t know why though. Well, I hope you caught the little mention of an amazing Disney cartoon in there. I think it was kind of obvious, but it may not be for some. Can´t wait to continue writing this! Really hope you enjoyed it and give me your opinion about it! There is a new Marvel VS Capcom coming! I´m so happy! I hope Amaterasu is still on the roster and that Black panther joins! I´m so pumped! X is on the game!**_

 _ **Have a nice day everyone!**_

 ** _Update: Hey guys. Just to keep reminding you all that reading "imjustikehumphery" reviews might spoil you further chapters in the story. SO, if you are liking it, I recommend to avoid them._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**

U


	3. Chapter 3

**_Boom! Another chapter. Hope you guys like it and prepare…for whatever it may hold (muahahaha). Oh, here are some reading recommendations. Just some fictions from very good writers:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Embrace it" by Starfang's Secrets_**

 ** _"_** ** _Derailment" by Zanrok_**

 ** _"_** ** _Primal: A Zootopia Fanfiction" by VeryEagerPerson (cool name tbh)_**

 ** _All Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps. Literally, the entire Cimar´s Zootopia fictions that had been written are amazing._**

 ** _I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Blocks, university process and school issues. You´ll read it completely at the end, now it´s not time to complain. It´s time to go on with the chapter!_**

 **Things get complicated**

 _"_ _Liked what I did to your fox? Brace yourself, things are just getting started."_

Bogo slammed the door of his cruisier and towered inside the precinct. As he might look calm to the officers that were on the lobby, the insides of the buffalo were turning and his head was buzzing. He had no idea how that envelope had reached his office, but by all means necessary he was about to find out.

"Clawhauser."

"Yes Chief?"

"Go to the security room and bring me yesterday´s security footage, try to find my office´s video. And please do it with a low profile, I don´t want anyone to get worried by this."

"On it boss." The cheetah moved towards the room in a fast pace for him, but it looked like a normal walking speed for the buffalo.

Bogo went for his office and once he closed the door and sat down he examined the letter over and over again.

"Who are you? And what can you possibly win from this?" He placed the letter on his desk and raised his hoof to his face. The buffalo was starting to get a headache and the fact that this attack to one of his soon to be officers seemed to have been premeditated did not make the pain go away. Groaning he stepped off the chair and served himself a cup of coffee. The noise of his cellphone made him grunt and leaving the mug on his desk he took out the device and answered the call.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi sleepyhead."

"Something wrong? You sound annoyed." Bogo sighed, but smiled inwardly. After being married for such a long time she still had the dame caring attitude that caught him, the only difference was that his wife had acquired the technique to automatically know when something was bothering the buffalo.

"Remember what happened to Wilde just yesterday?" The approving hum that came from the other end signaled him to continue. "Well, I received an envelope that had a letter and that letter said ' _Liked what I did to your fox? Brace yourself, things are just getting started.'_ , so things started fast today at work."

"What are you going to do?"

"I´ll check the cameras and see who dropped the envelope. I hope that gets me somewhere. I´ll call Hopps and inform her about the situation that´s developing and that she needs to keep an eye on Wilde."

"Well, I wish you the best of lucks."

"Thanks Jackie. See you at home."

"Bye," The buffalo cut the call and sighed. Once more he picked up the coffee and an idea pooped in his head as he picked up his radio.

"Clawhauser, bring the sandwiches my wife left you please."

"Of course Chief."

The buffalo enjoyed his cup of coffee while Clawhauser arrived to his office. He decided to have some relaxing time until the cheetah arrived with the tapes and snacks, which by surprise was just one minute after he asked for the latest.

"That was fast."

"You seemed to be in a hurry Chief."

"I am. Now come here and help me with this."

"The sandwiches?"

"No, with the tapes. The sandwiches are mine." Bogo smirked at Clawhauser as the chubby mammal passed him the snacks and placed the tapes on the desk.

Bogo took the first DVD and placed it on the computer´s tray. Staring at the video that was showing the lobby he started thinking which animal might have come into his office and placed this cursed paper on his desk. While scanning through the mammals the video went pitch black. Bogo fast forwarded it and it returned to normal, but the counter showed that the time had gone up by five minutes.

"That´s odd."

"It sure is Clawhauser. Pass me the tape of the second floor corridor. And leave that sandwich right there unless you want you paw to stay where it is." The cheetah dropped the snack and passed the DVD to the buffalo, who shook his head while taking it. Looking at the screen and now at the time both mammals saw that the screen went black two minutes after the one of the lobby and took another minute to return to normal.

"That´s three minutes."

"You do know your math Clawhauser. Pass me the last one." As he took the disc and placed it on the tray he saw as the screen went pitch black for mere thirty seconds and returned, the white envelope now being on his desk. "It is pretty obvious right now that they messed with the tapes."

"But why?"

"See that letter there? I found it yesterday on my desk. It says that what happened to Wilde was orchestrated, not some random hit. It also stated that there is more coming."

"Do you have any idea of who might have done it?"

"No. I hoped this tapes helped with it, but they are useless…unless." Bogo picked his office´s phone and quickly pressed a couple of buttons and waited until the line was answered.

"Hi Jimmy."

"Hello Chief. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have in my possession some tempered video tapes, I was hoping you could do some magic on them."

"Of course. If you bring them to me I´ll see what I can do. Although it might take some time Chief. Depend on how tempered they are."

"The screen went pitch black at some points."

"Ufff, that´s bad. I´ll have them in two months tops."

"TWO MONTHS!?"

"Yeah, Sorry. I´m probably dealing with deleted content so I´ll have to recode the disc or discs. Plus I won´t be able to work full time on them, I have to attend to other officers´ pleads."

"I understand. Thank you Jimmy, I´ll give them to you once I go down to the lab."

"Oh, you are coming for the DNA results?"

"Yes."

"They just came in. Well, I heard the mammals at the lab say that just now."

"Well, I´ll see you in a couple minutes."

"Oki doki." The Chief cut the call and grabbed all the DVDs. Going out of his office he looked back and saw Clawhauser staring at the sandwiches.

"Don´t you even think about it Benjamin. Now, go to your station or I will take your donuts privilege away." That seemed to get the cheetah out of his trance and he sprinted out of the office. Bogo closed the door and shook his head. "So, he is fast when food is involved."

The buffalo chuckled as he made his way downstairs, but stopped and took his cell phone out, dialing a number he waited several seconds until the call was answered.

"Good morning Chief."

"Good morning Hopps. How are you?"

"I´m fine Chief thanks."

"Nice to hear that. How is Wilde doing?"

"Well, he´s himself."

"I have a little tummy ache Carrots." Bogo chuckled at the fox´s words and how Judy started reprimanding him.

"Nick! I´m on the phone, stop pouting."

"But my tummy aches."

"Well, maybe it´s because you got stabbed?"

"It´s not like I asked for it."

"Shush! Ugh, see Chief? He´s still himself."

"I´m glad to hear that, although I do not have very good news."

"What is it?"

"Would you like me to go there personally and speak to both of you or do you want to talk over the phone?"

"Over the phone is okay Chief."

"Very well, put your phone on speaker. Wilde needs to hear this too." Once the bunny had done that the buffalo started talking.

"First of all, good morning Wilde."

"Good morning Chief. So, what´s this thingy that´s got you all buzzed and worried?"

"Well, it has to do with your recent condition, specifically about the attack you suffered."

"Wait, the attack?"

"Yes Hopps. I have in my possession a letter that says _'_ _Like what I did to yor fox? Brace yourself, things are just getting started'._ "

"What!? They targeted him specifically!?"

"I think it was kinda obvious Carrots. I mean, the dude got inside a police academy building with the intentions to kill me."

"As obvious as it may be Wilde, this only means that the perpetrator is not only accepting that he went for you, but that something else is on his mindset. We´ve got to be cautious."

"Chief, how did the letter get to you?"

"That´s what I´m going to find out. The letter was over my desk on a plain white envelope, I have already checked the cameras of the precinct, as well as the one of the second floor hallway and the one at my office. The entire precinct videotape has a pitch black gap of five minutes, meanwhile the ones of the hallway and the office are kept dark for a shorter period of time, but they match with the five minutes of darkness. I´m sure the tapes have been messed with and I´m already heading with Jimmy so he can help me out."

"So we have no idea of who placed the letter there?"

"Unfortunately not by now. Jimmy told me the tapes would be up and running in two months."

"Two months!?"

"Yes Hopps."

"But they might try to do something to Nick!"

"Don´t worry Carrots, I´ll be okay."

"Don´t tell me that I need to be okay with this. Nick, you could have died and with that mammal around who knows if he´ll try it again. I don´t want anything bad to happen to you." Over the phone Bogo was sure the he heard the sound of a kiss and a pleased hum, but he did not dwell too much on the issue.

"Judy, I´ll be okay. I promise. I´ll check my surroundings all the time."

"And Hopps, I´ll talk with Sergeant Sonya so that during the night an officer is assigned to guard the sleeping room. That way someone will check on Wilde constantly."

"Thanks Chief."

"You are welcome. I´ll have to leave you now. I´m heading towards Jimmy. Also, the knife analysis just came in, once I have the results I´ll let both of you know."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Both mammals said in unison.

"Goodbye." Bogo cut the call and placed his phone in his pocket. He shook his head and chuckled a bit. He imagined those two had great chemistry, but he never imagined that they would actually become a couple. Shaking his head once more he erased those thoughts of his mind and told himself to not jump into any conclusions. He continued his path once more and arrived to the laboratory, where he was greeted by the smiling figure of an overactive deer.

"Hello Chief."

"Hey there Jimmy. I see you have been enjoying some coffee." Bogo stared at the trashcan and was left amazed by the sight of ten disposable cups of the brown brew.

"I can´t help it boss. Coffee is my elixir and keeps me going."

"I know, I know. Moving forward, here are all the tapes that I want you to fix."

"Sure Chief. I hope the ETA that I gave you is okay. I´m filled with job and one cannot know when an officer is going to need something."

"I completely understand Jimmy. Don´t worry, I can wait, just have them ready as soon as you can."

"Sure thing." Bogo looked around and when he was sure that no one would eavesdrop he leaned and whispered to the deer.

"And Jimmy, do not tell anyone about it. I don´t want to raise any doubts inside the precinct. So, extreme subtleness, got it?"

"Got it boss, leave it to me."

"Thanks. Now, you were going to tell me the results of the DNA test that was obtained from the knife."

"Oh yeah, right. Well, we´ve got three mammals´ DNA, but the bad news is that none of them are from a weasel."

"What?"

"All the DNA that was achieved comes from mammals that attend to the police academy, one of them being the victim. You know, the fox."

"Wilde."

"Yup, him. So we have no trail towards the weasel that did this."

"And can you tell me something about the knife?"

"It´s just a knife Chief. No special pattern nor design. Although it´s a professional knife, we have no clue of where was it sold."

"But we may know from where it came."

"What do you mean?"

"Every professional knife comes with a serial number. This isn´t told to the buyers, so they don´t try to block it or erase it. It´s well hidden inside the grip, so if we investigate the serial number we might as well know who the manufacturer is. Contacting them could lead us to the store where it was sold and we can ask the manager if any weasel came into the store and bought this knife."

"That´s pretty amazing Chief. I´ll pop open the grip and we´ll be able to see the number, right?"

"Correct."

The deer took a thin tool and passed it through the grip´s little crack. Once a little pop was heard Jimmy removed the grip, showing the weapon to Bogo, who´s eyes widened by what he found there.

 _"_ _Looking for a serial number? Too bad, you won´t find it here."_

Bogo huffed at the weapon and gave it to jimmy, who read it and was left dumbfounded.

"Wait, you said the buyers don´t know about the serial number."

"Yes, they do not."

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means that things are just getting more complicated. Thanks Jimmy, I´ll leave you so you can work."

"Okay Chief." The buffalo left the laboratory and went towards his office. Going up the stairs he took several deep breaths as he was getting annoyed by the witty and challenging attitude that this mammal was presenting. Once he arrived to his office he slumped on his chair, sighed and took his cell phone out and dialed a number.

 _Minutes earlier_

Judy heard the call getting cut and turned to look at Nick with compassion all over her eyes. She felt so much sympathy for her fox at this moment since he seemed to be the designated target of a crazy mammal. Nick smiled softly at her and placed his paw on her cheek and gave it a squeeze.

"Carrots, it´s going to be okay."

"I´m just really worried Nick. I can´t imagine what being targeted by a criminal is like. And you haven´t finished you training. I can´t stop thinking that something might happen to you and that only makes my worries go higher. I don´t know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Judy, relax. You heard your boss, he´ll have an officer guarding the room during the night. Meanwhile at day time there´s nothing that weasel can do without being seen by another cadet or Sonya herself. It´s all going to be alright Carrots."

She leaned her face on his paw and grabbed his wrist with both of her own. How was Nick able to make her feel so sure was simply a mystery. One second ago she was worried sick of him and what could happen if he leaved her side once more. But in a blink of an eye the fox not only made her feel that everything would actually be alright, but he slipped some happiness inside of her. That was one of the things that made her fall in love with Nick. How he´s always cheering her up and making sure that she feels comfortable and pleased. She saw directly into his eyes and smiled tenderly at him.

"I love you so much Nick." The fox smiled at the bunny and leaned to get a cute little kiss from her. Once they parted she smiled even more and he moved so that they could cuddle and snuggle, until Judy´s cell phone rang once more.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hopps."

"Hey Chief, what´s got you calling so quickly after our last talk?"

"Put the phone on speaker please." Judy did as she was told and Bogo initiated the small briefing. "First I have to say that we found no DNA trace of any weasel in the knife."

"What? But he had no gloves!"

"We don´t know why Wilde, but those seem to be the lab reports. And Hopps, as you already know, every professional knife that is sold in Zootopia has a very well hidden serial number inside the grip."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, when we opened the grip the serial number was nowhere to be seen. Instead we were received by another message, which said ' _Looking for a serial number? Too bad, you won´t find it here.'_ Not as serious or witty as the last one, but this mammal seems to be really well prepared."

"And now the important question is: Who is this mammal?"

"Actually, that´s not the most important question."

"Then which is Nick?" Judy saw the grin on Nick´s mouth grow wider and she saw the glint of mischievousness that was in his eyes, but it was too late. She couldn´t stop the upcoming quip.

"The real question is: Where is McQueen?" A dreadful silence fell upon the room and through the line. Even a cricket´s chirp could have been heard, if only there would have been a cricket nearby.

"Excuse me?"

"You know. McQueen? The Pawxar movie?"

"Nick, you cannot be serious."

"Okay, bad time, my bad. Ouch!" Nick rubbed his shoulder as Judy gave him a punch, reacting a little over the board. "Geez Carrots. Sorry."

"Dumb fox." Judy shook her head and rolled her eyes at the smirking fox. "Sorry Chief."

"You have nothing to apologize for Hopps. Wilde, don´t joke while such a serious situation is developing around you."

"Sorry."

"And you are right Hopps. We need to find out who is this mammal. The academy cameras don´t show a single glance of the weasel, so it seems that he had studied the building beforehand."

"What should we do now?"

"Wilde must complete his training proficiently. You will do your usual duty Hopps, but stay aware of any suspicious activity when you see a male weasel. I´ll scan the database and identify all the registered male weasels. Also, I´ll talk to Sonya so you can visit Wilde once a week Hopps." Judy beamed at that and turned to look at Nick, who shot her a tender smile and grabbed her paw. "Once your training is done Wilde you will join Hopps during her assignments, as well, pay attention to any suspicious weasel activity."

"Sure thing Chief."

"Is there anything else Chief?"

"One more thing. Hopps, Wilde, are you a couple?" Judy´s ears blushed and a knot formed on her throat. She felt Nick´s tail go stiff and his paw held hers stronger. She inhaled and braced herself for what was coming. It could mean that they wouldn´t be partners, but she was not going to hide her love for Nick from anyone.

"Y-Yes Chief. We are."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

"Very well. See you tomorrow Hopps and see you soon Wilde."

"Chief wait. You are okay with this?"

"As long as this doesn´t interferes with your work it presents no problem."

"Thanks Chief. Goodbye." The line got cut and Judy let out breath that she didn´t even notice she was holding. She felt Nick lose the grip on his paw and she turned to see him smiling deeply at her. She crooked her head as she wasn´t sure why he was smiling and was about to ask, but Nick´s words came out first.

"Thank you Judy."

"For what Nick?"

"For making me feel these way. For being here with me. Thank you for changing my life in such a good way. I love you, you sweet, caring and beautiful bunny." Nick hugged her and tightly and Judy could feel him shaking while returning the hug.

"Nick, are you crying?"

"Just a little bit." He moved so that she could see him and he could see her. "It´s just that…I´ve never been this happy before. You have filled me with happiness, hope, dreams. There are no words to tell you how grateful I am for everything you have done."

Judy leaned and connected his lips with hers. She could feel the feelings that Nick had for her in their connection. She knew that everything he had said was true. When they stopped to catch a breath she smiled at him and took his paws.

"You don´t have to use words Nick. I can feel it. And I´m so happy that you feel this way, since I feel the same way. Grateful, happy and mostly I feel that I belong here, by your side." She hugged him tightly while he passed his paw over her ears, caressing them with swift, tender moves that made her hum from the comfort it gave her.

She felt like she was in paradise. Nothing annoyed her and she was having the time of her life with her fox. Whenever she looked up at him she was always faced with his sweet smile and his caring eyes. The love she feels for the vulpine was getting bigger and bigger every passing day. She didn´t know how, but Nick seemed to be just perfect for her. When she felt his claws doing circles on the back of her head she shivered and let out a pleased hum, which was followed by those squeaky noises she did only with Nick.

"Oh God, those noises." Nick hugged her while covering the both with the bed´s sheets. Judy chuckled and planted her face on his chest while rubbing it with her paws.

"You seem to like them."

"Like them? Judy, I adore those little noises you make."

"Good to know." She nuzzled his chest and gain a chuckle from Nick. Feeling his rising chest only made her happiness increase exponentially.

"You are perfect Judy." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, which made her do the same noises once more. Every time that sound hit his ears he couldn´t help himself and hugged the bunny even tighter. Judy snickered and gave his cheek a little kiss, only to be received by the growl that formed in Nick´s chest. She felt that this growl was different. It presented no threat, actually it felt to her that it invited her to be there, by the fox´s side. She moved so that she could see Nick, who looked concerned.

"Did that scare you Judy? I´m sorry, it´s just that…"

"Nick, that didn´t scare me. It was nice. You have a little sound of your own, don´t you foxy?"

"Well, it seems that I do." Judy smiled at him and place her forehead on his, both looking into each other´s eyes lovingly.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you Judy." Each other grabbed one of their paws and smiled, but a thought that popped inside Nick´s mind made his smile falter, movement that was noticed by the bunny.

"Something wrong Nick?"

"Well Judy, you have already met my mother."

"Yes and she is such a nice lady."

"Yeah, she´s great. But the thing is…well there are actually many questions. Anyway, one of them is that, what will your parents say about this?"

The bunny´s eyes widened at the mention of her parents and ideas of how they could react to her relationship with Nick started popping in her mind. She groaned and placed her paw on her face while remembering the very first thing that her parents had tried to give her when she first came to Zootopia. The idea of those "anti-fox" products made her shiver. Yeah their parents are more open minded about predators, but with foxes it was different. They do have a partnership with Gideon Grey, but that´s way too different to having a daughter that is involved romantically with a fox. And that her fox used to be a con-artist. Plus the years of previous prejudice can´t vanish that easily from one´s head. But her mind suddenly stopped thinking about that and focused on what really mattered for her now. **Nick.**

"Well, I can imagine which are the other questions."

"Oh you do? You are such a clever bunny aren´t you? Well enlighten me."

"When are you going to meet my parents? That´s one. Will they try to do anything to you? That´s two. And, what will happen between us if they don´t accept what we have? I guess that´s the last one." She smiled when she saw Nick crook his head at her.

"Clever bunny."

"Yes I am."

"So, you got all the questions right. What could the answers be?" Although he was using his joking tone Judy could feel that Nick was genuinely worried about the issue.

"So, to your first question the answer is…soon. Maybe at your graduation day. Or maybe one weekend when we go to BunnyBurrow."

"Oh."

"Yup. Moving to the second one, if they do try and do anything to you, they will have to get past me first. I´m not letting anyone do anything to you."

"Phew. Thanks Carrots, at least now I know that I won´t be ravaged by bunnies."

"Shush. And the last one. Well, if they don´t approve or try to dissuade me from what we have, I guess that would make me sad. But I won´t let anyone tell me what I can or can´t do."

"I do know that."

"And, well. I will explain them how I, no, how we feel for each other and I hope they understand."

"Very well Carrots. One more thing."

"Shoot."

"Bang." Nick had his fingers pointed at Judy and she shook her head at the fox.

"I meant the other thing."

"I know, just messing with you a little bit."

"You silly."

"What I want to ask you is, well, wouldn´t it be better if your parents knew beforehand that you are dating a fox? I mean, if I just meet them on the blue and you present me as your boyfriend, wouldn´t that be surprising for them?"

"I…don´t know. I´ll think about it."

"Very well. Cuddle time?"

"Cuddle time." Both rejoined in their embrace and cuddled with each other while stealing some little pecks from time to time.

 _Minutes earlier_

Bogo cut the call and shook his head. He stood up and went downstairs and once he reached Clawhauser´s desk he couldn´t resist the chuckle that escaped from his mouth, which made the cheetah look at him.

"Something wrong Chief?"

"I just can´t explain how are you able to do this Clawhauser, but here you go." The buffalo extended his arm to the buffy mammal and gave him a twenty dollar bill.

"What´s this for Chief?"

"Well, you won the bet."

"Wait, what?"

"As you heard. You won the bet. Hopps and Wilde are a formal couple."

"No."

"Yes. I told you, I have no idea what you do or how you do it." The cheetah squirmed in his place and the buffalo snickered at the mammal. "And what was that for?"

"It´s just that they look so cute together! I knew that they would become a couple. No one has that type of connection with another mammal and not feel something for them."

"I honestly thought it was platonic."

"It may have looked like that Chief. I honestly had a bit of luck. Is like their relationship was created by some bigger entities that wanted them both to seem platonic, but at the same time they seem to have feelings for each other."

"You are derailing a bit Clawhauser. That sounds like a Disnar film in which Wilde and Hopps are the protagonists."

"I´m pretty sure it would be one of the best films ever!"

"It might be. But please do not make this public, they just became a couple so they need some time with each other."

"Don´t worry Chief. I won´t tell anybody."

"Thanks. Anyway, I have also come to ask you something."

"Anytime boss."

"Can you get me all the information we have on male weasels?"

"Are you searching for Wilde´s attacker?"

"Yes, but the knife had no DNA of a weasel on it and Wilde says that the mammal wasn´t wearing any gloves."

"That´s odd."

"Yes it is. When you have gathered the information send it to my office please."

"Will do Chief."

"Thanks. Oh, Clawhauser, do you want one of the sandwiches my wife made?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. When you give me the information you can have one."

"Thank you Chief."

"You are welcome." Bogo left the cheetah´s workspace and left for his own. Once he arrived he sat on his chair and searched for the sandwiches. He took out one and smelled it, which made him chuckle. "Jaqueline, you are always one step ahead." He placed the tuna sandwich on the side, leaving it for the always hungry Clawhauser and he took his sweet onion one. Munching on his snack the buffalo waited for Clawhauser to bring the information, which came unexpectedly fast.

"I´ve got the info Chief. We have at least six hundred male weasels registered in the system."

"And those are the only ones that are registered, now imagine the ones that are not. Thank you Clawhauser. It seems my wife prepared you a tuna sandwich."

"She did? My, tell her that I say thank you."

"I will. Well, it´s time to search for this mammals and ask them some questions." With that the buffalo grabbed the many sheets of weasel information and started roaming through them while the cheetah started munching. "This will take a while." He took his cell phone out and called the small pair once more.

"Hello Hopps."

"Hey Chief. Speaker?"

"Yes please."

"Okay Chief, what is it this time?"

"We have at least six hundred male weasels registered in the system. Do we have to look for anything in particular Wilde?"

"What do you mean Chief?"

"Estimated age, height or physical attribute."

"Well, I´m sure he was between his early or mid-twenties. I couldn´t actually pitch any height nor any physical attributes. But the mammal had some strange accent."

"What do you mean by strange?"

"Well, he only said the word ' _Gotcha_ ', but his voice sounded like the one of rednecks in movies."

"I understand Wilde. I hope that helps with this, at least the list will get shorter since now we know the age range we are looking for."

"Chief, do you have any idea who could have messed with the tapes?"

"Not at all Hopps. We can´t know yet if it was any kind of inside job, which I hope is not, or if it was hacked remotely. Either way the problem cannot be fixed by now."

"I know, it´s just that I can´t imagine what that weasel has in mind or why he wanted Nick dead."

"Neither do I. Let´s just be cautious and not rush into any conclusions."

"Right Chief. Well, if you have anything new regarding the subject call us."

"I will, goodbye."

"Bye." Bogo cut the call and returned to roam through the weasels´ information, now with a better parameter to identify and locate probable subjects.

 _Savannah Central_

"You are telling me that the police thinks that only one mammal is involved in this?"

"Yes and they think it is Travis."

"Wait, they know about him?"

"No. They only know about a weasel that attacked the fox. They even think that the weasel lives in Zootopia."

"So they don´t have a single clue we are behind this."

"That´s correct."

"Thanks kid. I´ll organize a meeting soon."

"Sure thing Martin. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The giraffe cut the call and laughed at the present situation. "I cannot believe the ZPD is do dumb. It´s not possible for a mammal to work like that and be alone. This gets a lot of weight off my shoulders. Now I just need to wait and see how things develop from here."

"Hi Martin." The giraffe turned to look at the weasel that had just came into his household.

"Hey there Travis. Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Well, the ZPD thinks you are working alone."

"What!?"

"My bad, my bad. They think that a male weasel, who lives in Zootopia, is working alone in this. So basically you are safe, just don´t do anything that may look suspicious to the eyes of the ZPD."

"Oh, okay. Isn´t it, I don´t know, silly from their part to believe that a mammal can do all of that by himself?"

"That´s exactly what I said! Anyway, seems that what you did ended up serving its purpose."

"Told ya."

"Oh you are such a humble mammal."

"When is the team meeting?"

"In one month."

"Okay, that´s all I needed to hear. See ya later Martin." The weasel left the giraffe´s house and the big mammal went to pour himself a glass of water.

"In two months the process will begin. I hope those morons at the ZPD are prepared…wait, what am I saying? Nothing can prepare them for what is coming and when it happens they will be in complete shock." Finishing his drink he left the glass at the sink and went to his television. "That new chapter of 'Game of Paws' is almost starting. I hope this one is good." He laid his legs over a table while smirking, enjoying himself and what was about to come.

 _The next day_

Judy was walking with Nick towards the hospital´s reception so that Nick could complete all his departure process. She stared at him in awe while he was filling papers, both sitting in some cushioned seats in front of the reception counter. She could stop smiling. Seeing her fox being able to leave the hospital was a relief, but knowing that now she had permission to visit him at the academy was filling her with joy. She wouldn´t have to wait for him to finish his training, she could be with him during some of that process. She continued to stare at him while he filled his form and didn´t realize that he had turned to look at her, until a surprise kiss to her forehead took her out of her trance. She looked with wide eyes at the now smirking fox, who chuckled at the surprised bunny.

"Looking for something Carrots?" When she stayed with her mouth open he gave a quick kiss to her nose, which stopped its previous twitching. "Come on Fluff, return to Earth."

"I...I...I." Nick moved quickly and placed another kiss on the bunny, this time on her cheek. Nick chuckled when Judy shook her head, seemingly returning to the moment.

"Nick!"

"Yes Carrots?"

"You can´t just kiss me like that!"

"Why not? I thought that I was your fox and you were my cuddly bunny." He placed the forms on his sides and gave the bunny a hug. At first Judy resisted, but she desisted and let herself be embraced by the fox. Nick heard her mutter something between the lines of "annoying Nick" and "my fluffy fox", so he nuzzled the top of her head, which made her make those squeaky noises that he loved so much. "Awww, those noises." Nick squirmed by her side and both stayed hugged for some minutes, until Nick started filling his forms again.

"You haven´t finished yet Nick?"

"Well, I was entertained by the beautiful bunny by my side."

"You are such a hopeless romantic."

"Just for you Carrots." They shared a quick peck and Nick continued with his form filling while Judy leaned on him. When the fox finished and delivered his forms both headed out of the hospital and towards the police academy. They were walking with their paws intertwined and Judy had a noticeable skip on her steps. They were so happy with each other that they didn´t even notice other mammals that turned to look at them when they passed by their eyesight. They arrived to the doors of the police academy and stopped holding paws, only to look at each other and smile.

"Good luck Nick."

"Thanks Carrots. Remember what you did the last time we were here?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Judy moved closer to the fox and got on the tip of her toes. Placing a sweet kiss on Nick´s snout made her remember the moment they had basically two months ago. The bunny felt the action being returned and she felt happy that the cherished moment was being recreated, but now they were a couple. They broke the kiss and Nick got down to be at eye level with Judy.

"That´s exactly what I meant." He placed his paw on Judy´s cheek and felt the bunny lean hear face on his paw and grab his paw with both of hers. Seeing the bunny smile at him so lovingly filled him. It was the first time in his life that he was filling complete and genuinely happy. "I love you so much Judy."

"I love you too Nick." They shared a quick peck and Nick got up once more. Judy started leaving and turned to look at him, he waved at her and she returned the movement until she saw him go inside the building. She skipped towards her home to get her uniform and get to work.

 _One Month Later_

 ** _And we have reached the end of this Election Day. After the last month in which John Muzzner took over the mantle of our city we saw the two candidates run an amazingly fast campaign that managed to reach every mammal in Zootopia. We have the official results that say that Patrick Holts has been elected as Zootopia´s new mayor. The hippopotamus won 65% percent of the votes while Ian McFarlane achieved 35%. We hope that after the recent events with our two previous mayors Patrick Holt will be able to make the city trust City Hall one more time. Later on we will discuss about the unprecedented speed in which this mammals´ campaign was done and how that affected the result._**

Bogo shot the T.V of his office and resumed his ongoing conversation over the phone.

"Congratulations Patrick."

"Thanks _Chief."_

 _"_ Oh please don´t tell me that you are going to drop my name and start calling me Chief."

"As the mayor I have to address those who represent an institution formally, so yes. I am calling you Chief Bogo now." The buffalo grumbled and place his hoof on his face.

"You are right about that."

"Thanks for proposing me as an option Bogo. I´ll give this city the best I can and I hope that their trust on our government will be reformed."

"I hope so too. Patrick, might I be able to visit you soon? I have to explain to you a developing situation."

"Of course. I won´t be able to accept you this week since there is a whole lot of stuff that needs to be done, so I´ll see you next week."

"Sure. Once again congratulations Patrick."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Bogo cut the call and was about to place his phone on the desk until a message came into it. Looking at the number and seeing that the number was not registered to his phone made the buffalo become wary. When he opened the message he huffed and dropped the phone on the desk while it was displaying a message.

 _"_ _Congratulations to your friend. Nice seeing that a moron like yourself finally did something for the city. Don´t waste time trying to figure out who am I. You will learn soon enough."_

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 4!_**

 ** _Hello everyone! I´ve been writing this chapter for the last two weeks and it was really complicated. I already have fought against writer's block, but the one that came while I was writing this chapter seemed to be way too strong. I wasn´t even able to update Fluffy Stories since the block was preventing me from writing anything else. I liked the chapter and how it went, but I´m glad that it is finally out. I sincerely got frustrated at some points of the story and had to stop writing before I ended up erasing what I already had. Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it (please enjoy it. I worked hard and needed a lot of coffee). A university process just came to a closure and some issues at school are now closed, so now I am more relaxed and have more time to advance with both of my stories. Now I hope that you keep reading them and well, that would be all._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello guys! Here is another chapter. I hope you really enjoy this one and brace yourselves. Plot is getting thicker in this one! Here we go!_**

 **Things gain some heat**

Bogo huffed right after seeing this new message. He threw his phone on his desk with enough strength so it could sound hardly, but not enough to break the phone´s screen. The buffalo started pacing his office and spoke to himself.

"What does this weasel want? Sending this messages and not doing anything after I have read them. Attacking Wilde in the academy. Taking away the knife´s serial number and messing with the cameras was surely his doing. What does he want?!" The buffalo slammed his hoof on his table and grunted. He was getting more stressed every single day that passed ever since the attempt on Nick´s life. Not only the search for the darned weasel was being fruitless, but every time he thought that the mammal had stopped his attempts at anything a new message appeared, making his nerves to be always on point and he was getting too tired. Even though nothing was being done by the animal, he was sure that every message meant that something was coming and it was not good. The buffalo sighed and sat on his chair, resting his head on it and massaging his temples Bogo started breathing so he could relax.

"I will detail the entire situation to Patrick next week. Maybe he can give me some help with this since Muzzner was too entertained by making himself a public figure again." Instantly his phone buzzed and he saw the picture of his wife. He smiled and answered quickly. "Hey Jackie."

"Hi Honey. Are you coming home for lunch?"

"Yes. I´ll be there around two."

"Very well. Now, what´s going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don´t try to fool me. I can hear something is off, your voice is a dead giveaway."

"Please explain."

"Well, you sound rough so probably you just got ahold of something that made you angry."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"My family still wonders that."

"Uff, low punch Jaqueline."

"Shush. Now, tell me what´s wrong."

"Well, I got another message."

"Another one? But the last one was almost a month ago."

"I know. I thought he had stopped, but this time it wasn´t even a letter. The mammal somehow has my phone number. I can´t think how he even got it."

"But if he´s got your number, it means you have his."

"What?"

"What I mean is that you have the animal´s cellphone number. He send you a message from _his phone._ "

The buffalo looked at his office´s door for a moment before he realized what his wife was saying and his eyes grew wider. Bogo excitedly said goodbye to his wife and stormed out of his office to go with Jimmy.

"Hey Chief."

"Hey Jimmy. Can you trace a phone number for me?"

"Sure. Which is the number?" Bogo gave the digits to Jimmy, who placed it on a special program which started tracing the device.

"Here it is Chief. It says that the phone is…outside the precinct?"

"What?"

"Here it says that the phone is outside. Precisely crossing the street."

"Come with me Jimmy, let´s see what this is all about."

"Sure thing." The deer got out of his spot and went with the buffalo. Once outside the buffalo stormed through the street, Jimmy following his steps and looking around his surroundings. Once Bogo reached the other side he looked around the park they were in and found a cellphone in a bench and picked it up. He called from his phone to the number and the just found phone started ringing. Bogo sighed and pressed the red icon on his phone.

"That´s the phone?"

"It is Jimmy."

"You know Chief, I can check the security cameras from this sector and see who placed the phone there."

"Great idea Jimmy. Let´s go."

"Wait Chief, there is a letter on the bench." The buffalo turned and grabbed the white envelope and snorted while placing it in his back pocket. Bogo signaled Jimmy to go to the precinct. Both rushed through the streets and into the building. Once inside the deer´s little cubicle he started going through the Zootopia´s camera records and when he reached the designated camera zone Jimmy started watching meticulously at every frame, until what he was looking came up.

"Chief, look. There´s a weasel placing the envelope there."

"Can you see his face on the video?"

"No, he is wearing a hoodie, but I think I can follow him." Going through the cameras and following the time in which everyone was so that he could spot the weasel and follow his trail, which stopped at a house at the Rainforest district. "I´ve spotted him Chief! He´s in a house in the Rainforest district."

"Thank you Jimmy." The buffalo picked up his radio and talked strongly into it. "Everyone listen up. We have sighted a suspect, probably Wilde´s attacker. He is in a house in the Rainforest district, Slug number fifty is the place. I want two teams to go there and seize the weasel. Forget what precinct you are, this is top priority. When you catch him bring him to precinct one immediately. State your names and precinct when you take the task."

"Snarlov and Higgins, Precint one. On the way. ETA eight minutes."

"Fangster and Voilere, Precinct four. On our way. ETA five minutes"

"Roger that. Report every event that goes on." Bogo left his radio and directed his vision once more to Jimmy. "Keep track of the house. Whatever happens that deserves our attention inform it immediately." The deer nodded and continued watching the screen. Bogo walked around the little space waiting to hear the news.

 _Savannah Central_

"WHAT!? Are you sure?"

"Completely, the buffalo just gave the signal."

"Thank you." Martin cut the call and dialed a number quite frantically. "Come on, come on, come on. Pick up! TRAVIS!"

"What?"

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Wait, what? Why?"

"THE ZPD FOLLOWED YOU! THEY WILL BE THERE IN NO TIME! YOU NEED TO AVOID THEM AT ANY COST!"

"Ok, ok. I´ll talk to you soon." The call got cut and the giraffe started pacing around his home, hoping that the weasel wasn´t caught.

"If they catch that darn moron he better keep his snout shut! If he ruins my entire operation I will personally end his life!" He closed his hooves into fists and started stomping around, anger and concern taking over him.

 _Rainforest district_

"ZPD! Open up!" Travis heard from inside the house and tried hard to control his breathing, that´s when the door opened harshly.

"Voilere go check the basement, I´ll survey the first floor and we rejoin right here to finish up." The jackal nodded and went downstairs while the moose headed upstairs. Travis could only see what was happening and the thought of leaving his hiding spot and run past both mammals entered his mind, but it was pushed out by the new animals entering the household. He saw how the polar bear spoke into his radio.

"Snarlov and Higgins here, we just arrived to the scene. Voilere, Fangster what part of the house are you inspecting?"

"First floor and basement."

"Ok, Higgins and I will look around the main floor. Keep your eyes open." The polar bear put the radio on its place and locked the main door. Travis watched as the mammals inspected the entire house. He was trying amazingly hard to make his breathing the less audible possible and hoped that none of the officers managed to find his spot. When he came to Zootopia and started renting this house he knew that he was going to walk around carefully. And without telling anyone he made a secret room in the kitchen´s wall. He checked it several times to see if it was visible and now he was congratulating himself for doing that. He kept on looking as the officers kept looking through his house and held his breath when the hippopotamus passed right in front of him. An entire hour passed and he saw the four mammals leave the house and he waited for ten more minutes until he came out and went for a glass of soda. He drank it without hesitation and took several deep breaths to regain some composure. Once he had calmed himself he took his phone and called the giraffe, who answered quickly.

"Travis, what happened? Where are you?"

"In the house."

"What? Wasn´t the ZPD going there?"

"They were here."

"And they didn´t see you?"

"I have a secret hiding spot. I could see them searching the entire place. Thanks for the heads up."

"Don´t thank me, anyway I expect you next week for the meeting."

"Yeah, I´m okay . I didn´t just get scared the heck out by four mammals that could squash me at will."

"Don´t be such a crybaby. I´ll see you next week."

"Bye." The weasel cut the call and sat down on his couch and started thinking. Staying here was not an option, at least not anymore. He went to the room and took out all of his stashed money from a secret hideout and using a big duffle bag he picked up all of his belongings and was about to leave the house, until he thought of one way the police could have followed him. He went for the roof and saw that on a nearby light pole there was a camera attached to it. Sighing he returned to the house and left through the back door. He was going to search for a new place to stay tomorrow, right now he knew that a motel would do.

 _Precinct 1_

"What!? What do you mean he is not in there!?"

"As you heard Chief. The four of us searched the hose entirely and there was no trace of a weasel in there."

"But he was in there! Jimmy and I were looking at the camera when he got inside the house! He cannot not be there!"

"I´m sorry Chief."

"It´s not your fault, you did a good job. Thanks Snarlov." Bogo returned the radio to its place and looked at the deer. "He didn´t go outside of the house, did he?"

"No, he didn´t. I really do not understand what could happen."

The buffalo sighed and pulled a chair so he could seat beside Jimmy. Once he had sat down the crunch on his back pocket made him remember the newest letter was still there. Grunting he took the envelope and opened it, taking the piece of paper on his hooves.

 _I hope you like the new cellphone I got you. You´ll soon see what I have planned Bogo and you won´t be able to do a thing!_

The buffalo snorted at the letter and placed it in his back pocket again. He placed a hoof on his face and sighed once more.

"Something wrong Chief?"

"This thing is just making my nerves betray me."

"You know, I use meditation as a relaxation method."

"Pardon me?"

"Yes. I meditate when I feel that life is getting too complicated or tense, it helps my mind to keep itself on track and-" Jimmy gulped as he saw the death glare that the buffalo was shooting at him, so he decided to change topics quickly to avoid his certain execution. "What has Hopps said about this?"

"About what?"

"We almost caught the weasel that attacked her soon to be partner. She hasn´t said anything through the radio?"

"I understand. Today is Wilde´s visiting day at the academy, so she doesn´t have her gear with her."

"A visiting day? There wasn´t one of those when I was at the academy."

"And they still are not. It´s a special benefit that Wilde and Hopps got so that both can see each other and assure their safety since Wilde got attacked inside the facility."

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks for telling me though. I will inform her of the situation. See you later Jimmy."

"See you Chief." The buffalo left the labs and went to his office while taking out his phone and calling the small couple.

"Good afternoon Hopps."

"Hello Chief. You want me to put the phone on speaker? I´m with Nick right now."

"Yes please."

"Hello Bogo, how´s it hanging?"

"Hello Wilde. I wanted to talk to both of you. We located the weasel, but-"

"Wait? Are you serious? That´s amazing! What´s his name? Why did he want to hurt Nick?"

"Carrots, let Bogo speak. You said but. But what?"

"We located him inside a house in the Rainforest district and I sent two teams to seize him. The teams inspected the household, but the search was not fruitful. The weasel was nowhere to be found."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"I don´t know Hopps. I was with Jimmy checking on the cameras and he isn´t seen leaving the place. We do not know how he could have escaped."

"Chief, does this house belongs to the weasel?"

"What do you mean Wilde?"

"Well, if the house is his then the property most have legal documents in which his name is shown. If the house was being rented we can ask the owner for any kind of document regarding the mammal."

Bogo stood still and widened his eyes. How did he miss that? Nodding he assured himself that this fox was going to be a great addition to the force.

"That´s a pretty good idea Wilde. I´ll start going through it right away."

"Chief, are we sure that he wasn´t on the house during the raid?"

"There were four officers investigating the scene Hopps, there was no way that the weasel could have stayed there and not being noticed."

"But…"

"Hopps, I know you want to catch this mammal for what he did to Wilde. But believe me when I say that the officers inspected the entire house." Bogo heard the bunny sigh.

"Okay Chief."

"Wait, Chief. How much time did the officers took to inspect the house?"

"An entire hour Wilde."

"You could have called Judy. With her hearing she could have helped, plus her size lets her see smaller spots."

"I thought about that, but seeing that it´s your visiting day at the academy I didn´t want to bother. I can still assure you that the officers inspected the house thoroughly."

"Very well. Thanks for calling Chief."

"You are welcome. Enjoy the rest of your day." The buffalo cut the call and went to his office. Once there he started searching the ZPD´s database to find any information regarding the house.

 _Police Academy_

Judy cut the call and sighed. She was sure that something was missing, but she couldn´t place her paw on it. The idea of not being there when the raid took place made her feel guilty. With her there any noise that the weasel could have done would have been caught by her ears and as Nick said, she could have inspected smaller spots in case the weasel was hiding there. She placed her paws on her face and sighed once more. The feeling of impotence was hitting her strongly. She wanted to catch the jerk that had hurt her fox. She wanted to know why he did it. She wanted to know what else he was plotting to do. When she felt Nick´s paw on her shoulder she took hers out of her face and turned to look at the fox, who was looking at her with caring eyes. The simple glance that she gave into the green orbs made her feel better instantly. Not knowing why that happened Judy let her attitude boost up and she smiled tenderly at Nick. Placing her head on his shoulder and nuzzling that space she felt utterly better and hearing Nick chuckle only made it easier for her to calm down.

"So, what were you thinking Carrots?"

"If I would have been there I could have helped. As you said, my hearing and my size could have been of great aid."

"Don´t punish yourself Carrots. You were on a "day off" with this charming mammal, so it´s not your fault, neither it is of the other officers. That weasel knew how to get away. As simple as that."

"I know, but I still feel that I could have done something."

"Carrots."

"Fine, fine. So how are things going Nick?"

"I´m nailing all those tests easily. It was this easy for you Carrots?"

"Oh yes, the written exams and essays are easy. I´m talking about the physical tests?"

"Oh, those. Well, they could be better. I have been first in several ones, in others well…I´ve been doing fine."

"Told you the physical tests were harder."

"And how have you been Judy?"

"Well, fine. Work has been steady and there´s nothing unusual."

"Have you caught any thug?"

"Some."

"That´s my bunny." Nick smiled tenderly at Judy, who blushed a bit and turned away from his gaze. Nick chuckled and placed his muzzle over Judy´s head and between her ears. She laughed and placed her paws over his muzzle and rubbed it.

"You silly."

"Love you."

"Love you too Nick." At that moment an idea popped into Judy´s head and it made her smile widely. She beamed and stroked Nick´s muzzle even tighter. "Nick?"

"Yes Carrots?"

"I have an idea. Don´t know if you´ll like it."

"What is it?"

"Well…I was thinking if, after you finish your academy training, you would like to…live together." Judy looked at Nick with wide eyes and continued speaking before he had a chance to. "That way we both can go to work together and well, we could see each other more often." She blushed and moved her paws from Nick´s muzzle to cover her face. She felt the rising of Nick´s chest and heard him snicker, which made her blush harder and then she felt the kiss that he placed on her head. She sighed and turned to look at Nick. He held her paws in his own and gave a little kiss to the top of each before squeezing them and looking into Judy´s purple eyes.

"I would love to live with you Carrots."

She smiled widely at Nick and enveloped him in a hug. She started nuzzling his chest while he rubbed her ears and nuzzled her head with the tip of his muzzle. She was having such a good time with Nick. She didn´t understand how Nick managed to make her so happy, but she was letting the feeling take over her and felt that nothing could ruin the momen-

"Wilde! Your visiting time is over!" Sonya came into view and smiled at the smaller mammals, who broke their hug and laughed nervously. "You two make a nice couple, but it´s time for you to go Hopps." The bunny nodded and stood up from the bench, Nick doing the same. He accompanied her to the academy´s door and once there Judy turned to look at the fox and smiled.

"So, we´ll talk about this next week."

"Yes Fluff. Concentrate on being the best cop!"

"You silly fox."

"I am your silly fox though."

"Yes you are." He got on eye level with her so she gave him a little peck. She inhaled Nick´s musk which made her make the squeaky noises that made Nick go crazy.

"JJJuuudy."

"Hehe, see you later Nick." She kissed his cheek and went out of the building. Halfway through the walk back to her home her cellphone buzzed and she answered quickly.

"Hello Chief."

"Hi Hopps. Are you still with Wilde?"

"No, I´m on my way home."

"Well you can brief him in when it´s possible. We have found out that the house in which we found the weasel was being rented. We spoke to the landlord and he gave us all the documents that the suspect gave him."

"And we have a name?"

"I don´t really think so. The name on the document is Johnathan Whiskers, but I´ve ran the name on the database and he doesn´t appear on the system. Also, the payment was made in cash and all other legal information seems to be fake, but fortunately we do have something."

"What is it?"

"He made a special hiding spot inside the house. Virtually invisible, but Officer Grizzoli managed to smell his scent inside the place. Now almost every single canid on the force has his scent, so we can have a little upper hand."

"That´s good to know Chief. Is there anything else?"

"Hopps, I want you and Wilde to be careful once he gets out the academy. This mammal is trying to damage the city and since both of you will surely be role models against the pred/prey ideals, you will have to be careful out there."

"We will Chief. I assure you that this will be solved soon."

"I hope so Hopps. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Chief." The bunny cut the call and placed her cellphone on her pocket, but she crashed with a mammal that was walking her same way. "I´m sorry sir I wasn´t look…Travis?" The weasel looked with wide eyes at the bunny and talked with a fast tone to the rabbit.

"Hey Judy! It´s nice seeing you!"

"Likewise. Hey what are you doing in Zootopia?"

"I´m visiting a friend that has his wedding soon. I´m actually in a hurry right now, sorry. It was nice seeing you!" The weasel moved quickly and in a matter of seconds Judy couldn´t see the weasel. Shrugging Judy continued her path towards her home.

 _Police Academy-Night time_

"So he was in the house the entire time?"

"Yes Nick. Bogo said the spot was virtually invisible and that they found it thanks to Grizolli."

"Who?"

"A wolf. He caught the scent and now almost every canid officer has the scent."

"Those are good news. Well, I will head to bed. I´ve got a test tomorrow."

"You better pass it Nick."

"How am I going to pass it when the only thing in my head is a beautiful bunny?"

"Well, such bunny would be happy that a certain fox passes his test."

"A happy beautiful bunny? Well can´t think of anything better than that. Night Carrots."

"Night Nick. Sleep tight." Nick cut the call and went to bed with the image of his little bunny inside his head.

 _One week later_

"So Nick, how did that test go?"

"Guess."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"I told you to guess Carrots. What point would it have if I just tell you?"

"Well, I could know how you did."

"If you guess you can know."

"Mhm, fine. 100%?"

"You think so much of me Carrots?"

"90%?"

"A little higher."

"95%?"

"A little lower."

"93%?"

"You nailed it."

"Nick, that´s a great score!" She smiled at the fox, who chuckled at her and gave her head a little pat.

"Well I had something to look for."

"And what was it?"

"I told you last week, a happy and beautiful bunny." Nick smiled as Judy blushed and placed her ears in front of her eyes and mumbled at the fox.

"Stop being so sweet Nick."

"Why? Am I giving you cavities Carrots?"

"You are making me love you more." Now it was Nick´s turn to blush. Judy moved her ears and looked at the fox who was looking at her with as sheepish smile on his face. Giggling she hugged him and ruffled the fur of his neck. "You are so adorable when you get flustered."

"Sly bunny."

"Cute fox."

"Hey, a fox can call another fox cute, but when other animals do it, that´s a little…"

"Nick. Not funny."

"Au contraire, it´s hilarious."

"Nick."

"Okay, geez. I guess now it´s time to talk about the issue that was left hanging last week."

"You´re right. So, you have any idea?"

 _City Hall_

"And all of this letters and messages started with the attack that was directed to Wilde?"

"Correct." Bogo was sitting in front of his friend, now turned mayor. After detailing the entire situation to Patrick the hippopotamus couldn´t stop rubbing his temples. Bogo could only see as his friend paced around his office and tried to understand what was happening.

"Okay, so you are sure this weasel is the perpetrator?"

"Completely. He´s Wilde´s attacker, plus Jimmy and I saw him leave the cellphone on the park´s bench."

"And what about the tempered tapes?"

"Jimmy has almost finished recoding the CD´s."

"And the cellphone you got?"

"Prepaid. It was only used to deliver the message and was left in the bench. There is no way to trace where it was sold."

"So we are not making any progress?"

"Most canid officers have the weasel´s scent targeted. He must be hiding somewhere in the city."

"And you really think he is doing this alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen Bogo. The fact that he knew precisely where the academy´s bunk beds section was located means that he probably has gotten hold of some of the buildings blueprints. And the blueprints of any building in Zootopia are only given to mammals that have a tie with any government institution. I doubt the weasel has any since there is only a pawful of weasels working for the government and you said that all of them have already been questioned. He seems to be at the exact moment and the exact time delivering those messages and seems to know exactly when the police are going to raid his home."

"Are you implying that there might be a traitor roaming the ZPD?"

"I´m not implying it, I am assuming it. Bogo, there is simply no way that any mammal can do all the things you think that weasel has done. There´s gotta be someone helping him out, from the inside."

"What you are saying is pretty risky Patrick. What if you are wrong?"

"I am sure I´m right. Even the crazy sheep told you to watch your back! She might even know who the traitor is!"

"Even if there is a traitor and she knew about it, she wouldn´t talk. Bellwether is stubborn and won´t help the people that made her fail."

"I´ll try. Is there anything else that you are missing to tell me?"

"No, that would be everything we have got regarding the subject."

"Very well then, you are free to go." The buffalo stood up and was going for the door, but was stopped by the pat that the hippo gave to his shoulder. "Listen, I know how it might sound. I know policemammals are basically a family and knowing there is a traitor makes every officer feel angry and insulted, but the possibility is there. We need to keep an open mind and consider this. I hope that you understand that I am trying to help the city and having such mammals tearing it up from the inside doesn´t help me. I do not want you to get mad at me. I´m sorry we have to see this as a certainty at this point."

"It´s okay Patrick, thanks for having me."

"And Bogo, take care of yourself. This is getting too dangerous fast and we need to watch every step we take, especially Wilde, Hopps and you."

"I will Patrick. Thanks." The buffalo nodded at his friend and left the building. Going to the precinct Bogo started thinking about what Patrick said and the puzzle started solving. There was no way the weasel was able to do all those things on his own. But who could have been the traitor? Every single officer has access to the city´s blueprints and pointing anyone out would surely scare away the traitor. The tempered tapes also can be accessed by anyone and the knife could have had its serial number erased by any mammal on the force. Bogo sighed as he parked his SUV and placed his forehead on the wheel. Things were getting out of hand in a proportional scale and now he had to deal with the fact that a police under his command or any of the precincts´ chiefs could be a traitor. He took a deep breath and stepped out of his car with only one thing on his mind. Dinner.

 _Savannah Central_

"So, everyone is ready for what is coming?"

"I still don´t understand what I am doing in this."

"Relax Fin, you´ll know soon enough." Martin turned to the two smaller mammals in front of him and smiled. "Ok so the kid will get me the NightHowler serum. I will use it one week later, so the city won´t have much time to recover."

"Okay."

"You´ll have to move smoothly this days Travis, the ZPD is vigilant regarding weasels´ activities."

"I will, don´t worry."

"And Fin, you just do what you have been doing."

"I came all the way here for this?"

"Well, what can I say? I´m fast giving messages. Ask Bogo."

"Uggh. Next time you better give me something to do or I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah. I will not see another day. I get it, don´t sweat it. Well, see you guys in two weeks." The giraffe accompanied the smaller mammals to the door and once they were out of sight he closed the door and poured himself a glass of water. "This is running smoothly. I hope the kid doesn´t have any problems with this. Why do I still call him kid? He´s thirty already. Travis is younger than him! Meh, old habits die hard." The giraffe finished the beverage and left the glass on the sink. He sat down on his couch, turned on his Zoo U and started playing Moshi´s Wooly World. "This game is just the cutest thing I´ve ever seen."

 _Police Academy_

"So you are saying that we should live where I live now?"

"At least until I can gather some more money Judy. With both splitting the apartment´s rent and extra costs we could have enough for a better place in two months at least."

"But you said it yourself Nick, it´s a tight apartment."

"I can sleep in a small bed, which I can put in front of yours."

"Or we could share." Judy covered her mouth quickly and looked with wide eyes at Nick, who crook his head and shot her a curious smile.

"Share? You mean the bed?"

"I´m sorry it´s just that the apartment is too tight and I thought we could save space and-"

"Carrots, it´s fine. Really. I don´t mind if you want to share the bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it´s okay."

"So it´s decided!"

"Yes it is. By the way, have you told your parents about us?"

"Would you look at the time? I have to go!" She was about to stand up from the bench they were sitting, but Nick had quickly pulled her so that she would be sitting on his lap and started tickling Judy. "Nick! Stop! Hahaha, please!"

"Will you stop trying to be a sneaky bunny?"

"I will!" Nick stopped tickling her and she giggled at him. She sighed and passed a paw over her ears while staring at both Nick and the ground and started talking. "I haven´t told them yet."

"Don´t worry Judy, it´s okay. Can I ask why though?"

"Well, I come from a very conservative family, which as predictable as always has a strong prejudice against foxes and…I don´t want them saying anything mean about you." She felt Nick´s paw on her cheek and she leaned her face on it while looking at him.

"I love you Judy and if you don´t want to tell them yet is okay. I understand."

"Thanks Nick. I love you too." They shared a quick peck and smiled at each other. "In just two more weeks you´ll be out of here and we will spend basically every minute of our time together."

"I wouldn´t want it any other way. Now it is time to go Carrots." He stood up and accompanied the bunny to the entrance. Once she was outside he went to finish his daily routine with the thought of seeing Judy every single moment from now on. And that made him smile widely.

 _2 weeks later-Nick´s graduation day_

Nick stood proudly in front of the roaring crowd. Once Judy placed his badge on him he smiled at the bunny and saluted back. He was feeling better than ever. He was receiving a symbol that made him worthy of trust and it was given to him by the mammal he loves. He could see his mom sobbing a little while clapping. He felt so happy and thought that this day couldn´t have gotten any better.

"Officer Hopps please stay right there." Patrick took the podium and saw as Judy stood beside Nick and resumed his dialogue. "I want to thank both of you for what you did for Zootopia four months ago. When the city needed to be shown that predator and prey could be together in harmony, you showed us exactly how to do it. Not only with that, but your species were direct enemies once and seeing that two mammals saw past their differences and came together for the greater good made this city unite once more. For that and for you heroic, marvelous actions during the NightHolwer case I want to grant the both of you one of Zootopia´s greatest recognitions. The Medal for Valor." The animals hooted for the pair as the mayor placed on both of their uniforms their new ornament. Once he did he saw that Nick had some tears on his eyes and smiled tenderly at him. They stood for the picture and the ceremony concluded. Nick went to hug his mom and sobbed a little bit on her shoulder. Judy hugged the vixen as well and the three went to eat at a nearby dinner. The day passed quickly, Nick and Judy left Valerie at her home and went to their own "home" where they started talking.

"Did you feel this good too Carrots?"

"It felt amazing when I had my badge placed. I felt that the work I had been doing my entire life finally paid off. What do you feel Nick?"

"I feel that I can finally be trusted by anyone. That I deserve that trust. And being awarded with the Medal for Valor was…it…I just feel happy." Judy hugged the fox who started sobbing a bit. Once he calmed down both had their PJ´s on and slept for the first time as a couple and not in a hospital bed.

 _The next day_

"Flash Flash, hundred yard dash!" Judy was amazed to see that Flash was the speedster that was going around Savannah Central. Once they let him go with a warning they returned to the precinct and reported personally to Bogo.

"So you let him go with a warning?"

"Yes sir. It was his first offence and we can assure you that he won´t do it again."

"Very well then. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Both saluted at the buffalo and got out of his office. "Those two will make a great team." His office phone rang and he answered quickly. "What is it Jimmy? Yes I´m here. You have them? Ok, I´ll see you here."

 _Nick and Judy´s cubicle_

"First case together Fluff!"

"I know Nick! I am so excited!" She bounced around and turned to be received by a white envelope on her desk. "What´s this?" She took it and opened it, feeling Nick get by her side she started reading the letter.

 _Surprise…_

 **EXPLOSION!**

 ** _Continues in Chapter 5!_**

 ** _Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoy this and I want to wish all of you a Happy New Year! I am thankful of every single reader in here and in Fluffy Stories. It´s been truly amazing and I am eager to continue this fantastic voyage! May 2017 bring joy to everyone´s lives! I´ll see you next year! Btw, I corrected some mistakes in Chapter 2 that made the time look weird._**

 ** _HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_First things first. Zootopia won the Golden Globe! I screamed really hard! This is amazing! I think that it can actually win more than one Academy Award! Let´s hope Zootopia continues with this great award winning pace! And second on the list, I hope you are ready for this chapter, which starts right now!_**

 **Things change**

 _An hour earlier_

"Thanks Chief, I will talk to her alone if you don´t mind." The buffalo nodded and left Patrick alone with the tiny sheep. "So, Bellwether, Bogo has told me that you have certain knowledge about this new situation that is developing."

"I might."

"And would you be so kind and tell me?"

"What do I get from this?"

"I can promise you nothing, but we may try to move you from your usual cell to a different one. One where you don´t have to be around a predator all day long."

"It´s actually not that bad. Predators are pretty hygienic and they don´t cause any trouble if you don´t mess with them. I actually am surprised. I misjudged them incredibly hard."

"Okay. But would you still be so gentle to tell me what is going on?"

"Look, I won´t tell you any name nor species or nothing too specific since that would put a price on my tail. I can only tell you a couple of things."

"Anything will work."

"Okay, so where do I start?"

 _Nick and Judy´s SUV_

"So are all rabbits bad drivers? Or is it just you?" The braking car made Nick launch forward and made his pawpsicle to get stuck on his face. "Jeje, sly bunny."

"Dumb fox!"

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." They both smiled at each other and broke their stare in a little giggling fit. Judy pressed on the accelerator only to be stopped abruptly by the speedster, which they followed.

"Flash Flash, hundred yard dash!" Judy was amazed to see that Flash was the speedster that was going around Savannah Central.

"NNNNiiiiiicccccccckkkkkk!"

"Buddy, what are you doing?"

"I…was…just…taking…a…stroll."

"A stroll? Flash, you were going way over this zone´s speed limit. Is this how you always drive?"

"Noooo. I…am…sorry."

"Okay listen. Since it is your first offence and you helped with a police investigation we are going to let you go, but with a warning. If we find out you are doing this again we will have to take you in."

"Very…well. Thank…you…Judy."

"It´s ok Flash, just remember to drive slower."

"Slower than a sloth Carrots? We have seen that´s a pretty fast standard!" Judy placed her paw on her face while Nick snickered at his own joke and told Flash that he could leave the place. Watching the sloth go at a moderate speed made them feel easier and both returned to their car.

"How is it that Flash manages to drive that fast and accurate?"

"We don´t call him Hundred Yard Dash to mock him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to school I happened to meet Flash there. And both of us were members of the school´s track team."

"Wait, track team?"

"Yup. Yes he is a sloth and was considerably slower than everyone else, but he could keep the pace of some hippos sometimes. There was this one time that he even outraced a polar bear! That was such a funny day!"

"Are you telling me that Flash is considerably…fast?"

"Yup. Hundred yard dash." He turned to be greeted by the confused face of Judy, so he took his chance and gave her cheek a kiss. "What is it Carrots? You look petrified."

"I just would have never imagined Flash being, you know, fast."

"Because he is a sloth?"

"No, I know about fast sloths and how unconventional they are. If I remember correctly 1 out of 10,000 sloths has a considerable speed. But since the day of the case I always thought he was slow at every life aspect."

"He actually is pretty slow doing everything else. Now I know that driving is his other fast activity. So now what proceeds?"

"Huh? Oh, we have to inform Bogo personally."

"Can´t we just fill some paperwork?"

"We will have to do that too."

"What? Informing Bogo and then paperwork?"

"It´s because we let him go with a warning. We have to tell the Chief our reasons to do so and then fill the requested documents."

"Oh man. You know, there is a reason I filled my tax forms with zeroes. They were so boring and long."

"You are such a lazy fox Nick."

"But I am YOUR lazy fox." He smiled at the bunny, who giggled and smiled back at him while taking his paw and rubbed her thumb around it.

"Yes Nick, you are. Now let´s go." She gave his paw a squeeze and placed her paws on the wheel. With a swift move they were on their way to the precinct and their chatting continued.

"You never answered my question Carrots? You are the only bad bunny driver?"

"I could stop again Nick."

"Joke´s on you! I don´t have my pawpsicle in my paw."

"Then where is it?"

"Is right here on…the…oh man."

"What?"

"It melted."

"What!? Nick you are going to get the car dirty!"

"I really wanted to eat that."

"Nick! Focus!"

"Oh man."

 _Precinct 1_

Jimmy was going through his fifth cup of coffee ant it wasn´t even midday. He was working hard trying to finish the last part of the recoding. This had taken almost too long for him and he thought that the one who did this went through too much trouble to just to erase some parts. It would have been way easier to get rid of the CD´s and then no one could know what they had inside. Not mauling to much over the issue Jimmy continued with his work and suddenly his eyes widened and he started to jump around his small cubicle.

"I finally cracked one! Let´s see what they tried to hide in this one." When he opened it he sighed a little bit by seeing that it looked like a normal day on the precinct. He observed with utter concentration, trying to find anything unusual and almost at the end he did. "Wait, that species is not a precinct one officer." He removed the CD and continued with his work on the second one, which was easier to finish since the amount of time that was blocked was smaller. "Okay, I think this is the second floor´s hallway. Oh that is the one that gets you to the Chief´s office. Let´s see, wait that mammal again?" He looked closely at the hooved mammal, but couldn´t place a name on him. "His face isn´t visible here either." The deer removed that CD and went for the final one, which he finished promptly and his eyes widened with terror as he stopped the video. "YOU!? WHAT THE…HIM!? It´s not possible! I need to take this to the Chief right now!" He removed the CD and placed it in its box, the he took his desk´s phone and dialed the buffalo´s number quickly. "Pick up! Chief!"

"What is it Jimmy?"

"Are you in your office sir?"

"Yes I´m here."

"I have the CD´s!"

"You have them?"

"YES!"

"Ok, I´ll see you here." The deer cut the call and went for the bathroom quickly. He splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

"This cannot be happening. A traitor among us and it had to be him!" He shook his head and returned to his cubicle, where he picked up the boxes and saw a letter on them. "What? Never mind, I´ll check it with the Chief." He grabbed everything tightly and sprinted towards the buffalo´s office. While he ran he saw Nick and Judy going to their own little cubicle and then turned to continue his way. While he ran he kept thinking that what he saw was wrong. That it was not real. Once he arrived to the office he didn´t even knock as he opened the door harshly and closed it with a slam. Leaving the stuff on Bogo´s desk he started panting before he regained some composure and spoke to the mammal. "Chief, there are the CD´s and there is a new letter."

"Okay Jimmy. Try to catch some breath." The deer nodded and took a seat while Bogo started inspecting the letter.

 _"Hello there Bogo. The time has come for me to reveal myself to you. Although we actually know each other already. I wouldn´t blame you if you do not remember me, it was for a short period of time, but I was under your command. It is me, Martin. Martin Hoovers. Remember me now? I was a new officer in your stupid police force. I wanted to do good and show Zootopia that giraffes could be officers, but you worked so hard on not letting me do real police work and even fired me when I took my first case. I want you to know that that day you gained a powerful enemy and that today you will know why. I still can´t believe that you accepted a bunny and a fox in your precinct. How could you accept such petty animals and not a freaking giraffe? Well, you are getting what you deserve. There is a little picture of our gang down there. You really are dumb. Thinking that all of this was made by a weasel on his own. It´s four of us so you know. In that picture there´s only three of us and the weasel you have been searching so thoroughly is named Travis. You haven´t found him in any Zootopia database because he is not from Zootopia. He is from BunnyBurrow. By now your little kid must have recoded the CD´s. I recommend you to watch them, there´s something there you might find interesting. Well, with this I say goodbye Bogo. You had this coming for yourself. Oh, and don´t tell about me or my gang to any officer or else your little Jackie is going to suffer. A lot."_

The buffalo grunted at the piece of paper and slammed his hoof on his desk while screaming. "That giraffe! I can´t believe Patrick was right! This is unbelievable! He dares to threaten my wife!?"

"What is it Chief?"

"The darned weasel isn´t working alone! He isn´t even the leader! A giraffe is! Martin Hoovers! Look, he even had the wits to send a picture of his team!" Bogo passed the picture to Jimmy, who stared at it attentively. "And those aren´t even all the mammals! He says there are four members! Someone is not being revealed!"

"I know where to find that fourth one sir."

"What?"

"The fourth member. He appears on the CD´s. Look." He took the newest CD and placed in on the buffalo´s computer and looked at him with dread in his eyes. "I´m sorry."

Bogo stared at him confused and then looked at his computer, only to have his eye widened in terror and even tears where forming inside them. "No, not you."

 _Interrogation Room_

"Stop saying nonsense!"

"This isn´t nonsense."

"You are reciting Shakespaw!"

"Oh you noticed."

"Of course I did! I am no fool!"

"Unlike your friend Bogo."

"What?"

"I told him to watch his back, right?"

"Yes, so what?"

"I never told him that he should watch his front." With that the sheep left a confused Patrick behind as she was escorted back to her cell.

 _Bogo´s office_

"NO." Bogo couldn´t believe the sight that he had caught on the screen. Tears were falling now freely from his eyes as he saw the buffalo placing the white envelope on his desk and turning to smirk at the camera, revealing himself. "Bobby…" Bogo continued looking to the screen and saw how his son took out a white cardboard and flipped it to the camera with a word on it. Bogo closed his eyes as he saw the word **"BOOM!"**

 **EXPLOSION!**

 _Nick and Judy´s cubicle_

"What was that!?"

"An-an explosion?"

"Nick come on! We need to see where it came form!" As soon as Judy got out of the little cubicle she stared blankly at the sight of smoke coming from Bogo´s office. She ran upstairs as she heard Nick going behind her. Several officers where already on the scene and were trying to enter the office, which was blocked by several debris.

"Hopps, Wilde! You two crawl under this gap! You need to see if the Chief is okay!" Delgato roared and both nodded. Judy sprinted and passed the gap easily, Nick having to take more precautions since he was bigger than the bunny. Once in there they looked around the now shattered office and found two forms laying on the ground.

"Nick, you go check on Jimmy, I´ll check on Bogo." The fox nodded and went to the deer while Judy approached the buffalo. "Chief! Chief wake up! CHIEF!" She hesitated at first, but delivered a few slaps to the unconscious mammal, who opened his eyes slightly.

"H-Hopps?"

"Chief, hold on. Help is on the way, just hold on."

"H-how i…how is J-Jimmy?" Judy turned and was caught by the sight of Nick standing in front of her. He sighed and shook his head. Judy´s ears drooped and she looked at Bogo.

"H-he is gone sir."

"No…Jimmy. I-I am s-so sorry." Bogo turned his head to look at the unmoving figure of the deer who had been such a good friend for him. Tears started to from on his eyes as he felt that breathing was costing him and his body was feeling limp. "Th-this is all my f-f-fault."

"Don´t say that Chief."

"It is." Bogo sighed and turned to look at the mammals. "Hopps, Wilde. You need to know on who you can trust. Watch each other's´ backs. Solve this. Protect the city."

"Chief, hold on. The help is on its way." The banging against the debris could still be heard, but the three mammals had their concentration plastered on each other.

"Please, look after my wife and tell her that I am grateful for the life we had lived. And to my son, tell him I am sorry and that I forgive him."

"Chief, you will tell them that yourself."

"I don´t think so Wilde. My time is almost here."

"Don´t say that Chief."

"Hopps, Wilde. Please. Can I have your word that you will tell them?"

"W-we will Chief."

"Thanks. I knew you two would make a great team. Now, go on and solve this." With his last breath Bogo thanked them once more and as his eyes closed and when his body went limp Judy started screaming at him while Nick pressed the buffalo´s chest.

"Chief! Wake up! You cannot leave! Bogo! BOGO!"

"Come on Buffalo, I just joined you can´t leave this fast. Come on! Breath!"

The debris was taken down and Delgato sprinted towards the figure of Bogo while Snarlov went to Jimmy. Once the lion was there he got down and checked the buffalo´s pulse.

"He´s…he´s gone." The lion sighed and got up. Nick and Judy moved from the body of the buffalo and saw Snarlov carrying the figure of Jimmy out of the office. They got out of there and stood aside so that Delgato and Trunkaby could take Bogo out of the office. They sat on a nearby bench and saw how the paramedics tried in vain to return the two officers to life while almost the entire precinct surrounded the area. Then Judy broke. She hugged Nick and started crying on his side while he held her tightly. She started to cry louder when she overheard officers making comments about Jimmy´s age. He was twenty years old. _Twenty._ Nick held her even tighter and rubbed his paw on her back trying to soothe the bunny.

"N-Nick, he was…"

"I know Judy. I know."

"Why would someone do that?" Instead of answering Nick held her tighter and placed his muzzle over her ears and started whispering "it´s okay" to her.

Patrick came to the scene quickly and saw what was happening. A huge gasp escaped from his mouth and he tried to fight the tears that were forming inside his eyes, but failed to do so. He saw how one of his best friends was covered by a black bag and then saw their youngest officer being placed in one of the same bags. Then the media arrived. He moved quickly to be out of sight. He was not able to answer to any questions right now.

 _Savannah Central_

 ** _An explosion took place inside the ZPD´s Precinct One building. Two officers lost their lives to the explosion. One of this officers was Chief Bogo. The buffalo was known for being in charge of the ZPD´s elite precinct for twenty years already and for his heroic acts during his standard cop days.  
The other office whose life was lost to this event was Jimmy Pawlsen. Before the fox officer Nicholas Wilde entered the force Jimmy was the newest rookie in precinct one. This news shake the entire city as it loses one it its biggest symbols and the leader of the police force. We have started guessing which mammal could be the new Chief, but the police is now focused on finding the source that made this happen. Both officers´ funeral will take place this Thursday, just three days from today. The entire ZNN teams wants to express our condolences to the families of the brave officers that lost their lives today. We all join your mourning and we hope that this issue gets resolved quickly._**

"It worked! That buffalo is dead!" Martin started dancing around his place and clapped several times seeing that one part of his plan had already taken place. The rest of the mammals watched as the giraffe continued with his happy dancing. "Yes!"

"You seem to be pretty happy."

"How can´t I be happy Travis? It worked!"

"Yeah it did." Bobby gave a little sigh that was not missed by the other mammals.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Uhm? Oh yeah, yeah. Thanks Fin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Well, he still was my father. Don´t take me wrong I hated him, but you know. I was his son and well, it still feels weird."

"But you did well Bobby. He was no saint and he deserved this. For what he did to me and what he did to you and your mom."

"You´re right. Thanks for giving me the courage Martin."

"It´s fine kid."

"So now what´s next?"

"Let the city mourn the buffalo. In one week I will use the NightHowler pellet on him. He will surely kill the bunny and then predator and prey relationship will crumble with their highest symbols."

"I want to ask again, how is it that you two are okay with that?"

"Well, before the savage outbreaks I was treated horribly by prey and well, when the savage thing happened that only added one more word to the repertoire."

"And since I don´t live here I don´t care."

"Fair enough. When will we meet again Martin?"

"How about the day after I take action?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Very well then see you guys soon." The giraffe accompanied the mammals out of his house and then he returned and drank a glass of water quite frantically. "Soon every mammal in this city will be subdued and they will have to answer to me. Now, on to the second part of my plan."

 _Bogos´ household_

Jaqueline went to the door as she heard the knock. Once she opened it she was received by the figure of Delgato in front of her. She had no idea that the news he brought were going to shatter her world.

"Hi Jackie."

"Hey Richard. To what do I owe the surprise?" She saw as the lion sighed and looked down.

"Jackie, I am sorry."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"There was an explosion at the Precinct. The Chief…he didn´t…"

"No."

"Jackie I am truly sorry."

"NO. No this cannot be happening. No no no no no no no. Not my sweetheart. No." The buffalo fell on her knees and started crying loudly. Delgato got on his and hugged her. She felt destroyed. Devastated. The father of her son. The love of her life. Her husband was gone. She returned the hug and cried even harder.

"We will need you to identify him."

Delgato felt horrible. He was friends with Bogo and his family for a long time and felt guilty. Felt that he could have done more. He was sad about the news and he volunteered to inform the family. He held strong for Jaqueline so that she knew that he would be supporting her and her son. He was holding strong, but once he left the sobbing buffalo´s house and got on his SUV he started sobbing. He was going to miss Bogo. They were friends even outside of their jobs and now he was gone. Sighing he started the car and made his way to the precinct.

 _Precinct one_

Nick continued soothing Judy while her crying diminished and once she had calmed he moved her head so that she could see him. He smiled at the bunny and placed a kiss on her forehead. She hugged him again and heard his voice, which was soothing and caring.

"We are going to find out who did this Judy. I promise."

"Nick…thanks." She let out air as she snuggled closer to him and felt how his arms tightened around her.

"Will have to tell his family what he told us."

"Not today Nick. They need time to process this. I…I need time to process this."

"Alright." Nick´s attention was caught by the sounds that were coming from the entrance. He saw some officers holding a female deer who was crying on her knees. He sighed and looked at Judy. "I think that is Jimmy´s mom."

"What?" She looked up and saw the image of the deer crying loudly. A knot formed on her throat and she looked down. "I can´t even think how is she feeling."

"I´ll go talk to her." Nick broke the hug, but his arm was held by Judy, who was looking at him with a concerned face.

"Are you sure? She can be distraught and she could even insult you or something among those lines."

"I am used to that Carrots. That´s why I can talk to her. It´s fine." He gave her a sweet smile that made her nod and lose the grip on his arm. He calmly walked towards the crying figure and started talking to her. "Mrs. Pawlsen?"

"Yes?"

"I am Officer Wilde. Would you like to talk?"

"About what!? My little Jimmy is gone! He is gone and none of you morons did nothing to help him!"

"I am really sorry ma´am. I tried to, but he was already gone when we reached him."

"W-what happened?"

"It was an explosion. It happened in the Chief´s office."

"W-why?"

"We don´t know."

"I…I want him back. I want my baby boy back." The deer stopped struggling and the officers let her go. Nick moved forward and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"He knows. I am sure he misses you too. He was a nice kid and he was doing a great job. I bet he made you proud."

"Yeah. He…he did. Thank you officer." She hugged Nick and he returned the gesture. The deer started crying once more on Nick´s shoulder and he kept soothing her. From the bench she was sitting on Judy saw and heard the entire interaction between the two mammals. She smiled at seeing how Nick managed to get the deer to calm down and even engaged into a reasonable dialogue with her. Once the hug broke and she saw the deer thanking Nick she stood up and went to his side as the deer leaved the scene. Looking up she saw that Nick had some tears on his eyes, so she hugged him.

"What did you tell her Nick?" Although she already knew, she wanted to know what Nick was feeling.

"That Jimmy was a good kid. She said she wanted him back. I…I just told her what I would´ve liked to listen." With a little sniff Nick shook his head and looked down to the rabbit, who stared at him confused. "So, now what?"

 _3 days later-Bogo and Jimmy´s funeral_

As the trumpets seized their chanters and the hundreds of mammals sat down once more the ashes of both mammals stood in front of them and Patrick Holts took the podium.

"Today the city of Zootopia joins to say goodbye to two police officers that dedicated their lives to serve it. One of them an experienced officer, a role model and a figure of justice. Bogo and I were friends for too long, since our days in college and even before. Losing such a good friend to such a cowardly act saddens me. It saddens me because someone targeted one of the mammals that was doing something good for this city. Someone targeted a great leader. Someone targeted a father. A husband. A good friend. An honest mammal. The other, a young spirit who had much left to live. An innocent soul that was doing his best for this city. A mammal that was helping others. A mammal that always, it didn´t matter if he was sad, angry or not even associated to you, he always greeted everyone with a smile. He was a mammal full of energy and enjoyed his life. We accompany their families in their mourning. We accompany them through the loss of such great mammals. I invite Robert Bogo to speak a few words." The hippopotamus left the podium quietly and the buffalo took it.

"I never knew Jimmy personally, but from what my father had told me he was a funny guy, always enjoying his coffee and doing some thingy on his computer. Regarding my dad all I can say is that he was a good cop. The city will miss them greatly. Thanks." He nodded to everyone and left the podium, which Delgato saw as his chance to speak.

"I want to say that we should remember these mammals for what they were. Gentle, kind and enduring animals who gave their best to this city. Now it is up to us to give our best for their memory. Forge a better city for their names. As the mayor I was a close friend of Bogo. And I knew Jimmy since he entered the academy. They were both great mammals. I considered them both real close friends. If whoever did this is hearing this, listen carefully. The entire ZPD is going to be on your tracks. We will not let the departure of such great mammals to take us down. We will rise against this adversity. Rise from their fallen shoulders and make justice. For them. For their families. For the city." He left the podium as the mammals started clapping at him. The service continued as the mammals took the urns of Bogo and Jimmy to their final resting place. Once that was done the mammals parted and Nick and Judy stayed talking Jaqueline.

"He talked a lot about you two. He was always saying that you two were going to be a great team."

"Thanks ma´am."

"We, uh, kinda wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. Tell me, what´s bugging you?" Judy took a deep breath and started talking to the buffalo.

"Well, we were there on the last moments of Chief Bogo."

"What?"

"He wanted to tell you that he was grateful for the life that he had spent with you. And that he would always love you." The buffalo started to tear up at the mention of her husband´s dying words.

"Thank you."

"Mom, we need to get goi-" The younger buffalo stopped at seeing the two mammals talking to his mother and then turn to look at him.

"Hey Bobby. This officers were telling me the last words of your father."

"Really? And did he say something about me?"

"He wanted you to know that he loved you really much. And that he forgave you."

"H-he forgave me?"

"Those were his words." The buffalo started to tear up a bit, but fought the drops and reestablished himself and looked at the smaller officers.

"Thanks. Mom, we need to go."

"Very well. Thanks Nick and Judy. I wish you luck and I hope that I see you two soon." The buffalo gave the small pair a hug and left with her son. Once they saw the buffalos leave Nick and Judy started leaving the place, until they were stopped by the mayor.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, we haven´t had the chance to formally meet. I am Patrick Holts."

"Hi. I am Judy Hopps."

"And that leaves me being Nick Wilde I guess." Both shook the hippo´s big paw, who looked at them with an apologetic face.

"I am so sorry for what happened to you Wilde. We have tried to catch the mammal, but he has managed to avoid us."

"Don´t worry. I am eager to catch him myself actually." The hippo nodded and then looked to both of his sides, once his scan was complete he bent down and continued speaking, now in a lower tone.

"Listen, when I spoke to Bogo I presented to him a view regarding this case. He told me that the ZPD considered that weasel to be the only suspect."

"What do you mean sir?"

"I am now completely sure that there is someone inside the ZPD that has been aiding this weasel with his endeavors, probably more than one mammal."

"You are suggesting that there is a traitor among us?"

"I am sure there is Hopps. There are things that have been done that cannot be done by a single mammal and he isn´t even a government worker. This only means that he has help, since some activities that helped him could only be done by mammals with governmental authorization. He got information that is not for public domain."

"That sounds convincing."

"I hope this issue gets solved quickly. Bogo told me that the mammals where giving him messages and that sort of thing." This made the bunny´s eyes widen as she remembered something that she had one her paws the fatidic day of the explosion.

"I think we received a message too."

"What do you mean Hopps?"

"Well, the day of the…explosion there was an envelope on the desk. I haven´t read it yet."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No. It´s at the precinct. We could pick it up tomorrow and see what it is about."

"Why not today?"

"Well, we have an…appointment we have to attend." Judy blushed slightly and the curious look that Patrick shot at her only made her feel more embarrassed.

"What do you mean?"

"Shall we tell him Carrots? I mean, he was Bogo´s friend and well, if the new chief doesn´t approves we might have his help."

"Y…yeah. Okay Nick."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Officer Hopps and I are a formal couple."

"What?"

"Yes. We have been a couple for two months already."

"And Bogo still let you be partners?"

"He said that if that didn´t meddle with our performance then it would be alright."

"And what do you mean you could have my help?"

"Well, we don´t know who has been considered to be the new chief. He might even make us change partners if he considers that being together, both romantically and during work, could mess with our performance."

"Which I can assure you it will not." Judy made herself present after her little blush and embarrassment disappeared.

"You have nothing to worry about. I have been working on a legislation. If someone wants to change something Bogo has done or accepted they will have to consult it with me and then we will see if the change is necessary. I can assure you that the two of you will not be disbanded."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you so much sir! Thank you!" Judy beamed and bounced on her place, making both the fox and hippo to chuckle.

"Thank you sir."

"It´s no problem. So, what´s this appointment the both of you have?"

"It´s actually dinner with my mother."

"Oh then I won´t hold you much longer. See you tomorrow officers."

"Until tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Nick and Judy went towards his mom´s place. During the ride Judy took her chance and asked Nick about his mom.

"Nick, do you think it´s okay if we go with her after a funeral?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I mean, we have only seen each other two times and I like her. She´s nice and I think she likes me too. But I still think that, well, I might do something to screw my relationship with her."

"Carrots, you are overthinking it. She has a good heart. She is like you."

"What do you mean like you?"

"Well, she always sees the bright side on every situation, like you. She always sees good in every mammal, like you. She´s always happy and makes the mammals that surround her happy, like you. She always tries and gives her best, like you. She is just amazing, like you." He smiled softly at the rabbit, who returned the gesture and moved one paw from the wheel to put in on top of Nick´s.

"Thanks Nick. I needed that."

"You are welcome Fluff. Now, let´s stop worrying about this and start thinking of what will we be eating."

"Wait, you told me that we were going to your mom´s house."

"We are."

"So you don´t know what we will eat?"

"Nop. She always keeps it a surprise."

"Should we take something in case she-"

"Uhh I wouldn´t recommend that. Last time I did that she literally bit my ear."

"What?"

"Don´t worry. She always cooks good stuff. I have never tasted anything bad that she has prepared."

"Are you sure?"

"Carrots relax. If she cooks something I don´t like I could cook you!" He laughed while Judy punched his arm and frowned at him.

"Jerk."

"Such language coming from a nice girl like yourself. Shame."

"Shut it Nick!"

"Oh don´t get mad. Cute little bunnies aren´t supposed to get angry Carrots."

"Nick."

"Yes Fluff?"

"Do I have to remind you that you still don´t have keys to the apartment?"

"What do you-oh. Okay I´ll settle down." She chuckled at him as they were arriving to the vixen´s house. Nick knocked on the door and waited a bit until his mom opened the door.

"Nicky!" She hugged the fox, who was struggling to breathe. "I´m so happy to see you!"

"M-mom…can´t…breathe." She let him go and patted his cheek.

"Stop being so dramatic. Now, where is-there you are!" She moved past Nick, making the fox stumble as she gave Judy a tight hug. "Nice to see you too Judy!"

"Nice seeing you too ma´am." She returned the hug and smiled inwardly seeing that Valerie actually liked her back.

"See Nick? I am hugging her as tight as I hugged you and she isn´t complaining."

"Okay, okay. Geez I didn´t know I was coming for a lecture."

"You asked for it. Come on in now! The dinner might get cold if we stay here." The vixen enter the house followed by Nick and then Judy, who kept staring at the inside of the house and thinking there was something familiar with the place.

"Carrots, what are you looking at?"

"Nick, am I crazy? Or does this tapestry looks like your shirts?"

"What?" Nick look at the wall and inspected it. "Oh you are right. Ha, now that´s funny. Come on Fluff. We have to eat some food or else I´ll faint."

"Your mom is right Nick. You are always dramatic."

"Such wounding words coming from you Carrots. Come on." He closed the door and carried Judy on his shoulders. She battled to stay balanced and hissed at the fox.

"Nick!"

"Yes love?"

"Put me down!"

"Hmm, no. This is too funny." He giggled while Judy screeched and held his head tightly. "Afraid of heights?"

"Afraid that you will drop me!"

"I won´t drop you!"

"Nick!" The vixen came into view and her presence made both mammals go as stiff as a statue. She shot the fox a glare that made him gulp and placed Judy on the floor. "Now stop acting like a kit and help me with the dishes." She went to the kitchen once more and Judy giggled while looking at the fox, who was now placing plates and glasses in the table.

"Afraid of mommy, huh?"

"You would be afraid of her too if you knew what she is capable of."

"Oh the big bad fox is scared?"

"No."

"Oh I think he is." She walked closer to him, but in a slow mocking pace that was up to no good.

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." He smirked at her, but seeing her smile grow wider made his fade and his eyes went wide.

"In this case you spell fear V-a-l-e-r-i-e?"

"I told you, she can be scary."

"So you are afraid of mommy!" She stood in front of him and smiled at the sighing fox.

"I already told you. She once bit my ear."

"And she probably tickled you too!"

"Wha-Carrots!" Nick tried to move the bunny´s paws away from him as she started tickling him.

"Tickle tickles tickles!"

"Fluff!" The exchange continued until Valerie became visible once more and coughed so that they could understand that she was there. Laughing nervously Judy moved away from Nick and the fox readjusted his tie, or at least left it as he usually used it with his police uniform.

"Both of you can´t keep it down huh?" She saw the bunny blush and Nick go stiff, which made her chuckle. "Come on _kits._ It´s dinner time." She placed a pot on the table and sat at her place. Judy moved slowly to her seat and once there she directed herself to the vixen.

"Ma´am I´m sorry. We were just-"

"Sweetie you have nothing to worry about. I´m glad that finally someone stepped up and started outwitting my Nick."

"Oh so now I have to be outwitted?" Nick said as he took his place.

"Your ´silver fox tongue´ was getting you in lots of troubles mister."

"Tell me about it. When we met he scammed me to get him and his friend a Jumbo-Pop, which later became pawpsicles." The vixen gasped and gave the tod a smack.

"What was that for?"

"I can´t believe you scammed your girlfriend!"

"It gets worse."

"How can it be worse than scamming!?"

"Carrots, please. Have mercy." Nick shot the bunny a pleading look, but was only received by the sheepish grin of a conspiring Judy.

"Well, the day after I arrived to Zootopia…" Judy told the NightHowler case story to the vixen and when she got to the part in which Nick made her feel bad Valerie shot a glare at the fox, who just lowered his gaze and continued with his meal. During the story Judy saw that Nick had already told his mom about it, since she was nodding and saying "oh rights" at certain points. It was until she told her what she felt during the time she was outside Zootopia that even Nick became really interested.

"So I left. I felt unworthy of being a cop. I took the easy way out and returned to be a regular bunny. While I was there I couldn´t stop thinking of the events that were happening back in the city. All the injustice that predators were facing because of my words, which turned to be a mistake. I felt sad all the time and I couldn´t stop thinking that it was all my fault. And to make it all worse, I couldn´t stop thinking about Nick." The fox looked at her confused when he saw that she was struggling for words. "I felt that…that I was a jerk. And I felt that because I was. I said what I thought was the truth and did not consider Nick. What we had been through and what he would do after this. Those months in BunnyBurrow made me realize that he was really important for me. He became one of my closest friends in just two days and…well I damaged him. And right after he had told me about his horrible experience at the Ranger Scouts."

"Wait. He told you about the Ranger Scouts?" The vixen looked at her with a surprised face as Judy started to gain composure once more.

"He did, right after he stood for me and protected my job." The vixen looked at Nick with a smile on her face as Nick seemed to get embarrassed by the look. Judy stared confused and made a question to the vixen. "Is something wrong?"

"Well….Nick had never talked about that to anybody. I think I was the only mammal, besides him and those wretched kids, that knew." She turned to look at the bunny and smiled at her. "That can only mean he trusts you. A lot. And he probably found something in you that he had lost time ago." Judy turned to look at Nick, who smiled nervously before sighing and nodding.

"What was it Nick?"

"I saw someone who was doing her best to achieve her dreams, just like I wanted. And as I was about to see how your dreams and efforts were going to be shattered I said to myself that you didn´t deserve it. I know what is like to suffer from such disappointment and I didn´t want you to pass through that." The bunny smiled warmly at the fox and grabbed his paw. Giving it a squeeze she spoke to him.

"Thank you Nick."

"It´s okay Fluff."

"No seriously, thank you. You are the best mammal I know Nick. I love you." She smiled wider at him and saw how he returned the smile with the same warmth.

"I love you too Judy." They intertwined their paws and held their gaze for a while until Judy continued speaking to Valerie.

"Then I came back. I looked for him and apologized. Then we followed some clues and ended up solving the case!"

"Lovely! You should have seen how Nick here was during that time you weren´t in Zootopia."

"Mom!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nick, you haven´t told her?"

"I was going to!"

"Tell me what?" The fox sighed and looked at the bunny, paws still intertwined.

"Well, during that time I felt awful. I even crashed here with my mom some of those days so that she could comfort me. I felt that what I did to you was wrong. That scaring you to prove my point and not letting you explain yourself was a mistake. I used the fact that you had a bias with foxes, which I know wasn´t your fault and took advantage of it. I missed you during that time. A lot actually. For the first time in a long while I felt that I had a real friend. But I screwed it. I scared you away. I actually tried to find you and apologize, but it was too late already. So I kept chastising myself during those months. I felt so happy when you came back that I wanted to just jump and hug you, but I made a bold move to see if what you were saying was true. I am sorry Judy." Nick sighed and looked to the floor. When he tried to move his paw away he was caught by Judy holding it tighter, which made him look up at the soft smile that she had on her face.

"Nick, you don´t have to apologize for nothing. We both made mistakes, but thanks to those mistakes we are here, together." Seeing her smile only getting wider and wider made Nick crack a smile of his own. _How do you do this Carrots? How can you make me so happy so easily?_ He rubbed her paw and looked at his mom, who had some tears on her eyes.

"You okay mom?"

"I am just glad that are so happy. Better yet, that you make each other happy." She wiped her eyes and looked at the couple. "You are a perfect fit." They both smiled, but Nick´s stomach started rumbling and he stood up and darted upstairs while mumbling something among the lines of "darned beans" and "bathroom quick" leaving both females alone. Judy immediately helped the vixen by picking up the plates and when they were finished both sat down at the couch, where Valerie started talking.

"Thank you Judy."

"For what?"

"For bringing me my happy kit back. He wasn´t always as he was when you knew him. It all changed the day his father…went to a better place."

"His dad is dead?"

"He hasn´t told you?" When the rabbit shook her head the vixen continued. "I see. Well, it was something that hit him really hard. It happened one year before the Ranger Scouts, so events bottled up and practically destroyed him. His name was Jonathan. Nick loved him so much and saw him as his idol. They went together everywhere when he wasn´t working and they had so much fun. Some months after Nick turned five he was diagnosed with Lupus, an autoimmune sickness. Now it can be treated, but back then it was something relatively unheard of. Doctors said that he wouldn´t have much time left, gave him a year tops. Jonathan fought intensively against it. Went to several therapies, meditation and even had a two month trip to a placed call Kamar Taj so he could connect with his astral self and regain control over his body. That seemed to help him, but when he was fired and I had to start working two jobs he started to get worse once more. All he had achieved plumed way too fast and the punch was so hard he couldn´t take it. That broke my little Nick. Then that Ranger Scouts thing happened."

Judy was struggling to not let any tear out of her face. She thought that Nick had had it really tough during his life, specially his childhood, but she wouldn´t have imagined the magnitude of sad events that happened to him in such a small timespan. She grimaced to the day of the explosion and focused on the memory of Nick soothing Jimmy´s mother.

 _"I…I want him back. I want my baby boy back." The deer stopped struggling and the officers let her go. Nick moved forward and placed a paw on her shoulder._

 _"He knows. I am sure he misses you too. He was a nice kid and he was doing a great job. I bet he made you proud."_

 _"Yeah. He…he did. Thank you officer." She hugged Nick and he returned the gesture. The deer started crying once more on Nick´s shoulder and he kept soothing her. From the bench she was sitting on Judy saw and heard the entire interaction between the two mammals. She smiled at seeing how Nick managed to get the deer to calm down and even engaged into a reasonable dialogue with her. Once the hug broke and she saw the deer thanking Nick she stood up and went to his side as the deer leaved the scene. Looking up she saw that Nick had some tears on his eyes, so she hugged him._

 _"What did you tell her Nick?" Although she already knew, she wanted to know what nick was feeling._

 _"That Jimmy was a good kid. She said she wanted him back. I…I just told her what I would´ve liked to listen." With a little sniff Nick shook his head and looked down to the rabbit, who stared at him confused. "So, now what?"_

Judy now understood what Nick meant with that. He told her what someone, besides his mom, should´ve told him in such a horrible day for him.

"That´s why I am thanking you Judy. I tried millions of times to make him happy once more. He smiled for me, but I always could tell that he was not happy. That he wasn´t enjoying his life. I thank you for giving him a spark. For making him happy. You have not only made his life better, but you returned her son to a mother. Thank you Judy, for everything." The vixen hugged the bunny, who returned the gesture. Both of them started crying as a huge pressure left the vixen´s shoulders. She finally was able to see her son again. Her real son. The happy fox that once dreamed of doing good and being honorable. She saw that he had found a great mammal to who he was able to share things that he had never shared with anyone else. She was glad to see that Nick had become the fox that her and his father wanted. Breaking the hug the vixen smiled at the bunny, whose tears started to simmer down.

"And don´t worry Judy. He will talk to you about this. I know he will. He trusts in you more than in any other mammal."

"Thanks ma´am." She wiped her eyes and gave the vixen a sheepish smile. Her ears perked up by the noise of the wooden staircase crunching and she saw that Nick was already down. She stood up hurriedly and rushed to hug the fox, who was not expecting the movement.

"Something wrong Carrots?"

"Nothing is wrong. I love you Nick." He got at eye level with her and saw that her eyes were glassy. He smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss. Once he broke it he placed his paw on her cheek and smiled even more at her.

"I love you too Judy." He saw that she was sniffing so he took out a red handkerchief and gave it to her.

"Thanks Nick, here." She tried to return it to him, but he raised his paw and smiled at the bunny while straightening up.

"You are welcome Fluff. And you can keep that, it´s yours."

"Thanks." The bunny smiled and folded the piece of fabric, putting it in her pocket.

Valerie saw with wide eyes at the handkerchief that Nick gave Judy, noticing that it was the same one as he used when he was trying to enter the Junior Ranger Scouts and she smiled. _He really loves her._

"Well, I think it´s time for us to go. Thanks for the dinner mom, it was quite delicious."

"It´s nothing son. Take care out there, both of you." She hugged the fox and then turned at the bunny. Getting at eye level with her she have her a hug and talked at her with knot on her throat. "Thank you Judy."

"It´s nothing ma´am." The hug broke and Valerie saw as the two left the house. Once the car wasn´t visible she closed the door and giggled.

"I cannot believe they haven´t marked each other."

 _Monday_

Nick and Judy were on a foot patrol across one of the many parks in Savannah Central. Meanwhile the main precinct of the ZPD was missing a chief, the officers were stuck with their latest duties. Both were walking normally around the park and nothing seemed to be suspicious.

"So Fluff, how is it that you get to use a custom made uniform and everyone else, including me, is stuck with the standard police uniform?"

"Well, now that you ask, it is because-"

"Ahh!" Judy saw as Nick suddenly fell to the ground and started shaking desperately.

"Nick!" As she heard the growl that came from the fox she realized that he had been hit with a NightHowler pellet when the dreaded flower´s scent reached her nose. "Everyone get away from here! NOW!" The mammals of the park scattered in a record breaking speed and then there were only Judy and Nick left, the fox´s eyes settling on the bunny while she talked to the radio and walked backwards slowly. "This is Hopps. Wilde has been hit with a NightHowler pellet. I need the antidote at Pillars Park NOW!" She didn´t even wait for a response as she kept her eyes on the fox.

"Nick. Nick snap out of it!" She heard the growl and saw the fox was about to pounce, so she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"J…Judy."

 ** _Continues in Chapter 6!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I debated in my head several times if killing Bogo was the right thing to do to keep my story going. Decided to go for it. Having to let Jimmy go kinda "hurt me". He was a nice OC I created out of nowhere and well, I hope I did the right thing there too. How about that villain in the gang? Someone in the first chapter had already pitched the idea of Bogo´s son being a bad guy and he/she was right! I hope that, after the other chapters, that idea was like, off the table. If it did I hope this worked as a plot twist or at least something unexpected. If it didn´t, well at least you have the satisfaction of having guessed where I was going! What will happen with Nick and Judy? Discover it on the next chapter of Breaking Point! Oh boi, that sounded like the ending of a Total Drama episode. Btw, caught the Doctor Strange reference?_**

 ** _Have a Nice Day Everyone!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I´m not dead! Not dead! I had a lot of stuff to do, plus I did some updates at Fluffy Stories and started another fiction (not Zootopia though) and was really occupied. Now I´m free! For now at least, jejeje. Zootopia won six Annie awards! Let´s keep going like this! Great pace! Many awards for this incredible film! This is a new chapter fellas! I hope you enjoy it and you will finally know something about stuff. You know? Things! That make stuff happen! You haven´t figured it out yet? Well, it seems you will have to find out right now!_**

 **How things happened**

The giraffe loaded the pellet gun and placed it inside his jacket. Going out of the house he was humming a classic Beethoven´s melody while going to his destination.

 _Wow, this melody fits really well with a plan, or even a dramatic montage._ The giraffe walked calmly and sat on a bench right at the center of the medium sized park at Savannah Central. Taking his cellphone out he browsed through some pages and remembered something he had to do. _Need to Fur Emblem Heroes. That game looks sick!_ Once he had done his little mission he started watching the entire park for a while until a couple of small ZPD officers were caught by his glance. _Finally._ He smirked and put his cellphone away. He stood up and opened his jacket while grabbing the small pellet firearm. _After fifteen years I will finally have this city turned into a pile of dust and mud. It all started with the buffalo´s death, now these two will show why this city can never work properly and then the final part of my plan will take place._ He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, a devious smile presenting itself on his face. _It all led to this._

 _16 years ago_

 _"_ _Hey Martin!" The giraffe turned to look at the zebra that had called his name and he smiled when he caught him on his eyesight._

 _"_ _Richie! How are you?" They hugged each other, the zebra getting into a lower level so the action wasn´t uncomfortable._

 _"_ _I´m fine. How about you birthday boy!?"_

 _"_ _It´s nice seeing you remembered."_

 _"_ _How could I forget your 26_ _th_ _birthday? It´s just one week before mine!"_

 _"_ _That´s true. Well everything is going great. I am waiting for the Zootopian Marine Institute´s answer regarding my job application."_

 _"_ _Could you remember me what did you study?"_

 _"_ _You already know!"_

 _"_ _But is a long name! And a little bit boring."_

 _"_ _Hey, it´s not boring. Sorry I am not a professional ping-pong player like you."_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah. Come on, tell me."_

 _"_ _I studied molecular biology, specialized at aquatic bacteria."_

 _"_ _See. Booring."_

 _"_ _It is not boring!"_

 _"_ _All right geez. So, you think you nailed the job?"_

 _"_ _I hope so. I really want to start my investigation with them."_

 _"_ _Well that would be great. How about-" The zebra was cut short as a pair of hooded mammals entered the establishment they were in and fired some shots to the ceiling. Every mammal gasped as they moved through the place and signaled everyone to empty their pockets, backpacks or whatsoever._

 _"_ _You two over there! Give me everything you have!" Martin held his backpack strongly since he had the beginning of his investigation there, not to mention information about some bacteria he considered fascinating. Seeing the giraffe hesitating the hooded bull hit him on the stomach with his rifle, making Martin kneel down in pain and somehow Richie reacted surprisingly. He took the rifle away from the bull´s grasp and pointed it at him while Martin was getting up._

 _"_ _Now, return all the stuff you have taken from everyone and leave the place." Richie said while he was still aiming the weapon at the bull. The mammal saw as one of the customers was already calling the police, so he started doing what he was told, but suddenly a loud noise made him stop and look behind him._

 _"_ _Richie!" The zebra had fallen down right after the tiger had shot his weapon. Both mammals ran out of the place as Martin kept shaking the zebra that was barely breathing. "Why did you do that?"_

 _"_ _I don´t know. God this hurts." Martin checked where the projectile had impacted and horror filled him when he saw the wound right at where the zebra´s heart is located._

 _"_ _Someone call an ambulance!"_

 _"_ _They are not going to make it."_

 _"_ _Don't say that! Hang in there! Someone! An ambulance!"_

 _"_ _Martin, I know where it hit me. There is no way I´m making it."_

 _"_ _Richie stop saying that."_

 _"_ _Thanks for being my friend Martin." With that the zebra drew his final breath and passed, right on Martin´s hooves. At that moment something broke inside Martin. He felt that this world was too unfair and that even the smallest tinge of light could be destroyed by the amount of darkness that it had. Rejecting the job offer form the Zootopian Marine Institute Martin decided to make justice and enrolled himself at the ZPD´s police academy. Finishing as the valedictorian Martin was assigned to Precinct One and there he met Bogo. Ever since the academy everyone told the giraffe that one of his kind couldn´t be a cop. That he was too tall to see the things that happened on the ground and he was an easy target and a dead giveaway of police officer´s arriving to the scene. On his very first day Bogo assigned him to trash cleaning duty. The giraffe did his best and even became friends with the records mammal so he could get access to the mammals that killed his friend. Three entire weeks passed and the giraffe continued to be assigned to cleaning duty and he was getting frustrated at the buffalo. Until one day it happened._

 _"_ _Everyone listen up. We have had a murder that took place at the Rainforest district during a mugging. Hoovers, you will be realizing a patrol on the sight during this week."_

 _"_ _Sure chief!"_

 _"_ _Report everything that you observe and do not engage if you are presented with a dangerous situation."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You´re still a rookie Hoovers, so do not engage."_

 _"_ _But sir-"_

 _"_ _That´s an order!" The buffalo stomped his foot and looked at the giraffe with anger. "Now, you manage to screw this up and you will be fired! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"_

 _Martin could only nod as he heard the other officers snickering at him. Reluctantly he took the envelope and went straight ahead towards his patrol car, which was way to compact for his long neck, so he had to drive carefully with his long extremity outside the window. Going through the streets Martin kept reminding himself that he was doing this because of what happened. No one deserves to be in the loose after ending with someone else´s life. Going around the watery district he saw nothing unusual and decided to check the documents Bogo had given to him. And once he did he was surprised._

 _"_ _What the hell!? Those two? Those are the ones that killed Richie! Those mother-" He took a deep breath and eased himself. Roaming around the district he had his eyes focused on every mammal that was wearing any kind of suspicious hoodie, specifically on tigers and bulls. Then the sound of gunfire made him stop in his tracks._

 _"_ _Not too far away. Two or even three blocks." He left the car and started going towards the scene and saw what he was expecting. Taking his dart gun out he aimed it at the running bull and shouted._

 _"_ _ZPD! Stop right there!" He saw the mammals turn and point their own weapons at him, he moved away from their sights and continued pursuing the mammals, who kept shooting at whatever was moving. "Great, they are wasting their bullets. Soon I´ll have them where I want."_

 _A couples of minutes passed and Martin could hear the mammals shouting at each other regarding some ammunition and that´s when the giraffe took his chance. Sprinting like never before he reached both of them and tackled them into a small alley. With a quick move the giraffe was able to dart the raging bull, who came knock down immediately and then aimed the weapon towards the tiger._

 _"_ _Put your paws behind your back!"_

 _"_ _Look kiddo, you better let us go."_

 _"_ _Oh you are not going anywhere. You are paying for what you did."_

 _"_ _What? Killing that old puma? He was at the last steps of his life and wasn´t cooperating."_

 _"_ _That didn´t give you the right to kill him! And you had no right to kill Richie!"_

 _"_ _Who the hell is Richie?"_

 _"_ _My friend! Who you killed merciless!"_

 _"_ _When did I do that?"_

 _"_ _Oh not so long ago. Now shut up!"_

 _"_ _Wait. I remember. Yeah, it was at that café. You were the kiddo that didn´t want to give his backpack. So you a cop now, huh?" Slowly the tiger was going for a hidden weapon he had under his wrist._

 _"_ _I said shut up!" Martin could hear the small click before the tiger made a sudden move. Jumping forward the giraffe was able to move away the gun, then taking it of the tiger´s paws and then aim it at him._

 _"_ _Now, listen kid-"_

 _"_ _SHUT UP!"_

 _"_ _You can´t kill me, alright? You a cop. You need to take me into custody." The tiger smirked, but the laugh that came from the giraffe made his entire spine shiver._

 _"_ _You think you are getting away with this?" Turning Martin shot the weapon right at the bull´s head, ending his life. The tiger screamed at the sudden movement._

 _"_ _What the hell!? You are cop!"_

 _"_ _No. I am not a cop." He turned and aimed the weapon to the tiger with a smirk on his face. "I am just eliminating bacteria." And then he pulled the trigger._

 _Present day_

Nick felt the pain coming from all of his body, but suddenly it was gone. In fact, he now was feeling everything like he never had before. The air hitting his face felt like if he was running through meadows. His paw pads touching the floor resembled the feeling of stepping on solid stones. The smell of the city made him sick since his nose perceived way more now. But that wasn´t surprising Nick, what had him confused was the… _hunger?_ Looking around his surroundings the fox could see as mammals ran away at full speed. Not understanding the current situation he turned and was greeted by Judy, who had fear plastered all over her face.

"Carrots?" Nick tried to contact her, but the only thing he was able to hear was a growl that came from his very own mouth, which made him fall into terror.

 _I´ve been hit with NightHowlers. Judy, please run. Get away from me, please. Leave me here Judy. Save yourself._ He couldn´t believe this was happening. When his stomach growled and he did the same he was terrified. It was like if he _wanted_ to _EAT_ Judy. He wanted to kill the mammal he loves. Screaming with all his strength he tried to tell Judy to go away, but the only sound that left his mouth was a constant low growl. Then he heard her speak.

"Nick! Nick snap out of it!" Then he felt as pressure was being put on his hind legs. _No. NO!_ As his body was about to pounce he felt his extremities as _his own_ once more and he halted the movement.

"J…Judy."

"Nick?"

"Ju…Judy…go."

"Nick!" The fox´s ears cringed from the high pitch noise and a growled escaped from his snout, making Judy to give a little jump backwards. She saw as Nick started shaking his head furiously. She went ahead again and spoke in a lower tone at him.

"Nick, I know you can fight it."

"Y…y…you ha…have t…to go." Nick saw the bunny getting closer to him and he started moving backwards. He was fighting and fighting hard. He felt as the urge to eat, to hunt and to tear apart was rising through his body. He felt as the growls tried to escape from him. The fox then started rubbing and hitting his head against the floor. Judy moved a little faster so that she could hold him, but she was stopped right on the spot.

"NO!"

"N-Nick?"

"Leave! Go somewhere safe!" The fox kept banging his head against the floor and Judy stood still, until the sound of the several sirens made her turn. As fast as he could Wolford ran at where the fox was and the wolf quickly placed a muzzle over the fox, which made him stay put and widen his eyes as growls where still coming from him.

"No!" Judy tried to move towards them, but was held by Snarlov, who moved her away from the scene as she heard Nick´s growls. "Let me go! He can´t wear a muzzle!"

"We need to seize him Hopps."

"Take it off of him! He isn´t completely savage! _HE CANNOT WEAR A MUZZLE!_ " The bunny was struggling against the polar bear´s grip, actions that were caught by the fox. A loud growl made all the officers turn towards the fox, who was baring his teeth at the polar bear while being held back by the wolf and the muzzle. The metal object was hurting him, but someone else was hurting Judy, or that´s what he thought was happening at least. So he quickly tried to get to her and protect her.

"You are telling me that isn´t savage, Hopps?" Snarlov asked sarcastically at the still struggling bunny, but had to turn once more so what he heard was not inside his mind.

"LET HER GO!" Every mammal present stayed surprised. All of them looking at the enraged fox who was hurting himself just so that Judy would be okay. "STOP HURTING HER! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Take that off of him! Please!" Judy kept trying to get away from the polar bear´s grip, but the cry that came from Nick made her stop as she saw the dart sticking out of his neck. "Nick! Let me go!" The polar bear did as he was told and just as Judy touched the ground she sprinted towards the fox, who was now struggling to maintain on all fours. The wolf took the muzzle away and left the scene just as Nick fell flat on his stomach since he had no strength left. The bunny quickly kneeled by his side and started petting his ears. "Nick, you´re going to be okay. You hear me? You´re going to be okay. That´s the antidote they just gave you."

"J..J…Judy. I…I" Then Nick fell unconscious. Judy´s eyes started to water by seeing him like that and for what just happened. They were making a usual patrol. Nothing different from what they usually did. The NightHowler serum was supposed to be under the ZPD´s control and to buy the flowers you needed to have a botanist license, so how could this happen? How did someone manage to get some of the serum? _Why did they target Nick?_

More doubts came to her mind as she moved with the medic units that were taking Nick to an ambulance. On the ride towards the hospital she held the fox´s paw tightly through it, hoping that he would wake up soon. Sadness presented inside her as she rubbed her fingers through Nick´s paw pads. So much had happened to Nick in such a small amount of time. In just two months he had been stabbed and now shot with the serum. All of this because she wanted him to be her partner. _Did I do the right thing by asking him to enroll at the ZPD? What if someone wants to hurt him because of me? What if this is all my fault?_ The stopping vehicle made her refocus and she followed the paramedics that strolled Nick inside the hospital, where she was told to wait at the breakroom. Sighing the bunny sat on the now too familiar styled hospital benches and fumbled with her paws as many worries, doubts and ideas flew through her head.

Savannah Central

"What did just happen there!?" Martin came inside his home and slammed the door. Not knowing what to do the giraffe sat down on his couch and placed his hooves over his face. "I hit him. The serum turned him into a savage. He was down on all fours, growling, snarling and baring his teeth. What the hell happened? He was going to kill her. He was about to pounce. WHAT HAPPENED!?" He slammed his hooves on a table and snorted. "Why was that fox able to fight the serum!? What is so special about that duo that nothing seems to break them apart!? They won´t let my plan to move forward! Damn them!" A notification came from his cellphone. When he took it and looked that his game had been downloaded he threw the device to the couch and poured himself a glass of water. "All the problems I went through to get that buffalo killed, the forms I had to sign so that I could get those blueprints, the exact amount of explosives so that the damage would be concentrated to that office. The time it took the kid to bring me the pellet gun and the serums. All of that led me to this moment and then it turns out the stupid mammal resisted the toxin! Now I won´t be able to tear the city apart, heck, this might even make that bond grow tighter. I swear that I will get those two in my hooves one way or another!" Martin threw the empty glass to a wall, shattering it into tiny pieces. The hatred he felt for the two small officers just kept increasing and increasing. "They need to be erased from the picture, but how?" The giraffe entered a room and returned with a broom, reluctantly sweeping the shattered glass while grunting.

 _Zootopia General Hospital_

"Hello Officer Hopps." The tanooki presented himself in front of the bunny, who had her gaze directed downside. Looking up at the doctor Judy gave him a warm smiled and a nod.

"Hello doctor."

"Oh, just call me Mario."

"Okay Mario."

"I would like to ask you some questions about what happened, if you don´t mind of course."

"Don´t worry, it´s okay." The tanooki sat down by her side and took out a little notebook and a pen.

"So, Officer Wilde was shot with the NightHowler derived toxin, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. And then what happened?"

"He started shaking on the floor. I smelled the scent of the flower present and warned the mammals. When I turned Nick was already down on all fours and he was about to pounce at me, but then it seemed that he regained consciousness. He was fighting the toxin."

"Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent. He was even managing to talk. Once the officers came and took me away from him he snapped. It seemed like he was using the state he was in to try and get to me. He was hurting himself while doing that."

"He hurt himself? To get to you?"

"Yes." The tanooki furrowed his brows. He had never seen anything like that before. Even though the NightHolwer shootings never even reached to fifty, none of those mammals showed any sign of fight towards the toxin. Judy saw as his expression changed, so she stared at him as his eyes were moving around the room. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well I don´t know. This is the first time this has happened. So we don´t know what may have happened. We´ll have to wait until he wakes up and then we will be able to tell what happened."

"How much time until he wakes up?"

"During the time of the attacks savage mammals woke up after eighteen to twenty four hours after the antidote was applied."

"Oh, so it isn´t that long."

"No it´s not. Would you like to go inside and see him?"

"I really would."

"Come on. I´ll show you to his room." The tanooki stood up and Judy followed suit. Once they reached the room Dr. Mario left the bunny, who took a deep breath and entered. It was the second time in just two months that Judy saw Nick like this, and just like the first time her heart was in grief. Moving slowly she reached the bed and laid down by the fox´s side.

"Oh Nick. I…I´m sorry. I should have paid more attention. I should have noticed the shooter." She hugged the fox and started crying on him. "I should protect you. But all I seem to be able to do is giving you problems. Nick, I´ll give my best from now own so that nothing will happen to you again. I love you Nick and I will not let anyone or anything hurt you like this anymore." She rubbed her eyes and tightened the hug, only able to feel the slow movement his chest was doing.

 _Dr. Mario´s consulting room_

The tanooki entered to his working space and sat down in front of his desk. Rubbing his temples the mammal started thinking out loud about what happened.

"Mammals aren´t supposed to be able to resist that toxin. I was made with the purpose of making everyone turn into an unreasonable creature. Why was the fox able to resist it? How did he do it? Did he fight against it? Or he is biologically immune? Maybe the blood sample will answer that one. Or maybe…that´s it! That must be it!" Mario clapped his paws together and got out of his chair. Opening a drawer he took out a binder and started going through some pages, until an "aha" escaped from his mouth and he dialed the just found number. The call was answered pretty fast.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Wilde. It´s Dr. Mario."

"Oh hello doctor. To what do I owe this call?"

"Well I wanted to inform you something about your son´s condition."

"What about my son?"

"You don´t know what happened?"

"No. Is Nick okay? What happened?" The vixen was starting to get worried, so the tanooki quickly tried to calm her down.

"He´s fine. He was shot with a NightHowler pellet. The same ones that were making mammals go savage four or five months ago."

"What?"

"He´s okay." The tanooki quickly added. "The antidote has been already given to him by the police. All we have to do now is wait for him to wake up."

"Oh, thanks for telling me doc."

"It´s nothing. But, would you mind coming to the hospital? I would like to speak to you."

"Uhm…sure. I´ll be there soon."

"Thanks." The call got cut and he resumed his position at his desk. Leaning back on it he turned on his T.V. and went for the ZNN channel, who were speaking about the events that happened with the fox and the bunny.

 ** _Officer Nicholas Wilde was shot with a NightHolwer pellet serum this afternoon. Thanks to a quick action from officer Hopps, his partner, the mammals around them quickly left the area, leaving the two cops alone. What makes this even more interesting is that during the time the fox officer was in a savage state he seemed to hold himself from attacking Officer Hopps. As you can see in this footage that we managed to get from a nearby security camera, this is how things took place._**

The tanooki looked with utter attention at the tape and his eyes widened every time that Nick seemed to talk to the bunny. The doctor had to gasp when the fox was trying to get to the bunny, snarling at all the mammals that were surrounding him and when Judy came by his side Mario saw how the fox still tried to contact the bunny.

 ** _In other news the new chief of the ZPD will be announced…_**

"I cannot believe what I just saw." The tanooki turned the T.V. off and stood up from his chair. Going to the bathroom he splashed some water to his face and blinked several times. "Now I am sure that is what happened to him. That is why he didn´t attack Judy. This is amazing." Leaving the bathroom he returned to his consulting room, where the vixen was already waiting for him.

"Hey doc."

"Hell Valerie."

"Soo, what was this thing that you wanted to talk about with me?"

"Oh, that." Said Mario while going to his chair. "I need you to confirm something for me."

"What could it be?"

"Well, I need you to tell me something about the fox´s instincts and natural behavior."

 _Nick´s hospital room-2 hours later_

Judy heard as the door opened and turned her head quickly towards it, but relaxed when she saw the vixen enter the room. "Hi Valerie."

"Hey there Judy. How are you?"

"I´m fine, thanks. You?"

"I´m great." She looked at the sleeping fox and gave a sigh. "How is my Nick?"

"Well, he´s…I don´t how he is actually." The bunny turned to look at the fox and place her paw on his head, petting his ear. "We have to wait until he wakes up and see what happens."

"I see. Now Judy, how are you doing?" The bunny turned once again to look at the vixen, but she was confused by her statement. She kept petting Nick´s ears since it was relieving to maintain direct contact with the fox.

"What do you mean Valerie? I already told you I am okay."

"Judy, you don´t have to lie to me. After all that has happened to Nick in this short time span, there must be something that is bugging you. Come on, tell me."

The bunny sighed and looked at Nick. She gave a squeeze to his ear while inspecting his form. _How is it that the two of them can read me so easily? Slick foxes._ Turning to look at Valerie Judy took a deep breath and started talking.

"I think this is my fault."

"What?"

"I think this is my fault Valerie. Ever since Nick even entered the academy he has been targeted by these mammals. All of them wanting to hurt him. What If they want to hurt him because of me? Or even to get to me? What if they hurt him because he is a police officer? I asked him to be a police officer. It´s because of me he is in the public eye. I forced him to help me and then made him the target of devious animals. _This is my fault._ They knew where to find him since he would be with me or somewhere related to the ZPD. Nick has been hurt all this time and all because of me." Her voice started cracking at the end and she leaned her head on Nick´s chest.

Valerie stood there until Judy would finish crying. The bunny held tight of the fox, feeling grief took over her. She felt guilty, useless and most of all sad. The voice of the vixen returned her to reality as she hesitantly lifted her head from Nick´s chest and looked at the vixen. The look on the bunny´s eyes made her heart crumble as she moved towards the bed and enveloped Judy in a full forced hug. The bunny resumed her crying while the vixen was rubbing both her ears and her back. The bunny returned the hug with the same amount of force and placed her face on the shoulder of the vixen, who started talking to Judy.

"Judy, listen. This is not your fault, okay? Nick knew what he was doing, since he wanted to do it. He always wanted to do good, just like you. He wanted to be a Ranger Scout so he could have the skills to help animals. He told me that thanks to you he had that chance back. That you gave him the push to see himself as a good mammal. A mammal that helps the others no matter what happens. Nick wanted this and he wanted it with you by his side. He wanted you to see that he is capable of doing this and that with you by his side it would be easier for him to do better things for him and for everyone else. He wants you to be proud of him." She moved from the hug and stared at the eyes of the sniffling rabbit. "Because he is proud of you. He sees you as a symbol. A role model. He loves you Judy. More than I have seen him love anything else." She gave a sweet smile to the bunny, who passed her arm over her nose. Judy hugged her once more and felt relieve go through her body. All the things that Valerie said had helped her mind to ease.

"T-Thanks Valerie. Thank you."

"There´s nothing to thank sweetie. I hope that you understand why Nick has done all of this for."

"I do now." She broke the hug and stared back at Nick, who was breathing slowly as he slept. "My Nick."

"Well, I´ll go 'make my bed' right there at the couch. Dr. Mario told me that he would be awake tomorrow around nine in the morning, so let´s get some sleep honey. Must have been an exhausting day."

"You have no idea." The vixen moved to the couch and started putting the hospital´s blanket over it, while Judy went to the bathroom. She went to the bed and gave the fox a kiss and then whispered something into his ear. When Judy came out of the she went inside, so Judy snuggled by Nick´s side and gave his cheek a kiss. When the vixen came out of the bathroom she was greeted by the sight of both mammals sleeping. Chuckling he laid down on the couch and took a last glance towards the couple, Judy resting her head on top of Nick´s chest.

"Who would have imagined it?" With that she positioned herself and went to sleep herself.

 _The next day_

"Good morning." The doctor entered the room, where he was greeted by the sleepy faces of the two females that had just woken up, mostly because the tanooki had opened the door to harshly.

"Morning doc."

"Morning."

"So, he hasn´t woken up yet?"

"Doesn´t seems like he has." Judy looked at Nick, who was still in a deep sleep trance. "Didn´t you say that he would wake up around nine?"

"I did. This is pretty unusual." Mario checked his wrist, where he had a childish Zego watch. "It´s already midday. Let´s give him until one o´clock. If he hasn´t woken up by then I´ll check if anything is wrong. Meanwhile, Judy can I speak to you for a second?" The doctor´s voice surprised the bunny, who quickly nodded and went with him just outside the door.

"What is it Doctor?"

"Well, first I wanted to ask you if, by any chance, you and Nick are romantically involved."

"Oh. Well, yes. We have been a couple for two months already. Actually, we became one when he first arrived here to the hospital that day he was attacked at the academy."

"Very well. I also wanted to know if by any chance you saw any different behavior on him when he was shot."

"Well obviously yes. He was turned into a savage."

"But he wanted to protect you."

"That was when the officers arrived. Before that he wanted me to stay away from him. He thought that he might hurt me."

"He could´ve hurt you."

"But he didn´t. He was fighting against the toxin."

"To protect you from both the officers and him. Hmmm."

"What´s up doc?"

"Nothing actually. I was just curious about what happened exactly. I can tell you that he did that because-"

"DOCTOR! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING WITH NICK!" The tanooki quickly rushed inside the room, followed by Judy, who stood still by seeing the fox shaking and tumbling around the bed.

"What happened?"

"I don´t know doc! He just started moving around like this!" The tanooki got near the fox, who started mumbling loudly.

" _No. Stop that. No. NO! NOO!"_ Mario tried to hold him to the bed, but it seemed fruitless as he even was pushed away by the fox´s movements. Judy was starting to move forward when Nick suddenly sat up straight and started screaming without control.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Nick! NICK!" Valerie´s attempts to gain the ox´s attention where useless as he kept on screaming and screaming, until he heard a softer voice call his name. He turned to look at the preoccupied face of Judy, who was staring right at him.

"J…Judy?"

 _Nick´s dream_

 **"** **Whe…where am I?" The fox found himself inside a pitch dark place and he was moving around with his arms up so that he could feel anything around him. Walking carefully the fox kept looking at his surroundings, which were even darker than before. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" As silence greeted him he continued walking, until something made him fall. He stood up quickly and looked around once more. "Is somebody here!?"**

 **"** **I am."**

 **"** **Who said that?" The fox turned to look around but saw nobody inside the place.**

 **"** **I did."**

 **"** **Who are you?"**

 **"** **I am me."**

 **"** **Show yourself!"**

 **"** **Would you like that?"**

 **"** **Yes!"**

 **"** **You want to know who I am?"**

 **"** **Stop playing around!"**

 **"** **I am not playing around. I am behind you." That made Nick to stop on his tracks as he immediately felt a warm breath behind him, which was followed by low aggressive growls. Gulping he turned around slowly and yelped when he finally saw who it was.**

 **"** **You like what you see?" The fox inspected the image in front of him with complete terror. It was him. But his eyes were bloody red. Some parts of his face where missing fur and some others would be missing skin, revealing some bones to the fox. His mouth was so wide that he could see every single one of the sharp teeth, which were drooping some blood. His clothing was ravaged. Several scratches made them pretty much useless. His tail was nowhere to be seen, like if it was missing. His claws were…BIG. They were at least twenty centimeters long and the feet ones were even larger. Scared the fox quickly turned and started running, only to be caught up by his nightmare self, who grinned deviously at him. "Going somewhere?"**

 **"** **Get away from me!"**

 **"** **Are you scared?" Once more Nick turned and ran, but the result was the same. "Is the big fox afraid?"**

 **"** **What do you want?"**

 **"** **ARE YOU AFRAID!?" The snarl that came from his other self sent a shiver so strong to his back that he even straighten up and froze, knots forming in his throat.**

 **"** **Y…y…yes."**

 **"** **Oh you shouldn´t be." The nightmare Nick started walking towards him and placed one of his big claws at Nick´s forehead. "I am you. You shouldn´t be scared of yourself."**

 **"** **Y…you are not me. That is not me."**

 **"** **Are you sure?"**

 **"** **Yes. I am."**

 **"** **Oh. Well then, why don´t we ask her instead?" Moving his paw he signaled to his right. Nick moved his neck and felt life leave his body as he saw the gray bunny moving around cautiously.**

 **"** **Judy! Judy!"**

 **"** **Shh. Wouldn´t want to ruin the surprise now, would we?" Nick suddenly found himself trapped inside a cage. The other Nick smirked and went down on all fours while teasing Nick. "Oh Juuudy."**

 **"** **NO! Judy get out of here!" He could only see as Judy kept moving around and she finally stumbled onto his nightmare self.**

 **"** **Nick? Oh Nick, I know you can fight it."**

 **"** **JUDY! GET AWAY FROM HIM! THAT´S NOT ME!"**

 **"** **I know you won´t hurt me Nick. I love you. And I know I am safe by your side." The growl form the nightmare Nick made Judy step back and Nick kept on screaming.**

 **"** **JUDY! RUN! RUN! RUUUUUN!"**

 **"** **Nick? What are you doing?" The dark and ruff voice from the fox made the bunny´s eyes to go wide as she became shocked.**

 **"** **Having a little snack." The made a fast move. Nick could only see as Judy was caught by the other fox and he heard the scream that she gave before her eyes rolled and shut.**

 **"** **NO! JUDY! JUUUUDYYY! WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WHY!?" Suddenly Nick´s vision changed. He was no longer inside a cage. In fact he was standing at the center of a park at Savannah Central and he felt some strange flavor in his mouth, but before he could think about what that could be the other Nick´s voice was now inside his mind.**

 **"** **Nick, I did nothing. I told you. I am you. YOU did something." Nick looked down and was immediately shocked.**

 **He had Judy inside his mouth by her neck. He opened it and the limp body fell flat against the floor. He kneeled and started shaking her. "Judy! Judy wake up. Sweetheart please wake up. Don´t leave me. Judy!" He started sobbing and hugged the lifeless body in his arms. "No. Please God no. Don´t take her away from me. Please." He looked at her once more and saw the blood that was coming from her neck. He tried to open her eyes so she could see him, but they wouldn´t stay like that. He rested his forehead against her and cried even louder. "My love. Judy. No. Mother Earth and Father Sky, please tell me she isn´t gone. Please. Not her. No." He passed his paw against her cheek and placed his nose against hers. "No. No. No. Judy. I love you Judy. D…don´t leave me. I promise I´ll be a better mammal. Don´t go. Stay with me. Judy please stay." At that moment the voice came back.**

 **"** **Hahahaha. See Nick? This is what you are!"**

 **"** **No!**

 **"** **You are a predator!"**

 **"** **Stop that!"**

 **"** **She´s a prey!"**

 **"** **No!"**

 **"** **This is what will happen!"**

 **"** **NO!"**

 **"** **You will kill her! She is´t safe with you! YOU ARE HER DEATH!"**

 **"** **NOOO!"**

The fox opened his eyes and started screaming. He was in pain. He had just witnessed the death of his loved one. And it had been himself who had killed her. He was going to eat her. She was his prey. Suddenly he heard a soft voice talking to him and he turned to look at the bunny, who was looking at him with preoccupied eyes.

"J…Judy?"

 ** _Continues in Chapter 7!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really do! And let me know how you think Nightmare Nick looks like. I know how he looks like for me, but I would love to know what you guys think. And what about that Easter OC? Huh? You know of which one I am talking about! Caught the stuff that made things happen? Yes? No? Hope you did! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Man I feel pumped! Plus I got the Fire Emblem app and it is amazing! I still can´t get Hector though. But I got Eliwood! Oh and there have been several rumors about a Zootopia Disney XD show. Guys, they are fake. REAL FAKE. No one at the team that created Zootopia or even someone at Disney has confirmed those, so don´t think that is going to happen. So, I hope you guys liked this and I hope I´ll be back soon!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello there guys! Another chapter is coming up. I hope you enjoy it. I´m going to make something similar to what Starfang´s Secrets does (please don´t sue me) and I am going to answer to the reviews right at the bottom of this. Not many reviews now, but hey, maybe one day. One can never stop hoping! (Drama queen) So, here is this chapter. Read it. Enjoy it. Love it. Feel it. And here we go!_**

 **Things get messy**

"J…Judy?" The fox saw as the bunny was getting close to him. He wanted to jump out of the bed and hug her. He wanted to be with her, to tell her how much he loves her and how relieved he is just for seeing her alright, but his mind had different plans. As much as the fox wanted to do that he was being presented by the image of his nightmare. Every time Judy took a step closer he saw himself with Judy in his jaws as life left her body. Every time he was trying to move towards her the voice of his nightmares kept coming back reminding him that he could´ve killed her. That she was in danger for being by his side. That she was not safe with him. That he was nothing more than just a flesh eating predator. As he saw the bunny getting closer to him he decided what to do. Although it was going to break his heart into thousands of pieces, he kept saying himself that it was the best. _For Judy_

"Nick-"

"It´s nice seeing you are okay." He stated bluntly and the bunny stood still at the spot. She stared at him, but he averted his gaze towards the doctor, who was standing up since the fox had thrown him to the ground. "Sorry about that doc."

"It´s okay Nicholas. I was starting to worry. You were taking a lot of time to wake up."

"Well, now I´m awake."

"Yeah, I can see that." The tanooki patted his robe and looked at the fox. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Something about foxes´ habits and just their natural biologic behavior."

"Oh. Uhm…okay." He turned to look at the bunny, who was still staring at him with worried eyes. "Judy could you go outside please?"

"What?"

"Could you go outside? We are going to talk about fox stuff."

"Nick, you can´t ask me that."

"I can and I am doing it. Please just wait outside." She kept staring at him as anger started presenting inside her body.

"Nick I won´t go outside! I´ve been waiting for you to wake up! I wanted to talk to you! To be with you! And to know what happened to you! You can´t just-"

"I don´t care. Just go outside." The bunny was left with her mouth open and her eyes were wide. She looked at the deadpan expression that Nick had on his face. She got even angrier and stomped her foot.

"Fine! You want me to go outside! I´ll go outside! You stupid jerk!" She got out of the room and slammed the door, leaving two surprised mammals looking at Nick, who sighed while directing his gaze to the floor.

 _This is the best for her. It doesn´t matter how much this hurts me or how angry she gets at me. This is for her safety. Away from me she is better. She is secure. I am just going to cause her more problems and grief if I stay by her side. Judy, I love you, but I can´t let you die because of me._

The fox was taken away from his own mind as he heard the doctor´s voice talk to him.

"Are you alright Nick?"

"Yeah, yeah I´m okay. So, you wanted to talk to me about this foxes´ thing?" The tanooki turned to look at Valerie, who had a worried face. Then the tanooki shot the fox a confused look, but moved forward with the question.

"I would like to know if you are aware of why were you able to fight the toxin." The fox sighed and looked at the floor once more, his voice barely audible to both the mammals inside the room.

"Yeah. I know. It´s because-"

 _Hospital´s lunchroom_

"He´s such a jerk! I just wanted to know how he was doing and what do I got in return. An angry fox who wanted me outside! I am his girlfriend for carrots sake! I am his partner! I…I just want to know what is happening." She laid her head on her arms as she was sitting at a table. Luckily for her there wasn´t any mammal inside. It seemed as if the only one that was being treated at the hospital was Nick. She continued with her complaints, her voice starting to crack. "Why would he do that? I want to know if he is okay. I was there when it all happened. I have been there with him during all this time." The bunny started crying on her arms. "Nick what is happening? What made you do that?" She stood up and went towards a bending machine, where she bought a fruit flavored candy, which she ate slowly as her crying fit continued. "This is just getting too complicated. And just a week after the Chief passed away. Can´t we just have a break from all of this? At least for a week? Sometime without any disturbances or anything that threatens to end our lives. Is that too much to ask? We have been through so much and…I just want some time with Nick." Sighing the bunny moved from the table she was sitting in, missing the little form that passed her as she threw the garbage away and sat back at the table. "I could really use some help now." As if on cue a call entered her cellphone and she looked at the name of the call. With a small smile she wiped her eyes and nose to then push the green button. Taking the phone to her ear she gladly started speaking. "Hey mom."

"Hey there sweetie. Haven´t talked to you in a while. How have you been?"

"Hanging in there mom. How about you? How are things back at the farm?"

"Well things couldn´t be better. Ever since the entire town knows that we are the parents of the savior of Zootopia we have been selling all our stock. I don´t know why mammals think that because of you our food got better, but I´m not complaining. Business has never been better."

"Those are great news mom. And how´s everyone doing?"

"Well, your dad is just his plain old self. Oh but I am not going to start babbling about the family. I would never finish. Judy, I heard about what happened to your boss. I´m sorry."

"Thanks mom. It was, well…unexpected. Everyone at the precinct is bummed. It was a hard hit for everyone."

"And the young deer, was he a friend of yours?" A knot formed inside Judy´s throat as the name of Jimmy came back to her head.

"I…I wasn´t very close to Jimmy. He was a nice guy."

"And what just happened to your partner?" The bunny sighed and passed a paw across her face.

"He was hit with NightHolwers mom."

"What? That thing you solved four months ago?"

"Yes. He turned into a savage, but he fought the toxin and didn´t attack me." Judy made sure to leave some details outside since she hadn´t yet told her family about her relationship with the fox.

"He fought it?"

"Yes. I´m actually at the hospital. He woke up like half an hour ago."

"And how is he?"

"Honestly I don´t know mom. He seems to be upset or shocked, I don´t know. He isn´t being himself."

"You mean the toxin affected his personality?"

"No. I think he´s still processing what happened."

 _Nick´s hospital room_

"Believe me. I know what happened. About everything. It was not nice."

"But you just told us you knew why you didn´t attack Judy."

"I know why I didn´t attack her."

"Why?"

"It…it´s not easy saying it."

"Nick, you can tell us. No one will judge you or anything like that."

"Mom, this isn´t something that happens every day. I-"

"Nick. I am your mother. You can trust me with everything."

"Mom-"

"Nicholas." The fox hissed at the use of his full first name. Sighing he turned to look at his bed as his mouth started moving.

"I…I imprinted Judy." He looked up to see the faces of both mammals, who had their eyes wide open and Valerie was the first one to talk.

"You…you imprinted her?"

"Yes. I…I love her mom. I love her more than anything."

"So you want her to be your mate?"

"Yes, but-" He was interrupted by the squeal his mother gave as she quickly hugged him.

"My boy! You want to be with her forever! I knew you would find your perfect match! And it´s Judy! This is so perfect!" Stopping herself the vixen broke the hug and smiled at the fox with complete happiness as Nick heard Mario speak up.

"So we were right."

"Huh?"

"Yesterday I called your mother since I was having doubts of why you haven´t attacked Judy. I presented her the idea of Judy being imprinted by you, so that´s why you were able to fight the toxin since you didn´t want to hurt your probable mate. She told me how imprinting another mammal worked for foxes and it fitted the case. We just had to confirm it was that."

"Oh. Well even if I imprinted her we are not going to be mates." That made the vixen´s face change from happiness to shock.

"What?"

"We are not going to be mates."

"Nick, you imprinted on her."

"But I won´t be her mate."

"Why? Have you talked with her already? Did she say no?"

"I haven´t talked to her. I won´t be her mate so she can be safe. So I won´t hurt her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I would only hurt her mom. I am a predator and she is a prey."

"But that doesn´t matter."

"It matters since I tried to eat her!"

"Nick, that wasn´t you."

"It was me mom. I was the one that was scaring her. I was the one threatening her. I was the one that almost attacked her and killed her."

"It was that toxin the one that made you do that! Nicholas, you are acting ridiculously. Judy loves you and she knows that you would never hurt her."

"You don´t understand mom."

"Of course I understand. You care for your girlfriend´s safety. You want her to be secure, but without you she is just going to be sad. Nick, this is not fair for either of you."

"I don´t care about what is fair or not. I want her to be safe! And this is the right thing to do. It might not be fair, but it´s the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do? Nick you are talking about leaving your potential mate. You will be destroyed. And so will Judy. Is that why you were so rude to her right now? You want her to end your relationship?"

"Yes."

"W-what?"

"She isn´t safe with me! I am being targeted by everybody and with me by her side she is placed at the middle of it all! She doesn´t deserve this! As much as I love her I cannot see her die because of me! Or even by my own paws!"

"Nick that is not true. You two-"

"I WANTED TO EAT HER MOM!" The fox´s scream left her stunned as she saw the pain at his face and right at that moment Nick started crying. "I wanted to eat her. I wanted to eat Judy. That feeling. That need. That craving. That…that… _hunger._ I _wanted_ to eat her. My mind was telling me to eat her. To eat the love of my life. I wanted to eat the mammal who might have been my mate. I can´t see any situation in which she is safe with me. Not with this thing that I am. I am dangerous. For Judy at least and I can´t live with it. I can´t live by the side of the mammal I love knowing that at one point of our lives I wanted to eat her. Do you know how it feels? Seeing the most important thing in your life right in front of you and then having this urge to just maul it? To start biting her and actually swallow her flesh? I don´t like it. Knowing of what I am capable of I don´t want her near me. She could die because of me. She deserves better. As much as it hurts I can´t be with her. Not anymore. I don´t want to see the same scared face she was looking me with during that time. She was afraid of me. Who wouldn´t? Wouldn´t you be afraid of seeing your loved one trying to kill you? Seeing that mammal´s eyes and stare at nothing? Only the eyes of a blood starved beast. That is what I represent to Judy. Danger. A threat. Something that could kill her using teeth. Not even a weapon nor fists or anything else. Teeth. Claws. I can´t make her pass through this. I can´t. I just can´t." He hugged himself as he continued crying, the tanooki shooting a worried look at the vixen, who had her mortified eyes focused at her son. "If I really love her I must keep her away from me. For her sake."

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Listen to me. None of that is what you are. None of it. You are a good mammal. You would never kill her. The facts are there. You fought a toxin that turns mammals into killing machines. You beat the unbeatable. For her. For Judy. Because you love her. You did what no other mammal has been able to and protected her from even your savage self. Don´t punish yourself for this. This wasn´t because you wanted it. You were forced to feel that way."

"Was I? Was I really forced? What if the toxin just helps us mammals to see for who we really are? For what I am? This isn´t something that was forced into me. This was something that my inner self wanted to do."

"If you wanted to eat her then what stopped you? Why where you able to stop?"

"Because I imprinted her."

"But you still want eat her now?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you think that eating her was what you wanted?"

"Because that´s what I felt when I was a savage!"

"Exactly. You weren´t Nick Wilde. You were a savage. And that same savage faltered against the love you feel for that bunny."

"My decision has been made mom. You cannot talk me out of this. This is what needs to be done."

"It´s a stupid decision Nick!"

"Stop mom! This is for the best. Even if what you are saying is true I can´t risk her to be around me and then I get shot once more. What if I am not capable of stopping myself again? What if those desires win over me? What if I kill her?"

"That won´t happen."

"Mom. I am asking you this. Don´t tell Judy about any of this, okay?"

"But Nick-"

"Mom, please. If anything I must be the one that tells her."

"Will you tell her?"

"I don´t know. But please don´t say any of this to her."

"Nick, she´s going to be destroyed."

"I know. I don´t like this either."

"Then why are you doing it!?"

"It has to be done mom. She deserves a life."

"She can have one with you!"

"No she cannot."

"Nick you are being an idiot!"

"No. I am doing the right thing." He wiped his eyes and sighed. The fox turned to look at the doctor, who had just directed his gaze to the floor during the vulpines´ confrontation. "When can I leave doc?"

"Oh. Uhm, you can leave right now. You just have to fill the same forms as last time. I-I´ll go get them." The tanooki sprinted out of the room and saw a fluffy tail going down the other end of the hall, but didn´t pay much attention as he continued his way towards his consulting room.

The fox stood up from the bed and grabbed the bag that contained his clothes. Going into the bathroom with the intention to change back into his uniform he closed the door and stared at himself in the mirror. And once again he started crying. Sitting on the toilet seat the fox kept crying as grief was hitting him strongly. _Judy I beg that you can understand. I know you won´t like this and that you will try to fix this. But it cannot be fixed. Judy…I love you._ As he kept crying another voice entered into his head. Not his own, one more sweet and caring. One that made him smile instantly.

 _You don't want to do this Nick. You are in love with Judy. You want to spend the rest of your life with her._

 _But I can´t. She wouldn´t live a real life._

 _Why not? She loves you. And I bet that right now she feels awful. She wants you with her Nick. So stop saying that this is what need to be done._

 _But it is. There is no way that this will change. I have made my decision. I have made it for her._ Before the voice could retaliate Nick heard as his mom was talking to him through the door. His tears wouldn´t stop coming out of his eyes.

"Nick, please reconsider this."

"There is nothing to reconsider mom." He stood up and took off the hospital´s gown. Putting on some underwear and then his uniform shirt he continued talking to the vixen. "This is happening. Even if I don´t like it."

"But Nick, you were crying just know. Imagine what it is going to be for the rest of your life."

"Nothing I couldn´t deal with." He got into his pants and started patting the uniform so it would have the least amount of wrinkles possible.

"You don´t know that Nick. You don´t know how it´s like to lose someone you love."

"Of course I know mom. You were there. You lost him too." He placed his utility belt and after the click came he heard as his mother started sobbing.

"No Nick. You have no idea what it is like to lose the one you love. To lose the love of your life. It is the hardest thing that could happen. When…your father left us I was heartbroken. If I wouldn´t have had you with me I would´ve fallen straight into depression. The missing spot that one´s mate leaves is unfillable. Nothing can replace that one mammal. Nothing at all. And the loneliness that I feel every day is painful. I miss your father so much Nick that there are days that I cannot even sleep since I don´t have him by my side. Sometimes even my chest hurts. And hearing from you that you want to throw that away it´s sad. You have no idea how it is like Nick." The door opened and it showed Nick the weeping figure of his mother. He pulled her into a hug and patted her head while she continued to cry on his shoulder.

"Mom, this is different. Judy isn´t my mate. And I am doing this for her happiness."

"But you have already imprinted on her."

"It doesn´t matter. She deserves to live. With me by her side that´s not an option. I don´t like doing this mom. I hate it. Hate it with all my heart. But I have to do this. For her."

"Nick-"

"Mom. I know what I am doing." He broke the hugged and stared at her, both with her eyes glassy and wet marks on their faces. "Can I count on you not telling Judy?"

"Nick, I don´t want to lie to her."

"It´s not lying if you don´t tell anything."

"But-"

"Mom. Please." The vixen sighed and reluctantly nodded. She felt as Nick placed a kiss on her cheek.

"At least tell me you will think about it."

"Mom-"

"Please Nick. You have to maul over this. In case you decide to go forward with your decision at least don´t make it too hard for her. Don´t do it today with a single punch or anything like that."

"I want her to end the relationship mom. If I do it she will feel that she was the one at fault. If I act as a jerk she will want to leave me."

"Oh God." Valerie place her paws on her face and sighed. "Nick, I hope you know what you are doing."

"I…I hope so too mom." The door opened and the tanooki came in quickly. "Those are the papers doc?"

"Yup. Here you go." The fox took them in his paws and started filling them quickly.

 _Hospital´s lunchroom_

Judy crooked her head as she thought she had seen a familiar animal, but her mother´s voice made her return to the conversation.

"So how do you like that idea?"

"It´s wonderful mom! As soon as the new chief gets assigned I´ll ask for permission."

"Fantastic! Well, I hope to see you soon Judy."

"Me too mom. Goodbye. Say hi to everyone for me."

"I will. Bye Judy." The call got cut and the rabbit returned her cellphone to her pocket.

"I hope the new chief let´s us do it. It would really help both of us." She started walking towards Nick´s room and saw the tanooki entering quite frantically. Slowly Judy opened the door and entered to see the fox filling some forms. "Hey Nick. Are those you release papers?"

"Yes." She received the harsh words and felt her temper starting to going.

"So what now?"

"Don´t know."

"Want to go home?"

"With you?" Nick didn´t even lift his sight from the sheets as everyone started at him. Valerie had pity all over her eyes as she was seeing her own son being a jerk towards the mammal he loves. Judy´s inner self lost the fight to keep calm as she erupted into a screaming fit.

"Of course with me! What is wrong with you!? I am worried about you Nick! You are my boyfriend and you got hurt! I love you! And you are just being a jerk! What happened to you!? What did the NightHowlers do to you!? Why are you being such an ass?!" Judy´s words stung Nick. The moment she said I love you her felt his heart crumble and even his decision falter. He wanted to respond. To tell her he loves her to. To hug her. Kiss her. To show her that he cares about her. That she is the most important thing in his life. But his will was being stronger than his desires. He looked at her and brought his mask back up quickly.

"I don´t know what you are talking about."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I´m fine."

"Nick, what is happening?" The fox looked into the bunny´s eyes and saw how they were starting to get glassy. He sighed and handed the sheets of papers to Mario.

"Nothing´s wrong. Here you go doc. Am I able to go now?"

"Yes. Take care Nick." The fox stood up and shook his paw.

"You too." He walked outside the room and moved past the bunny, who just stared at him. Sighing Valerie went to the doctor and thanked him for everything he had done. Stopping in front of Judy she kneeled and gave the bunny a hug.

"Judy, don´t let him get to you."

"But he´s being a jerk."

"I know. Just ignore him. He´s going through a hard time."

"But that doesn´t gives him the right to treat me like that."

"Not it doesn´t, but he doesn´t know how to handle this." She moved from the hug and looked at the red eyed bunny. "He loves you Judy. He really does. Be with him just as you always have. Have faith Judy. He will come around."

"But he is making me so angry."

"Don´t let him see that he gets to you." She got up and saw how Judy was processing what she just told her.

"That´s what Nick said to me once."

"Who do you think that taught him that?" She smiled at the bunny, who returned the gesture. "Bye Judy." Waving the vixen left the room and the bunny´s ears were caught by the doctor´s voice.

"She is right Judy. Nick do loves you really much."

"I just want to know what is happening."

"You´ll know soon enough Judy." Both left the room and parted their ways. Judy went outside the hospital and looked around, but didn´t find Nick anywhere around.

"Where is he?" Taking her phone out she called the fox, but was received by his voicemail. "Oh come on." Trying again she heard as the call was answered and the harsh voice of the fox made itself present.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Going to the precinct."

"Why?"

"So I can start working. I need to catch up with what I have pending."

"Nick just head home. It´s already one o´clock."

"I have to work."

"Fine. I´ll see you at the apartment then." She cut the call and sighed. Moving slowly she started going towards their little home.

 _Jaqueline Bogo´s home_

The buffalo stood up from her bed and went towards her kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she went to her living room and turned on her T.V. were the news where playing.

 ** _More news about Officer Wilde´s incident. Today the fox was able to leave the hospital after he was attacked with the NightHowler toxin. Although we didn´t catch him as he left the hospital we were told by his doctor that he left the building around one o´clock…_**

"Those two have had a harsh time." Turning off the device she picked up a book and started reading it. Her mind was not paying attention to the book. She was drifting to past memories that were making her eyes glassy. Closing the book she crooked in the couch and let her tears fall freely. Memories of her husband were flooding her mind as she continued crying. Form the day they met each other, to their first date, their first dance, their wedding, the day their son was born. All of their lives together flashed through her mind. The sound of the door opening made her head to turn and see her son entering the house.

"Mom I´m ho…are you crying again?"

"Of course I am crying Bobby."

"Mom it has already been a week."

"Already a week!?" The buffalo stood up angrily and got in front of her son. "It has been a week since my husband died! Since your father died! He is gone Bobby! Gone! And you are telling me that in a week you are already over it?"

"I have dealt with it in my own way."

"Your own way? He was your father! It´s like if you never loved him! You haven´t mourned him! And you haven´t even cried one single time since he passed!"

"I told you I deal with it in my own way."

"It´s like you didn´t love him! You are so insensitive!"

"Mom, you are being too emotional." _Of course I didn´t love him. I hated him. I´m surprised you didn´t hate him too._

"Too emotional!? He was my husband! You moron! He was the love of my life! We were married for twenty two years! And before that we were boyfriend and girlfriend for three years! I had spent my entire life with him!" The buffalo kneeled and resumed her crying fit. "I miss him. I miss his voice. His eyes. His presence. I…I miss him so much. I can´t believe he is gone."

"Mom." Bobby kneeled down and enveloped his mom in a tight hug. "I am sorry. I won´t let you pass through this alone. I will take some days off work and stay here. I know you miss him mom, but he´s gone." _Of course he is gone. I killed him._ Calming down Jackie broke the hug, shot a tired smile to her son and went for her room. Sighing Bobby got up and poured himself a glass of milk. When he heard the door being closed he started talking to himself.

"See dad? Even dead you make mom pass through difficult situations. I hope you hear me smut. Leaving our lives has been the best thing you have ever done." Finishing his beverage he went to his own room, took off his ZPD uniform, made a quick call and went to sleep.

 _Savannah Central_

"You are telling me that the bunny and the fox are a couple?"

"At least for now. I overheard Nick saying that he was going to make their relationship fail."

"Really? Why?"

"Because of the serum. He said that while he was a savage he wanted to eat the bunny. That an empowering hunger was building inside of him and he is scared that it might happen again."

"Huh, interesting. But that doesn´t explain why he was able to fight against the toxin."

"That´s because he imprinted on the bunny."

"He imprinted her?"

"Yes."

"And he is still leaving her side? Wow. I gotta give some credit to that fox. Risking his happiness for her safety like that. It´s amazing. That really is a noble gesture. But that doesn´t matter. Now that they are apart the city won´t have any example of predators and prey getting along in a daily basis." The giraffe´s cellphone started ringing and he picked up the call. "Hello? Hey there kid. Huh? You are not coming to the next meeting? Why? …oh. Don´t worry Bobby, I understand. I hope everything goes okay. Bye."

"What happened?"

"Bobby is going to stay with his mom for a while. Seems that she is pretty roughed up by the buffalo´s death."

"No? Her husband´s death? I can´t imagine that happening."

"Save me your sass."

"Anyway I have to get going. It´s getting late already."

"Very well. Bye Fin."

"Bye." The door got closed and Martin headed to his room, closing his own door behind him.

 _City Hall_

"Am I hearing this correctly?" Patrick shot a confused glance to the fox, whose voice was low since he didn´t like what he was doing.

"Yes. It´s the best for the two of us."

"Both you wanted this Now you don´t?"

"She isn´t safe with me."

"You think that stop being partners with Hopps is for the best?"

"Completely."

"Well, I´m sorry but I am going to have to say no."

"What?"

"No. You won´t stop being Hopps´ partner."

"Why? I can´t be around her without putting her life in danger."

"She´s a cop. That´s a risk she has always had in mind."

"But not like this. While I am with her she is in more danger."

"Look Wilde, I am not going to disband the team that ended the terror of the NightHowlers just because your judgment is clouded. If I do that the ZPD will lose its most representative team."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a predator and she is a prey. But more than just that. You are a fox and she is a bunny. Natural enemies before mammals evolved. If you two can get along then the city sees that any mammal can do the same."

"But-"

"But nothing. This is final. You will continue being Hopps´ partner. You both asked for it before, now you will have to deal with whatever problems you have and get to work."

"Fine sir." The fox stood up and moved towards the door, but the hippo´s voice made him stop and turn around.

"By the way. Tomorrow the new chief will arrive to the precinct. I hope you talk about your situation with him."

"Okay." The fox waved at the buffalo and left his office.

Walking towards the apartment he kept thinking about all the things that happened, plus everything that his mom and the mayor had told him. _They will never understand how it feels. Never. The feeling cannot be detailed. It´s…unnerving. The fact that I actually wanted to eat her. To eat Judy._ The fox sighed and stopped in front of the apartment complex. Looking at the doors and trying to put his mind together so he could do what he needed to do. _But why do they keep telling me that I am wrong? They don´t know it. How can they know I am wrong? They think I don´t know that this is going to be one of the hardest things I will ever do in my entire life. I don´t want to do it. I don´t. I was to spend my life with Judy. But if she can´t never be safe around me, then what kind of life would that be? One where she´s always worried about me possibly harm her? No. She doesn't deserve that. She deserve more. More than me._ He entered the complex and reached their home. He entered thinking that he would see a bunny sitting on the bed with fiery eyes and the desire to know what was happening. To understand why was he acting like this and to talk with him. But he was greeted by the bunny curled up and asleep. Closing the door slowly he removed his uniform and got into his sleeping outfit. Sitting on a chair he kept staring at the bunny, who was sleeping deeply. He sighed and was going to get into bed, but before that he kneeled down and placed his paw on Judy´s cheek, amazingly not waking her up.

"Judy…I love you so much. And I hope that you can understand this. I don´t want to do this. I really don´t. But…but I don´t want to hurt you." He place a kiss on her cheek and started crying. "I wish thing could be different so that we could be together, but not even the other animals will let us do that, right? They won´t let us be happy. And I can only be happy with you Carrots. But I am willing to sacrifice my happiness for your safety." Standing up he got on the bed and turned his back on the bunny as he kept crying, until he fell asleep.

 _Nick´s dream_

 **Nick saw himself inside a dark place once more and this time he knew what was going to happen as a low constant growl was approaching him.**

 **"** **No. Please. Not again."**

 _ **CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 8!**_

 ** _Here is that new chapter guys. I hope you liked it. Poor Nick. He is really scared for Judy. What is going to happen with him? We will have to find out later on. This week is going to be like really hard for me to update anything since I have exams coming up (sigh), but I will be back as soon as I can. I promise. So, here´s that thing I said about answering reviews. Don´t got a lot, but if you want to ask something about the story, tell me something you like or don´t about it, or just leave a piece of you over here, do it! I will answer to them!_**

 **FanficFan920: That´s how I get people to continue reading the story! Hooking them really hard with those interruptions! ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! I like seeing that you are enjoying it. And of course I am going to keep writing!**

 **Well, those are all the reviews for this, so…aha!**

 **Have a nice day everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello there! Exams are over now and I have already finished most of my projects, so this is a new chapter! More will be told. I honestly want to thank everyone who has read my story. Since the last chapter Breaking point gained more views than ever and even got more followers, favorite and reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and finds it good. I want to give a million thanks to trashforwildehopps (Instagram account, go follow it, it´s amazing!) for making the cover image of this story! FAM IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU ARE THE FREAKING BEST! So onwards to a new chapter!_**

 **Things get worse**

Judy was woken up from her sleep as she felt the bed shaking. Turning her gaze away from the brick wall she was greeted by the sight of the fox´s back and his body trembling, mumbled words coming out of his mouth and she stared at him. She wanted to wake him up and soothe him from yet another nightmare. In just one day he had had two nightmares and she was completely sure that they were consequence of the experience he had with the NightHowler serum. But she didn´t want him to wake up so she would be received by his jerky attitude. The shaking increased as the fox was now saying more articulate words and her eyes widened by them.

"Judy…no. Judy I´m sorry. I didn´t want to. Carrots…" Reluctantly the bunny shook the fox several times until he rolled aggressively and fell off the bed. Quickly Judy looked over the bed to see Nick rubbing his head.

"Are you okay Nick?"

"Yeah…yeah I´m okay." He got up and patted his pajamas.

"You sure? You were having another nightmare."

"I said I´m fine, don´t maul over it." And there it was. Nick´s attitude towards her was still sour and her heart was only clenching more and more. Her mind remembered her of the words that Valerie had told her and instead of letting him see how much his words were affecting her she just looked at his eyes with a deadpan expression.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?"

"What were you dreaming about Nick? You were trembling and mumbling." She left outside the part where he had started saying her name hoping that he would tell her the truth.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He was about to get in the bed, but Judy quickly sat on its edge and looked at him with fiery eyes. Forget about not showing him.

"Nick, don´t lie to me."

"I am not lying. I wasn´t dreaming about anything. Now scoot over so we can go to sleep and get to work tomorrow. The new chief will be presented and we have to be-"

"Nick, tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am! Now let me go back to sleep."

"No until you tell me the truth!"

"I am not telling you anything anymore! Let me go to sleep!"

"No!"

"Hey you two! Keep it down! Mammals want to sleep!"

"They can´t sleep if they hear you screaming Bucky!"

"Shut up Pronk!"

"No you shut up! Can´t you see they are trying to solve something out!? Let them be! No one complains when you scream over missing olives!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up! Or I´ll go over there and show you how hard a rabbit can kick!" Judy shouted to her annoying neighbors, who went silent at that instant. She returned her gaze to the fox, who was grabbing his police uniform and taking off his pajamas. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"Since you won´t let me sleep I am going to our office and sleep at the couch!" As fast as a cheetah Nick was wearing his uniform and was going for the door when Judy quickly stood up off the bed and got between Nick and the door.

"You are not going anywhere until we talk about whatever is happening to you!"

"There is nothing happening to me! You are the one that is paranoid!"

"I never said you were paranoid!"

"But you are acting paranoid!"

"I am not! This is ridiculous Nick! You are closing up!"

"Shut up!" The fox stomped his foot and Judy stared at him with eyes filled with hurt and disbelief. "Let me go so I can go to sleep." Nick´s voice was rough and he hissed at the bunny.

"No Nick. Please tell me what is happening."

"Nothing is happening."

"You can´t tell me nothing´s happening. It´s three in the morning and you were having a nightmare." She saw as the fox averted her gaze, so she got closer to him. "Please Nick. I want to know."

"You wouldn´t understand Judy."

"I can if you explain to me." She moved her paw towards him, but she found an empty space as he moved back and stared at her with angry eyes.

"No. You wouldn´t."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because you are just a simple dumb bunny. Nothing more." He said with poison and Judy took a step back. Nick chastised himself as he kept a firm pose, but it almost faltered as he looked at Judy´s eyes starting to water.

"D…dumb? Did you just call me dumb?" Before the fox could even talk anger took all over her as she started screaming with her entire force at him. "DON´T YOU DARE CALL ME DUMB! DON´T YOU DARE CALLING ME DUMB EVER AGAIN! YOU JERK! YOU THINK I AM DUMB!? WELL, I AM NOT DUMB ENOUGH TO LET YOU SLEEP IN _MY_ APARTMENT TONIGHT! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" She opened the door and signaled him to leave. Sighing Nick did as he was told, but turned as she continued screaming at him. "AND GET YOUR DAMN MIND STRAIGHT! YOU MORON!" Judy slammed the door, leaving Nick outside of what he was sure _used_ to be _their_ home. The fox drooped his shoulders and started walking outside the building.

Judy moved to the bed and clenched her paws, before tears started to escape from her eyes and she curled on the bed. She felt as her chest was aching every time she inhaled, a constant reminder of how much this had hurt her. She was so madly in love with Nick and the way he screamed at her saddened the rabbit, who started talking to herself between sobs. "H…he…he meant it. He t…thinks I am d…dumb. He doesn´t trust me." A new wave of sadness hit her as her crying became louder and she clutched a pillow to her chest and even more sadness got to her as her nose received the fox´s scent. Crying she hugged the pillow even harder. She thought of calling her mom. She wanted soothing words, she needed soothing words and she knew that her mother would know what to tell her. Having so many children her mother was an expert on what to say whenever one of them was having love issues. But there was a problem. No one at BunnyBurrow knew about Nick and Judy being a couple. Absolutely no one. So her mind presented her with a name that shined for her. Someone who might actually help her in her current situation. "Valerie." Judy passed her arm over her eyes and sat on the bed´s edge. Taking her phone she roamed through the contact list and pressed the vixen´s name as it appeared. Only after two rings the line was answered by the sleepy voice of the older mammal.

"Hello?"

"H…hi Valerie." The vixen quickly knew who was calling and by the sound of her voice she knew why she was calling.

"Judy, are you okay?"

"I…I´m not."

"What happened? Did Nick do something to you?"

"We had a…discussion."

"Why?"

The bunny started telling Valerie what just happened. She spared no detail and once she had finished telling the vixen tears were falling freely from her eyes once again. She felt so sad about what just happened, but she was also annoyed.

"Wait, he called you dumb?"

"Y…yes. I thought our relationship was strong. That he trusted me as much as I trust him. That he was already opening up about himself."

"Judy…"

"I thought he loved me as much as I love him." Judy started crying once more and the vixen could only stay silent as her sadness was overpowering her reasoning. Once the tearing fit decayed Valerie saw her chance and started speaking.

"Judy, honey, believe when I say Nick loves you. He loves you really, really much. He´s having a hard time getting his mind together since the toxin hit him. But don´t get me wrong. None of that gives him the right to treat you like that. I will talk to him and see if I can set him straight."

"Valerie, you don´t have to do that."

"Of course I have to. Judy, he´s being a total jerk and you do not deserve that. You have been the best thing that has ever entered his life and seeing him treat you like a pile of trash makes me angry. Now go to sleep honey. You need energies for tomorrow."

"Valerie…thank you."

"There is nothing to thank sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." Judy´s voice was low as she cut the call. She hoped that the vixen´s words could enter into Nick´s head. Sleep started getting to her so she simply got into the sheets, hugged the pillow that had Nick´s scent and let it take over her.

 _ZPD Precinct one_

Nick entered the great building with sorrow in his eyes. Giving a sloppy wave to the horse that took charge of the counter during the night shift the fox entered to their little office and slumped on the couch, but immediately his phone started ringing. Not even noticing who was calling him he pushed the green button, only to be received by his mom´s screams.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? YOU WERE A TOTAL JERK TO JUDY!"

"Mom, calm down."

"CALM DOWN!? NICK, I CAN´T UNDERSTAND YOU! HOW CAN YOU LOVE THAT BUNNY SO MUCH AND TREAT HER LIKE TRASH!?"

"I already told you mom. I cannot guarantee her safety while I am by her side."

"Nick, she was crying like crazy."

"What?"

"Nick, you called her dumb. She is doubting of your relationship´s strength. She is doubting of the trust you have in her. She is doubting if you even love her." A knot formed in his throat as the image of Judy crying in front of him returned to his mind. His eyes started to water just by remembering the fight and what he had said. His voice cracked as he started speaking to his mother.

"I…I just want her to be safe."

"Nick, I am not calling you as your mother. I am technically calling you as Judy´s mom. You are acting stupidly. Just talk to her. Let her know how you feel and explain yourself. More importantly, apologize to her. You love this mammal for crying out loud! You want to be with her forever."

"Stop mom. Let me think about this, okay. I…I need to think about this."

"Will you consider what I said?"

"I don´t know. I still think this is the best for her."

"It is not. Nick, she is getting shattered and you are still thinking about it."

"Mom, please. I need time."

"You don´t have time Nick. You are letting her go and believe me, even if sometime later you look for her she will not take you back. Because what you are doing is unforgivable. You need to fix this and fast." The call finished and Nick sighed while putting his cellphone in his pocket. Placing his paws on his eyes he sat down and rested his elbows on his knees and he started talking to himself.

"God, why is this so hard? Why can´t I just keep this thoughts out of my mind? I don´t want to harm her and I know I won´t, but this feeling…this images and ideas don´t let me think. And I can´t take them out of my mind. I don´t know what to do anymore." He started crying as he grabbed his ears and felt his claws dig strongly against them. "I called her dumb. I called her dumb. Why did I call her dumb? Why? She isn´t dumb. I shouldn´t have called her dumb. Judy I am so sorry. I…I…I." He continued sobbing as he positioned himself on the couch. Dread filled his body and he curled, moving his tail so that he could hug it. The images of his latest dreams came back to his head and a growl escaped from him.

 ** _Nick´s dream_**

 **"** **No. Not again." The fox closed his eyes and hoped that the growl would dissipate, but it only got closer and closer, until it was right by his side.**

 **"** **Hello Nick. It is nice seeing you here."**

 **"** **Get the hell away from me."**

 **"** **No need to be so rude. We are friends, right?"**

 **"** **Friends? We are nothing. You are just a fragment of my imagination that is messing with me."**

 **"** **Oh, that´s what you think? Open your eyes and tell me this isn´t yourself."**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **You are afraid?"**

 **"** **I am not. That is not me. You are a monster. A savage."**

 **"** **Yes I am a savage. Such as you were."**

 **"** **No. No I was not. I fought it. I fought you. And I beat you."**

 **"** **But will you beat me if it happens again? You are not that strong and, besides, Judy can´t even see the difference if you are a savage or not." That made Nick open his eyes quickly. His nightmare self was right. Nick never saw if Judy saw the difference. "You know that´s true."**

 **"** **B…but she noticed when I was turning."**

 **"** **Only because she smelled the toxin."**

 **"** **Stop this. You just want to get in my head."**

 **"** **Good point. Now, let´s show you once more why is it that you cannot be with Judy."**

 **"** **No, please." Nick shut his eyes and his ears caught the sound of Judy´s voice, making him open them once more.**

 **"** **Nick? Nick where are you?" Before the nightmare Nick could make a move Nick sprinted towards Judy, leaving the other fox with a dumbfound expression. Nick reached the bunny and kneeled by her side.**

 **"** **Judy you have to get out of here."**

 **"** **Nick, are you okay?"**

 **"** **I am okay Carrots, you have to go. There is no time."**

 **"** **Why are you growling at me Nick?" Nick´s eyes widened and he saw behind Judy, his nightmare self chuckling at him.**

 **"** **I told you. She can´t even see the difference." Terrified Nick look at himself and saw how he now was in all fours and Judy´s face was concerned.**

 **"** **Nick, what is going on?"**

 **"** **You need to leave Judy! GO!" Nick tried to contact her once more, but was only able to hear the growls coming from himself. Then he felt his body put pressure on his hind legs and he closed his eyes. Then everything was too fast. He didn´t even feel himself pouncing and clenching his jaw. The only thing his mind processed was the high pitched scream that entered his ears, followed by the weird taste in his mouth. Immediately he opened it and heard the thud. Opening his eyes he started crying by seeing the bunny laying on the floor once more. Kneeling he picked her body up and placed his forehead against hers.**

 **"** **No. No. No. No. No. No."**

 **"** **I told you. She didn´t even noticed that you were going to kill her."**

 **"** **Leave us alone." Incredibly the fox obeyed and left Nick with the lifeless body of Judy.**

 **"** **Judy…" He kissed the bunny´s forehead and looked at her with destroyed eyes. "Please wake up." He shook her body, but stopped when she was not reacting. Placing his muzzle on her shoulder his sobs intensified. "Judy…no. Judy I´m sorry. I didn´t want to. Carrots…"**

 _ZPD Precinct one._

Nick rolled and started looking to the ceiling with tears on his eyes. He was sure that this was the best for Judy. More importantly, that she was safer like this. But how could he do this to her? Every time he saw her he wanted to hug her, to nuzzle her. To tell her that everything was going to be all right. But how? These nightmares that were hunting him were clouding his mind and he felt it. He felt how this thing inside his mind were only messing with him. That his imaginations was mostly doing this because of the rough experience with that toxin, but if this was only images of what could happen, then what if one day this became real? If he was the one to blame when it came to Judy and her life, could he live with it? Rubbing his eyes Nick turned to face the couch and let the small amount of sleep take over him, these questions still rising in his mind, until a decision presented inside his mind and he muttered to himself. "One day. Just one more day."

 _5:30 a.m. Judy´s apartment_

Judy pressed the snooze button on her little clock and got off of the bed. She go into her little bathroom and turned her shower on. While it got to a decent temperature she examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red, mostly because of the great amount of crying she had been doing, and sighed. The bunny entered the shower and let the water fill her with energy since she was going to need it today. Turning of the water and drying her fur she got out of the bathroom and started dressing for her day. Once her uniform was on her she looked at the big mirror in front of her and a little smile appeared on her. Seeing herself wearing her dream job uniform always filled her with joy. It showed her that all her hard work, all her determination and all that resilience had paid off and big time. It showed her that she could do whatever she proposed to herself if she tried to get it done. But that little smile banished when her mind presented her with a dreadful situation. One that she wasn´t aware of, but no knew that it could happen.

 _What if we break up?_

Her good mood was struck heavily by that and with her drooped ears she picked up her keys and left the little apartment. The walk towards the ZRS was a long dreadful one. She kept repeating that simple question to herself and it made her sad. Once inside the wagon she rested her head on one of the windows and breathed heavily. _Is this what Nick wants?_ She felt a tear coming out of her eye and she quickly passed her paw over it with a new wave of determination. _If this is what he wants then so be it, but I won't let this get to me anymore._ The train stopped and she got out of it. The bunny quickly arrived to the precinct and waved at Clawhauser, who was enjoying a bowl of Lucky Chomps. She entered the bullpen and saw Nick already sitting on their chair. Taking a deep breath she moved towards the big orange piece of furniture and hopes on it. Nick felt as Judy got on the chair and turned to look at her, only to find her gaze directed up front. Sighing he looked at the clock in the room and saw that it signaled eight thirty in the morning. _It´s going to be a long day._

"Attention!" Every officer turned towards Higgins, who took a step back as the main door of the room opened. Through it a panther came in. Everyone looked at the black uniformed mammal as he walked calmly towards the podium and once he was there he placed his files on it and shot a kind smile to everyone in the room.

"Good morning everyone. My name is T´Challa and I am your new chief. First I would like to say that the loss of Chief Bogo affected every one of us. He was an example of what this city stood for and now is our duty to preserve his memory and his ideas." Every mammal in the room sighed as the words of the panther reached them. After a couple of seconds the feline started talking. "Now, as I don´t have a lot time to formally meet each of you I will be doing some interviews during the week to all of you and your partners. I hope this helps us to know each other. Now, up with today´s assignments. Grizolli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, the three of you will go to TundraTown to investigate the recent murder crime scene. Snarlov, Higgins, Wolford, you will patrol the area of the Rainfores district. Be wary of any otter suspicious activity. Hopps, Wilde." Both turned to look at the panther, who was reading a file before turning his gaze up and look at them. "Both of you will meet me in my office in five minutes. Your assignment will be provided to you after we finish with the interview. Since you are the rookies of the unit you are first to go. Also, the mayor told me that we needed to clear some things out." Both nodded and went outside of the bullpen as they continued hearing the new chief´s voice giving assignments. Instead of walking with the fox, Judy stepped up and went to talk with Clawhauser, leaving Nick drooping his shoulders and going to get some coffee.

"Hey Judy!"

"Hey there Clawhauser. How is everything doing?"

"Well it is going great. I tried some new type of doughnut. It was filled with something I couldn´t put my paw on, but it was delicious!"

"Sounds like you are having a good time."

"I am. How about you?"

"Well…it could be better."

"How so?"

"I´ll explain later Clawhauser, have to go to the new Chief´s office and have that interview."

"Oh, well then see you later Judy!"

"Bye!"

"Judy, the new chief´s office isn´t that way."

"Huh?" Judy stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to look at the cheetah.

"His office is at the interrogation room. Since the other office is still being fixed he used it as a temporal one."

"Oh, thanks." Moving from the stairs she turned to go towards the interrogation room, but bumped into Nick and fell down. When he reached for her paw she shoved his away and stood up. Walking past him she glared at him and talked. "Watch were you are going. Also, the chief´s office is in the interrogation room." Before the fox could do anything she was already moving towards the room. Nick sighed and started moving while taking a sip from his coffee. He reached the interrogation room and with a deep breath opened the room. Inside he found Judy with her arms crossed and she glared at him. Huffing he got on his chair and laid the coffee on the table. Turning his gaze to her he saw as her nose was twitching and her teeth were greeting. He passed a paw over his muzzle and rested his head on the chair. Two uncomfortably silent minutes passed when the panther got into the room and sat in front of them.

"Sorry for the mess. The other office is still under maintenance and well, this was the only room left."

"It does feel like we are being interrogated." Nick joked at the mammal, who chuckled at the joke and looked at the fox.

"Nice one. You must be Nick Wilde."

"It is I. Nice meeting you Chief."

"Nice meeting you too." T´Challa shook the fox´s smaller pawn and then turned to look at the rabbit. "And you are the famous Judy Hopps."

"Yes sir. Nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Shaking the bunny´s paw he smiled at her and then returned to sit straight. "So, the mayor told me that you had a lot to tell me. Let´s start with the situation that is developing. You know, the one where they have targeted Wilde twice."

"Of course sir. Well, it all started around three months ago…" Judy told the entire story of all the recent events to the panther, who listened closely to her. Nick jumped in sometimes when the story needed it, but it made Judy huff and he gritted his teeth.

"And then I woke in the hospital. The toxin being cured by the antidote."

"Fascinating. You confronted the toxin so you didn´t hurt your partner?"

"I…I-"

"He might be immune to it, we don´t know if that is what happened." Nick turned to look at Judy, who had her strong gaze directed to the panther.

"Actually Hopps, the medical exams that have been done to Wilde revealed that he was in fact one hundred percent affected by the serum."

"Oh." Judy´s ears fell and the panther turned to look at the fox.

"So, is that why you fought the toxin?" Nick took a deep breath and stared at the panther´s brown eyes.

"Yes. I didn´t want to hurt her." Judy turned to look at the fox, who´s gaze was directed towards the panther, so he missed how her factures softened by hearing his statement.

"Very well. So, mayor Holts told me that Bogo let the both of you work with a little 'permission', am I right?"

"What do you mean when you say permission, sir?" Judy returned her gaze to the panther and he smirked at the bunny.

"I meant, both of you are a couple, right?" That made both mammals stiffen their bodies as they turned to look at each other. T´Challa saw as their eyes wandered through each other and doubt entered his mind. "You two are a couple, right?" Judy moved her gaze to the floor and sighed. After what had happened in just two days she wasn´t even sure if Nick and her were still something. She wanted to continue being something. She is in love with the fox, but after how he was acting towards her she didn´t know if Nick considered them a couple anymore. Her head turned when she heard the fox´s voice.

"Y..yes. Yes we…we are a couple."

"Oh. Very well. I am actually happy to see an interspecies relationship inside the ZPD." Both turned to look at the panther, who had an honest smile on his face. "Well, now that we know each other a little better, here is your assignment. Both of you will realize a routine patrol through Sahara Square. Also, since it has just been a day Wilde left the hospital both of your shifts will finish earlier today, around four o´clock. I hope that helps the both of you relax a bit after all of this." As the smaller mammals nodded and started to stand from their chairs T´Challa spoke once more. "Wilde, could you please stay for a second? There is a personal issue I want to discuss with you."

Nick nodded and remained on his chair. Judy sighed and left the room with an idea in her head. She was going to know what was happening.

"Wilde, can you please tell me what is going on with the two of you?"

"What?"

"What is going on between you and Hopps? I just saw some really strong tension between the both of you."

"N…nothing is happening sir. We are fine."

"Wilde, do not lie to me. I know how a stressed and troubled mammal looks like. And I just saw two of them in front of me. Now, tell me what is going on? If this intervenes with either you work life or your personal life it can become into a bigger problem."

"But Chief…"

"Nick, tell me." The fox sighed and passed a paw over his eyes. Taking a deep breath he looked at the panther, who had a concerned face over him.

"Please do not tell any of this to Judy. I…I don´t want her to know what is happening." The panther looked at him with eyes that told him he was able to continue, so he did. "When I got hit with the serum my mind wasn´t controlling my body. It was there, but it wasn´t present, you know? And then when I was in that state a feeling of…hunger took over me. I was hungry. Craving for other mammal´s flesh. And when my eyes locked on Judy, the feeling intensified. Greatly. But I was able to fight back that urge. That hunger. Unfortunately now I know that I am capable of feeling and doing that. It felt like if I wanted to eat her. I wanted to eat Judy. And…well those feelings are stuck in my mind. And to top that I am having nightmares, all of them of me actually…doing it. Killing her. With my very own jaws. And I don´t want that to happen to her. I want her to be safe. To live. And the best way for that to happen is if she is away from me."

"What are you saying?"

"I am pushing her away so she can be safe. If she is with me she will always be in danger. Because I can eat her. And how can she be safe by the side of a mammal that actually wanted to eat her once?"

"But that wasn´t you. It was the toxin working."

"I tell that to myself every day. But it felt as if I was the one who wanted to kill her. This is the best for her."

"Wilde, you cannot be serious. For what you have told me you are deeply in love with her."

"I am. I truly am. But if being in love with her means that I can snap at any moment and eat her, then I prefer sacrificing my happiness for her safety."

"But she won´t be happy."

"I know she can find happiness with someone else. She is smart, beautiful, caring…she is perfect. But I cannot put her in risk. Not anymore."

"Wilde, if what you are telling me is true, then why were you able to fight the…wait a second." The panther placed his paw on his chin and Nick looked at him puzzled, until the panther´s eyes widened and he stared at the fox. "You imprinted her, don´t you?" The fox got stiff and turned his gaze away from the chief, which gave him the answer he was looking for. "You imprinted Hopps. That´s why you didn´t attack her. Because you want her to be your-"

"Yes. I imprinted her. And you are right. I do want that. But I cannot have it if it means she is in danger."

"She is always in danger Wilde. She is a cop."

"But she would have to be even more wary. I know you are trying to help chief, but this is something that needs to be done. There is no turning back."

"Wilde, you cannot be serious. Why haven´t you talked to her?"

"Because I know what she will say. And I do believe in those words, but my mind won´t let me accept that."

"Wilde-"

"Please chief. I ask you to no tell anything to her. Things will come out as they need to."

"…fine. But I do not think this is wise. You can leave now." Nick nodded and got out of the chair. When he closed the door a sigh escaped from his mouth as he started walking towards his cruisier. When he passed the lobby he stared at the giant clock that was hanging near Clawhauser and got surprised.

"It´s already one o´clock? Now that lasted a lot." Moving slowly he got out of the building and inside the patrol car, surprised to see that Judy wasn´t already in it. A couple of seconds passed and the driver´s door opened, revealing a red eyed bunny to Nick. He was about to ask what happened, but decided against it as he resumed his jerk attitude. "Took you a while." As no response came he sighed and place his aviators over his eyes. He felt as the car roared to life and they left the precinct´s parking lot. During the ride both of the mammals were silent as they moved throughout Savannah Central, but Judy started talking tight when they entered the tunnel that took them to Sahara Square.

"Nick, what did you talk with the chief?"

"Huh?"

"What did the chief want?"

"Oh. It´s none of your business." Judy gripped the wheel and gritted her teeth, but didn´t let the fox get to her nerves.

"It is my business. I am your partner."

"Well, as my partner you understand what personal issues mean, so stop meddling."

"Well, then as your girlfriend you should tell me."

"I don´t need to tell you anything. We are partners and a couple, that doesn´t mean that I need to talk with you." The bunny´s grip got even tighter as she growled. Nick turned to look at her, his sadness being covered by his big shades. "You know, if you are so annoyed with me then why do you still temper me?"

"I temper you because I love you." His face changed immediately after he heard her say that. He was about to tell her everything. To tell her he was sorry for being a total jerk and not showing that he loves her too, but her voice beat him to it. "At least I know I love you. If you love me or not is totally past me." A knot formed in his throat and he just turned his gaze to his window. He felt as his mouth went dry and his paws were shaking. Then Judy decided to continue talking. "If you really can´t stand seeing me Nick, why don´t you just file a partner switch?"

"I already did." Nick closed his snout with full force as his eyes widened. The words slipped without him even noticing and his claws pierced the seat. He felt as Judy stopped the vehicle and he slowly turned to her and was greeted by her teary eyes and her continuous sobs.

"You…you did?"

"I…I-"

"You don´t want to be my partner anymore?"

"I…I don´t know."

"You don´t know? Nick you already asked for the change!"

"Listen Judy-"

"No! I have listened to enough already! Shut up! You are doing this so easily and you don´t even think about how I feel! Nick you are ripping me apart! In just two days you managed to break what we had built during months! I thought you loved me! I trusted you!"

"Judy I-"

"You nothing! You better shut your filthy snout before I kick it!" Sighing the fox removed his sunglasses and directed his gaze out of the window once more. Their shift felt like it lasted an eternity and when it finally finished both returned to the precinct, not talking to each other during the whole time. When Judy was leaving the building Nick tried to talk to her, only to be ignored by the angry rabbit, who moved quickly and got away from the fox´s sight. He walked around for some time until he got into a little park. Jumping on a bench he sat there as he saw mammals move around and enjoy their evening. Tears started to pour from him as he placed his paws over his muzzle. He gain some odd looks from the mammals that were roaming through the park, but he continued with his crying fit until an idea popped inside his head. Rubbing his eyes and getting off the bench he walked towards the Grand Pangolin Arms.

 _Valerie Wilde´s home_

Valerie was trying to read a book as she was sitting on her comfortable and old reliable individual couch. And she was trying to read because her mind kept remembering her about everything that had happened with her son. All the things that he and Judy had went through in so little time and yet the bunny wouldn´t lose her faith. As shattered as she was, Judy kept loving Nick as strong as she´d always have. Suddenly a knock came to her door. Getting off the praised couch and leaving her book on the table she went towards the door and opened it with a smile, until she saw the sobbing rabbit in front of her. Without even hesitating Valerie kneeled and hugged Judy, who hugged her back with all her strength. Valerie could feel every shake the bunny did as she tried to inhale deeply. The vixen kept petting her head and rubbing her back, letting the bunny express her feelings. As the bunny´s crying fit started to simmer down she picked her up, closed the door and placed Judy on the large couch at her living room. She hugged her once more and let her final sobs tell her when it was a good time to talk.

"Judy, what happened?"

"He…he is a jerk. He doesn´t care that I am suffering so much. That seeing him doing this to me is breaking my heart. But…but I know why he is doing it."

"You do?"

"Yes. But I cannot understand why is he doing this. Why didn´t he talk to me? We could have solved this together. But he pushed me away. He…he even filed a change of partner."

"What!?"

"He doesn´t want to be my partner anymore. And I know that he doesn´t want to do this, but why does he think this is a good idea?"

"Judy, if you know why he is doing this, you probably know why this is too hard for him."

"I know." She moved from the hug and passed her arm over her nose. "Valerie, what does it mean when a fox has imprinted on another mammal?"

"You do know. Well honey it means that…"

Judy stared at Valerie with wide eyes during her whole explanation, not taking her attention away from the vixen. Every time she mentioned that word here eyes would get even wider and her ears perked even more. By the time Valerie had finished her explanation Judy stared dumbfounded at her.

"You mean that?"

"What?"

"Everything you just said. Those Nick really want that?"

"He sure does Judy. But he is really scared for you."

"I…I need to go. Thanks Valerie." Judy hopped out of the couch and ran to the door. Leaving the house at full speed she kept the same pace over fifteen minutes until she had reached her destination, the sun already setting. Running through the stairs she reached the floor she was looking for and opened the door, only to be greeted by Nick packing his things into a suitcase.

"No."

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 9!_**

 ** _Hey there! Oh, you already finished the chapter? WOW! That was pretty fast! I hope you liked it. Lots of Nick and Judy in this one as they struggle through this. What will happen? I am really curious about it! (Inner me slaps me) "Idiot, you are writing this." Right, right. Anyway, I really hoped everyone enjoyed and that you stay hooked with the story since next chapter is going to be really important. Oh, you liked the new Chief? I think he´s a nice guy (jejeje). So, here´s the answers to those who left some feedback here._**

 **FeyFable: Thanks for all the feedback! I hope you liked this chapter and I am really glad that you are enjoying the story so far. How about this for drama? ;)**

 **FanficFan920: I know it looks like a soap opera right now, but had to add some drama to this mixture (right?). And regarding the way you feel…how about intrigued for what may come in the next chapter!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello everybody! I´m just passing by…and giving everyone a new chapter, of course. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Breaking Point finally reached 2,000 views! Thanks everyone! I hope that you keep reading my story and that you find everything that is coming entertaining. So, as I said there is a new chapter, this is it. Enjoy!_**

 **Things move**

 _Earlier. Precinct One_

As Judy stepped out of the interrogation room an idea popped inside her head. Looking around she verified that no one was around, so she quickly moved and opened the door that got her to the other side of the interrogation room. When she was sure that she wasn´t neither heard nor seen by the mammals on the other side of the glass she concentrated her ears and started listening to their dialogue. She was surprised when she heard how Nick felt ever since he was hit with the serum. The dialogue continued and Judy´s eyes started to water by hearing how much night had fought and for her. She knew that none of this gave him the right to treat her like he was treating her, but when he explained why he was doing everything she understood. She understood the _fear_ that Nick was feeling. She understood the struggle he was going through. She understood that, even if he was hurting her, he was doing this for her sake. That he was risking his happiness for her safety. Even when the dialogue ended she stayed for a couple seconds so that she could regain some composure and her mind processed what just happened. With conviction Judy went out of the little room, her eyes glassy and red from her crying fit. But all of that went down when Nick told her that he didn´t want to be her partner anymore. Her anger took over her and then Judy was full of sorrow and she knew to whom she must go for help.

 _Later. Valerie Wilde´s house_

Valerie saw as Judy sprinted out of her home and she felt worried of what might happen. After everything that Nick had done to Judy in just two days, the vixen was surprised that the bunny actually understood the fox. But that didn´t make her worries to go away. What if Nick did something that would totally shatter their relationship? She didn´t want that. Neither for her son nor Judy. Valerie was so happy with how Nick had changed ever since meeting Judy. He became a happy fox and seeing him in his current state made her feel sad. And seeing the bunny having her heart shattered by the fox´s actions made her even sadder. But now she couldn´t do anything. All that she could have done had already been done. All that was left for her to do was seat down and wait. Sighing she sat down at her comfortable couch and stared blankly at the wall.

 _Grand Pangolin Arms_

Nick arrived to the small apartment and immediately started packing. He got ahold of a big case and started folding his clothes. Halfway through the process he heard a thud and looked at the floor to see that the small carrot shaped pen had fallen from one of his slacks. While picking it up the memories of the entire time he has spent with Judy fluttered through his mind. The fox felt a knot forming on his throat and left the orange object on the bed. He resumed his packing and was about to finish when he heard the door getting opened. Not bothering to look up, since he already know who was there, Nick sighed and moved his paws away from the case as a sound entered his ears.

"No." The fox closed his eyes and straightened himself. Not looking at Judy he picked up another piece of cloth and placed it inside the case. Then he started talking.

"I didn´t think you would be here. I didn´t want you to see this."

"Nick, please stop."

"This is for the best Judy."

"No it is not Nick."

"Judy, you wouldn´t understand."

"No Nick. I do understand." The bunny got close to the fox and stared at him, his gaze avoiding hers. "I know you are afraid Nick. Afraid of what you might do to me." That made the fox´s eyes widen and turn to look at the bunny, who continued speaking. "I know that you think this thing you are doing is the best for me. But it is not Nick. I don´t want you to feel that I need to be away from you just to be safe."

"It´s not what I feel Judy. It is what it is. Away from me you are safe."

"Nick-"

"Don´t try to change my mind Judy. I am leaving." He closed the case and picked it up.

"Nick, please. You don´t have to go anywhere. We can talk this out."

"Judy, this isn´t something that we can talk about."

"You are blinded by your own fear Nick. Tell me what happened with the fox that never let anyone get to him? What happened to the fox that maintained his strong self even when most of the world would have faltered?"

"He met you." Nick turned his gaze towards Judy and the bunny caught the despair in the fox´s eyes. She saw how much his mind was making him struggle. How much those images he had spoken about were haunting him. How afraid he was of losing her. "It´s because I met you that I express my feelings Judy. My feelings for you to be precise. And it´s because that I express those feelings that I cannot be by your side. If I would be capable of maintaining that strong façade regarding you and then something happened I would be able to stay, but I can´t. If I stay by your side and something happens, I wouldn´t be able to resist it. Yes, I am afraid. But this is a rational fear. I am dangerous to you. I wanted to eat you. I wanted to end your life and I cannot be near you knowing that could happen again. I cannot risk your life just so that I can be happy. Judy, you need to understand."

"Nick, I…I understand. But you haven´t even talked to me about this."

"Because I know what you will say. I know that wasn´t me. I know that is not what I wanted. And I know that I fought the toxin, but it felt like me. Deep down it was like if I was the one that wanted to eat you. And the feeling is eating me alive. I simply can´t be with you anymore. Nothing good will come out of it if I feel like this."

"Nick, we love each other. You don´t want to fight for what we have? You don´t want to be by my side?" The fox directed his head towards the case and Judy continued speaking. "I know you want all this things Nick. I know you want all that, because I know that you imprinted on me." The fox turned his surprised gaze towards her.

"You do?"

"Yes Nick. And I know what imprinting means for foxes."

"Then you must understand why I think this is the best for us. I don´t want this. Not at all. But if I have to live with you knowing that I could hurt my…probable mate, then I don´t want it. I don´t want to hurt you. And I rather be alone for the rest of my life than hurting you. Goodbye Judy." Nick picked up the case and started walking.

Judy stared at him and broke. With a quick step she enveloped the fox in a hug, who stared at her with confused eyes. She started crying on his chest and the fox´s face softened, then he started hearing her talk.

"Nick, please don´t go. Stay. Stay with me. I need you. I love you. Don´t do this to me. Please. Stay. Stay. Don´t leave me. I don´t know what I would do without you. Don´t, just…don´t." She heard a thud and the next thing she knew was that Nick was on his knees and hugging her back. When she heard his voice she noticed how cracked it sounded.

"J…Judy I am so sorry. I…I thought this was for the best. B…but I…I can´t take it anymore. I feel so empty. And what I did to you. It is beyond unforgivable. I love you so much Judy. And I don´t want to leave your side. I´m sorry Carrots. I´m sorry. I´m sorry." The fox started crying his heart out as he hugged the bunny tightly to him.

"I understand Nick. I…I know you are scared. I am scared too. But the reason I am afraid is you. I am afraid that something totally bad could happen to you. They have been targeting you and hurting you, that makes me think that something terrible could happen. And the way you were pushing me away only scared me even more."

"I am so sorry. I am truly sorry." Nick moved away and looked at the sobbing bunny, the fox sobbing as well. "I can´t understand how I ended up by your side. You are perfect. And I am such a mess."

"You are my mess." She smiled at the fox, who chuckled and returned the fond smile. He placed a paw on her cheek and Judy cherished the touch. It had been an awful couple of days and having her fox back shot a wind of relief through her entire body. She grabbed his paw with hers and leaned her face on it, the feeling of Nick´s paw pads making her worries banish by the second. "You are my mess Nick. My mess." She leaned forward and felt Nick do the same. Both relished the soft kiss that they shared, making it last as long as they could. Judy broke the kiss and hugged the fox, who started nuzzling her head with the tip of his muzzle while she did the same to his neck´s crook.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you Carrots."

"I missed you calling me Carrots." Nick strengthened the hug and placed his muzzle on her shoulder.

"Carrots. My Carrots. Fluffy Carrots." The bunny giggled and snuggled closer to him. They stayed in their embrace for a long while, until Nick´s knees started to ache. They broke the hug and Judy went to take a bath while Nick unpacked his stuff. Once Judy was out and wearing her sleeping outfit Nick entered the bathroom. Judy looked at the big mirror that she had on the apartment and smiled at herself as a tear drop escaped from her eye. Passing her paw through her ears Judy turned to look at the fox who had come out of the bathroom wearing his own sleeping outfit. Smiling she walked towards him and leaned her head on his chest and hugged him. Not even surprised when Nick swoop her off the floor and placed them both on the bed Judy felt as her happiness was returning to her. She snuggled to Nick and felt as his tail enveloped her, just as his arms did. All the stress and problems that the couple had gone through evaporated in a second and then an idea entered Judy´s mind. The best idea she had ever had.

"…Judy, are you doing what I think you are doing?"

"I…I am. I thought that was what-" She was cut short by the kiss that Nick planted on her. When he broke it he smiled at her and nodded, signaling her to continue. With a sheepish smile and a light blush Judy kept marking the fox. She rubbed her head strongly against his neck, his arms, his tail and his face. Once she was done Nick started doing the same to her, rubbing his muzzle through her neck, arms, face and her ears, the last ones making the bunny giggle. Once Nick was done both stared at each other lovingly and Judy placed her paws on Nick´s muzzle.

"So. Now we are mates."

"I…I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I know we are. I…I am just happy that we finally took that step."

"So am I. Thanks for everything Judy. Even for dealing with my jerk self."

"There´s nothing to thank Nick. I love you."

"I love you too." Judy snuggled closer to the fox and closed her eyes, until Nick´s words reached her ears and made her snap them open. "Everyone at work will be totally surprised by this."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers. The new chief is going to be angry."

"I don´t think so Fluff. T´Challa is a nice mammal. I think he might even be happy for us."

"But we should have told him. Besides, I know he is nice. During your conversation with him I noticed he is a sweet fellow."

"Wait, you heard our conversation?" Judy´s eyes widened even more and turned to look at Nick, who had a curious look on his face.

"Oh…I…yeah. I did. I wanted to know what was happening."

"But I thought that no one could hear through the interrogation´s room door."

"Well, I…kinda…entered the room across the glass and…heard everything." Before letting Nick speak the bunny started talking very quickly. "I sorry. I know that I shouldn´t, but I wanted to know what was happening and then I saw the room and-" She was interrupted by Nick´s nose boopng with hers, leaving her pink nose twitching as she stared at her mate´s smirking face.

"You are such a sly bunny." They shared one more kiss before snuggling even closer. Judy felt asleep quickly, leaving Nick staring at her sleeping figure and a smile formed on his muzzle. "I want you to know Carrots that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You sweet, caring and lovely bunny." Nick kissed the bunny´s cheek and tighten the hug even more. Then the fox fell asleep, relief roaming through his body.

 _Rainforest District_

The black panther entered his household and let out a sigh as he slumped into his couch and got rid of his tie. Then his vision was blurred by a pair of paws as he heard giggling behind him. Chuckling to himself he followed the act as a small voice started talking.

"Who am I?"

"Uhm…you are a…mouse!"

"No. Mice don´t have paw pads!"

"Oh, then you are…a…tiger!"

"No!" The small giggle kept coming from behind him and with a quick movement he threw his arms behind his head, grabbed the giggling figure and brought him in front of him.

"Oh! It´s you Roy!" The panther started tickling the little cub, who laughed as his father kept going. Once the smaller panther felt himself being pulled into a hug he relaxed and returned the gesture, his small arms not being able to surround the entire figure of his father.

"Hello papa."

"Hey there. So, how was school today?"

"Boring."

"Boring?"

"Yes. We started a new topic at math class."

"Really? What is it?"

"Divisions. And they are boring."

"I totally understand you. Maths suck."

"They do."

"And how was the day with your aunt?"

"The same as always."

"Wow, you seem pretty insightful for your young age." T´Challa chuckled as his son nodded in agreement. "So, have you had dinner already?"

"No. I am hungry."

"Hey hungry. I am dad." The little kid shot a rather annoyed look to his father, who just snickered and placed the cub on the ground. Moving towards the kitchen he looked through the fridge and smiled when an idea popped inside his head. "How about I make you some of that tuna macaroni you love?"

"Yes! We haven´t eaten that in a while."

"Then that will be it. How much mayonnaise do you want on it?"

"The usual, please." T´Challa smirked and moved around the kitchen. Placing the macaroni on a pot and turning on the flame to the half point the panther was enjoying to finally do Roy´s favorite dish. Well, second favorite. Nothing beats those tuna stuffed avocados. Even predators love those little green suckers. Roy had already placed the table when T´Challa took out the pasta from the pot. Draining the water from it he took the small wheat product and placed it in a silver bows, leaving the pot at the sink. The he started pouring the mayonnaise on them, not more than four big spoon. Mixing the ingredients then he added a tea spoon of chicken flavor bouillon and then the last, but not least, ingredient. Tuna. Opening three cans of the fishy deliciousness and pouring them in the mixture T´Challa started moving the food around, so that all the items got mixed properly. Once it was done he smiled with pride as he took out a serving spoon and took the bowl to the table, where Roy was already waiting him with a couple of Cub Sodas on the table.

"So, Roy. I met those two officers that you cannot stop talking about."

"You met Officers Hopps and Wilde?" The little panther´s face beamed at her father, who took a big mouthful of the quick made food.

"Yes. They are quite nice mammals. And they have a special bond with each other."

"And they are super cool! They took down the entire NightHowler scheme by themselves!"

T´Challa chuckled by seeing his son getting so excited by the mention of the two small mammals. They spent the rest of their meal in silence as both took in the great flavor that the macaroni combination left in their mouths. Once finished T´Challa placed his dishes at the sink and cleaned them quickly since tuna could leave an annoying scent after a while. Roy cleaned the table and went towards their T.V. room, where his father joined him.

"So, what are we going to watch today?"

"Pawflix just released the third season of Zootopia Nine-Nine."

"I like how you think son." The panther ruffled his son´s head as the little kid pressed the play button on the controller. Halfway through the episode T´Challa´s eyes widened as he placed some pieces together. "Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"That, even though Wilde only spent one day under Bogo´s command, their relationship was just like Pawralta and Buck."

"How so?"

"Well, Bogo had some papers on Wilde. And they say that he was always trying to make quips on him and dong goofy things. Just as Pawralta. And Bogo was as firm and unbreakable as a stone. So, I see how they would have functioned together."

"Dad, just watch the T.V. You can fantasize later."

"You are so rude." He chuckled as he saw the glare that his son shot him. They finished the episode and T´Challa told his son that it was time for bed. And to every other father this would´ve been an odyssey since kids at the age of seven are quite energetic, but Roy obeyed quickly and in the blink of an eye he was already tucked in his bed by his father.

"I love you Roy." The panther placed a kiss on Roy´s head and was leaving the room when his son´s voice made him turn.

"Love you too dad." Smiling the panther turned the lights off and closed his son´s door.

Moving towards his room he grabbed a blue folder. He changed into his sleeping outfit and got on his bed as he opened the folder. Going through the papers of the recent case he started questioning the nature of it.

 _Why is Wilde being targeted? Maybe some older acquaintance or a mammal that had a deal go south with him. No, he would have been targeted even before he was a cop. This is something else. And why would they leave all these messages? There is no need to leave any kind of clue to the police. And then Bogo´s murder…this is spiraling out of control. We need to track any kind of thread that joins all of these incidents together. Let´s see, this weasel hasn´t been found on any Zootopia record nor he has any document to which we can link him to. Then, all of the government documents that were used should have been filled or at least some ID should have been used, but it turns out that there is nothing that can help us track the missing papers. Ugh, we are in a pickle._

He rubbed his temples and placed the folder on his nightstand. He tucked himself inside his bed and closed his eyes as sleep took him.

 _Grand Pangolin Arms: 5:30 a.m._

 ** _*beep beep beep beep*_**

Judy moved her paw towards the little alarm clock and pressed the button on top of it, silencing its morning loud onslaught. She turned once more and smiled at seeing Nick staring at her with lazy eyes. She kissed his nose and held his paw in her own.

"Morning."

"Morning Carrots." He pulled her into a hug and started nuzzling her cheek, making her chuckle as she tried to break free from the hug.

"Nick, we have to go to work."

"No. I´m staying here with my bunny." He started nuzzling her neck, which made the bunny hum happily and she placed a kiss on the top of his muzzle.

"We have to go to work Nick. We can´t make a bad impression on the new chief."

"Nooo." He groaned as he planted his muzzle on her shoulder and strengthened his hug.

"Nick, we can come back and cuddle when our shift is done."

"But that will be a long time. And I want to be with my brand new mate." A smile entered Judy´s face as she heard those words. Now she had a mate. She had never searched for love in her life since she worked her tail off to be a police officer. But now she had one. She had a mate. A partner for all eternity. And he was the best mammal she had ever met. Moving away from Nick she stared at him and placed her paw on the side of his muzzle. Moving forwards she gave the fox a sweet kiss, which he returned as sweetly as her. When they broke it both stared into each other´s eyes and smiled.

"And I want to be with my brand new mate too. But we have to work. Besides, we work together Nick. We will see each other every time."

"Had forgotten about that." He smirked at Judy, who shook her head and got out of the bed.

"Dumb fox." She took off her sleeping outfit and started putting on her uniform. She heard as Nick whistled at her and all she could do was snicker. Once she had her outfit on she turned to look at the fox, who was smiling at her. "You are unbelievable."

"And you are loveable."

"Nick, get inside your uniform." She placed her paws on her hips and saw the fox moving lazily towards his clothes. Slowly the fox placed his outfit on him and looked at Judy with a smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh I don´t know. Maybe because I have the most beautiful, caring and sweetest mammal as a mate." He saw as Judy blushed and he kneeled in front of her with his dopey smile still on his face. "I love you Carrots."

"I love you too Nick. Now, let´s go to work." She gave him a quick peck and walked outside the apartment. Nick stood up and moved outside as well, locking the door behind her. Nick kept walking behind Judy with a smile plastered on his face. He was fighting the immense urge to just pick Judy up and nuzzled her and squeeze her in a barrage of hugs. He wanted to be plastered by her side all the times. But both of them had to go to work. Nick got inside the patrol car, which was brought to them by the nightshift officers that used the same automobile, and fastened his seat belt. Turning he saw as Judy was placing the keys inside the slot and turned them, making the enormous, for them, car roar to life. Judy moved her palm to the car´s stick, but before she could put it on drive she felt as Nick placed his paw over hers. She moved her head to look at the fox, who was looking at her with one of the sweetest, fondly and loving smile that she had ever seen on a mammals face. Smiling back at him she curled her fingers with his. Both stared at each other for a while and Nick felt as Judy was starting to let loose of the grip.

 _Not so fast Carrots_

With a quick movement Nick launched both of his arms towards Judy, picking the bunny up and placing her on his lap. Judy looked around herself since she was surprised by the movement and with wide eyes she settled her gaze on Nick, before he placed his paw on the back of her head and moved her to interlock a deep and passionate kiss. Judy´s brain took a couple of seconds so it could process what was happening, and once it did she let herself go with the moment. She moved her paws to his cheeks and pressed harder on the kiss, making the fox´s head have the need to rest against the seat. Every time they parted to grasp some air both smiled at the other before continuing their exchange. Luckily for both of them no one passed by the street where they were sharing this love filled moment. They interaction lasted ten more minutes, making Nick give out a low growl as Judy deepened the kiss even more. When they finally stopped and moved so they could watch each other, both having erratic breathing after the exchange, Judy smiled at the fox as she placed her paws on his chest and felt how he started rubbing his thumb at the back of her head.

"W…why was that for?" She asked Nick with an exhausted voice and saw the fox´s other paw moving to her cheek.

"Because I love you. And I can´t say how sorry I am. I love you so much Carrots." The fox started marking her again as he felt that everyone needed to know that Judy and him were going to be together forever. That both of them were madly in love with each other. That he belonged to her and, if she accepted it that way, she was his bunny. Judy smiled as she returned the gesture, rubbing her cheek strongly against the crook of his neck. When finished both mammals stared at each other and shared a quick peck. Judy returned to her seat and fastened her seatbelt as happiness was emanating from her. Moving the big car towards the precinct Judy could only think of the joy that Nick had already brought to her life.

She had felt like this. Never. The feeling was impossible to describe. She felt as her insides burned with the presence of the fox. Every time she stared at him, his lousy smile always present, made her heart flutter and her arms wanted to hug him for all eternity. Whenever she smelled him nearby she would fill with happiness and look around her to find him. Her chest ached when he wasn´t there, most recently her chest had been surely stabbed a thousand times, but know there was no pain in her chest. All there was now was that bubbly feeling within her that assured her that this was the perfect mammal for her. That Nick was the best thing that would ever happen. That what they have is as strong as the walls of Zootopia. She was now sure that, whatever happened, she would never reject this choice. Because this is what was meant to be. A bunny and a fox being friends. A bunny and a fox being partners. A bunny and a fox falling in love. A bunny and a fox being together for all times.

 _My fox_ Judy thought to herself as she turned, making the big building of Zootopia´s finest police precinct visible. Her attention was caught by the voice of her fox.

"So, how do you want to play this Carrots?"

"Play this?"

"Yeah. We are mates now, so everyone at work is going to know. And they didn´t even know we were something before this. So, we go in and when the eyes turn to us I can say 'That´s right everyone! This is my mate!' or maybe something like 'Nothing to see here mammals. Just a fox and a bunny coming through' and then we give each other a little peck. Oh! Oh! How about you enter first, then when I come in and everyone looks oddly at both of us I pick you of the floor bridal style and we share one of those romantic comedies´ kisses?" Nick smiled as Judy started laughing out loud. He loved the sound of her laugh, just as her voice, her smile. Heck, she was so freaking perfect. _I must have done something really good in my past life to deserve her._ His mind stopped going around as the bunny´s fit stopped and the car was parked at the spot. She turned to look at him with a kind smile and grabbed his paw.

"As funny as those ideas sound, how about we do something more…discreet."

"Hmm. What do you have in mind?" She moved both their paws a little up so Nick could see them and she gave his paw a little squeeze.

"This. Just…us grabbing our paws." Nick smiled sweetly at her as he moved forward to press a kiss on her forehead. She hummed at the touch and opened her eyes as he moved away, feeling the squeeze he was giving to her paw.

"That sound great. Now" Nick moved his paw away from her and opened the door. "Are you ready?"

"I have always been ready." She straightened herself and opened her door. "Let´s go."

 _Inside Precinct One_

The day was as normal as a day could be inside the precinct. All the police officers were roaming around the building and doing their jobs. Some were bringing in a new felon, some were heading out to start their tasks, others were doing a typical chit chat, you could see Clawhauser eating some cookies at his desk, and even the smell of morning coffee was the usual. No one inside was expecting anything uncommon happening. The sun was shining upon the building as a new day of serving the city and applying justice was beginning, but every officer turned when they heard the revolving doors. At first none of the mammals inside seemed to process what they were observing…and smelling. Every officer looked at each other not knowing what was happening. This had never happened before inside a police precinct. There were codes and rules that kept it from happening. That´s why everyone was in a state of shock. The smell that each of the blue uniformed mammals registered with their noses was one that they had never smelled before. Sure, smelling the combined scent of mates was one thing, but, having to do that inside the precinct? Odd. Having to do that when the smell came from fellow officers? Odder. Having to smell it coming from partners? Even odder. And, incredibly, smelling it from a fox and a bunny? Unheard of. Everyone saw as Nick was holding Judy´s paw, his tail around her waist as the bunny walked gently by his side and close to him. They had smiles plastered all over their faces. They seemed genuinely happy. And after ten seconds the first woot appeared. Nick and Judy stopped on their tracks and turned to see Wolford clapping at them as he nodded happily with his head, a smile on his face. Then the sound of more applauses appeared. More woots came into scene and in just an instant every officer that was in the precinct´s lobby was cheering for the pair. Judy squeezed Nick´s paw and looked up at his smiling face staring at her. Giving him a gentle nod she saw as he moved down and she closed her eyes. The precinct´s uproar only got bigger as they saw the small couple sharing a soft kiss. When Nick and Judy parted the bunny had some tears in her eyes. She had never imagined that all of the animals that worked with them would be this supportive and genuinely happy for them. Nick grabbed her paw once more and squeezed it as he mouthed several thank yous to the mammals that cheered. The volume of the scene started going down and Nick and Judy moved towards the bull pen, only to be brought off the floor by the chubby arms of Clawhuaser, who´s squeak made both of the smaller mammals´ ears ache.

"I am so happy for you guys! You too look great together!" He placed them down and gave some little skips on the spot as he moved his paws to his mouth to contain any more squeaks that might appear.

"T…Thanks Clawhauser." Judy smiled at the cheetah as she grabbed Nick´s paw once more.

"Yeah, thanks Spots. Glad to see everyone is so cool about this."

"There is nothing to thank!" The cheetah gave a super wide smiled to the couple and they returned the gesture. Waving at the cheetah they stared happily at each other. Once inside the bull pen they received another round of applauses as they walked to their chairs. Nick helped Judy getting on the chair. When he was on the orange furniture the applauses had finished and Judy held Nick´s paw once more.

"Congratulations you two." They turned to look at McHorn, who was giving them a kind smile.

"Thank you man."

"Thanks McHorn."

"No need." The rhinoceros nodded and returned his face towards the small group to with he was speaking. Judy beamed at Nick as he squeezed her paw.

"I can´t believe this."

"I know. I know. This is amazing."

"I…I can´t believe it. Everyone is so happy for us." Their dialogue was stopped as T´Challa entered the room. The hooting and pounding started immediately and the panther smirked at his officers. After some seconds everyone settled down and returned to their chairs.

"Good morning. Now, for today´s tasks…" His nose caught a scent that was new to him. It twitched as he tried to locate the source as he continued speaking. "I…I will have most of the teams doing patrols at Savannah Central…" His eyes settled on Nick and Judy. He smiled fondly at the two as they held their paws together. "Hopps, Wilde. Congratulations." A small round of hoots appeared.

"Thank you Chief."

"Thanks."

"So, that´s why all of the officers were cheering about, huh?" Both nodded at the panther, who returned the nod and continued with his briefing. Five minutes later all the tasks had been given and the couple stared at T´Challa as he didn´t say his name and got close to them, no other mammals inside the room.

"So, you fixed whatever that was happening?"

"We…We did."

"Yeah. It was quite a solution." Nick chuckled as Judy placed a punch at his shoulder. T´Challa snickered lowly and looked at the mammals once more. "I am genuinely happy for you two."

"Thank you." Both said in unison.

"You can have the day. Enjoy your first day as mates."

"Thank you si-"

"Actually sir, I wanted to ask you something." Nick stared at Judy as she made herself present."

"Go ahead Hopps."

"Well, after all that has happened and having Nick…and me go through such a tense and, well, personally dangerous situation, I wanted to know if we could have some time off."

"Time off?" Both T´Challa and Nick asked at the same time as Judy stared at the fox.

"I talked to my mom and, well, as a relaxation method for both of us we could…visit BunnyBurrow."

"What?" Nick asked Judy as his eyes widened. He wasn´t expecting to go to BunnyBurrow anytime soon. Now less than ever since her parents didn´t even know that they had been dating. But before he could do anything T´Challa´s voice made itself present.

"Sure. But, you have to go to BunnyBurrow. With this I mean that you cannot let Wilde talk you out of it Hopps. The only way I give both of you any time off the job is if you go to your hometown."

"What?"

"Deal! Thanks Chief!" She smiled at the panther, who nodded at her and left the room. She heard Nick´s breathing and turned to see his wide eyes on her, his paw never leaving hers.

"Carrots! You didn´t even ask me I am going to meet your folks! And…And they didn´t even know we were something before…before we became mates! What…What is going to happen!?"

"Nick, relax. Breathe." She saw as he tried to do so, but his breathing stayed as erratic as it was, even more.

"This is a truckload of stuff to process. I think I might faint."

"And we haven´t told your mother yet. Nick!" She stared at the fox as he fell from the orange piece of furniture and fell face first on the carpeted floor. "Ugh, such a drama queen."

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 10!_**

 ** _So, I hoped you liked this chapter. It´s nice seeing that Nick and Judy are back on good terms, right? I know there isn´t any villains in here, but some chapters don´t need a villain on it (I think?). Well, there it is. Sorry if it took me too long to update. Had stuff to do. Oh, I also started a new story. It´s not for Zootopia though. It´s for Logan. That movie is incredible and touching and just…perfect. So, if you want to give it some support I would appreciate it. If not it´s okay. Oh my God. The Nintendo Switch is crazily expensive in Mexico. Why? I mean, why? It shouldn´t be. Not at all. Ugh. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter which is coming…someday. Inner me please don´t *slap* why was that for? Ugh, please inner me, stap._**

 ** _So, uhmm, no reviews. So I guess that I should…go…to…my…catchprase._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! Before I start with the new chapter I want to say that I am sorry. Sorry for being absent more than a month. I am truly sorry. School got complicated, so did life and I had one week of definitely needed relaxation. But those are just excuses. I really hope that you guys didn´t lose your faith in me. I will try to update faster, school is still complicated. But I promise that I won´t leave you guys for an entire month. I promise. And seriously, sorry. Also, thanks to everyone that stayed and keeps following my story. I´m gladly continuing this, so don´t think it´s either over or cancelled. We still have a lot of ground to cover. Anyhow, here is that new chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Here we go!_**

 **Things become steadier**

"Nick! Wake up you dumb fox. Come on." Nick´s ears caught the sound of Judy´s voice. As his senses started coming back to him he opened his eyes, only to find an unexpected scene in front of him.

"We…we are at the apartment?"

"Yes. I had to ask the guys to help me bring you here."

"The guys? Please tell me no one has any photos or vid-"

"Oh they have. A lot of them actually."

"Oh sweet cheese n' crackers." Judy chuckled as she heard her mate using her same cussing words that she uses. "Carrots, what happened?"

"Well, as it is obvious by now, you fainted."

"Yeah. I remember that you asked for time off for the both of us, but only if…we go to…" Nick gasped as the memories returned to him. Quickly the fox was sitting on the bed and staring at Judy. "We are going to BunnyBurrow!?"

"Yup. Tomorrow at noon."

"Tomorrow!?" Nick´s breathing started to get erratic once more, so Judy quickly started to soothe the fox.

"Nick, Nick! Calm down. Relax. It´s going to be fine."

"Fine? Carrots, I am going to meet your parents. Those parents that sent you here with a fox repellent. And I am a fox. And not only that I am your mate, we hid our relationship from them! This smells like troubles Judy."

"Nick, nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me. My parents have changed a lot."

"I know. But, it is different than whit that Gideon guy."

"Gideon Grey."

"Whatever." Judy rolled her eyes since she knew that Nick was not on board of having another ox to be so close to her family, for his own crazy reasons. "What I mean is that I am _your_ mate. The mate of one of their daughter is a _fox._ That´s totally different than being an associate."

"I know that. But trust me on this Nick. I know nothing bad will happen. Just have faith in me." The bunny placed her paw over his and gave it a squeeze. Nick looked at her pleading amethyst eyes and faltered instantly. With a sigh he kissed Judy´s forehead and gave her a smile."

"Very well Carrots. So, I guess we have to start packing." Nick stood up and popped his back. His head hurt a little bit since it was the landing spot of his recent fall.

"Not yet Nick. We are going to have dinner at your mom´s house. That way we can tell her the news."

"Oh…" Nick inhaled deeply as he turned to look at Judy. "Now I know why I fainted at the precinct."

"What does that mean?"

"It´s nothing Carrots. Come on then. We might be late to have dinner with…my mom." Nick turned and grabbed the cruisier´s keys from the red bowl.

Judy stared at him confused as he opened the door and left the apartment. Shaking her head the bunny followed him, closing the door behind her. When she arrived downstairs she intercepted Nick before he could open the SUV. Nick looked at her with a curious face, until she extended her paw in front of him. With a huff the fox dropped the keys on the rabbit´s paw. Judy smirked at him just like when she had hustled him and quickly got in the driver´s side. Nick got on his and took his seat, mumbling something among the lines of "I can drive" and "Please don´t crash". Judy turned on the engine moved the automobile from where it was parked. During the ride towards Valerie´s house Judy kept thinking about why Nick hesitated about his mom and their dinner today. She turned to look at the fox, who was booping his own nose with one of his claws, gaining a giggle from the bunny. Nick turned to look at Judy and smirked at her. She returned the gesture, but adopted a serious one immediately. Nick caught on to what was about to happen.

"Nick, why-"

"You´ll learn soon Carrots."

"I´ll learn? What? I didn´t even finished the question."

"You want to know why I am not a fan of meeting my mom right now, to the point I even fainted. Believe me, when we get there and she gets ahold of our scent, you will know." Judy was left even more confused by Nick´s statement, but knew that she was going to get nothing from the fox at the moment. So she opted for a nice small talk.

"I am tired of you knowing what I am going to say before I say it."

"That´s before I am quite good at deciphering you, Fluff."

"What!? That´s not true!"

"Do I have to remember you how I instantly narrated your entire life when we met?" Judy knew that, as a matter of fact, Nick was pretty good reading other animals. And it seems that specially her. But she wasn´t going to lose this round.

"You mean when you were a jerk to your now mate?"

"Ufff. Low blow Carrots. And…about that. Look, I have never really apologized for it."

"Nick, it´s fine. It´s in the past and-"

"I know. But I need to apologize. It was not a personal grudge against you or anything like that. It´s just that, when I was hustling I always had to be in a defensive stance. Always having the need to say the right words to either achieve the goal or tear an obstacle apart. And, unfortunately for you, you were an…obstacle that day. And the next day well, things started getting better between us because I was no longer focused on the daily hustle and that´s when we got to know each other a little bit more. So, I hope that you don´t save any grudge towards me inside yourself."

"Nick. I told you. It´s in the past. How can I hold any kind of grudge against you? Thanks to you I was able to do all the things that, on my own, would have been impossible. And you know that I will always be grateful to you. Nothing that you did that day is bothering me. Now, stop worrying about past events."

"Fine. Thanks Carrots."

"For what?"

"Being so perfect." The bunny blushed and turned to look at the fox, who was staring out of the car´s window.

 _You charming loveable dummy._

"Sly fox."

"Beautiful bunny."

"Nick! Stop that!" She said as she tried to punch his shoulder while driving.

"Wow. I should have known that you don´t like a compliment Fluff." Chuckling he turned to look at the bunny, who had a sheepish smile on her face. "Do you have any idea of what are we going to do tomorrow Judy?"

"What do y…Oh. Well, honestly I don´t know."

"But, when your mom offered you that we could stay at BunnyBurrow, didn´t you tell her that we were something? Or did she find out?"

"Uhm…no. No one back at home knows about us Nick. And it´s not because I didn´t want them to know. You know, things moved quite fast between us and, whit all that has happened to you, I was too worried for you and the idea of talking to my parents didn´t cross my mind."

"I understand. But, Carrots, what if-" Nick was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Judy moved her paw to her pocket and saw the caller´s ID.

"Speaking of the devil." She moved her paw to her ear and answered with a simple "Hey.".

"Judy! Gosh I am so glad I can finally talk to you!"

"Thanks Dad, but why-"

"Are you okay?" Her father´s question took Judy off guard and was not able to answer right away, making the buck on the other side of the line nervous. "Jude? Jude can you hear me? Bon I think this thing broke or some-"

"I can hear you Dad. And may I ask why are you asking if I´m okay?"

"Because your mom just told me about what happened with your partner the other day." Judy´s throat formed into an immediate knot and she turned to look at Nick, who was looking at her with a concerned face. Stu´s voice brought Judy back into the moment. "I thought something bad really happened to you and when she showed me the video I-"

"Dad, I gotta stop you right there. First I want to say that I am totally fine. The one that actually was in trouble was Nick. And well, thanks for caring and worrying, but everything is fine."

"I know that sweety. I know."

"And please don´t think that I was in any kind of danger or whatsoever. Nick would never hurt me and-"

"I actually wanted to ask you how is he?"

"Huh?"

"Your partner Jude. How is he? After all that has happened I would like to know how is he doing and if he is all right."

"Oh. Well, he is fine."

"Thanks God."

"Dad, why the sudden concern over Nick?" His name being mentioned made the fox to change his entire focus towards the bunny, who had a confused face over her.

"Oh, right. I was telling you that I saw the video where he was shot by the NightHowler and saw how he fought the toxin so he wouldn´t hurt you. And I am thankful of what he did."

Judy´s face was in a complete shock. She was surely not expecting that. Stu´s interest in Nick´s wellbeing was surprising, since the buck didn´t even know the fox. She turned to look at Nick who, by the look of his face, wasn´t getting any idea of what was happening.

"Everything okay Judy?" Nick spoke to her.

"Is that him? Jude could you please put him on the line?"

"What!?"

"Carrots, something wrong?"

"Jude, is everything okay?"

"Uhm…yeah. Yeah, everything is okay. Here." She extended her arm towards Nick and signaled him to take the cellphone, which was a tad small for the fox. "He wants to speak to you Nick."

"What!? To me? Whhhy would he want to speak with me!? WHY?" Judy urged the phone to the fox, who picked it up hesitantly. Before answering he covered the phone so that he couldn´t be hear. "Does he know about us?"

"No. Just answer the phone, you chicken." Gulping Nick placed the cellphone on his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Wilde."

"Hello Mr. Hopps. Nice to talk to you, well for the first time."

"Likewise. Uhm, well I wanted to thank you."

"T…Thank me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to thank you for what you did for Judy. I can´t imagine how hard it must have been for you to fight the effects of that toxin. And all for my Judy."

"It was nothing sir. I was doing my job."

"Nick, can I call you Nick?"

"Of course."

"Nick, I know you weren´t just doing your job. During that time when the savage attacks were happening there were a couple of officers that got shot and they didn´t fight that toxin for their fellow partners. But you did. For Judy. I know you care about her really much and that is the reason you saved her." The fox´s throat was dry as the words from Judy´s father sunk in. "I am thrilled to meet you tomorrow here and I can assure you that you can relax here at BunnyBurrow. Oh listen to me rambling on and on. I´ll leave you know and thanks once more Nick. Bye." And just as fast as the call had started, it finished. The fox had his jaw hanging since he was astonished by what happened, his eyesight glued to the front of the car. No words came from him since his brain was still trying to understand what had just happened.

"Nick? Nick? Nick!" Nick´s attention was brought back by Judy´s voice. He handed her the phone and blinked several times. "You look like if you had just seen a ghost. Something wrong?"

"I…Your…Well…I mean…It´s kinda…I…I think your father likes me."

"What?"

"I…I think he likes me. And he is eager to meet me. And he thanked me a lot."

"That´s great! That will make everything easier tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Oh, and he probably has a little catch on us."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He insinuated that I like you. But not with those words. But…he´s kind of following the trail."

"So, you think he will be on board?"

"I…don´t know. It´s a guess."

The SUV kept moving swiftly through the streets and in a matter of minutes both of the small police officers were getting out of the car. Judy grabbed Nick´s paw and gave it a small squeeze when she saw that the fox was hesitating on moving. Nick turned to look at her and her smile. That smile that made the fox feel warm in his chest. That smile that always told him that everything was going to be alright. That smile that showed him the support he always wanted and needed. That smile, which told him that she was going to be with him every time he felt like this. It was the smile of the one he loves and it made all of his days with confidence and happiness. He shot her back a smile of his own and then turned to look at the door of his childhood´s home. Inhaling deeply he started moving forward and knocked. A couple of seconds passed before his mother had opened the door. First there was a cheerful face, but at the moment Valerie gave her first sniff her face changed.

Nick was received by the intense glare of the vixen, making his own eyes to dart towards the floor with shame. Judy was not understanding the interaction and suddenly she felt as Nick´s paw was squeezing hers too hard, but she didn´t mind since it seemed that he was having a hard time right now. With a forced smile Valerie greeted Judy and invited them both inside, Nick not even daring to lift his gaze. Judy moved forward, feeling how Nick was walking slowly and strongly. Once both of them were sitting on a couch Valerie sat on her own couch and kept glaring at Nick, who stayed with his eyes on the floor. Judy couldn´t resist another moment like this.

"Uhm, Valerie? Is everything all right?"

"All right? No Judy, things aren´t all right. And I am sure that you haven´t told her why I would be this angry at you, right?" Nick simply shook his head, shame making his gaze unable to lift. Judy grew worried and scooted closer to him. She took his tail and placed it over her, petting it so that he could gain some composure.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes Judy. Look, I am really happy that the two of you are mates. Really, really happy. But here´s the deal. For foxes mating is not only forever, but also unique and special. When a fox wants to mate a vixen he has to do two things. First of all he has to ask for permission from the female´s parents. And if denied he has to keep trying to earn that permission. Second of all, the male has to ask his own parents for permission, to know if they approve his mate."

"You don´t approve me?"

"Honey, of course I do. But I am angry at Nick because I am quite sure he did none of those thing. He didn´t ask for my permission and, as far as I know, he doesn´t even know your parents. Don´t get me wrong, this is absolutely wonderful, but Nick didn´t not act as he should have. Both of you were actually on a pretty strong fight for some days and almost broke up. And after making you go through such a hard time he decides to mark you? Those are not the actions of a proper gentlemammal." Nick´s head only lowered more at that last statement.

"But Valerie-"

"Don´t try to defend him sweetheart. He knows what he did. That´s why he is so silent."

"It wasn´t him who marked me first." That last statement made Nick´s head to bolt up immediately and stare at Judy. Valerie´s confused gaze was plastered on the bunny´s figure, who continued speaking. "I marked him first. I took the plunge."

"You marked him first?" She turned to look at Nick once more, who gulped when he saw the fire in his mother´s eyes. "You let her mark you first? What a male you are!"

"I…I-"

"With what excuse are you going to come up now?"

"Valerie stop it. You are attacking him for no reason. I am sure th-"

"She´s right Judy."

"Huh?" The bunny turned to look at the face of her mate, who was staring at her with a defeated look.

"She´s right. Never before had a fox been marked by the female. And since you were the one who marked me first and I didn´t do all the things that I should´ve I basically…failed you."

"Nick, don´t say that. You haven´t failed me at all."

"But, I wasn´t supposed to let you mark me first. And I should have spoken to my mom and your parents."

"Nick, I don´t care about that. And you shouldn´t either." She cupped his chin so that he could look straight into her eyes. "Those are traditions that foxes have between each other. Between foxes and vixens. But I am a bunny. None of those applies with me. You don´t need my parents´ permission to be my mate. You don´t need your mom´s approval, although it´s nice hearing we have it." She turned quickly to see that Violet was relaxing. "And for me it doesn´t matter that I was the one who marked you first. I love you Nick. I love you and I want to be with you forever. And that´s what matters. You have not failed me at all. You are the best thing that has happened to me. There is nothing I would change about you. Thanks to you I found happiness that I would have never imagined. So Nick, stop believing things that are not true. You are the best mal I have ever met. You are the best mammal I have ever met." A tear escaped from Nick as he quickly enveloped Judy in a strong hug, his tail doing the same with the bunny. Judy returned the hug and felt Nick´s breathing starting to regulate.

"Thank you Carrots. Thanks. I love you very much." He instinctively started marking her cheek, but stopped when he heard his mother coughing. "Uhm, mom."

"Yes Nicholas?"

"I am sorry. I know that I kind of screwed things up. Sorry. But I love Judy and I wouldn´t want anything of what has happened to change."

"Well, maybe the past two days." Nick chuckled at hearing Judy, who smiled sweetly at him.

"I am sorry too Nick." That made both mammals turn to look at the vixen. "Judy is right. Those are fox and fox traditions and since she is a bunny well, things are different. Anyway, as I said, I am extremely happy for you guys."

"Thanks Valerie!"

"Thank you mom."

"Now, I think some kind of celebration is due. You are lucky I have some cake leftover."

"That would be nice."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks Judy. It´s fine." Valerie stood from the couch and entered the kitchen. Judy turned to look at Nick and was caught by his arms pulling her into another hug. She chuckled as she returned the embrace.

"You were having some trouble, Slick."

"Ha. After being chastised by my mom I think I ain´t no longer slick. I am more like a scrub now."

"Scrub…I like that."

"Don´t." Both snickered and moved a bit away so they could see each other.

"So that´s what you meant."

"What do you mean Fluff?"

"In the SUV you said that I was going to see why you were hesitating to see your mom today."

"Like I told you, she can be scary."

"Yeah. I never thought I could see her actually…angry."

"But at least she is happy with our decision."

"Yeah, and that makes me happy." Judy rested her head on Nick´s chest as the fox started passing his paw over her ears. They sat silently in the couch for some minutes, enjoying the company of each other, until Valerie came with the cake. Nick was the first to serve himself some of the dessert, devouring the lemon cake quite fast. Judy chuckled as she served her own slice and even poured herself some of the tea Valerie had brought. The three of them chatted for some time until the day had turned into night and Nick and Judy had to leave.

"Judy, could I talk with Nick for a little second?"

"Sure Valerie. It was nice seeing you." Both females shared a hug before Judy went towards the SUV, Valerie turning her attention towards Nick.

"Mom, I-"

"It´s fine Nick. I overreacted."

"Yeah, you did."

"I was not asking for your opinion, Nicholas." Valerie chuckled as Nick´s smirk evaporated instantly, but became serious once more. "Be careful Nick. After all that has happened you will need to take care of yourself and of Judy."

"I will mom. I won´t let anyone hurt her. And, I´m sure we haven´t told you yet, but tomorrow we´ll be going to BunnyBurrow."

"BunnyBurrow?" A small gasp escape from Valerie as realization struck her. "You are going to meet her family!"

"Yup. All the Hopps clan will be there."

"Oh Nick, do you think everything is going to be alright?"

"I don´t know mom. But hey, as long as I have Judy by my side, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I hope so sweety. Have a safe trip and come visit me when you return, ok?"

"Ok mom."

"I love you son."

"Love you too mom." With a final hug Nick left his mother and joined his mate. Both parted and went towards their little apartment.

"That went well, right?"

"Could´ve been worse Fluff. So, tomorrow at noon?"

"Yup. The train parts at that time, so we have to be there like fifteen minutes earlier."

"Sounds good. I shouldn´t have unpacked my case from last night, right?" Nick chuckled and turned to look at Judy, who was shooting daggers at the fox. "Too soon?"

"Too soon. Anyway we can prepare our things and hit bed. I could really use some sleep."

"Samesies. Oh, by the way, what did your mom say when she offered us this?"

"Well, she said that you could have somewhere to relax and experience tranquility back there. And since I told her all that has happened since the day of the stabbing she offered it immediately. I kind of think that she wants me too relax too and she saw an opportunity to meet the mammal I work daily with."

"Now we are together 24/7. How is it that you aren´t sick of me?"

"Because I love you."

"Awwww, Carrots. That´s so cute."

"Don´t tempt your luck Wilde."

"Why? Because I called you cute? Come on Fluff! We are mates now."

"It´s still uncomfortable hearing that Nick."

"Okay, okay. I will only call you cute when you are extremely cute. Deal?"

"Deal."

"You´re so cute."

"Nick!"

"What?"

"We literally just made a deal!"

"But for me you are always extremely cute! So I can call you cute anytime!"

"That´s cheating!"

"It´s called a hustle sweetheart."

"You…you…ugh." She turned her head towards the road and pouted all the way to their apartment and even all the way up the stairs. When she opened the door she found herself being carried by the fox, who was chuckling at her attempts to break free. Finally he settled both of them on the bed and cuddle with Judy, who was still trying to break free. After a couple of minutes she stopped trying and just cuddled with Nick.

"I just wanted to hug you for a little while Carrots. We haven´t had much time to cuddle and nuzzle as mates, you know?"

"I know. It´s been kind of a rocky day. And let´s not talk about tomorrow."

"I´m sure everything will be fine." Judy moved her head so that she could see her fox.

"From where has this sudden positive attitude come from?"

"From you, rubbing on me."

"Awww Nick. That is c…adorable."

"You were going to use the c word."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Oh, Carrots. Forgot to ask. How much time are we staying over there?"

"Oh, right. The Chief gave us two weeks. But if you want we can come back after that."

"Nah. It´s fine. More time to bond with all the Hopps."

"Yeah. About my family Nick, I know I told you that things are going to be fine and, believe me when I say that it will probably be that way, but there are members of my family that aren´t as open minded as me."

"Relax Carrots. I can deal with a couple of death glares and curses."

"The thing is that, probably it will be more than fifty of those."

"Fifty you say? Huh. That´s not even half of what I am used to."

"Huh?"

"Remember Carrots. Us foxes have it rough here in Zootopia. So I think I can handle some bunnies. And I know everything will be all right because I have you by my side. And you are the most incredible bunny out there, which assures me that you can kick all of your siblings´ butts if necessary."

"Yeah. Let´s hope it doesn´t come to that."

"Fingers crossed."

"We have to get our things ready Nick."

"But I want to cuddle."

"We can cuddle when we are finished. Come on, we have to have some energies for tomorrow."

"How is cuddling draining our energies, Fluff?"

"Because we need to have a good night of sleep, so we can wake up at a good hour in the morning and have our things ready so we can simply go to the station."

"Oh. Well I can´t argue with that logic." With that both of them started putting together their luggage for their long trip. Nick packed a great number of his Pawaiian shirts, all of them with different colors. He took several slacks and some shorts, plus some ties. When Judy saw all his clothing she couldn´t help but laugh since he was practically copying his everyday outfit, making the fox shot her a mocking glare. Meanwhile Judy packed lightly, since a lot of her clothes where still back at BunnyBurrow, which made some thoughts to roam through her head.

 _Why do I still keep clothes over there? I mean, I have been living in Zootopia for basically six months since we wrapped up the NightHowler case for good. I should bring my stuff here and…hold on. We can barely fit here. Even before Nick came the placed was a little bit cramped and now, well we barely have any space. How about…no. I don´t think he wants to. I mean, we have only been living together for what, two or three months? That is a big step. Wait, what am I saying? We are mates for crying out loud! We already took one of the biggest steps out there. Ugh, just ask him Judy, stop overthinking this._

"Uhm, Nick?"

"Yes Carrots?"

"Uhm, I kind of had an idea. What about….we, uhm, search for a bigger place?"

"Bigger place?"

"Yeah. I know it´s soon, but we could really use some space and furniture. Ugh, never mind. It was a dumb idea anyway."

"Hey, hey hold up. You didn´t even let me answer Carrots. I think it sounds lovely."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We can start looking for places when we come back."

"Excellent!"

"Now, you have got to finish packing Carrots."

"But I´m done packing."

"Done? Good. Then come over here!" He picked the bunny up once more and started tickling her neck with the tip of his muzzle. Judy laughed out loud as she tried to move his muzzle away from her.

"Nick you have to stop that!"

"What? My demonstrations of love?"

"I mean that you need to stop picking me up into the air." Nick sat down on the bed and placed Judy in front of him, a smirk always present on the fox´s face.

"But it´s funny. And that way we can be eye leveled."

"Funny for you, maybe."

"Definitely is the word you seek Fluff." He bowed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Nick, why are you acting like this so suddenly?"

"Like this? What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since we became mates you have been way more attached to me and even more loveable. I do have more longing for you now Nick, but you seem to be craving my presence."

"Oh. Well, it does have to do with the 'recently became mates' thing, but it mostly is because…well since I was a jerk towards you for some time I missed hugging you an being with you. Showing you how much you mean to me and, now that we are mates, I can do it freely. But it´s mostly because I missed your presence and the feeling of having you by my side."

"Aww Nick." Judy moved on the bed and sat on his lap, embracing the fox and placing her head on his chest. "I didn´t know that. Don´t worry, now we are going to be together for basically all the time. And we can hug and nuzzle and cuddle as much as we are able to."

"I like how that sounds." He carried Judy and placed the both of them in their sleeping positions, where he enveloped Judy and covered her back with his tail. "I love you Fluff."

"Love you too, Scrub."

"Oh dear lord, no."

"Just kidding. Love you Nick."

"Love you too Judy."

 _Next day-11:15 a.m._

 ** _PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP *CLONNK*_**

"Ugh, good morning Carrots."

"Mmm, morning."

"Do we really have to go? I am pretty sleepy."

"You can sleep during the ride, lazy." Judy moved from the bed rubbed her eyes. "I can´t believe we slept in our uniforms."

"Meh, it was time to wash them already. You said I can sleep on the train?"

"Yup. It´s a two hours long ride to BunnyBurrow."

"Two hours? I can´t fall asleep on a train for so little time."

"Don´t be such a whining baby and start getting ready. The train leaves in forty five minutes."

"Ugh, fine." The fox stood up and smacked his lips, gaining a distasteful reaction from his mouth. "Gross, morning teeth." He moved towards the bathroom and started washing his canines. Judy entered quickly after him, already wearing a different outfit, and stared at the fox.

"You know, I am never going to get used to see that."

"Do tsee wut?" Said Nick while brushing his fangs.

"The entire extent of your teeth. It´s quite mesmerizing."

"You afraid of them?" He said after finishing his task.

"Afraid of how they might smell during mornings, yes."

"Hey!" Both chuckled as it was Judy´s turn.

"But afraid of them? Never."

"Glad to hear that Fluff. Wouldn´t want you to be afraid of the big and scary fox!" Jokingly he placed her head in his jaws. The rabbit followed the joke and faked death. After some seconds both of them were snickering and playfully pushing each other.

"Get ready you dumb fox. We still have a train to catch."

"I´m going, I´m going. Geez Carrots, it´s just a train. It´s not like we are missing any kind of family introduction."

"Har har." She heard as the bathroom´s door was closed and she stared into the mirror. With a smile she started brushing her own teeth and, once done, she got out of the bathroom, just to be received by the image of Nick wearing a bright orange shirt whit a blackish tie and some black shorts. "Going to the beach Slick?"

"Hey, respect the outfit Fluff. It´s the most stylish model of 2010´s summer."

"So, it´s already seven years old?"

"Yup. And still shinning with style." Chuckling Judy went for her case and started heading outside as she heard Nick doing the same.

"Nick, it´s already March, right?"

"Yup. The second day of March. Oh, Logan comes out tomorrow. Anyway, yeah it´s March. Why the sudden question?"

"It is almost one year since we met each other."

"Hey, you are right. May from last year, right?"

"Yup. I didn´t think that so much could happen during a year span."

"I know. Heck, we haven´t known each other for a year and we are already mates."

"Ha, that´s true. Well, what a good year it will turn out being."

"It sure will Fluff. Now, if I am not mistaken, we have a train to catch."

"Yeah, you are not mistaken. Let´s go Nick."

"Let´s go Fluff." They left the apartment and went towards the train station. They couldn´t take the SUV to the station since other officers would have to use it during the two weeks that they were going to be off. So they took the bus that would leave them right in the station´s doorstep. Since the moment they entered the bus Nick noticed the strange looks that some of the mammals where giving them, especially the bus driver. He sighed and thought that this was going to happen sooner or later. When they sat down at the middle of the bus most of the mammals´ eyes were glued to them. Nick turned to look at Judy and was relieved that she was doing something on her phone and wasn´t paying attention to all the criticizing looks that were shot towards them. Thankfully the bus ride was quick and Nick moved quickly towards the bus exit, but a mammal´s voice made him turn his head in surprise.

"Congratulations!" He looked at the lynx that was giving him a courteous smile.

"Sorry?"

"You two became mates recently, right?"

"Yes we did." Judy said cheerfully. Most of the bus´s population was staring surprised at the lynx, who kept smiling at the small couple.

"Well then, congratulations."

"Thank you!" Judy said cheerfully while Nick stared dumbfounded at the lynx. With a wave Judy said her goodbye, but Nick turned to look at the lynx. He mouthed a thank you and gave the mammal a nod before exiting the bus.

"Ahh, good old fashioned love right there everyone." The lynx said out loud, gaining some frowns from the passengers, but some chuckles from others that nodded at him.

Nick and Judy headed towards their gate and once there they only had to wait for a couple minutes. During the wait Nick kept looking at the mammals that stared at them oddly and could only feel his hackles raising as almost every passing mammal had a confused look on their faces. But then he felt Judy´s paw grabbing his.

"Nick, you don´t have to worry about them."

"Huh?"

"Don´t worry about the other animals and what they think."

"I…I´m sorry. I was worried that it might get to you."

"Hey, I don´t let them see that they get to me. And you taught me that."

"I know. I know."

"There is always going to be someone that won´t accept this Nick. Today it might be a lot of animals, but maybe later is just a handful of them. And the ones who´s opinion really matters is the one of those who are kind to us. Like that lynx in the bus. His opinion was way more powerful than almost all of the others combined. Why? Because those are the kind of opinions we have to focus on. The ones that are supportive, caring and warm. Not the ones that try to hurt us or humiliate us. Words only have the power that we give to them and it´s on us how we empower those words and which words we empower."

Nick couldn´t be prouder of Judy right now. He had just seen how she used his own motto against him and then turned it into a hopeful and inspiring speech. With a fond and warm smile he bowed down and placed a sweet lips on her lips. Some "ewws" were heard, but there were also some "awws", but none of them mattered to Nick. He was way too focused on the mammal of his life.

"I love you and you are perfect. Thanks Carrots."

"It´s nothing Slick." The train arrived and the doors opened in front of the couple. "So, ready for our next adventure Nick?"

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, yes we are." Both said in unison and entered to the train.

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 11!_**

 ** _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the big tenth chapter! I mean big because it´s the tenth, I don´t think I can ever write something as long as the first chapter, jejeje. I want to apologize once more to everybody. Total jerk move leaving all of you for such a long time and no notice. Hope you can forgive me. And thanks again to all those who stayed and those who returned and those who are new. Heck, thanks to everyone! We still have a lot more to see, so hang on to your seats! (No, no, inner me please no! *smack*) [It took you more than a month to update you moron!] (I´m sorry *smack*) [It better not happen again!]_**

 **Artificial Python: Thank you very much! I am glad to see that a Fluffy Stories veteran also reads Breaking Point! Hope you like this new chapter and thanks for the continuous support!**

 **FanficFan920: Not BunnyBurrow yet…but we are getting there! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I am really sorry for the stupidly long delay. I mean, the wait was just stupidly long and I even updated other fictions. I´m sorry. I really tried to update here and I was going too, but everything went out of control and I was pretty much stuck. Which is why I am glad to deliver this chapter. I understand if no one actually continues waiting for a new chapter, but I will gladly continue this story. As I said last time, we have a lot of ground to cover. So, get ready for the new chapter. And I hope you like it._**

 ** _Things happen_**

"Oh my God this is happening." Nick started fumbling with his fingers as the train started moving. Judy only observed the fox and chuckled.

"You were so sure of yourself a couple of minutes ago."

"But now this is for real. I am going to meet your parents."

"Do not have another meltdown Nick. Do you want to faint inside this train?"

"I…I…no. But-"

"Shush. No buts."

"Fine. Then maybe I can rest for a little while." Nick was about to lay on his place, but decided to be closer to Judy, so he placed his head on her lap, his muzzle facing the bunny, who was now staring at him confused.

"What are you doing Nick?"

"Told you. Imma rest for a small while." He was about to close his eyes, when he felt Judy´s paw caressing his head. He stared at the bunny and smiled softly at her. "It´s weird being the one whose fur gets played with."

"This is how I always feel."

"It feels really good. Don´t stop." The fox relished the movement of the bunny´s paw on his head, so much even a small growl escaped from his snout, making the bunny giggle.

Sitting a bit far from the interspecies couple an antelope was staring at the scene with disgust. As the bunny kept caressing the fox, the antelope shook his head and tried to stop looking, but the combined scent of both creatures was causing him nausea. Quickly he took out his cellphone and took a picture of the exchange, just to stand up and leave the zone, moving further into the wagon. When the smell was no longer present and the view was free from the police officers the antelope started writing a message to someone who was listed as _Chief_

 _Chief, you are not going to believe what I just saw._

 _Reginald, I have said millions of times that I prefer a phone call. Texting is really difficult for me._

 _I know chief, but I can´t really talk right now. Anyway, I think I have the next big thing right here._

 _What could that be?_

 _Look at the picture I´m about to send to you._

 _…_ _That´s a fox and a bunny?_

 _Yeah. In plain public sight. Not even a drop of decency._

 _I agree. But what will we win from this? Interspecies couples are not illegal, just uncommon and gross. Besides, we don´t know if they are a couple, that could just look as friends._

 _They are not only a couple chief. They are MATES._

 _What!? Mates?_

 _Yes. The smell in here is terrible._

 _I can imagine that. So, you think this should be what we work with?_

 _I definitely think so chief. It can prove our point._

 _Very well. Thanks Reginald. You will get your part and some extra cash when you return._

 _Thanks chief._

 _Goodbye._

 _Goodbye._

The antelope placed his phone inside his pocket and delivered a last glance to where he had seen the pair and said one word for himself. "Disgusting."

 _10 minutes into the trip_

Judy´s arm was getting numb from caressing the fox´s head, who had fallen asleep eight minutes ago. Sighing she retreated her paw from his head, only to have it pulled back by the fox, who rubbed his head on the rabbit´s paw.

"Please don´t stop Carrots."

"But my arm is numb."

"No excuses little bunny. I always keep going, even if my arm is numb."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you like it." Nick felt the quick kiss that Judy planted on him and a doofy smile appeared on his face. "So emotional."

"Oh shut up. Weren´t you going to sleep?"

"I want to, but I can´t."

"How so?"

"I keep thinking about what could happen. You know, today."

"Nick-"

"It´s not that bad. But it´s something that can´t leave my mind. I mean, as much as we would like that everyone greets us with open arms and pats on our backs, we are going to face mammals that probably won´t be happy about this. For example, what if one of your siblings makes a big deal out of this? Or an uncle of yours decides to do something to me thinking that I am dangerous for you? Or if someone drags you away and tries to convince you to leave me? And-"

"Stop overthinking Nick. We know that some of them won´t be happy about this, but we have each other. That´s what matters."

"I know, I know. It´s just a nagging feeling. And it keeps bothering my mind."

"You´re such a dramatic fox, you know?"

"Nailed drama school." The bunny giggled and Nick relished the sound of her laughter.

"Go to sleep Nick."

"Yes madam." The fox made himself comfortable once more and closed his eyes, the feeling of Judy´s paw helping him to relax.

 _30 minutes into the trip_

"Woaah!" Nick gasped and moved quickly as his nightmare ended. Judy stared at him with wide eyes as the fox placed his paw on his chest and gulped, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Nick, what is it?"

"I…I…I." The vulpine gulped once more trying to calm himself and flinched when Judy placed her paw on his arm.

"What´s happening Nick?"

"I…had…another one."

"Another what?"

"Another nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. About…you know."

"About wh…oh. Oh Nick." The bunny scooted so she could be close to the trembling fox, and she was quickly enveloped in a hug.

"I´m sorry. I don´t want this to happen. But the serum, the images-"

"I know Nick. I know. It´s okay sweetheart. I understand." She returned the hug and felt as Nick started calming down, but was surprised when the fox began to tremble even more.

"I don´t want that to happen. I don´t want to hurt you. I don´t…I don´t."

"You won´t hurt me Nick. You know that. I had no idea that those dreams would continue to haunt you. But I am here for you Nick. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But they seem so real."

"They aren´t Nick. You aren´t a threat, to anyone. Now, breathe deeply." The fox did as he was told and started inhaling, never letting go of Judy, who was caressing his back. The fox managed to relax and let go of Judy, resting his back on the place he was sitting. The bunny settled by his side, resting her head on his side.

"Thanks Carrots."

"It´s nothing. Whenever you are having these dreams just tell me. We can work together so that you don´t feel like these anymore."

"A-All right Judy." The fox settled his head and resumed his sleeping, this time Judy falling asleep with him.

Some seats away from the couple there was a wolverine observing them. No one had seemed to notice the strange mammal as most of the train´s passengers were in further wagons, so she took the chance and dialed a number.

"Sir, I am seeing them!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes! Wait, I need to lower my voice they are asleep."

"Asleep? Laura, where are you?"

"I´m on a train. This one goes all the way to Wolvestein, but it stops in Podunk and BunnyBurrow."

"And they are in there?"

"Yeah!" The couple grunted and the wolverine gulped, but they kept on sleeping. "The scent is amazing. I had never smelled something so complex and intriguing."

"The scent?"

"Yes. They are mates!"

"Are you serious!? That is amazing!"

"I know! This two are just amazing."

"Can you get ahold of a picture?"

"A picture? Sir, isn´t that too much?"

"Not at all! This would be fantastic! For us and them!"

"Well, I guess I can."

"Thanks Laura! You are doing an amazing job!"

"Thank you dad, I mean sir."

"It´s okay Laura. See you when you get home."

"Sure. Bye." The wolverine hung up and took a deep breath. With amazing precision and stillness she took the picture, smiling a bit by seeing the bunny and fox couple in such a lovely embrace. She sat at her place once more and continued reading her comic book, a smile present on her face.

 _Hour and a half into the trip_

"Wha…Nick!" The bunny woke up when she felt her head getting wet, and it turned out that the fox was drooling on her. "Nicholas!"

"Uhm, wha...what is it Carrots?"

"You are drooling on me!"

"Oh…good." The fox retook his position, but the bunny pushed him away playfully. Nick smirked at her and passed his arm over his snout, cleaning it from the leftover saliva. Judy chuckled as she used her paws to take away the drool on her head, but a small wet mark was still present on her. Grunting she took out a small handkerchief and started rubbing the spot. After a couple of minutes she stopped and felt that the spot was dry, but it would need to be combed so that it didn´t look bad.

"You know, I had never seen you drool."

"Because I never drool. I don´t know what happened."

"Great, the first time you drool happens to be on me. Nice timing Slick."

"Maybe it´s because I´m nervous?"

"Excuses, excuses. Better start to get ready Nick, we´ll arrive in fifteen minutes."

"What!? Wasn´t it a two hour long trip?"

"Luckily for you this train seemed to be faster than the others I usually take towards BunnyBurrow."

"Luckily for me?"

"Exactly, now get ready Nick." The rabbit stood up from her seat and stretched a bit, since she felt parts of her legs and her back became numb. Nick smacked his mouth for a little while, making his ears pop so that he could actually listen better. He saw as Judy returned to her seat and started checking her case, then her scent hit him. Judy´s scent was now impregnated inside Nick´s nose and mind, so he knew that her scent today was different. It was definitely hers, but he smelled that her scent was lacking something, and it was the combined strong smell that comes with his. The bunny had that smell before, even when they boarded the train, but since Nick hadn´t marked her today, the smell was deteriorating. That tinge of some other mammal was still able for every animal to smell, and canid animals would identify the other smell coming from Judy as a canid animal, but only Nick could pinpoint that smell to him at this moment. He thought about marking her again, but the idea left his mind as soon as it entered. Judy saw how Nick retreated a bit and shot him a confused look. "You okay Nick?"

"Yeah, it´s nothing. Probably you noticed by now, but my scent is barely noticeable on you."

"I noticed. Does it bug you?"

"No, it´s fine. Just, it´s weird to smell you know without my scent so strong on you. It´s been a couple of days with that scent being stuck by my side, you know?"

"You can mark me again if you want Nick."

"I actually wanted to do that just a second ago, but then I thought that maybe we could have an easier welcoming with your family if our scent wasn´t the first thing they receive from us."

"Nick, you know-"

"Yeah, it actually doesn´t matter and I actually want them to know. But just, maybe it could lower the blow a bit."

"That…might actually be a good idea. That way they could actually talk to us first instead of going directly to the questions."

"You still have a marking scent on you, Carrots. Enough so that mammals know that you have a mate."

"Oh, that´s right. Now that you mention it, you have a bit of a smell too."

"Yeah. Hey, is there any kind of pharmacy at the BunnyBurrow train station?"

"Nope. Oh, but there´s one near my family´s farm. Why though?"

"Maybe we can buy one of those deodorants that mask the smell."

"You don´t want them to know that we are mates?"

"No. No that´s not it. I do want them to know, but maybe we should tell you parents first. Without anything that can actually make anyone treat us badly first. With that we can mask our scents for today and tell your parents by the end of the day, hoping for the best of course."

"That´s actually a great idea! Amazing thinking Nick!"

"Thanks Carrots. Now we have a chance to survive until the end of the day."

"Har har."

 ** _WE ARE NOW ARRIVING TO BUNNYBURROW. I REPEAT, WE ARE ARRIVING TO BUNNYBURROW. BE SURE TO HAVE ALL YOUR BELONGINGS AT HAND. THANKS FOR CHOSING THE ZOOTOPIA RAILROAD SERVICE, HAVE A NICE DAY._**

"We…we are here."

"This is real Nick. We need to be relaxed through this, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Cool. Cool. It´s all going to be cool."

"Then stop shaking."

"I´m not…Ok I´ll try. No one is expecting us, right?"

"My mom knows, but no one will pick us at the station."

"Ok." Nick saw as the train´s speed diminished abruptly and then it was coming to a halt. "It´s on Carrots." The doors opened and the couple left the train, when a voice from inside called them and made them turn.

"Good luck guys! It will be all right!" They saw as a long faced mammal was waving at them with a full fanged smile. "Enjoy your trip!" The doors closed and the smiling wolverine left with the train, making Nick and Judy exchange confused looks with each other.

"That was nice of her."

"Nick, did she just…eavesdrop our entire conversation at the train?"

"I think so. But for nice comments like those, I will let everyone eavesdrop whenever they want."

"…meh. Sounds fair. So, are you ready to go?

"I´ve been ready since I boarded that train, Carrots."

"Very well then. Let´s get on with it. It´s a thirty minute walk towards the farm." Judy grabbed her bag and started walked confidently, leaving a surprised Nick behind.

"Wait…we are gonna walk? Carrots, did you say thirty minute walk?" The bunny kept moving forward, so Nick picked up his case and followed her tracks. "Carrots, are we really walking there!?"

 _ZPD-Precinct 1_

"Good morning Clawhauser."

"Good morning Chief."

"Hey, by any chance have you brought with you a glazed doughnut?"

"A…doughnut?"

"Yeah. I know Bogo gave you a special permission to eat them while being at the dispatch. So, do you have any?"

"Uhm, let me check." The cheetah took three boxes of doughnuts, each having at the very least ten inside, and grabbed a couple of glazed ones. "Here you go Chief."

"Thanks Clawhauser. See you later, I´ll be at my 'office' and will try to contact the mayor to see what has been done regarding the legislation to prevent that anything Bogo did can´t be changed."

"Is something like that being done?"

"Yes. Bogo contributed to the department for a long time and his actions made the police force what it is today. It is a nice gesture from Patrick."

"It sure is. Uhm, Chief, before you go, may I ask where Judy and Nick are?"

"Judy and Nick? Oh, Wilde and Hopps. They are on a two week leave. Mostly so that both of them can reorganize themselves and recover from the various traumatic experiences they have been through lately."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Two weeks, huh?"

"Yes."

"It´s going to be a quiet couple of weeks around here."

"I sure hope so, ha. See you later Clawhauser."

"See you Chief." T´Challa went inside his office and sat down. He looked around to observe the mess he was working in and sighed.

"I gotta start making this place look a bit more like an office, at least until the other office gets fixed up." The panther started moving around the interrogation room, moving an absurdly big amount of papers inside binders, so that they could actually be in order. Once that was done he started going through the solved cases stash, which was as huge as a paper tower can be. The panther went through them with calm, seeing what the officers had solved in the past couple of days. The last case had been sealed and the panther laid back on his chair, only to have his cellphone appearing to unease him once more. "Hello?"

"Good morning Chief."

"Sonya! Good to hear from you."

"Thanks Chief."

"The Chief thing is staying, right?"

"Of course it is."

"Nice to hear that. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, right. I just called to inform you that the new cadets have already entered the academy."

"That fast? Hmm. Oh, so now I have to check them all so I can start pinpointing them and see who is suitable for precinct one, right?"

"You read my mind."

"Then I´ll be checking their performances."

"Thanks Chief, have a-"

"Sonya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Chief."

"You were friends with Bogo, right?"

"Yes, since the academy."

"Do you think about someone inside the department that had a grudge with him?"

"A grudge with Bogo? Many mammals had a grudge with Bogo in the department, but I don´t think that any of them would have actually took a step forward and killed him."

"How are you so sure?"

"Many officers had stated the fact that Bogo wasn´t their favorite mammal, but all of them respected him. If Bogo was good at something, it was at being a leader. A role model. Mammals understood that he deserved to be there, leading the ZPD and its mammals."

"Oh…but…well, there´s a high chance someone from inside actually went forward with that."

"What?"

"This isn´t an issue that can be treated by phone Sonya, I will tell you this week when I visit the academy."

"Very well. How are you settling in?"

"Hm? Oh, well it is actually not that bad. Besides of having the interrogation room as my office everything is fine, the mammals here are very friendly and they took me in quite fast."

"Glad to hear that. And what about Hopps and Wilde?"

"The famed couple? They were having a rough time when I arrived, something related with Wilde´s recent interaction with the Nighthowlers serum and its repercussions on him. But suddenly they came in through the front door…as mates."

"What? Hopps and Wilde…are mates?"

"Yeah. I gave them a couple of weeks to recover from the experience they just had and to develop themselves before returning to work as mates."

"Ha, I never imagined the little bunny would have a mate. She was always so focused on working and training, it actually is fun to hear that she is the mate of Wilde. Those two, what a pair, huh?"

"Yeah. But they are good mammals."

"Exceptional ones. Well Chief, I´m glad to hear you´ve had a good reception. I´ll see you around here."

"Thanks Sonya. See you soon." The call finished and T´Challa relaxed on his chair, reflecting about all he has done in the past couple of days. "You have my praise Bogo, doing this job with such efficiency for that much time. It amazes me." The mammal stood up and left his office, his next task waiting for him at city hall.

 _BunnyBurrow_

"Don´t scare me like that Carrots." Nick was walking with the scent hiding deodorant on his paw as Judy came out of the pharmacy´s bathroom.

"You really thought that we were going to walk all the way there?" She smirked triumphantly at the fox, who rolled his eyes at her and entered the bathroom and took his clothes off to start spraying himself with the deodorant. "You really are a dumb fox."

"Har har."

"I´m going to hail a cab Nick, so hustle up."

"I´m coming, I´m coming. I have more fur than yours, remember?"

"Less yada yada, hustle up, hustler." With a small laugh she got outside the pharmacy and started to look for a passing cab. Nick met with her and a couple of minutes later a rabbit stopped by their side.

"Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon." Judy entered the cab quickly and Nick behind her, struggling to fit on the tad small car for him.

"So, where too?"

"The Hopps family farm, please."

"Sure thing! We´ll be there in five to ten minutes." The cab started moving and Judy saw as Nick was fumbling a lot with his paws, so she placed one of hers over them. She held his paws, trying to calm the fox, who returned the action and grabbed her paw. She turned to see the fox staring through the opened window and saw how amazed he was with the environment that surrounded them.

"You like the hills?"

"This place looks amazing. I can´t believe the air could be this clean, and it feels so natural." The fox relished the breeze that was making his fur move and made his nose tickle. Judy just stared in awe at the fox and a smile cracked all over her face. She moved to place her head on his shoulder and felt the fox´s arm go around her and he rubbed her shoulder. The fox kept staring at the hills that kept passing by as they approached the Hopps´ farm. Worries were not present in him anymore. Seeing such natural beauty was an amazing sight for the fox. The vast and slim greens that were surrounding him were astounding, and he got even more marveled when he saw orange spots appearing on the hills. "Are those carrots?"

"You´ve never been to BunnyBurrow pal?" The taxi driver made himself present by seeing the amazed box.

"Nope. This is the first time I leave Zootopia."

"Buddy, you are in for a ride. Specially where you are going. The Hopps´ farm is the best one in the entire burrows, isn´t that right Judy?" The confused fox turned to look at Judy, who snickered and stared at the driver, who was looking at her through the mirror.

"That´s right Ben. It is the best farm. Nick, this is my brother, Ben."

"Y…Your brother?"

"That´s right bud. You must be the ZPD´s first fox officer."

"That´s me."

"Nice meeting you pal. It´s nice meeting my sister´s mate before anyone else."

"WHAT!?" Both Nick and Judy screamed in unison, making the creamed colored bunny to laugh at their reaction and how their noses were going crazy.

"Why are you saying that Ben!?"

"It´s quite obvious little sister."

"We smell!?"

"No. You are so naïve Judy. The both of you conveniently have a couple of scent deodorants in that bag over there, you know?" The bunny and the fox quickly turned to look at the plastic bag laying on the seat. Sighing Judy picked it up and placed it inside her own bag. "So, a fox, huh?" Nick thought that the hell he had imagined was about to start and he was about to say a word, but Ben beat him to it. "That is quite progressive from you Judy. I thought that when I mated Zara I was being exotic, but boy did you beat me." The bunny laughed out loud while Judy blushed and placed her head on her paws. Nick was astonished. He couldn´t believe that one of Judy´s brothers was actually playing jokes at her with the issue and didn´t even say any kind of negative comment.

"You…are okay with…us?" Nick asked the bunny, who was giggling a bit.

"About the two of you? Why shouldn´t I? If you are mates it means that what you have is pure and real. Anybody who is against that because of the species gap is just an idiot."

"T…Thank you."

"Man, you were really dreading the first encounter, huh? Don´t worry, no one will tell the two of you are mates. Those deodorants did a good job. I guess you want to tell mom and dad first, right Judy?" A muffled "yes" came from the gray bunny, who had regained some composure and kept staring at her brother. "Makes sense. Let me tell you something, mom and dad won´t be a problem at all. Heck, even dad likes Nick a lot and he hasn´t even met him yet. And mom is simply just happy that she is going to meet you. Oh but this will be a fun couple of weeks."

"Wait, they…like me?"

"Of course! Everyone who fights off the Nighthowler serum for Judy is held on a high praise level. You just have to be yourself and see where that gets you."

"Thanks Ben."

"It´s nothing Judy. You are lucky I watch ZNN. They mentioned that the two of you were taking days off, so I thought that you probably would come here."

"You did what?"

"Hey, nice first contact, right?" The cab stopped and Ben turned with a playful smirk towards the couple. "We have arrived."

Nick gulped as he saw Ben get out of the taxi. Judy was going for her door, but the fox´s arm held her to her place.

"What is it Nick?"

"He said that his mate is somehow exotic. Which mammal did he mate to?"

"Oh, he mated an otter." Judy got out of the taxi, leaving a hopeful Nick behind.

 _One of their children already mated a predator. That´s amazing! Then it won´t be such a blow that Judy and I are mates! If we pass the fox obstacle, then we will surely have a great time!_

Confidently Nick got out of the cab, case in paw and walked behind Judy. Both walked slower than Ben, who reached the door and was about to open it when he turned to the pair.

"Nick, I want to tell you something. When I mated Zara…it wasn´t bad. Most of my family was on board with it and they were happy for me. Not everyone though. There´s specially four mammals you have to be careful with. My cousin Jemma, my brother Richard, my aunt Nichole and my brother Jerome. And be careful with Jerome, he is the worst of the four. Tried to hurt me actually. But I´m sure if anything happens, Judy will handle it."

"You couldn´t be more correct."

"Thanks again Ben. You´ve been great."

"Hey, I was once in your place, it´s the less I could do." With a smile Ben opened the door and went inside the Hopps´ farm. "Hey family, I´m back! And I´ve brought a surprise!" Nick closed the door when he heard Ben´s last statement and a million of thoughts crossed through his mind.

 _This is it. What if they don´t like me? Wait, no, don´t think that. Think that they already like you. Just be yourself. Ben did it, so I can do it too. Judy will protect me if anything happens…wait, if something happens? Will she be able to hold off her entire family? Ugh, Nicholas, just stop doing this to yourself and try to enjoy this._

"Ben! You´re finally back! I told you that you didn´t have to work today, I had a surprise of my own for-" Bonnie stayed still for a second as she took in the image of her daughter. Quickly Judy saw herself getting enveloped by her mother´s arms and she returned the hug with equal strength as she relished seeing her mother after quite some time. "You are here! Honey, I´ve missed you so much!"

"I´ve missed you too mom. It´s nice being here." When they parted the hug, Bonnie placed a big kiss on Judy´s cheek and turned to Ben, who was smiling at his mother.

"You devilish buck. You knew they were coming?"

"I saw that the ZPD´s smallest pair had taken some time off, so I deduced that they would come here." The older bunny smiled at her son and grabbed his paw.

"You will never change, won´t you?"

"Nah, I like myself this way." With a squeeze Bonnie let go of Ben´s paw and turned to look at Nick, who waved at her awkwardly.

"Hi Mrs. Hopps. I´m-" The fox saw himself enveloped in a small hug from the matriarch, leaving him confused and staring at Judy, as she stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you Nick. Thanks for what you have done for Judy." The bunny broke the hug and moved back to be able to see the fox. "I´m Bonnie Hopps, but I´m sure you already figured that out, hehehe."

"I…it´s an honor meeting you Mrs. Hopps." The fox shot the older rabbit a tender smile, making the bunny shoot one of her own.

"Oh, I´ll show you to your room Nick. I hope you find it comfortable, since everything here is rabbit sized." Bonnie started moving through the household and Nick followed her, leaving Judy with her brother.

"I´m quite curious about what kind of conversation mom will have with Nick."

"Sush Ben. It´s going to be fine."

"Oh I know that. I´m gonna go look for Zara, you can go to your old room Judy, I´m sure it looks the same." Ben left the zone and Judy smiled to herself as she went towards her own bedroom, but on her way she was surprised at the long hall.

"Aunt Judy!"

"Rei!" The gray bunny crouched to pick up the small brown bunny with one of her arms and continued walking towards her room. "I´ve missed you Rei."

"I´ve missed you too aunt. How has everything been in Zootopia?"

"Oh things are fine in the city."

"And how´s your partner?"

"My partner?"

"We all saw the news that day auntie. How is he?"

"Nick is just fine."

"I´m glad to hear that!" The small bunny leapt from Judy´s arms and landed gracefully on the floor. "I´ll go and tell mom you are here!" Rei ran away from Judy, who sighed and continued walking towards her room.

Meanwhile Nick entered the room that Bonnie took him to. He casted it a quick glance, noticing that it was a bit small, but would serve him right for the next days.

"Thanks Mrs. Hopps."

"I´m glad you like it Nick." The bunny sat down on the bed and stared at the fox, who stared at her with curiosity. "I know that I already said thanks to you, but you have no idea how thankful I am for everything you have done Nick. You have saved my little Judy´s life and helped her countless times in not even a year. I have so many reasons to be grateful and I wanted to pay you back at least this way. Judy told me what happened to you after you were hit by the serum and I can´t even imagine what you went through. I hope you can actually find some kind of relaxation here."

"Mrs. Hopps, there´s nothing to thank. Judy is…my best friend. I would do basically anything for her. And she has helped me as much as I have helped her, even more. And thank you for allowing me to stay here for these two weeks. I am sure that these peaceful lands will help me with my relaxation. And I am quite eager to interact with the entire Hopps clan and get to know how life outside of Zootopia is."

"It´s nothing Nick. And about meeting the Hopps clan, I think I can solve that. Come on, leave your bags here sweetie." The bunny stood up from the bed and guided the fox once more through a big hall. "Now, probably Judy has told you that we are three hundred bunnies in here, but we are actually a bit more right now. So be prepared to be barraged in questions, introductions and some little bunnies´ paws."

"I sure will ma´am." Nick said confidently as Bonnie kept guiding him, until they were in front of a door, which had many noises and voices coming from the other side,and suddenly an amazingly loud noise made itself present.

"JUDY!"

 _Moments earlier_

Judy kept looking around her old bedroom, memories flooding her mind at every inch of the small place that she used to spend so much time in. All those late night studies, projects and practices, the training she imposed herself, her childhood and teenage years, her hobbies. Most of those were still present in Judy´s room, and the bunny couldn´t stop smiling. And her smile got even wider when his voice entered her ears.

"Jude the dude! You are already here!" Stu entered his daughter´s bedroom and gave the bunny a wide hug.

"It´s nice to see you dad. How have things been going on here?"

"Oh things have never been better. Hey, when did you arrive?"

"No more than five minutes ago."

"And where is Nick? I am quite excited about meeting him, your mom said he would come with you."

"She took him to the guest room."

"Guest room? I thought he was going to share room with you." Judy was left stunned by her father´s words, so the older rabbit kept talking to her. "Hey, let´s go to the main deck, everyone should be there already."

"Yeah! I´m dying to see everyone!"

"Well, then let´s get going. Don´t want to keep anyone waiting." The old bunny left the room, followed by his daughter. The pair of rabbits kept chatting as they walked towards the main deck of the seemingly endless building and started hearing the various noises that were coming from the room.

"Wait, dad what do you mean when you say everyone?"

"I mean EVERYONE. Not a single member of the Hopps clan is absent Judy. Don´t you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"It´s the Hopps´ annual gathering."

"What!?"

"You forgot?"

"I totally did. Ugh, so literally the entire clan is here and they will all meet Nick today."

"What about that? It´s not like he´s your boyfriend or something like that." Judy´s face froze when her father said that, making the old bunny chuckle. "But I could see that pair up happening."

"What? What did you say, dad?"

"That I can actually imagine you pairing up with Nick. As a couple. Ever since you´ve met him your happiness levels rose like crazy and you are almost always in a good mood."

"You…wouldn´t mind that Nick and I were together?"

"Not at all. Judy…are yo-"

"JUDY!" a reddish rabbit was at the end of the hall and waved at Judy. Judy smiled at the sight of her cousin, who rushed to deliver a big hug to the gray rabbit. "It´s been so long!"

"I´ve missed you Helen. How is everything going?" The bunnies broke the hug and smiled to each other.

"Everything is going well. One more year and I will finish my master."

"That is amazing! It seems as it just yesterday we were little kids playing on the swings."

"You are one to talk, miss first rabbit officer and savior of Zootopia."

"Just doing my job." The pair laughed as they continued walking, Stu Hopps walking behind and mauling about the conversation he just had with his daughter. The three bunnies entered the main deck of the house, which was plagued by bunnies, who all saw as Judy came in.

"JUDY!" The avalanche of bunnies went towards Judy, who had a big smile on over her. Every family member was around Judy, greeting the bunny and rejoicing around her since it had been too long since the entire clan had seen the gray bunny. As Judy kept talking with her family, Nick and Bonnie entered the main deck and saw the conglomerated bunnies near the deck´s main entrance.

"Mrs. Hopps, what´s happening?"

"Probably they are all just catching up with Judy. Hey, Hopps clan!" The almost four hundred bunny heads turned to look at Bonnie Hopps, who smiled at the entire mass of bunnies. Nick gulped loudly as he saw the coordinated movement of the rabbits, whose eyes glued directly onto him. He even took a few steps back, as his paws started trembling and he felt that breathing just became hard for him.

"Ehm…Mrs. Hopps."

"Relax sweetie." The matriarch stood firmly in front of the entire clan and inhaled deeply. "Hopps, I present you Nick Wilde!"

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 12_**

 ** _Hey. Guys, sorry. The block, the waiting time and everything that happened. Sorry. My mom was on the hospital for five months straight and it made it difficult for me to concentrate on this and she´s been going in and out for a while. I wanted to write, but I was going through rough times. I know I updated my Logan FanFiction, but it was fresher on my mind. And even there I spent some time in a long hiatus. I am really sorry that I put on this chapter so late. Since April I hadn´t updated here, and I truly regret that. This story is going to be finished and I swear it. Fluffy Stories will see a chapter uploaded soon, I promise. I hope you guys can forgive me and, if it even happens, I thank everyone who is reading this and stayed during so much time. I apologize heartfully. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Finally we have arrived to BunnyBurrow. I will try to update as fast as I can._**

 **FanficFan920: That is actually a great idea! Thanks for that! I even selected a wolverine to be Laura, and her father is on the phone with her ;)**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys! Here is a new chapter. I really hope you liked the last one, being the one that took me out of an insanely big hiatus. So, we go on with the story. Thanks to all of those that have been reading Breaking Point. Now, I will have an updating order. Now I´m updating Breaking Point, which means that next I will update Fluffy Stories. Once Fluffy Stories is updated, my Logan fanfic will see itself updated. So Breaking Point´s update will come after my Logan´s update. This is to tell you guys more or less when an update is coming and you can have some time reference. Sorry this chapter took a while. I was hit with really personal stuff and then my laptop went missing for three weeks! Well, here´s the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_**

 **Things get moving**

 _Zootopia-City Hall_

"So, this is the letter Hopps told me she had found on her desk the day of the attack?" Patrick held a white envelope in his hoof, Delgato nodding in front of him. "Why did it take so long for me to have it?"

"Well, with what Hopps and Wilde were experiencing, they probably forgot about the fact that the letter was still over there. They gave it to me before they left to BunnyBurrow."

"Hmm, fine. We will finally know what does this darn piece of paper holds." The hippopotamus opened it and took the letter, finally reading the contents it had prepared for them.

 _Surprise! You two liked that fireworks show? Sorry your little boss is gone now, but don´t be sad. You will join with him soon enough. And you, fox, don´t think you will be so lucky this time. Be prepared, little mammals, because all of Zootopia will tumble down to me._

A horrified expression entered the hippo´s face. He dropped the letter on his desk as he grabbed his head and breathed, shock impeding him from acting rationally. Delgato picked up the letter and growled at the entire text. He looked at the major, who was still holding firmly to his head.

"Sir? Sir!" That took the hippo out of his trance, until a worried face made itself present on him.

"We…we need to tell them. They need…need to be careful. They-"

"Sir, we will tell them, but you have to get yourself together. You need to have a cool head about all of this. You need to remain strong."

"You…you are right. You are right, thanks Delgato." The hippo straightened up and gained confidence from where previously there was none. "First take the letter to T´Challa, that way he will be up to date about the events. Therefore tell him that he must be the one to contact Hopps and Wilde, since he has somehow developed a bond with the two. After that you will return here and we will review the entire material that this case has left us. Be sure that T´Challa emphasizes in Hopps and Wilde´s safety, understood?"

"Yes sir!" With a big grin Delgato left City Hall, focused on what he was going to do and confident in the major´s words.

 _Savannah Central_

"It´s almost ready. Bellwether made a huge mistake making her plan through weapons. Stupid ewe." The giraffe sat down in a chair, his small gang surrounding him. "Give it a couple weeks and then we will give it a small test try, to see if it really works. Then we can try it on the damn fox somehow."

"And if it all works out?" Bobbie inquired as he started to grow weary of the plan´s viability.

"Then we move to the big plan. The real plan. The one thing that will make Zootopia crumble upon my hooves." The malicious grin that flashed across Martin´s face could have scared even the biggest and toughest mammal. "Not just perdators, not just prey, every single mammal in Zootopia will know what this city really is! Nothing but a pile of garbage and lies! Filled with illusions of peace and unity, pathetic. Mammals are not to be trusted, mammals are not to be treated equally. All will know, and when they come pleading for mercy, I will take away all their hopes! I will cause them the maximum amount of despair, and everything Zootopia ever stood for, will fall."

"Geez, what a drama queen."

 _BunnyBurrow_

"Hopps, I present you Nick Wilde!" An astonished fox looked towards the proud Hopps´ matriarch, who stood still with her paws joined together. Then he felt it, the eyes of more than 300 bunnies fixed on him. He gulped, hard. He had never imagined Bonnie would actually introduce him to the clan like that, heck, he never even thought he was going to be introduced to everyone at once. Then the movement began, slow but certain. All the bunnies approached the figure of the now scared fox, who could start hearing the mumbling voices through the enormous crowd.

"…he´s a fox..."

"…Judy´s partner?"

"…he´s so red…"

"…what an ugly shirt…"

"…his tail looks really fluffy…"

"..Who?"

Bonnie saw how the entire mass of bunnies was moving towards the fox, so she stood in front of him and smiled to the entire clan. "Mr. Wilde here is Judy´s partner at the ZPD and he has come to visit us, alongside our little Judy, because he has undergone several difficult experiences since he joined the force."

"Classic, a fox joins the ZPD and he is too much of a coward to keep up with the job." Everyone turned to look at the brown rabbit who had said that. Bonnie sighed as she saw her son speaking like that to the guest she was so excited to have at her home. "Why don´t you just head back to the slum you came from, fox?" Nick, as always, was unaffected by the stabbing words, but he saw how many bunnies were shooting daggers towards the brown buck. He was about to speak, but a voice he knew too well reached his ears and he saw the gray bunny standing just in front of her brother.

"Ah, Jerome. Nice seeing you after so long."

"Hey Jude, why did you bring him with you?"

"Why? Here´s why. What you call a coward fox, is the most honorable and brave mammal you will probably meet. I won´t even mention what he did for me and the city while we were solving the NightHowler´s case. You are familiar with what NightHowler´s do, right?"

"Y…Yeah." The brown buck had a worried face as he continued hearing her sister lecturing him.

"Well, that coward fox you see there, who you assume can´t handle the pressure of being a cop, was shot not so long ago, about four days ago if I am not mistaken, with a pellet of NightHowler serum." There were several gasps at that since not the entire clan had known about this, mostly the relatives that lived far away from BunnyBurrow, and some eyes turned to Nick, who simply nodded at that.

"He…was?"

"And what does the NightHowler serum does, brother?"

"It…makes a mammal go…savage."

"Exactly. Now, when that happened, I was no more than a foot away from him. When the toxin made effect, that coward fox over there, fought it. He fought and won against a biological weapon, and didn´t attack me. He was rational. So yeah, that coward fox over there can´t handle the pressure of being hit with that, fighting it and recovering from it, so excuse him if he thinks he deserves a really well deserved break." Judy stood triumphant over her brother, who simply sighed and averted her gaze. With a big grin, Judy went towards her mother and Nick, standing by the fox´s side as Bonnie kept speaking.

"As I was saying, Nick here is our guest, and we are honored to have him with us." Bonnie gestured the fox to come forward and speak, the canid reluctantly moving forward and scratching his head.

"Well, that´s quite the introduction. Thanks Judy for the valuable lesson on NightHowlers." The hall of bunnies laughed a bit at the fox´s antiques, which he laughed nervously at. "Well, I´m Nick Wilde. And…I am quite grateful to all of you for allowing me to stay here for these couple of weeks. As it was said, I am Judy´s partner at the ZPD, so it could be said that we are really good friends." _Good friends, ha._

"Yeah, he´s my best friend. AND guys, I know you have questions, but please don´t overwhelm Nick right now. He needs to get used to seeing so many rabbits in the same room." Judy´s words managed to hit quite a lot of rabbits as they headed towards other directions, but several rabbits stayed at the hall, mostly little rabbits that were fascinated with the fox.

"Nice save there Carrots." He saw as the little kits were staring at him in awe, so he decided to sit down in front of them and smile. He counted at least twenty five little rabbits, some older ones in the back watching over the kits. "For you little guys, I will answer one question each, but! You have to tell me something embarrassing about your auntie Judy in return."

"Hey!" Judy complained through a snicker as she saw the kits lining up in front of Nick. "That´s not fair Nick!"

"My mom has already told you many things about me, so it´s revenge time. Now, where do we start?"

As Nick kept entertaining the kits, Judy was called by her parents, who were at the other side of the room. She patted Nick´s shoulder as she left his side to join her parents, who actually gave her a big hug she was not expecting.

"Uhm, guys?"

"Oh, sorry." Stu and Bonnie broke the hug and smiled awkwardly at their daughter, which made Stu to keep on talking. "We missed you a lot since you left and it had been a while since you came back, and we were afraid something might have happened to you."

"I´m fine dad. And I´ve missed all of you as well."

"And honey, sorry about Jerome. You know how much of a cranky rabbit he is."

"Yeah, it´s fine mom. I managed to handle that easily."

"Sure you did Jude! I hadn´t seen Jerome so terrified since your mom chastised him as a kid when he misbehaved." The three rabbits chuckled at Stu´s comment, who directed his sight towards Nick, who was still entertaining the little bunnies.

"Seems like a really nice guy."

"He is." Jud turned as well and stared at Nick with as he actually was rocking a small bunny in his arms, two little ones left in the line of questioning. "I´m lucky he´s my partner. If any other mammal would have been shot that day, I wouldn´t be here."

"I…I really want to thank him about that. I can´t imagine the amount of mental strength you need to fight back that darned toxin."

"Sure dad, I´ll get him. Nick!" The fox turned to look at his mate as he was called, so he slowly stood up and walked towards them, handing the now sleeping small rabbit to her mother, who smiled sweetly at the fox and mouthed a thank you. The fox nodded and reached Judy, locking his view at Stu Hopps, who locked his on the fox. "Nick, this is my dad, Stu."

"It´s an honor Mr. Hopps." The fox extended his paw, which was taken by Stu.

"The honor is mine Nick. I´m happy I finally meet you, Judy couldn´t stop talking about the fox that was helping her in Zootopia that time she retreated back here."

"Really? Couldn´t stop talking about me, huh?" He turned with a mocking expression towards Judy, who shook her head with a smile.

"How I´m I supposed to no talk about a dumb pawpsicle hustler?"

"Uff, burning words coming from the rabbit that pinned her own tongue to a frozen pole during winter."

"They told you that!?"

"And many more ordeals from you."

"Ugh, I am never going to see the end of this." The bunny and fox were so deep in their mocking argument, that Bonnie and Stu just watched at how easily and naturally they both interacted.

"Sorry about that Mr. Hopps, your daughter here is a sore loser."

"You jerk."

"Our little Jude the dude has always been a competitive bunny you know? That´s why she always tries so hard."

"Jude the dude?" Nick snickered at Judy, whose ears blushed immediately as she passed her paw through her face. "Thanks Mr. Hopps for giving me the ultimate mocking tool against this little bunny over here."

"Yeah, thanks dad."

"My bad Jude." The rabbit laughed nervously as he scratched his head, cue for Bonnie to talk towards the fox.

"Anyhow, we really wanted to thank you Nick. What you have done for Judy and her safety, it can´t be thanked enough."

"There´s nothing to thank Mrs. Hopps. I would never let Judy get hurt by anyone." Judy turned at Nick who had a serious face as he looked at her mother. That fox, it was her delight seeing him talk about her like that. She could put her entire life in his paws and it would be safe. The fox would never let anything bad happen to her. And she would do the same for her dumb fox.

"I just can´t thank you enough Nick. We are very glad that you were able to come with Judy this weeks. It will be quite pleasant to have your company and I promise you that you will have a swell time here."

"Thanks Mrs. Hopps."

"Now, we know the two of you are tired, so we´ll let you go rest. It´s starting to get dark, so I assume you´ll be up till tomorrow. Breakfast is at ten, so be up before so. See ya!" Stu and Bonnie left the two mammals, who stared at each other with a wide grin.

"This is really happening Carrots. It´s going well." The bunny held the fox´s paw and gave it a small squeeze as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah, it is going really well. I don´t know about you Nick, but I am really tired. Let´s go and have some sleep."

"Preach." Both moved together until they realized their paws were intertwined, quickly they detached their digits and laughed nervously. Along the way the pair encountered some other rabbits, who were really nice at the fox and hugged Judy strongly lifting even more the spirits of the interspecies couple. Before they arrived to Nick´s room, they encountered Ben…with his mate.

"Here they are. Zara, this is the acclaimed ZPD duo that arrived as our guests today." The otter smiled sweetly at both of the mammal as she held Ben´s paw tightly.

"Don´t be silly Ben. Hi Judy, it´s really nice seeing you again." The otter hugged the bunny, who returned the hug with a smile as she found in Zara the physical representation for her hopes with her mating a fox.

"It´s nice seeing you too, Zara." The hug broke and Zara looked directly towards the fox, who smiled confidently at the otter.

"Hi Zara. I´m Nick."

"Nice meeting you Nick." She shook the fox´s paw with hers and delivered a smile to both of them. "Congratulations by the way. You make an amazing couple." Judy shot Ben a small glare, to which the rabbit just shrugged and smiled. "It is nice knowing that there´s another pred/prey relationship within the Hopps clan."

"You have no idea Zara." Nick told her with a genuine smile, those he mustered unfrequently, except with Judy of course.

"Well, I know you are tired, so we will see you tomorrow."

"And sleep in different rooms, you lovebirds." Ben said as he and his mate left, making Judy blush and Nick snicker.

"I really like Ben, Carrots."

"He´s such a meddling bunny." She shook her head and continued walking, Nick following from behind. Once in front of Nick´s room Judy entered first, confusing the fox. Once he was in Judy closed the door and gave the fox a powerful hug. The fox returned it normally, resting his head over Judy´s as he inhaled her scent, which lacked his. Then they shared a small kiss, Judy relishing in the feeling as she was craving her fox´s presence with her. "I really needed that."

"Me too sweetheart. Thanks." They stayed hugged for a while, until Judy broke the action and sat on Nick´s bed.

"Before I go to my room, there´s something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" The fox sat by her side and grabbed her paw, squeezing it gently as he focused on her face, which had a big smile over it.

"When I first saw my dad today, he actually thought we would share a room."

"He did?"

"And that´s not all. While we walked he said that he could see our pair up happening. He even said that he would not mind at all if you and I were…a couple."

"What? He…he said so?"

"Yeah. I was…surprised. I never thought my dad would be okay with it so…easily. He was always weary around foxes and now…he even rejoiced the idea of us being a couple."

"That´s amazing Carrots! Your dad is already on board! And I doubt your mom will have something to say against it."

"Me too. But what Jerome did today is actually scaring me. What if others try to do the same? And he doesn´t even know we are romantically involved. What will happen when the others know?"

"I think it will all come out fine Carrots."

"What happened to the fox in the train that was so uncomfortable and worried about this?"

"He vanished."

"Har Har." The bunny yawned strongly as she stood from the bed and turned to look at the fox. "Well, I´m going to hit the bed Nick. See you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow Carrots." They were about to share a small peck, but the sound of Nick´s phone interrupted the action. "Who might that be?" He took out the phone and saw that the id was not save to his phone, but answered through mere curiosity. "Hello?"

"Good evening Wilde."

"Hey Chief. How is it going?"

"Well, we finally read the letter that Hopps had with her the day of the explosion."

"You did? Hold up, let me put you on speaker." The fox pushed the button and Judy got nearby so she could listen without any difficulty.

"Hey Chief."

"Hey there Hopps. I just told Wilde that we read the letter you had the day of the explosion."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I will read it for you two. Please don´t let this disrupt your mind." As T´Challa read the letter, Nick and Judy started holding their paws, freight looming over them both as the letter finished. A small silence was in order as the small couple let the information just received sink in.

"They…they are going to target Nick again?"

"They are targeting both of you Hopps."

"They mocked Bogo´s death, those idiots." Nick sneered at the phone, but Judy was still concerned about the fox´s wellbeing.

"…will they attack Nick with NightHowlers again?" Nick saw as the bunny´s worried expression was making her shake, so he grabbed her head and placed it on his chest.

"We´ll be fine Carrots. We´ll be fine."

"But-"

"Hopps, Wilde, I must insist that your safety is your number one priority. Not only here in Zootopia, take care over there as well. We don´t know who these mammals are, so we have to watch every step we take from now on. I insist, be safe."

"We will Chief." Nick said as he kept passing his paw through Judy´s ears trying to calm her down.

"Good. I will inform you of anything new regarding this situation. Bye." The call got cut and Nick could only focus on the trembling bunny in his arms, which he hugged strongly as he soothed her.

"Carrots, it´ll be fine. We just need to watch over each other and ourselves."

"But…I don´t want you to…suffer that again. I don´t. I really don´t." She strengthened her hug, sorrow following her as she kept thinking that the fox could get shot with the bloody toxin once more. Nick placed his paw under her chin, lifting it up as he stared at her lovingly. He planted a soft, calming kiss on the bunny, who´s trembling diminished as she let herself be consumed by her fox´s love.

"Judy, listen to me. Nothing bad will happen to us. Nothing at all."

"Nick-"

"I promise."

"…fine. We…we need to be careful."

"And we will Carrots." He petted the bunny´s head, making her look at him. "Now, we are both really tired. We should hit the bed. And you need to go to your own room."

"Right…right." She stood up slowly and looked at her fox, who was sitting on the bed and holding her paws. "I love you Nick." She felt the quick peck that Nick gave to her and saw the sweet smile he was shooting, making some of her worries leave her mind.

"Love you too, Fluff." She shot the door and sighed. Going towards her room she was thankful that none of her family members crossed her path, as she arrived quickly. She closed the door and let herself fall into the bed, her mind making her worry once again about the fox. "No. I can´t let myself be distracted by this kind of thoughts. We are going to be fine…Nick is going to be fine. He will be. I know that for sure. He will. I will protect him no matter what." With newfound conviction, Judy changed into her pajamas and prepared to sleep, but her ears caught a tinge of a conversation, outside of the house.

"Can´t believe that…pred is here."

"I know, why would Judy bring him with her?" The gray bunny stood up slowly, trying to identify the two females whose voices she kept hearing.

"Such a horrible sight. First we have to accept the fact that my dad now works with that Gideon Grey, and now this? What´s next, a fox as some bunny´s mate?"

"Ugh, that´s disgusting. You don´t think Judy…you know-"

"Aunt Nichole that´s just gross. Judy isn´t that stupid."

"You´re right Sasha. I need to go feed the kits, see you later."

"Bye." The rabbits broke their dialogue, unaware that Judy had heard all of it. And a wave of anger took over the bunny cop as she stomped towards her bed.

"Stupid? You are the stupid ones, you can´t even see how great of a mammal he is due to your stereotypes…dumb bunnies. And I can´t believe Sasha is a predator hater. There are really dumb bunnies in my family." Clenching her teeth she covered herself with the bed´s sheets and went to sleep, angrily.

When Judy closed the door Nick sighed and took out his cellphone. He dialed quickly and waited until the call was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Nick! Are you already in BunnyBurrow?"

"Yeah, we arrived a long time ago actually. Sorry for not calling earlier, the introductions were a bit…strange and I forgot."

"It´s okay dear. And tell me, how did it go?"

"Besides having one rabbit making remarks at me, it was quite amazing. Judy´s parents are quite nice and they approve of us."

"You already told them!?"

"No…not yet. But Judy told me that her father has a hint towards us and he wouldn´t mind if the two of us were a couple."

"For real?"

"Yeah. And her mom is quite a nice mammal, so I don´t think there will be any kind of trouble with the two of them."

"I am so glad to hear that son. I thought things would go…as expected, you know?"

"Totally. But hey, they even have a kid that mated an otter!"

"They do!? Nick that´s amazing! Oh I´m sure everything will come out just fine."

"I hope so mom. I´m gonna hang now, I am quite tired from today."

"Oh, okay. Sleep tight, son."

"Sleep tight, mom." The fox cut the call and went to his bag, taking out a fresh blue shirt and a couple of loosened shorts, to which he changed quickly, he was ready to sleep. But suddenly a thud was heard outside his door. Curious the fox went towards the door and opened it, only to find a couple of small kits in front of him. He scrunched so that he could be a little even with them and saw their curious faces. "What is it little guys?" The little bunnies kept looking at the fox in awe, as he grew concerned that they were alone at the time being. "Where are your parents?" One of the bunnies raised his paw and signaled towards the other end of the corridor. With a small smile Nick handed both of the bunnies a paw, which was taken quickly by the small animals. Walking with the two in hand he went looking for the rabbit´s parents, when they reached a small TV lounge. Sitting on the couch was a couple of white bunnies that were enjoying a TV show. "Uhm excuse me?" They turned to look at the fox, and then saw that he was holding a couple of small bunnies by their paws. "These are your children."

"Oh, no. They are Jerome´s." Nick sighed at that as one of the white rabbits stood up from the couch. "Ron, Harry, come. I´ll take you to your dad." They let go of Nick´s paw and took the rabbit´s paws. He walked with the kids towards somewhere else in the house. Nick was about to leave when he heard the soft voice of the female rabbit calling him.

"You are Nick, right?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I´m Erika by the way. So, tell me Nick, how is being the first fox in Zootopia like?"

"Well, it´s not bad at all. My colleagues respect me a lot and, well I have Judy by my side and we have a lot of fun, even when we are working."

"That sounds nice. Could you please tell me how did it feel to be hit with the NightHowler serum?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry if I ask it, but I am making a report on the flower and, well I really could use your help regarding the substance effect in a mammal. Most affected by it don´t remember much."

"A report? How old are you?"

"I´m 20." Nick sat down by the rabbit´s side, impressed by the information he had just gotten ahold of.

"20? You look like…sorry."

"I look older, right?"

"…yeah."

"Yeah, it´s something that came with the white fur, we look quite older. For example, Robin there is seventeen years old."

"What? Seventeen? He seemed older than you."

"Yeah. I bet he even passed as my couple, right?"

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don´t worry. We are cousins, but we really don´t look a lot alike." A yawn from the fox broke the interaction they were having, a giggle escaping from Erika. "You seem tired."

"It has been a long day. How about if I help you with that report tomorrow?"

"That would be amazing! Thank you!"

"You are welcome. Thanks for the nice chat."

"Oh it´s nothing. Have a nice night."

"Likewise." Nick stood up from the couch and returned to his room, slumping in the bed as sleep took over him in a blink of an eye, but pleased that a lot of Judy´s family members were being kind to him.

 _Zootopia-Savannah Central_

"So, has it finally combined successfully?"

"The tests seem to be positive and the simulation shows a 2% possibility of failure. In a week we will have the first two samples ready and we can check the functions it may deliver, but yeah, seems to be favorable."

"Thanks for overseeing the development Beatriz. I couldn´t keep track of it since it could be trailed towards me."

"You still discovered it and found a way to mix it with the NightHowlers."

"Yeah, but it won´t be traced to me if something goes south."

"That´s true. Well, that´s all I have now boss."

"Thanks a lot. See you tomorrow at the lab."

"See you." The line got cut and the giraffe smirked as he poured himself a glass of water, drinking it calmly as he saw all the points connecting for his plan to finally become a reality.

"They will all pay."

 _City Hall_

"Sir, the Chief wants to speak with you as well." Delgato said to Patrick as he entered the big office. The hippo nodded and Delgato called the black panther, who entered quickly.

"Patrick, what is this? You are going to evaluate the case without the freaking Chief of the ZPD?"

"Sorry. I was just counting on Delgato so that this wouldn´t get to too many mammals."

"Anyway, I am the Chief. Those are my officers. You should have told me firsthand."

"I already apologize."

"Ugh, fine. Listen, I already talked to both of them. Hopps is too worried about Wilde´s safety and, regarding the situation, I would recommend that we leave them of the case." Before Patrick or Delgato could talk, the black panther continued. "But seeing that both of them are the most experienced officers regarding NightHowlers, they will be in. Though not entirely. I will decide when they interact with the case and when they don´t. This is for both their physical and mental health. They are primary targets of what seems to be a well trained and sneaky murderer."

"That…actually sound pretty well."

"But, what will they say?"

"It´s not up to them Delgato. There are several things that make this the best decision to be made. They both are symbols of unity in Zootopia, as well as treasured police officers and we could even say heroes. Then there´s their own wellbeing. As my officers I am concerned about them, so having them in the open with a murderer behind their trail will not be quite an intelligent move. And as a mammal, I think they will need a break from time to time. They just became mates and these two weeks of leave will surely mend from the time they spent apart and damaged by the NightHowlers." The black panther stood firmly and looked at the amazed faces of both the lion and hippopotamus in the room. "You had nothing planned for them?"

"We were going to do it right now."

"But it seems you have been doing your job."

"Thanks sir."

"Now, there´s one more thing. It´s about the weasel. We found him."

 _BunnyBurrow-The next day_

The alarm clock woke Judy from her deep slumber as she rubbed her eyes. The sun was nice and warm this morning, so she didn´t need to put any other extra clothing. She stood from her bed and stretched, her back popping and making her hum. She went for the door and opened it, only to find the classic Hopps line to the shower. She knew that showering during the morning in her household was impossible since so many rabbits were heading towards their jobs, so she just said her respective hellos and went towards the dining hall. She saw the wall clock and noticed that ten minutes were left for breakfast, so she headed towards Nick´s room.

"Good morning sleepy head." She was left astonished as she saw the bed already picked up, and no fox to be seen. She walked towards the dining hall once more, were she found Stu pouring an incredibly giant amount of carrot juice in a dispenser. "Morning dad."

"Good morning Judy. How did you sleep?"

"Quite good, and plenty."

"Glad to hear that."

"Hey dad, have you seen Nick?"

"Nick? He´s back there at the kitchen helping your mother."

"He is?" The bunny went towards the kitchen, where she saw her mate wearing a really tiny apron for him, and his fur was all messy. "Well looks like someone slept well."

"Har har Carrots. For you information, I slept like a baby."

"Yeah, your fur tells you out." Nick stuck his tongue at her as he was carrying a big bean casserole towards the dining room. "How is it that you never help me at home when I cook?" Nick stared with wide eyes at Judy, who took a second to realize what she just said.

"You live together?" Bonnie asked the two of them as she kept cutting the pineapple, with an incredibly accurate pace.

Judy sighed and decided that letting that one out couldn´t actually be a bad thing, since they think Nick and her and just friends, right?

"Yeah, we´ve been living together for two months already."

"Two months?" Nick kept taking the casserole towards the table, overhearing the conversation in case he had to intervene. "That´s when Nick left the academy, right?"

"Yup. We had the idea that it would lower the impact on our wallets and we could also hang out a lot."

"You see each other a lot, don´t you?"

"All the time basically." Nick entered the conversation while still helping Bonnie with the breakfast.

"Sounds like you are married already." Stu said with a simple tone that didn´t imply anything, but both mammals froze by the rabbit´s words. They looked at each other quickly and moved towards the table, Judy walking fast as she was carrying nothing. Stu noted that the two of them had suddenly became silent, so he turned to look at Bonnie, who was looking at him with confusion plastered all over her face. "Weird."

"You think they know?" Judy whispered towards Nick´s ear, the fox carrying the white rice towards the table.

"No, but damn your father is getting pretty close."

"I know." The fox placed the pig rice pot on the table and turned to look at Judy, first checking that neither Stu nor Bonnie would be coming their way.

"When will we tell them?"

"I…I don´t know. Not today, we haven´t been here an entire day already. But…maybe tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want is fine. But I think the sooner the better."

"Me too. Ok then, tomorrow it is."

"Tomorrow what?" Ben appeared near the whispering couple, who got frightened by the sudden appearance of the rabbit.

"Ben!"

"What? Did I scare you?" Both nodded frantically and the male bunny smiled at the two. "Good, that´s what I was aiming for."

"Ben, I´ve got a question."

"Shoot it Wilde."

"How did Zara and you break it to your parents that…you were mates?"

"Hmmm. Shoot, I don´t remember. Hey dad!" Ben called Stu, who moved out of the kitchen to see the bunny speaking with Nick and Judy.

"What is it Ben?"

"Do you remember how Zara and I told you that we were mates?" The smirk in Ben´s face was palpable. Nick only froze at the bunny´s actions, while Judy gulped strongly as she watched her father, who luckily didn´t follow the question´s thread.

"Of course I do. You two suddenly bursted into the house, smelling like one another. It was quite surprising to be fair, since we didn´t know if you were going serious wit Zara. She seemed too good for you."

"And still is." Judy said to mock Ben, who only shot her a mocking glare.

"Thanks pops." Stu nodded and returned to the kitchen. Ben was smirking when he received the slap at the back of his head from Judy.

"You trying to throw us under the bus!?"

"No. But, I think you should tell them already. It´s not like you are not going to and, well nothing bad can come out of it."

"We will tell them soon Ben, don't worry about it." Judy smile at her brother once his true intentions had been revealed. "Sorry for that little slap."

"It´s fine, I deserved it." Ben went towards the table and sat beside Zara, who waved at the couple. Nick and Judy waved back and continued helping Bonnie in the kitchen. Once everything was settled on the table a small alarm sounded around the entire household, announcing the food was ready to be eaten. Being more than three hundred persons in the place, the table was a gigantic round wooden structure, which somehow aloud everyone to see everyone. Judy sat down and Nick sat by her side. Judy poured herself a glass of carrots juice as Nick poured himself some coffee, when a question from a kit came towards the fox.

"Mister, what are you going to eat?" The question was understood by everyone at the table, since Nick was a predator. He saw as Zara was having herself some fish, but he guessed that was specially saved and cooked for her. So he smiled at the little kit that was three chairs away from him.

"I´m gonna have some beans and probably that veggie mix that is over there. Maybe even some sweet potatoes and pineapple."

"You eat fruits and vegetables?"

"Yeah, Carrots here has forced me to eat more of those."

"Oh you like them Nick."

"Wait, did he just call you Carrots?" Jerome stood from his place, quite far from them, but menacingly as he stared at the fox.

"Yes, he did."

"But…why do you let him do that?"

"I don´t mind. I sometime call him Slick, so it´s not like he is undermining me."

"But-"

"Jerome, please sit down." Stu said firmly, making the bunny sigh and sit. Judy smiled at her dad, who smiled back at her. The breakfast kept moving smoothly, and Stu suddenly clapped his paws to get the attention of the entire table. "Everyone, as you know tomorrow this week is the Annual Hopps Gathering." Some claps and whoots came after that, to what Stu chuckled a bit. "But, also, two years ago our little Ben decided to bring a little otter to form part of our family. Two years ago, Ben finally marked Zara after dating for almost six years! Happy anniversary!" The vast majority clapped at the couple, who kept waving and thanking everyone, except those who remained quiet and looked away. Then glasses started sounding, so the otter and the bunny shared a short kiss to which everyone applauded. As everything was simmering down, Judy stared at all of it in awe. She grabbed Nick´s paw under the table, making the fox turn to look at her. Nick was faced with the bunny´s smile mixed with a face of determination. He understood the signal, and he complied.

"…what?"

"I knew it!"

"Ugh, gross."

"Yaay!"

"Wait, what?"

"Bonnie I´m I seeing correctly?"

"Yeah, Nick and Judy are kissing."

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 13!_**

 ** _I am back! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and supporting me! Martin´s plan is finally starting to be seen, what do you think that might happen? And T´Challa ruled everyone in that small meeting! I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry for the delay, but it won´t happen again. And probably tomorrow Fluffy Stories will see a new chapter, or even two!_** ** _Stay tuned to that!_**

 **Guest: ¿Qué tal como se zafó de esa Nick? Jajaja**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey everyone! I am bringing a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who read the last one, and thanks for taking breaking point to 4,200 views! I appreciate it dearly and I hope you keep enjoying this story. I am quite entertained by writing it and, by now, the ending is not even around the corner, so buckle up because we still have a lot of ground to cover. And I started reading Embrace It again! It´s a Starfang Secret´s fic and it´s awesome! Now it is complete! I can´t wait to finish it and I highly recommend it to all of you guys! So, this is the new chapter, see you at the end of it!_**

 **Things click**

Judy moved backwards and stared into the eyes of her fox, eyes which were settled on her. She squeezed his paw happily as she felt the amount of love Nick was oozing towards her. It was all in his eyes. The way he was staring at her, the way he was smiling at her…it made the bunny elated as she smiled at him as well. She knew what she had just done and the consequences it would carry, but little did she care. She was yearning to be with Nick. She wanted the entire world to know exactly how much she loved her fox. She wanted to be free to show it to him, whenever she would feel like it and in front of whoever was with them. She wanted Nick and her to show the world, that they were wrong. And it was all thanks to the fox, who kept staring at her as if she was the only thing on earth. In those green emerald orbs, Judy found the truest feeling she had ever known…but their small moment had to come to an end, as both mammals finally registered the raging sounds that were being shot towards them.

"THE FOX!? Judy are you crazy!?"

"I told you they were together! They have so much chemistry!"

"…this is a joke, right?"

"Finally Judy found someone. Thought she would be alone forever."

"Oh man, I really thought I had a chance with Ni-"

"JUDY, WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FILTHY TRASH!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Seriously Jerome, if you don´t shut up, _I_ will shut you up." Ben stood angrily as he saw how his older brother kept throwing speciest remarks at Nick, as well as insults towards Judy.

"Shut up Ben! You are as sick as her!"

"Jerome Raymond Hopps!" Bonnie´s scream silenced the entire table as she stood from her place, all eyes darting at her as she glared at her child. "You will now apologize to all those who you have insulted! And then you will shut up for the entire breakfast!"

"Mom you have to be kidding me! They are preds!"

"You heard your mother Jerome! As long as you live under this roof you will not behave like a stupid brat! Apologize to you siblings and their mates immediately!"

"But dad-"

"But nothing! DO IT!" Jerome sighed as he placed his paw on his face. Not lifting his gaze to meet any of the interspecies couples, he mouthed a small "sorry" and sat down, angrily. All the bunnies kept their eyes glued to Stu and Bonnie, as they sighed and retook their places. After several uncomfortable and silent seconds, all eyes turned to Judy and Nick.

Judy felt quite disturbed by the reaction of her brother, as well as some faces of disgust could be seen in some of the bunnies. But the reassuring paw that was holding hers made her turn to Nick, who shot her a soothing smile. She smiled back at him and scooted her chair to be closer to him, when she heard the first question. Luckily for them, it came from her father.

"Judy, care to explain?" With a small sigh Judy turned to look at her father, all eyes on her at the moment, but no nervousness was present on her. Feeling Nick´s paw pads was actually relaxing her and making think clearly, her answer already elaborated inside her mind.

"Well…heh, as you can see, Nick and I are a couple." She heard the several disgust sounds that some of her siblings, aunts and uncles made, but ignored them as she focused on her father. "We have been together almost three months."

"Three months? Judy, why didn´t you tell us before?"

"I…we were a bit…scared." She saw the frown her parents shot at her, so she quickly kept talking to ease the pair of rabbits. "It´s just that, even with Ben being mated to Zara, we were scared because…well, Nick is a fox. And foxes and rabbits had a bad history. So…many scenarios crossed our heads."

"Oh honey…I understand. But you shouldn´t have kept it from us."

"I know. I´m sorry." Then the eyes turned towards Nick.

"So that´s why you didn´t attack her when you were hit with the serum."

"Oh. Well, yeah. Mostly because…" Nick stared at Judy with a questioning gaze, mostly looking for approval of the rabbit to let go of more information. With a sigh Judy nodded, allowing Nick to continue. "…it´s mostly because I had already imprinted on her."

"You…you did? You think of Judy as your…mate?" Bonnie asked with surprise as she heard this. She had liked Nick and was actually happy with both of them being together, but hearing that the fox saw Judy as his mate…it was a small surprise for her.

"Well, mom…we actually are mates." The shocked eyes from the entire table settled on the pair once more, making the gray doe blush.

"But…where is his mark?" A reddish bunny asked with real curiosity.

"We used scent deodorants. We…we wanted to tell mom and dad privately…but I just couldn´t keep hiding this. Hiding us. I love Nick. With all my heart." The fox gave a really soft purr, one that he made sure only Judy could hear, making the bunny relax as she rested her head by his side, his arm wrapping around her.

"So, you were ashamed, right?" Nick and Judy turned to look at a scarlet bunny that was watching the scene with hateful eyes. Judy sighed, as she saw it was exactly the one bunny she had heard talk badly about them yesterday, Sasha. She was about to react, but Nick beat her to it, his trademark mask present on his face.

"Well, she actually just said that we wanted to tell you parents first. We wanted to avoid what just happened and introduce this slowly to the clan."

"You failed miserably." Nick frowned a second at Sasha´s words, noticing the hate they carried with them.

"Well, if my mate wanted to kiss me and show publicly that she loves me, then there was nothing I could do. Because I love her. More than anything. And seeing that this is her family, I saw nothing wrong on letting her show her feelings towards me. Do you?"

"I…I…well-"

"What is it, Sasha? You were so sure about your words yesterday while you were talking to Aunt Nichole." Judy shot at her sister, who widened her eyes in shock as she stared at her aunt, who lowered her gaze towards her dish. Sighing Sasha averted the fox´s gaze and looked at Judy.

"I…I…Judy it´s just…I mean…it´s not…natural." Sasha stared at her parents, who were frowning at her. She stared to the floor and the shot Judy an apologetic look. "I…I wish I could understand Judy. I really do. But don´t worry. I will not make any kind of remark or anything of sort. It´s your decision and I am no one to question it."

Judy was left dumbfounded as she heard her sister. She was expecting another outburst just like Jerome, but was faced with a bunny that, even if she was not in her same page or disliked the situation, understood the fact that indeed this was Judy´s life decision. She sighed and shot Sasha a tiny smile, only to have the bunny turn her head towards her meal.

"Well now that all the drama has passed, Judy." The gray bunny turned to look at the creamed color bunny seating nearby her. Judy chuckled at her sister´s Jeannette tone when she directed to her, knowing exactly what this bunny was going to inquire about. "How did this happen?" She said as she signaled them both. "Because, last time you were here your attitude was all sad and you only kept talking about your mate here and that case of flowers over the city."

"Oh, I want to know that too!"

"Tell us the hot goss, girl!"

"Please Aunt Judy, please."

Seeing how the entire thing had passed from almost tragic to a newfound interest in her relationship with the fox, Judy´s body stopped being stiff as she prepared to tell their story.

"Well, it started almost a year ago, on my very first day as a police officer."

"You mean the meter maid duty?" Ben quipped in, making Judy shot a mocking glare at him while Nick snickered.

"Still a police officer, Ben. Anyhow, I had just finished placing the double amount of tickets for the entire day when I saw this fox, who almost got hit by a van. Then, he entered suspiciously to an elephant ice cream store."

Judy kept narrating their story with pleasure, seeing the many faces that the events generated on her family. It was until she started narrating their gondola ride when Nick stepped in.

"When Carrots here was about to lose her job, I stepped in. It was just…natural. I saw how all her efforts were about to be shot down, so I decided to lend her a paw. It was then when I saw that Judy was actually just trying to make a change. A good change. So, we entered this passing gondola and went towards city hall. During the ride, something in me…moved. I saw in Judy something I hadn´t seen in a while. Someone I could trust. Yeah she saving my life had something to do with it. But, there was something more."

"You started liking her since then, right?" Zara said softly, understanding Nick as she started feeling the same way for Ben when something similar happened to them both.

"I…I think so. Maybe it was something in that zone, but I knew that I wanted to help her." He felt his paw gain pressure as he turned to look at Judy, who smiled at him sweetly.

"You dumb fox." He chuckled and gave her a quick peck. Judy kept telling the Nighthowler story, Nick stepping in to make a clarification or to explain something that Judy slipped. The entire clan had their total attention in the mammals. They started to understand why Nick and Judy had actually become so close to one another. Even after that ended, Judy kept telling them how they started to hang out and become even closer, until the day they became a couple arrived.

"Wait, you got stabbed?"

"Inside the academy!?"

"How did that weasel entered without being seen!?"

"Darned weasels."

"Can we see?" Nick chuckled as he stood up and lifted his shirt enough so that his scar could be seen. "Wow!"

"Hey everyone, let me continue with the story, geez. As I was saying, Nick got stabbed and, the moment I got ahold of the information, I ran towards that hospital. I was a mess and it took a while for me to actually be able to see him. Once in his room I…well I-"

"She got all dosed on love and planted a really big kiss on me." The fox chuckled as Judy groaned with the fox´s interruption.

"Har har. Still, best decision I have ever made." She smiled at her fox, who winked her with a playful face.

"So, Nick. In the past three months, you were stabbed _and_ hit with NightHowlers?"

"That´s right."

"It must be awful. So soon into your new life and…this things happen to you."

"It´s all worth it Mrs. Hopps."

"And Nick, about the…marking-"

"Dad!"

"Jude, I just…well, you know that foxes have a specific way of marking each other."

"Dad, I know. We actually had quite an…episode with Nick´s mom."

"Yeah, she chastised me for not marking Judy as I should, even for not doing the previous steps."

"That´s what I am curious about. Foxes always ask for the female´s parent´s permission."

"Dad, Nick didn´t do any of these because it was me who marked him first."

"You what? Judy, that is insane!" Judy saw as a dark brown rabbit was overwhelmed by the news she had just gotten.

"Why, Aunt Rachel?"

"Because, among the clan, it has always been the male the one to mark first. It´s tradition."

"I…I really didn´t think about tradition at that moment. I wanted Nick to know that I will spend the rest of my life with him. And I wanted to do it strongly, so…I thought that I could mark him."

"And I don´t really mind. She took the jump before I did. That´s one of the many reasons I love this bundle of fluff. She knows when to take a risk." Judy smiled at her mate, who was rubbing his thumb around her paw to calm himself down. Yes this was going…better than expected, but seeing so many rabbits kept having Nick on edge for some reason.

"And does anybody know about you two?" Stu asked with concern, knowing that people could become quite problematic if they saw what Judy and Nick have as…inappropriate.

"Only the mammals at the ZPD, the mayor, and some other ones that smelled our scents when we were heading towards the train station. This is actually the third day since we marked each other."

"Wait, only three days?"

"Yup. This weeks will also allow to us spend some time together as mates, since we have been having a rough time."

"I think rough would sugar coat this situation, Carrots." The bunny playfully punched Nick´s shoulder, who smiled at her sweetly, catching the bunny off guard. "Really glad it came to an end." He cupped Judy´s cheek, making the bunny blush. Bonnie smiled at her daughter, her happiness making herself grow happy for her as the door sounded with a couple of knocks. Stu stood up with the sound of chuckles behind him as he reached the door and stared at the wild cat in front of him.

"Good morning Stu."

"Hey John! Bringing in today´s news?"

"…yeah. You…you gotta read this one. Well…see you tomorrow Stu." The wild cat nodded at the bunny, who waved at him slowly, confused by the wild cat´s attitude regarding the newspaper. Stu closed the door and opened the paper´s front page, widening his eyes as he saw the headline.

"Nick, Judy." Both stared at Stu, who arrived at his place and turned the paper around, showing the image it displayed to both of them. "I think more mammals know."

 _Zootopia: Savannah Central_

"M…mates?" Fin stood still as he saw the newspaper´s headline, which was being hold by Martin.

"Yeah, freaking mates. That pair just can´t stop meddling with my plans!"

"What do you mean meddling with your plans?" Robert Bogo spoke, gaining Martin´s attention, Fin still in a state of shock.

"When the city sees that two very important mammals inside the ZPD, who turn out being from different species and, even worse, from different feeding classes, they will believe strongly that mammals can join together. In peace. By their example."

"Not every mammal will."

"But the vast majority sure will. Now, I need to put them down as fast as possible. Does this article show where they were going to?" fin stood up quickly and started moving towards the door, confusing the pair of mammals on the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go. Call me if anything pops up."

"But we haven´t started the meeting, Travis hasn´t even arrived."

"I NEED TO GO." Fin sneered as he got outside of the house. Cursing he jumped into his van, his destination clear as his head was fuming with unwavering determination. "She will confirm it for me."

As the door closed, both mammals stared at each other and simply shrugged, focusing once more in the paper on their hooves, until the T.V. they had on started blaring with the news.

 ** _ZPD GOES WILDE. INTERSPECIES RELATIONSHIP HOPPS INSIDE THE POLICE FORCE._**

 ** _It´s known by everyone that Nicholas Wilde, former con mammal, is now a member of the ZPD and partner of the well-known Judy Hopps. What it hasn´t been told is that both of them are currently part of an…interspecies relationship. We got ahold an interview with the reporter that caught the infamous photo, displayed in the Furdian newspaper, of the couple when he was present during a train ride in which the couple was. He told us the hideous smell the predator and prey duo were emanating was making him feel sick. That´s right, the small mammals are not even ashamed of publicly displaying that…they are mates! As told by the reporter, the stench penetrated his nostrils and generated disgust among his person for both mammals. It is known that, though incorrect, interspecies couples have been more frequent this days, mostly after the futile attempts from former mayor Bellwether to turn predators into savage animals that would maul everything they crossed paths with. For now though, this is not a confirmed fact, since neither the ZPD nor the alleged couple have been reached to clarify this morbid situation. If true, there is a high chance that Judy Hopps might be in danger around the fox. If you ask me, this sounds like nothing but a ZPD´s publicity stunt. This was Hox News Today and I am you host, Larry Skips, wishing you a swell day._**

"Good old Hox News. You can always count on them doing the public hate speech."

 _City Hall_

Anger took over Patrick as he turned the T.V off, turning to look at Delgato and T´Challa.

"Those jerks at Hox News."

"They have always been like that Sir." Delgato said to the hippo, trying to ease the big mammal. So, T´Challa decided to continue forward with what was left unresolved yesterday.

"So, Patrick, the weasel."

"Oh, right. I…I hired a private investigator to find him. She has returned to me the three locations where she has seen him the most. Unfortunately, she will not be able to be helping me anymore since she has to solve some personal issues."

"…it was Jessica Paws, right?"

"How do you know?"

"If I would hire a PI, it would be her. She´s the best, though quite bizarre. Son why didn´t you tell this to me before?"

"I wanted to be certain as to where he might be."

"Patrick, you have to trust me more. I know that the fact that there is a snitch inside the ZPD makes you weary, but I am the ZPD´s captain, trust is needed between Zootopia´s mayor and its chief of police."

"…you are right. Sorry."

"It´s okay. Well, now that I have this information, I will send a police officer to one of this locations, hoping he sees him as soon as possible."

"Who will you send Chief?" Delgato inquired, hopes up that it would be him. Though he knew that was a long shot.

"I am sending Wolford. He´s the best nose at the ZPD and, seeing how he actually is fond of Wilde and Hopps, he will surely take this case more serious than any other."

"Wait, fond to Hopps and Wilde?"

"Yeah. During the NightHowler case, one of the wolves that was shot with the serum was Wolford´s mate. Seeing how Judy and Nick actually solved that case, he is now too fond of the pair. Heck, he was even the first one to woot for them when they came into the precinct as mates."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"It´s not something he shares a lot. He has only told this to me, ´cause I´m the chief, and to both Hopps and Wilde."

"He told them?"

"He sure did. Assured them he would always have their back. Delgato, let´s go to the precinct. Roll call it´s almost due." The lion nodded at the black panther and both officers walked outside the mayor´s office, who smiled at seeing the efficient work the T´Challa was doing.

 _Valerie´s Wilde home_

"This morons." She turned the T.V off and got of her couch. She had just finished eating a small tray of cookies with tea when the news had started blaring those nonsense about her son and his mate. Even when she had read today´s Furdian, she had already become upset. "How can they judge a pair of mammals that love each other? This society of ours it´s so…stupid." She grabbed her purse and checked herself on the mirror before going to her door. She was going to buy Nick and Judy a present for their marking, seeing how the day they arrived as mates she had been…a little too rude. She was about to open her door with joy, until a knock came. Confused, she opened the door to find a mammal she was…not happy to see.

"Oh, it´s you."

"Hello Valerie."

"What do you want, Finnick?" The fennec fox flinched at the angry tone in which Valerie talked to him, knowing exactly well why she was angry.

"I just came to ask a question."

"Do it quickly."

"Well, is Nick actually…mated to the bunny?"

"…why do you want to know?"

"I…well…we haven´t…talked in a while."

"Really? I can´t imagine why."

"Valerie-"

"Look, Finnick. There´s a reason why he seems to have pushed you out of his new life. You drove him into that path of…of…conning. You showed him how to trick mammals and basically made him the living image of a fox´s stereotype. Now, if he doesn´t talk to you, then stop acting like he is your friend. You used him for your scams, you never were a friend of his. And, even if you had been a friend of Nick, you would have tried to contact him."

"How do you know I haven´t contacted him?"

"I know your type Finnick. You expected Nick would always been watching over you because you "helped him", but Nick has changed. He is now how he used to be, a happy mammal. And one of the things that gave him happiness was leaving you and that part of his life, out of himself." Valerie got out of the house and closed the door, her glance still glued to the fennec fox, who seemed to be a bit shocked by her words, making her sigh. "Look Finnick. You know there was a time when I saw you as my own son. Johnathan saw you as a part of our family. But, what you did with Nick is unforgivable. At least for me. But I will tell you this. Even now that it looks like Nick pushed you away, I don´t doubt that if you call him, he will answer." The fennec stared at the vixen, who shot him a tinge of a smile. "You know Nick, he has always had a kind heart."

"Valerie…I´m sorry." The fennec fox nodded and left the vixen´s house. His mind had been a puzzle since he finished talking to the vixen. He was sure that she had just given him the trust to call Nick, but everything else she said…how he betrayed both of Nick´s parents by dragging his son to an unrighteous path. How he used Nick for his personal gain and ended up corrupting the fox. Sighing he revved his van´s engine and left the place. He had a lot to think about, even after all he had been an accomplice of.

Valerie saw as the van got away from her home and sighed. She walked through the city as she kept thinking if what she said to the fennec fox was okay. She felt those things, but, maybe the smaller mammal really saw Nick as a friend.

 _ZPD-Precinct 1_

"Listen everyone, this are today´s assignments. Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, you´ll patrol the Nocturnal District, look for any kind of suspicious hyenas since precinct 8 has been reporting several robberies from such mammals. Head first to the eight precinct, there Angela Batson will inform you the situation."

"Batson? Thought she wasn´t precinct´s eight captain anymore." Delgato inquired and glanced at T´Challa, who simply nodded at the lion. The black panther kept calling mammals to get their assignments, until one team was remaining.

"Higgins, Snarlov, there was a robbery at Pawrovsky´s biggest store in Tundratown, I´ll want you two to investigate it. Wolford, you stay here." The wolf was confused as he saw his partners stand up and leave the bullpen, both shooting him confused looks of their own. Once they were alone, T´Challa got nearby the fox, who stood up and walked towards the panther.

"What is it Chief?"

"I have a special task for you. Seeing that you are the best nose in the ZPD-"

"I wouldn´t say the best. I mean, yeah I´ve won three times in a row the ZPD sniffing clues tournament, but Marcine from precinct five is quite good at it too." The wolf saw as the panther just stared at him blankly, so he apologized with a sheepish smile. "Sorry sir. What is this task you have for me?"

"Remember that Wilde got stabbed?"

"Yeah, like five months ago by a weasel. He keeps escaping our grasp."

"Well, we may have some possible locations the weasel frequents."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah. So, I want you to make stakeouts." He gave the wolf a yellow folder and kept talking as the wolf read the file inside. "There are three locations where he has been seen the most. Today you will be scouting one of them, see if you find him."

"And if I do?"

"Follow him. We want to know who the other mammals involved are. This task will be taking you a lot of time Wolford, probably the whole week since he might not show too frequently."

"Don´t worry Sir. For Nick and Judy I´d do anything. So, stakeout places? Or regular car?"

"Go with Clawhauser, he has the list of stakeout places around the city. He can tell you if there is something nearby there to scout the area. If not, then take a regular car."

"Sure thing. Until what hour do I stakeout?"

"It´s nine right now…I would say until 8:00 p.m."

"Got it." The wolf saluted the panther and got outside of the bullpen, making T´Challa chuckle at his antics.

Gary Wolford felt himself fill with determination as he approached Clawhauser´s desk. Nick and Judy had been the mammals that had helped her Sofia out of that terrible experience, one Nick was familiar with. So now he had the chance to return the favor. He arrived with Clawhauser, who shot him a friendly smile.

"Hey Wolford. What can I do for you?"

"Could you hand me stakeout locations? I need to know if any of those is nearby the points I need to be in."

"Sure thing." The cheetah signaled the wolf to accompany to the back of the desk, so he could see the information that was displayed on the computer. "So, which are the addresses?"

"The first one is…Glacier & Tropic number 56." The cheetah typed the words quickly and showed the monitor to the wolf.

"Here. Glacier & Tropic 61. Apartment number 2."

"Noted. The next one is Jondrel & Dune 77."

"There´s a house right in front of it, Jondrel & Dune 78."

"Nice. And the last one is Downtown Savannah Central 29." The cheetah mumbled the direction for himself as he typed it away, sighing when no results came through.

"Nothing there man."

"Don´t worry. I´ll take the car to that one. Thanks Clawhauser."

"Hey Gary, wait a second." The wolf turned to look at the cheetah, who was shooting him a concerned face.

"What is it Ben?"

"I just wanted to know…well…you´re following the weasel, right?"

"…why the question?" Gary grew weary of the cheetah´s inquiry since he never had asked about the officers´ stakeouts.

"It´s just…well that guy has damaged Nick and Judy too much. I really want to see him behind bars."

"Oh…well…yeah, I am tracking the weasel. And don´t worry Ben, he will hurt Nick and Judy no longer." The wolf nodded at the cheetah and left towards T´Challa´s "office" to receive further instructions. He knocked the door and heard the panther allowing him to enter, though he was surprised with the mess he found.

"Sorry about the mess."

"Don´t worry sir. It´s fine for being a provisional one. So, I got the stakeout places. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"…there is. Look, I now this will be hard to hear, but there is a snitch inside the ZPD. A snitch that caused Bogo´s death."

"…are you sure?"

"I know it sounds doubtful, but it is certain at this point. So, thread carefully and move with caution. If there´s a ZPD officer around the zones the weasel frequents, I want you to write it down. If you can actually name the mammal, perfect. But identifying the species will do fine."

"Understood sir. Will I have to come to the briefings?"

"Not at all."

"And my team? What will you tell to Higgins and Snarlov?"

"That you have a different assignment. That´s all. You need to be the only one that knows about this."

"Uh…I just…told Clawhauser."

"That´s fine. Ben is a faithful mammal. But I am serious Wolford, be careful. We don´t know who is behind all of this."

"I will Chief. I will head home to inform my mate."

"Sure thing. Take what´s left of the day off. You can start tomorrow at eight in the morning."

"Thanks sir. Have a nice day." The wolf left the interrogation room and headed outside. He took the train towards his home and, once he arrived to the Rainforest District, he walked calmly, going through everything he just learnt in his head. Once he arrived to his home all those thoughts were off his head, as he just opened the door and announced his arrival.

"Honey! I´m home!"

"Hey sweetie." The wolf was greeted with the sight of his wife, a sight he would never get tired of seeing. Especially now that she carried his babies in her tummy. They shared a kiss and gave each other a small affectionate mark, Gary holding to her strongly, though her wider stomach was starting to make his arms stretch more than before. "Seems you are a bit yearning. Why are you here so early?"

"Well, the Chief gave me the rest of the day."

"That´s so nice of him!"

"Yeah. But, this week I´ll be working overtime, Sof."

"Overtime? Why?"

"Well, the Chief gave me the task to scout the locations where Nick´s stabber has been seen more frequently."

"He gave you that mission!?"

"Yeah, I am quite glad he did. I…I want to repay them both…for helping you during those times."

"Oh Gary, don´t even think about that. It´s in the past."

"I know. I am still so grateful for what they did."

"I told you, when this little kits thing is over, we´ll invite them to have dinner with us."

"That sounds nice." They broke their embrace and Gary smiled at her. Sofia was a tad older than him, being twenty nine and him being twenty six, but she was really well preserved. Her fur was mostly gray, except for the cream colored section down her chin, something Gary found quite amazing to look at since he thought it made her look even more beautiful. Both mammals headed to the dining room, where their meals were already served. Both ate the Italian prepared chicken peacefully, but Gary couldn´t stop staring at her. Ever since they knew Sofia was pregnant, Gary felt how his yearning for his mate increased exponentially. So, now that he was going to be some time apart from her, his mind started worrying about her.

"Gaaaary, I know what you are thinking. Relax sweetie, everything will be okay."

"But, if the kits-"

"Gary, it´s gonna be fine. I still need three more weeks of gestation and you will only be away for one. Plus, you´ll come back every day. It´s not like you´ll stay over there the entire time."

"But-"

"No buts. It´s your job and it´s a favor for Nick and Judy."

"…you´re right."

"Well yeah, I´m always am." Both wolves shared a quick laugh, making Gary relax a bit. But he was nervous about another thing. Something that was hunting him as he remembered his wife during those days…and Wilde as well.

 _What if the weasel is carrying NightHowlers with him?_

"Yeah, nothing will go wrong."

 _Savannah Central_

"You are late, Travis."

"Oh, excuse me for having to walk with outmost precaution. It´s not like I am not wanted by the entire ZPD and their canid officers have my scent."

"Could have called a cab." Robert pitched in, making the weasel shot him a hateful glare.

"It doesn´t matter. I assume you have seen the-"

"Yeah yeah. Bunny and fox mates, who cares."

"Wow. Anyway, I have another job for you."

"Martin, to be fair, I have been the only one that has done anything…well except for the Bogo Jr."

"Don´t call me that."

"And do you forget that it was me who shot the fox with the serum?"

"Ugh, anyway, what´s this meeting for?"

"Oh, yeah. I want to make it fast, gotta go to the lab. Anyway, I wanted to ask you both to get ahold of the location of the cop couple."

"What for?"

"I need you to get rid of them."

"Rid of them?"

"For good. No NightHowlers, no tricks. End them."

"Why don´t you do it?"

"I would gladly do it, but a smaller mammal than myself has a better shot at doing it and not getting caught."

"Fine. Then, why don´t have Fin do it?"

"Our little friend Finnick is already playing his part on this. The best part is, he doesn´t even know about it."

 _Somewhere in Zootopia_

The small fox sighed. It had been a while since he left from Valerie´s home, thinking on what to do. On what he had done…and what he knew. An inner struggle started to raise inside the fennec as he kept wondering if what he was doing was right. Months ago, he was certain it was right. The city having thrown rubbish at predators and Nick getting into the good side of the law made him think it was right. But now, with so many mammals hurt and…Nick´s graces with death made him doubt. Hard. So, he decided to start making somethings right. Slowly, since he knew that Martin could disappear him immediately, no one even noticing his absence. Picking his cellphone he dialed a number and hesitated, until he finally pushed the green button. He waited after three buzzes and then in came a voice he hadn´t heard in quite some time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick."

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 14!_**

 ** _Hey there guys! Thanks to everyone who has read and keeps reading! I am quite grateful! I honestly don´t know how to feel regarding this chapter. I read it and I love it, but sudennly some doubts appear in my mind and well, makes me feel weird. But I am quite satisfied with the final product. I really hope you enjoy it guys. And I am excited to use Wolford as what now will probably be a regular character in my story. Well, this is it, so see you next time! Oh, and how about that I am using Finnick as a member of the bad guys? I´m sure a lot of you knew already, if not everyone, but those who didn´t I hope you were surprised. (No reviews, so directly into that good old catchphrase.)_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey there everyone! Here I am, present and ready to give you another chapter. And I want to thank all of you for reading the last chapter. It´s nice seeing that it has been read quite a lot and I really hope you enjoy this new one coming forth. I just finished Embrace It and…it´s so good. It is without a doubt my favorite story and I recommend it strongly…again, heh. Starfang really created something quite good there. Well, off to the chapter!_**

 **Things hustle**

"I think more mammals know." Stu turned the newspaper he had just gotten, showing the picture to the pair as they focused on their images in the ZRS wagon.

"What? When did they take that photo?" Judy inquired as Stu slid the paper through the table, barely reaching Nick as the fox picked it up and saw the headline.

"Hopps goes Wilde? Gosh, that´s so cheesy."

"Nick, focus here. Someone took a picture of the both of us inside the train. Our location could be revealed. And they didn´t even stop by seeing two mammals during an intimate moment!"

"I don´t think so Carrots. BunnyBurrow would be mentioned in the article. But seeing it´s a Furdian paper, it only throws gibberish at our relationship and me."

"What?" The bunny glanced towards the article, managing to read several strong accusations directed towards Nick and his relationship with her. "Those jerks!"

"Carrots, it´s fine. This newspaper has always been quite conservative."

"I don´t care. They are insulting you! And doubting our relationship!" The fox shot a tender look at the bunny as he ruffled her head´s fur.

"We know the truth, Judy. This is just bigotry and stereotypes speaking."

"I know…but they are insulting you. I will not have it. I´m gonna call T´Challa and see if he can do-"

"Carrots, it´s fine. Believe me. Once we return and basically the entire city gets a sniff of us, this will go away like the air."

"But…if someone tries to do something to you when we get back?" She stared at the fox with a worried face, making his insides turn at it. He wasn´t happy at all that Judy had grown worried about his safety. It was him who had the protective urges towards the bunny, so seeing her concerned about him made him mad at himself. He gave the bunny a quick peck, trying to get her mind out of the issue.

"I´m gonna be fine Carrots." The bunny was about to retort, but Nick´s cellphone interrupted her with its ringing. "Who might that be?" Not knowing the number, but seeing that he couldn´t give himself the luxury of not answering with the situation they are in, Nick pressed the green button and moved the device to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Nick." The fox got stiff at the rough voice that came from the other line, making Judy shot him a confused look.

"…Finnick?"

"Hi. I…uhm…how have you been?" Judy saw as the fox´s face turned harsh instantly, not knowing why since she thought that Finnick was a friend of his. Nick looked around and stood from the table, moving a bit far so that he wouldn´t make the mammals uncomfortable with his conversation, soon to be turned into an argument, with the other fox.

"Really? You are asking that?"

"Look, I know we left on bad terms-"

"You did. I was trying to explain everything and you just lashed at me for stopping with the cons."

"…I´m sorry." Judy saw as her fox was actually displaying his emotions on his face, worrying her as she wondered what she was speaking about with Finnick that could make him drop his mask so easily, until a rabbit´s voice called her.

"Judy." The bunny turned to look at a completely black doe, who was staring at her with caring eyes. "Is something wrong?" Sighing the bunny turned to her sister, doubtful if she should talk about this issue with her family. _They deserve to know_

"Well…it´s been quite a difficult time for us, you know? Those mammals targeting Nick…they are the ones at fault for our Chief´s death. And…well they seem to have a grudge against us…mostly against Nick. They have…threatened us."

"What? Judy, why didn´t you tell us?"

"Because…well I didn´t want to worry you guys. And…I am scared that they might hit Nick with NightHowlers again. He…he suffered a lot from it. I think that fighting against the serum took a harder toll, but…he was left afraid. And I don´t want to see him suffer like that ever again. It hurt so bad to see him so…scared of himself. He´s my mate and…I haven´t been able to protect him like I should." She sighed, memories of the last week hitting her hard. Nick saw this with concerned eyes as he kept speaking to the fennec fox.

"Nick, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why should I trust your apology?"

"Because I really mean it. I was a fool. Your…your mom made me realize what I had done to you for so long…and-"

"Fin, listen to me. What you did was a dick move. But…I understand that you felt betrayed by me. I gotta go now, but we´ll talk later." He cut the call quite fast as he moved towards Judy, enveloping the rabbit in an unexpected hug. "You don´t have to protect me. You don´t have to. Stop blaming yourself."

"Nick-"

"Stop Judy. I don´t want to see you like this." He kissed the top of her head and, unconsciously, started marking her cheek. He realized he was doing so when some coughs took him out of his trance and he stared at the rabbits looking at him, most of them with caring and gentle eyes as they saw the interaction between the couple. He felt as Judy turned and hugged him, strongly. He returned the embrace as he felt his body become warm with feelings towards his bunny.

"I love you Nick." She then looked up at him, teary amethyst colliding with concerned emerald as she held him even tighter. "I…I am so scared. Things are-"

"I know. I know Carrots." The fox kept soothing the bunny, ignoring the bunnies that were definitely looking at the pair as he focused entirely on Judy. He felt as his instincts demanded for him to protect her and shield her from the world. So he swooped her from the floor and moved outside of the dining room, the bunny firmly grasped by the collar of his shirt.

The entire table stared at the parting fox and, once they were out of earshot, a bunny started talking.

"That fox better not do anything to Judy or else-"

"Jerome, what is wrong with you?"

"Are you serious Todd? He´s a fox-"

"Didn´t you just see what we all saw? He gets worried every time Judy feels unnerved. He soothes her, cherishes her and makes her happy. I mean, he marked her for comfort in front of your face and you still think he means danger!?" The gray rabbit lashed at his brother, who shot him an intense glare as he kept talking. "He loves her, man! He cares for her and is focused solemnly on her well-being! That fox is Judy´s mate, Jerome! And you should respect that!"

"Shut up, Todd. You are no one to talk to me like that."

"I am Judy´s brother. And Ben´s brother. Which you are too. And as their brothers, we need to support them when they take any decision. ANY. Nick and Judy shouldn't need to worry about you when they have so much in their plates. Their lives are being threatened. Your sister is targeted by criminals and you still make a big deal about her mate?"

"I cannot believe this." Jerome simply shook his head and left the room, sighs loudly heard from the entire table.

"Thanks Todd." Zara said in a low voice as she saw the bunny rising to the defense of both couples. The buck simply smiled at her.

"It´s nothing Zara. Someone really need to put him in his place soon." Though he received frowns from his parents, Todd remained strong by his words. "I just hope Nick isn´t the one that sees himself in the need of doing it."

Nick took Judy towards the room he was staying, closing the door behind them as he sat on the bed. During the small and fast walk, Judy had broken into a small crying fit, making the fox worry even more as he hustled. Once on the bed, the fox broke the embrace in which he had Judy and stared at her, the bunny´s eyes flooded with tears as she stared at him.

"I…I´m s-so s-sacred Nick." Judy passed her arm through her eyes as she stared at the fox, her sobs growing stronger. "I don´t want you t-to get hurt again. I…I don´t." Nick couldn´t hold himself any more. Holding her tightly the fox started marking Judy, letting her know he was there. That he was safe. She sobbed harder, understanding that he made this to tell her that he would never leave her side. The fox let out a whimpering sound as Judy kept sobbing even after he had finished marking her, so he hugged her with all his strength. He knew that right now there was nothing else he could do to calm her down, as he felt the rubs Judy gave him, marking him back. He knew how much it had affected her to live those couple of days since the NightHowler shooting. He saw her eyes every time he pushed her away, and he didn´t want that back either. So he held her close to his heart, warmth filling him as he heard the sobs lighten in intensity. He gave the base of her ears a small, affectionate lick, making Judy tighten her hold on him. He moved from the hug and planted a strong kiss on Judy, reassuring her that he was going nowhere and wouldn´t get hurt again. It seemed to work, as Judy let herself be drawn by the action, her sobs stopping. Once the fox ended the kiss, he stared right into Judy´s eyes and placed a paw on her cheek, the bunny nuzzling it and leaning on the fox´s limb. Words couldn´t reach the fox as he just stared at her with loving eyes. He didn´t know what to say to here. He was tired of seeing Judy cry. Tired of having her worried about his safety. He was tired of being such a bad mate to her, so he decided to start changing immediately. Planting another kiss on Judy he held her tight to him, hoping that his presence could ease her further and he would be able to speak.

"Judy…sorry. I…I never wanted to make you feel like this. Sorry for being such a bad mate."

"Don´t say that. Don´t you say that. It has been me the one that has failed to protect you. You fought against NightHolwers for me. You…you have been protecting me since we met…and I haven´t done anything!" She placed her face on his chest as she started to cry again. The fox felt how his heart crumbled every time she sobbed. It was as if a dagger was piercing through it. Whimpers came from the tod as he felt useless for her, her sadness affecting him greatly.

"Judy…I-"

"You have no idea how afraid I am of seeing you get hurt once more. I don´t think I could handle it." She lifted her gaze to meet Nick´s, both mammals with sorrow plastered on their orbs. "I…I need to…to know that I can protect the one mammal I love the most." The bunny sighed as she stopped crying, but tears still present on her face. "I need to be a better mate."

The fox didn´t know what else to do. He wanted to hug her harder, to show her how he felt and to soothe her. His mind kept telling him that what he should do, but his body had no idea how to reply. He was hugging her strongly, kissing her passionately and marking her once more, but he knew that wouldn´t make Judy´s sadness disappear instantly. Sighing the fox laid on the bed, placing Judy on his chest as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back with his paws. An entire hour passed as the couple kept embraced, Nick hoping the bunny had calmed after being so disrupted with sadness.

"…are you better?" The bunny lifted her gaze, showing the fox teary amethyst as he passed his paw through her head.

"…yeah. Yeah I´m…better. Thanks Nick." The bunny pecked the fox, who held her tight as he deepened the kiss. Judy blushed when she realized that he had actually kissed her quite passionately during this small outburst, trying to soothe her. She realized that…she liked it. Though it was the most intimate thing the two had done, she was actually curious of what else they could actually…do. Not now of course. The kiss broke and Nick shot her the sweetest smile he could harness at the moment.

"I love you so much. And I promise that I will watch out for myself. I won´t let anything happen to any of us both."

"…I love you too Nick." The bunny rested her head on his chest and felt tired after all the crying she had done. She was moving towards the realm of dreams…until a knock came to their door.

"Ugh. Who is it?" The bunny asked with a bit of ire in her voice, her hard to get comfort molested by the sound.

"Judy, sweetie, I think the two of you should come to see this."

Both mammals stared at each other and sighed. Judy stood from Nick´s chest and was about to go for the door, until Nick´s paw held her to her place. She turned to see the fox on his knees and at her eye level. He passed his paws through her eyes lovingly, moving away the reaming tear that were on them. She smiled at the fox and placed a soft kiss on him, relishing the feelings that he made her body go through. Nick stood up and grabbed the bunny´s paw, opening the door for her. Out there was the apologetic look of Bonnie Hopps, who understood the situation and simply signaled the pair to follow her. They did so as Judy closed the door, her paw holding tightly her fox´s one. The murmur started to grow nearby as Nick faintly heard the sound of a T.V. broadcast.

 _…so now with the topic of the day. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._

"More about us?"

"What?" Judy asked, confused since she hadn´t heard anything. Both entered the living room Bonnie guided them, silence flooding the room as the couple made itself visible, their eyes focusing on the big screen that was showing a ZNN reporter.

"Carrots, isn´t that-"

"She is. She´s that wolverine from the train."

 _Zootopia: Tundratown District 8:00 a.m._

"Glacier & Tropic 61…her it is. Apartment number two." The wolf entered the complex he would be visiting for the entire week. He entered the apartment and was not surprised by the small size it had. Gary Wolford had been used to staying in long stakeouts thanks to his nose, which made him the most reliable mammal to do this kind of jobs. He could smell a mammal´s scent he was focused on way before he was going to reach the place he was watching, helping him to prevent any kind of situation that could blow up his hiding spot. He sat on a chair that was nearby the window, inspecting which angle allowed him to keep a better look at place. The point where the weasel is supposed to be a frequent mammal was a bit far from his eyesight, but he found the perfect spot that allowed him to see directly to it. He took the file that Paws delivered the mayor, reading through it once more. "The High Ground. This bar has been around for ages. The owner is a bearded ox that calls himself Obi…you gotta be kidding right? Anyhow, Paws says that the bartender, Rod, has seen that weasel come by several times, mostly during the afternoon. Huh, what a strange hour to grab a drink. Well, seems that I will have to wait for a while." The wolf took out his cellphone and dialed his home´s number, Sofia´s voice instantly putting a smile on his face.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi hon. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I was heading out actually."

"Out? How come?"

"Well, I wanted to go visit Ben. It´s been a while since I have seen the cheetah."

"You sure it´s a good idea?"

"It will be fine. And since you won´t be at home or at work, I don´t want to stay alone so long."

"About that…have you talked to your sister?" Gary heard the sigh that came from the other end of the line as he rubbed his temples as well. "I´ll take that as a no."

"Nice call. Gary, I think she´s just…not over it yet."

"I know. I know. I…I just don´t get why she got so mad about it."

"Me neither honey. Well, Imma go to the precinct. Please take care of yourself."

"I will. Love you Sofi."

"Love you too." The line got cut and the Wolf smiled to himself, though a frown quickly took place on his face.

"It´s been almost a year and that…jerk can´t let it go." Gary went automatically for his stomach, reminiscing about how he got the long scars he had across it. "It doesn´t even has anything to do with her."

 _Outback District: Zootopia Marine Institute_

"Morning boss."

"Good morning Beatriz." The giraffe smiled momentarily towards the bison, until he retook his professional behavior. "So, the tests?"

"Right over here sir." Both mammals moved through the facility. The Zootopia Marine Institute had settled itself in the Outback District since it was the closest to the rivers that surrounded Zootopia, letting them study the marine life that had accommodated itself through the base of the city, as well as the microorganisms that were surrounding the area. Martin had become the Institute´s director after he presented a thesis about the growth of bacteria related to the use of artificial environment devices in the city. He had even showcased the process in which that tech accelerated the growth of pathological risks to the citizens, which was averted by the Institute after knowing how to stop it. Martin had took that chance to put his entire plan in motion. Being inside the ZMI, he had access to the entire repertoire of bacteria that he could gather. That´s when he found it. That bacteria he had being studying since he graduated from college.

"So, _Cianis Morelis_ merged correctly with the NightHowlers?"

"More than correctly, sir. Combined and with the presence of water, its effects are ruthless."

"I like hearing that. And coloration?"

"None. Those notes of your helped us to find the right dissolvent to eradicate any presence of colors and even smells." Both mammals stood in front of a small tube, which contained transparent liquid in it.

"It´s…beautiful."

 _ZPD-Precinct 1_

"I…I think I should call them." T´Challa was rubbing his head as the idea crossed his mind. Sighing he picked his phone and started to put in the numbers…only to stop and sigh once more. "They deserve to know…right? I mean, that´s the weasel that almost killed Wilde, so it would only be logical to inform them." Going towards the green button, the black panther reconsidered his actions and blocked the device. "Knowing Hopps, she will come back and apprehend him herself. They need to rest and block the current events." He stood up and left his office, going towards the lobby area, where he found someone he was actually going to meet later in the day. "Hello Sonya."

"Chief." The polar bear nodded to him, her attitude one of respect to the new commanding officer.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the academy."

"I have something to talk to you about. It´s about Bogo."

"Sure. Here, let´s go into my office." Both entered the interrogation room, followed by the curious eyes of Clawhauser, who caught a soft part of the conversation. Confusion grew within the cheetah´s mind as he could only imagine what Bogo could be giving them to talk about.

"It´s been almost a week since then. I can´t believe it. Chief…wait…the security records." The cheetah stared at the space where Bogo´s office once was. Burnt and damaged, he could only imagine where those DVDs were hiding. He took a quick glance around the lobby and moved towards the stairs. He moved slowly, trying not to bring any unwanted attention towards him, knowing that the situation was one of care. He got on the second floor and moved through it, seeing the black marks on the walls from where the bomb reached. His throat formed a small knot, but he gulped through it and moved inside the burnt office, ignoring the yellow police chord that was surrounding the area. The cheetah stared terrified at the scene. Most of the office hadn´t been moved, thought it was already searched by the forensics team. Though the cheetah thought that there could be something they missed. He moved through the office, searching for the CPU frantically as every second he passed in that room made him remember the loss of his boss. His friend. "Gotcha!" The cheetah lifted the desk a bit, until he could drag the toasted piece of technology from down under. He tried to open the DVD tray case with his paws, but failed as it was embed to the CPU now. He then took out a small utility knife he always carried and pulled the tray as strongly as he could, opening it with a loud thud. He stared with wide eyes at what he saw. The CD was there, but it seemed to have burn a tip of it. He grabbed it, hope filling him as he exited the office. "Maybe…just maybe."

Sonya couldn´t stop the grin that her face forced as she saw the state in which T´Challa was being forced to work in. She stared playfully at the panther, who closed the door.

"Comfy office."

"Makes everyone talk." The polar bear chuckled at that as she took a seat, T´Challa doing the same in front of her. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It´s about his death…I think something is quite off."

 _BunnyBurrow_

"She´s a reporter?" Judy inquired as she held Nick´s paw, remembering the kind words she had uttered at the pair.

 ** _Good morning Zootopia and its surroundings. I am Laura Kinney in today´s section of Hot Goss. And today the goss is inside the fuss. That´s right. Nick Wilde, ZPD´s precinct one freshest officer, and Judy Hopps, first rabbit officer, are involved romantically._**

On the background there was a picture of Nick and Judy resting on each other as they were asleep, making the bunny blush with embarrassment.

 ** _The famed crime solving team, which became partners at the ZPD, are the first interspecies relationship known to ever roam inside the ZPD, and not only that, being that they are also one of Zootopia´s first predy/prey couples. Not to mention that, both this mammals, are mates. I have personally smelled their joint scents as I boarded the same train as them, so I can confirm that they are surely bound to one another. Both mammals are known for solving the NightHowlers case, and have been under the spotlight recently since Wilde has been the target of two attacks, one of them being with the same serum they had fought time ago. Now, speculation is being said about whether the bunny is being forced by the fox to be in this relationship or if everything is even a ZPD publicity ruse. But, the way those two mammals interacted with each other at that wagon told me that what they have is real. Real as any relationship can be between mates. For further proof I have contacted Officer Wilde´s doctor via cellphone. Dr. Mario, thanks for accepting my call._**

 ** _It´s a pleasure Laura._**

 ** _Dr. Mario, I want to talk about Wilde´s ability to…resist the effects of the NightHowler serum on him. Seeing that you were the one that treated him after the events, what can you tell us?_**

 ** _Well Laura, Wilde´s ability to resist the serum comes from one of the most basic instincts amongst canid mammals. Imprinting._**

 ** _Imprinting?_**

 ** _Yes. One canid mammal imprints on another mammal that he/she sees as their mate. It´s not a mark nor anything of the source. This is a change in the mammal´s hormones that determine said mammal as their mate. Once imprinted, that mammals is the only future romantic partner the canid will ever have._**

 ** _So, Wilde already thought of Hopps as his mate?_**

 ** _Exactly. That pulled through his brain as he fought against the serum´s effects._**

 ** _But during the cases there were mammals whose mates got shot with the toxin, and they didn´t stop at that._**

 ** _That´s because Wilde and Hopps´ desire for each other is greater than an average mammal. The fact that Nick halted the actions even before scenting his mark on Judy shows how attached the fox is to the bunny. And even Judy´s behavior shows the trust she has on him. The pair loves each other with complete certainty._**

 ** _That sounds lovely. You said that Wilde stopped even without scenting his mark on Hopps. Now that they have marked each other, what could happen if he gets shot with the toxin once more?_**

 ** _That´s a really good question. And I really hope Nick is hearing this. The fox will not only restrain himself from harming the bunny and staying a bit rational. If hit with the serum again around Judy, Nick will be able to fully resist the effects of the toxin, of course if their relationship is still as strong at that moment._**

 ** _You are saying that Wilde, while being with Hopps, is immune to the effects of NightHowlers?_**

 ** _Basically yeah, he is. It will all depend on how their relationship strength is at the moment. If they are having a rough time with each other, it will waddle a bit. But he presents no threat to Judy at all._**

 ** _Dr. Mario, thanks for the amazing information you have delivered us._**

 ** _It´s nothing Laura. Say hi to you dad James for me._**

 ** _I will. See ya. So, folks, there you have it. If there was any doubt or fear that Nick Wilde meant any kind of danger to Judy Hopps, your minds can now rest peacefully. The fox is incapable of hurting the bunny. In my opinion, I feel proud of the couple. It takes guts and bravery to do what they did. And I´m happy for them. Well, that was all for today. See-_**

The entire household turned their eyes towards the pair. Nick felt that it was the hundredth time the bunnies had done this in what had gone of the day, it was just noon. He felt how Judy grabbed his arm with both his paws and he turned to find her smiling at him. He felt a bit confused as he felt how she tucked his arm, until he got to her level and felt the kiss on his cheek. She felt relieved with the doctor´s words. If she was with him, no NightHowlers could affect her fox. She felt as Nick hugged her strongly, the relief in him great as well. Judy didn´t care that her entire clan was watching them like this. She felt so happy. From what just had been probably the worst hour in her life, she finally received some good news about Nick. She had been terrified of seeing the fox suffer, but now, contempt filled her as she marked the fox once again, gaining a disgusted grunt from Jerome.

"Really? Again?" But then what happened was fast. Nick felt as Judy stopped marking him and turned fiercely, locating her brother in a matter of seconds. She went towards him, fury palpable on her face as she got closer to the rabbit, who stared at her with a death glare. "What are you goi-" The strong punch Judy placed on his face made the rabbit fall to the floor like a sack of vegetables. Jerome felt the pain his jaw was suffering, it was a lot. He knew that Judy had knocked out a rhino, but he had never been in the other end of one of Judy´s punches. Anger took over him as he tried to stand up, only to be stopped by Judy´s spite words.

"I _dare you_ to stand up. Go ahead, make my day." The bunny was towering over her brother, her paws closed in fists as she glared at him. Jerome took in the sight in front of him. An enraged Judy was giving her more chills than any other mammals had ever done before. Sighing he turned and sat staring at the furious doe. "You ever disrespect any of the interspecies couples this house holds and I will gladly show you what I could do to those who dare to offend my mate. I AM CLEAR?" Judy´s tone was terrifying. The doe was breathing strongly and her entire body was tense. She was straight up threatening her brother. The clan stared at Jerome, who only passed a paw through his mouth, which was dropping some blood. "I SAID, AM I CLEAR?"

"…yeah." Jerome´s gaze was directed to the floor, embarrassment and betrayal making him submissive in front of his sister. With a huff Judy turned towards Nick and went to her fox.

Nick felt something stir inside him when he saw Judy punch her brother for him. She acted so…strong. He had never seen her this angry before, to the point she actually hit a mammal. A blush spread across his face as a confusing warmth filled his body. Once his bunny was by his side and hugged him, he whispered into Judy´s eyes, avoiding the trained ears of the entire clan.

"Carrots…that was…hot."

 _Tundratown 4:00 p.m._

The wolf´s nose started sniffing the air, the scent he was looking for finally making an appearance. He focused his view towards the bar´s entrance. Two minutes later, the weasel he identified was just entering the bar, his walking manners discreet. _He knows what he´s doing._ Grabbing his bigger radio since he was not wearing his uniform and pressed the communications button.

"Chief, are you there?"

"Come in Wolford."

"I have eyes on the weasel. He just entered The High Ground. Should I go in?"

"Negative. Stay vigilant, he might leave towards one of the other locations and get you towards another mammal."

"But sir, I might get something if I get nearby earshot."

"I said negative Wolford. It´s too risky for you to be spotted. Though the High Ground doesn't have a bad reputation, it is known for the dislike it has for cops. I need you to remain on a lower stance."

"…copy that Chief."

The wolf cut the communications as he sighed and rested his head on the table. He knew that he could get more info if he had ears on the place. He grimaced as he passed his paw through his ears, determination roaming through his eyes.

"Screw it. I´m going in." The wolf stood quickly from the chair he was sitting on and readied himself mentally. He left the radio on the table as he went for the door, stopping as one thought crossed his mind. He moved his paw towards the holster on his waist, mauling over if taking his tranquilizer gun would be the best idea. He inspected it, noticing that it actually formed a bulk on his clothing items, making it obvious that he was carrying a weapon. With a sigh he left then gun at the table as well, not without taking a dart and placing it inside his leather jacket´s pocket. He readied himself once more and exited the room, locking the door behind him. His paw immediately went for his cellphone, his mind telling him what he had to do before going into that pub. He dialed quickly and waited, the call answered on the third ring.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi Sofi. You still with Clawhauser?"

"No. I am actually just arriving home."

"Good. Was everything okay?"

"Yeah, little kick´s now and then. But all good." She heard as her mate sighed on the other end, worrying her as she sat down on a couch. "What is it?"

"I…I think I´m about to do something really risky honey. So…I want you to know that I love you. I love you and our couple of coming babies with all my heart."

"Gary-"

"Sofia, I would be nothing without you. I am grateful for everything you have given me. And…I know I´m probably exaggerating, but if something goes south…I wanted to tell this to you. Wanted to hear your voice once more."

"Gary…"

"Te amo mí loba preciosa." The Spanish that came from him made the she-wolf sob as she knew that he was going in knowing something could go south, real south.

"Te amo lobín." Gary´s throat had a knot in it as he rested against the door, the call having ended. He knew that this didn´t necessarily had the potential of going south, but if it did, it would go real south. The wolf took a strong breath as he retook his confidence and moved through the hall. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. Putting down mammals that had hurt his friends and were a plausible threat to his mate moved him across the street, facing the front door of the bar. Inhaling deeply, the wolf opened the door and entered the High Ground. His nose allowed him to locate the weasel with no difficulties, as he spotted the small mammal sitting on a stool at the counter. He approached the bartender, positioning him long enough from the weasel so that he could be at earshot and not be suspected.

"What can I get you?"

"Grape juice and vodka please. Easy on the vodka." The lioness nodded and went to get the wolf´s beverage. The canid inspected the place, which seemed like a common bar. He did however noticed a mammal selling illegal substances near him, his urge to apprehend him almost blowing his cover. Instead he made a mental note. _Gnu. Reddish fur with a stride of green on his left side, as well as a long blue colored beard. Brown eyes, short horns. From thirty to thirty five years old. Right hooved tattooed with a…surfing board._

"Here you go." That took the wolf out of his small inspecting trance. He thanked the lioness and payed for his drink, which he started ingesting slowly. That´s when the weasel´s voice sounded. With a side glance the wolf noted the weasel´s actions, who was talking through his phone with a harsh tone.

"What do you want?" The wolf perked his ear, cursing when the bar´s sounds didn´t allowed him to hear the other side of the conversation.

"I told you, I haven´t found out yet. The moment I get ahold of it I´ll go."

Taking a sip from his drink, Gary saw as the weasel was rubbing his temples quite frantically and his paw gripped the counter´s bar. _Most be talking to the one giving the orders._

"Listen, I´m getting kind of sick from this, you know? It´s always "Travis do this. Travis do that." and it sincerely is wearing me off."

 _Bingo!_

Gary finished his drink and hopped down the stool he was on. He walked past the weasel, able to hear one last part from the conversation.

"That cuppa you got hasn´t done anything besides the office thing and Fin hasn´t done anything at all."

Gary tensed at the mention of the police officer that had been involved with the group of mammals. Knowing he would gather some looks if he stayed put, the wolf moved as if he was tipsy, throwing away any curious glance that could´ve been shot at him. Though he did notice that the weasel shot him a concerned look. Once he was out of the establishment he sighed, built up pressure leaving him as he realized he had exaggerated things. _Sofia is going to kill me._

Once inside the apartment the wolf took his seat, placing the dart he had taken from the gun in its place as he reached for his phone, eyes focused on the bar´s door.

"Gary!"

"Hi sweetie."

"Don´t scare me like that! What happened!? Are you okay!?"

"I´m fine sweetie. I´m fine. Come on now, breathe with me. Iiiin…and oooout. One more time." The wolf did the exercises a couple more times, hearing his mate becoming more relaxed. "Sorry I scared you. I didn´t know what I was going to face in there. I…I exaggerated."

"You…moron! I was terrified! You sounded so…certain!"

"I´m sorry Sofi."

"…jerk. Please keep in touch, okay?" Gary chastised himself as now his mate would be needing constant reassurance that he was alright. The urge to go to her and soothed her made itself present as he kept hearing the she-wolf´s crooked voice.

"I will. I´m sorry. I love you."

"Love you too, you dummy." The call got cut and Gary sighed, suddenly feeling tired. He stared at his watch, surprised when it showed him that it was already six in the afternoon. He had felt that his time in that bar had been minimal, but it seemed to be the opposite.

An hour passed and Gary was already prepping himself to leave, when the scent from the weasel made itself present once more. He turned to the door, seeing how the weasel went out of the bar and walked to his right, moving away from the building. Taking his chance the wolf moved out of the building and followed his nose, distance precise so that he would not be detected at all by the weasel. Ten minutes passed until the scent stopped moving, the wolf moving close to the stronger source. Tilting his head towards an alley, Gary saw as the weasel was speaking to a mammal that was inside a van. It most have been a small mammal, since he wasn´t visible at all inside the huge car, which had a type of cyborg mammal carrying a damsel in distress. The weasel hopped on the car as the engine revved up. Wolford quickly moved to hide in the gate of an apartment complex, seeing how the van moved away. His eyesight failed him as he squinted and tried to read the plates. Sighing he took out his radio and pressed the communications button.

"Wolford here Chief. I have the weasel´s name. It´s Travis."

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 15!_**

 ** _Hello there. I see you reached the end of this chapter. I really wnjoyed writing this one, which actually came out of me quite fast. I am liking Wolford quite a lot. So, once again I want to thank you all! Finishing Embrace It made me realize that, indeed I had separated from fanfictions for a long time, especially since I was reading the story at the same pace Star updated it. I didn´t want to, but believe me when I say that is feels way too good to be back. And I am even happier that you guys have welcomed me back so well, in here and in Fluffy Stories. I will truly never stop being grateful at you all for supporting my fictions. Thanks to you all!_**

 **Guest: I am really glad you are enjoying the story! And I hope this chapter delivers what you expected!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey guys. So, I saw Infinity War on the opening night, and man…it jarred me. The movie is breathtaking, gorgeous, funny, really well written and directed, adapted perfectly, but mostly…shocking. The shock it gave me made my legs to stop working for a while. I kid you not. A friend had to help me stand up after it finished. So, go watch it now guys. Every single character is outstanding…but Thor and Rocket sure deliver!  
Anyhow, here´s another chapter! I really want to thank all of you, since this has been one of the best months Breaking Point has had in all its existence. Thanks to all the readers, followers and favorites! And for the reviews as well! I am quite glad more people are getting into Breaking Point, since I put a lot of effort into it. Thanks guys! So, here goes that new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_**

 **Things go south**

Wolford sighed. Standing in front of the door of his house the wolf started thinking of what could possibly happen. Every kind of possibility roamed through the wolf´s mind, terrible outcomes always being the results from each scenario he created. With another sigh the wolf turned the keys and opened the door, finding what he feared right in front of him, sitting on a chair in the hallway.

"Hi."

"Sit. NOW." The gaze Sofia was shooting at her mate could have destroyed every single mammal that stared at it. She was staring at him with pure disdain, the fact that they were mates being left aside as she was about to go all around his tail. Sighing Gary took a chair and placed himself in front of Sofia, whose entire teeth were a threatening sight to him. "DO YOU HAVE…ANY IDEA…HOW YOU MADE ME FEEL? WHAT YOU MADE ME THINK?" Gary flinched at the words. After having talked to her when he left the bar, he thought that maybe Sofia would take this easier. Fate had other plans.

"…I´m-"

"SHUT IT! IT´S NO TALKING TIME FOR YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? I WORRIED FOR HOURS! I CRIED FOR HOURS! I FEARED THAT SOMETHING ACTUALLY HAPPENED!" The tears on her eyes were betraying her angry state as faint ideas from the last couple of hours made the she-wolf worry again. "I thought you…were gone. You stupid jerk, what were you thinking?" The dams broke, making Sofia enter a crying frenzy. Gary moved his chair to be by her side and embraced her, though she refused at first. Once embraced, Gary could feel the knot in his throat growing stronger by the second, He had been a moron. He never thought the effect that his words would have on her. He tightened the embrace and started marking Sofia, for reassurance. "I was so scared. And I wanted to call you back, b-but I knew that was dangerous for you. Gary, y-you sounded so certain. So sure of it." The she-wolf´s sobs had diminished, though her mind had started welling in anger once more, until she heard Gary´s voice.

"Perdóname." Sofia strengthened the hug Gary was giving her, that simple word breaking what would have been her onslaught of fury towards her mate and restarting the crying fit. An hour passed, none of them saying anything as Sofia´s sadness dissipated slowly, until she could finally gather her words.

"Gary…you jerk." She passed her arm through her eyes as she broke the hug, staring at her mate, who was shooting her an apologetic look.

"Oh honey. I´m sorry." He grabbed her paw and kissed the top of it, rubbing his thumb around it as he kept feeling ashamed. "I exaggerated. Sorry." The wolf gave a hint of a smile to Sofia, who scuffed as she squeezed Gary´s paw.

"I´m still mad at you." She stood up and offered her paw to his mate, who shot her an understanding look. "Now come here. You are lucky that dinner today is cold." The wolf took his mate´s paw and stood from the chair, only to seat by the table with Sofia. They ate their tuna salads quietly, only engaging in conversation when Sofia had asked Gary about the bar he had gone. Through the entire time, Gary was holding Sofia´s paw. He knew that what he had done was going to stay for a while, but felt relief roam through his body as she returned the squeezes towards his paw. The dinner was over quickly and both went towards their room. Gary looked at himself in the mirror, touching the scars that went through his chest, remembering that awful day he got them. Shaking his head he got into his pajamas and laid beside Sofia, who turned her back at him. Gary sighed lowly and placed his back against her, only to feel her paw pull at his arm. "Cuddle me, you dumb wolf." Chuckling Gary turned and placed his arms around his mate, kissing the back of her head as he tightened the embrace.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Let´s get some sleep, you have work to do tomorrow." She turned off the light and drifted quickly to the realm of dreams, as Gary simply nuzzled her and closed his eyes, a grunt coming from him as he remembered that he left the radio on the stakeout place at Tundratown, which meant he was going to need to go and recover it quickly in the morning.

 _Savannah Central_

"Thanks for letting me know. Yeah, I´ll be there tomorrow. The test will be made in three days, understood? We need to have someone to record it. Very well. Bye." The giraffe cut the call and chuckled to himself, picking up the glass of water that he had already refilled twice, the small fennec fox staring at him with confused eyes.

"Martin, as I was saying-"

"Oh, Finnick. You think I don´t know?"

"Huh?"

"Let me guess. You have become worried about Nick again, right?" The giraffe eyed the tiny phone on a table, which belonged to the fennec fox, and moved towards it, Finnick not noticing as he kept talking.

"I…well…yes. He has been my friend since I was young."

"And? You seemed to be on board with this plans that involved killing him."

"I was angry. But now…well I don´t want to be a part of this anymore." A small clicking noise registered in his ears, but he ignored it as he stared at the giraffe. "I´m out." The giraffe stiffened at those words, turning his head towards the smaller mammal.

"Out?"

"Yes. I won´t be a part of this…nonsense anymore."

"You haven´t even done anything."

"Which is even worse. I have seen you and those two tear apart my friend´s life. I won´t stand by it anymore." Another sound entered his ears and he was about to turn, but the giraffe´s voice made him go pale by the tone of his voice.

"Old friend, what made you think you could just get out?" The giraffe moved towards Finnick, who took scared steps backwards as he saw the towering body of Martin glooming over his.

"…what?"

"If I let you out, you would be a threat to the plan. I won´t have that. I really thought you would stick around for more, you still were useful to me even if you did nothing. But now it seems that you are of literally no use anymore." Finnick´s back reached something strong. He felt it with his paws…fur. Turning upwards he saw Robert, who was shooting him a hateful grin. Finnick´s heart started to beat faster as he ducked under the buffalo´s legs and aimed for the door, only to be lifted up by the mammal, who was now staring directly into his eyes. Martin got closer and flicked the fox´s snout, smirking as he turned to look at Bobby. "You can do it in the bathroom."

Dread filled Finnick as he found himself being moved towards the giraffe´s bathroom, the devilish grin on Robert´s face telling him to expect the worse. He wanted to scream, to call for help or at least alert anyone nearby that something was happening. But his mouth was not responding as he felt his lungs lose the air they had in. As soon as the door closed, he was thrown towards the wall, his head bumping the wall and almost leaving him unconscious. The door was then closed and he stared at the face of the buffalo, satisfaction roaming entirely through it.

"Bye, Finnick." With a strong kick, the buffalo sent the fox flying towards the wall once more, the small mammal falling flat towards the floor, unconscious after the strong impact. Robert grinned as he moved towards Finnick, closing his hooves into fists as he delivered the first punch. Then the second one.

Martin could only hear the thuds coming from the bathroom as he inspected the small fox´s phone. He knew he couldn´t actually use it at the moment, neither could Robert. So he decided to wait until the next day, knowing well that Travis would come to the meeting and he could handle the device. As he heard the door unlock he stare at Bobby, who was holding the bloodied body of the fennec fox in one of his hooves.

"So, you know where to drop him?"

"Tundratown. Froston Junkyard. The body will be found in a couple of days, probably frozen. I´ll take him on his van, that way I can´t be traced to my cruisier´s tires pattern."

"You won´t be tracked at all?"

"Nope. The snow in Tundratown has an advantage few know about. If you mix it with salt, the fingerprints are not readable by any device. And I´ll drive with gloves on. Could you pass me some salt?" The giraffe gave the buffalo the salt, a curious face present on him.

"Really?"

"Told you. Few know about it. Until tomorrow." Robert nodded and moved quickly outside, using the dark environment to his advantage as he placed the fox on top of a plastic bag, avoiding to drench the van with blood. Martin saw as the van moved from his house and finished drinking his water, a smirk appearing on his face.

"It will all be balanced at the end."

 _Tundratown_

It had been a fast drive for the buffalo, who stopped the van on the outside of the junkyard, knowing well the spot that avoided the cameras. Quickly he pulled the plastic bag, the fox still on top, and placed it on the snow. Grabbing the salt he started spreading it over the fox and the snow, smirking when he saw his work complete. Quickly he took out his uniform shirt and placed it on his arm, his white tank top making him look like a regular buffalo as he moved away from the scene, chills going through his body now that he had less clothing items covering him from the cold weather.

"I better not get sick."

 _BunnyBurrow_

Judy stared with loving eyes at Nick, who was entering her room with his travel case in his paw. Now that everyone in the Hopps´ farm knew that they were mates, there was no reason for them to sleep on different rooms: So Judy told Nick to move his stuff with her. She smiled widely as she remembered how the idea had popped on her head…and the rest of the events that developed afterwards.

 _"_ _Carrots…that was…hot."_

 _"_ _Nick!" She blushed strongly as she looked around the entire room filled with bunnies. She saw as no one had actually heard what the fox told her, so she shoved her head on his chest in self embarrassment as she felt the fox´s paw loose a bit from their hold._

 _"_ _It was! You looked so…strong."_

 _"_ _Stop that!" She patted his chest as she broke the embrace, smiling when he saw the fox chuckle. That's when a lightbulb turned on inside her head. One she would tell him later. Right now, she wanted to be alone with Nick. She wanted to show him her favorite place in the entire world. "Come on, I want to show you something." She grabbed Nick´s paw as she moved towards the farm´s entrance, passing by her mom, who shot her a curious look. "We´ll be back late, mom." A simple nod was all Bonnie gave her, as Judy moved outside the farm. She felt as Nick returned the grip on her paw, halting her to a stop as he kneeled to be at eye level._

 _"_ _Carrots, what´s going on?"_

 _"_ _Come on, you´ll see." She pulled his arm, making the fox stand up, but her pace was slower as she let him walk by her side. Nick´s chuckle made her smile as she pressed herself against his side, his arm embracing her as they walked peacefully through the fields. Nick continued staring in awe at his surroundings, basking in the miles and miles of fruit and vegetables planting spots. He even could see a smear of blue appearing to his left, patting Judy´s shoulder as he pointed towards the place._

 _"_ _Are those what I think they are?"_

 _"_ _Yup. Blueberries in abundance."_

 _"_ _This place is perfect." The bunny chuckled as she eyed the spot she was going for. Both moved up the small hill, finally arriving in front of an old log. Judy sat on it, patting the space beside her for the fox to seat down. "This is what you wanted to show me?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Well, half of it. You have to wait until later for the rest." She placed her head on his shoulder, her eyes staring right at the hills colored yellow by the sun, which was beginning its descent. "This is spot has seen me in my worst, you know?" The fox arched his brow as he turned to look at Judy, a nostalgic look plastered on her face. "Many times, when things got tense at home, I would come here. Whenever my family would try to convince me that being a cop was not meant for a bunny, I came here. This old log has seen me cry, heard my wishes, felt my anger…it supported me. And I would stay here for hours and hours, until my mind finally cleared and I could return home." She sighed and turned to look at Nick, making the fox confused as he saw her face. He had never seen that face before. So…sincere. Pure. Joyful. He placed his paw on her cheek, shooting her a smile of his own as she grabbed his paw._

 _"_ _Carrots…"_

 _"_ _But now, I don´t need these log anymore. Nick, you are the mammal that was made for me. You have supported me like no one has ever done it before. You have shown me what actually having full trust on someone can do for me."_

 _"_ _You just compared me to a log?" He chuckled when the bunny nudged his side with her elbow, squeezing her shoulder as he rubbed his ribs._

 _"_ _What I´m saying, you dumb fox, is that I can´t imagine what life would be without you. I…I can´t put on words how much I love you. And I want to thank you for…coming into my life. I had never have someone I could rely my entire life on. I love you Nick."_

 _"_ _Ca…Judy I…I love you." The fox leaned in, making both their lips collide in a sweet kiss. He grabbed her strongly towards him, deepening the action as he placed his paw on the back of her head, the rabbit holding his shirt strongly. They spent like that until the light started simmer down, making them realize what they had been doing over the log for a long time. Judy parted, gasping for air as a strong blush made itself present on the bunny, who didn´t even tried to hide it as she scooted a bit far from the fox. Nick didn´t try to keep her near him as he felt the heat of his blush creeping all over his body. He passed his paw through his ears, staring at Judy with an apologetic face. "I´m sorry Carrots. That was…uncalled for."_

 _"_ _I…It´s fine Nick. I…liked it." She grabbed her arm as she threw the fox a shy look. "It´s just…we had never done something…like this." She felt the fox scoot closer to her, his arm embracing her as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Funny how we are mates and…I blush about deep kissing."_

 _"_ _Hey, it´s fine. We don´t have to do anything to know we are mates. I love you Carrots, and just being with you is perfect for me. I really just want to be by your side." He gave her ear a quick peck, making her blush strengthen once more as she turned to look at him once more._

 _"_ _You dumb…lovable fox." She hugged him, marking his neck as she felt the fox place a kiss on her head. Then she saw as the sun had almost disappeared completely, focusing her gaze on the orange-ish sky. "Nick, look. It´s about to go dark." It was just an instant after that when the sun hid completely, letting the night sky in as it shined with countless stars, mesmerizing the fox._

 _"_ _It´s…beautiful." He turned to look at the bunny, and was amazed by the sight that received him. The bunny´s amethyst eyes were glowing with the reflections of the stars, making her look more beautiful than Nick had ever seen her. Judy turned to look at Nick, who´s gaze was focused on her with a lovingly look. She blushed, though felt warm as she kissed her fox once again. Parting and placing her paw on his cheek, Judy could still not believe how lucky she was that she had found Nick. Sighing she stood up from the log, her back popping as she stretched a bit. Nick stood up as well and grabbed her paw, smiling as she squeezed it strongly. "I love you Judy." The bunny turned her head and, with a quick movement, jumped and pecked the fox._

 _"_ _I love you too Nick. More than anything."_

As Nick placed the case on the base of the bed, he saw that Judy was moving her legs happily as she stared at him with a dopey face. Nick chuckled and towered over here, making the bunny lay on the bed as she placed her paws on his chest. The fox lowered his muzzle, connecting their lips in a deep kiss as Judy held tight of his shirt. She felt the blush coming through her ears, but she didn´t pay any attention as relished the action. She moved her paws behind Nick´s head, pressing him further into the kiss. A soft growl came from the fox, sending a shiver to Judy as she pressed even more, feeling her fox like she had never done before. That was, until a knock came to the door. The sound made both of their brains react as Judy quickly moved from underneath Nick, who sat on the bed´s edge, stiff as the door opened, presenting the form of Stu Hopps. Judy gasped for air quickly so that she could muster a normal look in front of her father, who luckily for her didn´t get a hint of what just happened.

"Uhm, guys, I wanted to talk to the both of you." He closed the door and entered, missing the panicked glances Nick and Judy gave each other. "I…I wanted to apologize for…those reactions that might have upsetted the both of you. Especially Jerome."

"Dad, it´s fine. I handled it."

"No Judy, you didn´t. I am not happy about the fact that you straight up punched your brother. That´s not cool Jude, even if he´s the most unnerving bunny in the entire clan." Judy sighed and moved to the bed´s edge, holding Nick´s paw as she saw the bunny adjusting his cap. "But…I want to apologize either way. Jerome is no victim here."

"Don´t worry about it Mr. Hopps. I have dealt with way worse back at the city. It´s really ok." The honest smile that Nick shot the bunny made him relax, visibly, as his shoulders lowered in tension.

"Thanks Nick. Now, sleep tight you two." Stu waved them goodbye as he exited the room, an uncomfortable setting falling between the two mammals. Until Judy broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

"T-That was close."

"Y-Yeah. Quite close." Both chuckled as Judy stared at him with the same shy face from before.

"Nick…why are we suddenly so…well, like this?"

"I…don´t know. I know there´s no need for it…but-"

"I…I don´t want to rush things Nick. Even if we are mates…I think that part of our relationship should be a bit…slower."

"I agree." Chuckling he moved towards his case and opened it, taking out his pajamas. He moved his paw, signaling Judy to turn. The bunny giggled as she turned around, hearing as Nick quickly changed and felt his paws enveloping her from behind as he placed a kiss on her head. She thought of how much Nick was actually being close to her this time. The hugs, the kisses, the gazes and the tone of his voice, it had all changed the moment they marked each other. She turned and smiled at him, rubbing her head on his chest as he carried her towards the bed, turning the room´s light off in the process. Once they were on the bed Judy placed a soft kiss on the fox, who tightened the embrace and smiled at the bunny when she broke the kiss. "I really adore you, Carrots." He could actually see the bunny´s blush as she shoved her head on his chest, hearing her mumbling something about of "sweet dummy" and "me too", making him chuckle as he closed his eyes, actually feeling tired from the day they had been a part of. Judy stared up at Nick, seeing that the fox had actually fallen asleep already. She returned her head to stare at his chest, happiness invading her body as she squirmed and let out a small noise, her hold on Nick tightening as she let herself be enveloped by sleep.

 _Sahara Square_

"Shit." Travis was laying on the bed of the motel he was staying at. Ever since he had almost been caught by the ZPD when he left that cellphone on the bench the weasel had been having a troublesome time to regain the composure, the memories of the four police officers hitting him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He had been thinking about the things that kept going on, mostly of his current situation. He was not dumb. He knew that, by now, the ZPD was having a strong surveillance over weasels, and probably all the canid officers had his scent plastered on their noses. He sighed and picked up his phone, mauling over calling Martin to reschedule. He was afraid. He knew that he was risking too much with this plan, that had him making most of the work since he was the most expendable of the four. He got a bit angry at that realization. He had been put in the line of danger in every single step of the plan. With determination he dialed the number and placed the phone on his ear, hearing as the giraffe picked the phone up.

"I´m glad you call Travis. I need something from you tomorrow-"

"Yeah, about that. I´m not making it to the meeting tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I want to lay low for a while."

"Lay low?"

"I have the entire ZPD behind my tail, so I want to let things relax a bit. Play it safe." He heard the muffled voice of the giraffe, thinking to whom he could possibly be talking to.

"Fine. We can see each other in three days, after the first test takes place. That way the ZPD will not be focused in finding you. Sounds good?"

"Yep, sounds really good to me. So, the test is in three days?"

"Yeah. According to simulations there shouldn´t be any problems."

"And about that extra punch you mentioned me? Does anyone at the labs knows about it?"

"Not at all. The only ones that know are you, the kid and me."

"Finnick doesn´t know?"

"Finnick is out of the play now."

"What?"

"He wanted out. So we took him out."

"…you killed the fox?"

"Not me, Bobby did. About killing foxes, do you have any clue of where might the two be hiding?"

"Not at all. Maybe mini Bogo might know more about that, since he is inside the ZPD. At least no one I know or have talked to knows where they went. Seems that it was a move made quite in a hurry."

"Damn it. Keep trying to locate them. I will tell Bobby about it. See ya." The phone call got cut and Travis sighed. He wanted a drink. That made him remember the wolf that he had seen today at the High Ground.

"Had never seen that wolf in the bar. Is he new to the zone? Or is he…nah. No cop would dare to enter the High Ground and leave the place tipsy. He must be a new mammal in the zone." He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, his mind still worrying him with what could happen to him if he actually got caught. Even more now that he knew they have got rid of Finnick, even when the fennec fox had done nothing, he was disposed. "If the cops do manage to get me…it will be my doom. Martin will hunt me down and kill me. I…I must assure him that I am by his side, even if they get me. I prefer to rot in jail than to be killed off by that psycho. Why did I even accept this? Why?" The weasel passed a paw through his face as he reminisced key moments of his life. Mostly the ones that drove him to this exact point, where he was fearing for his very own existence. "This was a mistake. But I´ve gotta finish this. Or it will be my end."

 _Rainforest District_

Clawhauser was standing outside the house right between Oak and Mist, avoiding as much rain as he could while he waited on the mammal which inhabited the house. Three minutes passed from his initial knock when the door jacked open, the chain only letting a small portion of the mammal be visible.

"Benji? Is that you?" A rough female voice inquired as the door closed once more, only to open completely and revealing a honey badger, who quickly hugged the cheetah. "Benji! It´s been so long! I´ve missed you a lot!" The cheetah returned the hug as he felt warmth roam through his body. Nine months had passed since he last saw the badger, shame filling him as he thought about the real reason he was visiting her today, her voice breaking his inner struggle. "Come on in. We have a lot of catching up to do." Both mammals entered the household, the badger closing the door behind her and turning the lights on.

"I missed you too, Honey."

"Awww. But why did you grow apart this nine months?"

"Well, with all that has been happening within the city, I have been quite busy."

"I understand. Hey, I heard that the bunny and fox from the precinct are mates, is that true?"

"Yes! They are so adorable together!" The cheetah squealed as Honey chuckled, taking in the smirking big mammal.

"I knew you were rooting for them."

"Who can´t be? They are so cute!"

"Woah there, don´t let the bunny hear you." Both chuckled, only to have Clawhauser sigh, action that didn´t got past the badger. "What is it Benji?"

"Well, I am so sorry for just…popping up in nine months. I am a terrible friend. And even more because…because…well I kind of…wanted to ask a favor." His gaze went to the floor, only lifting when he heard the snickering badger.

"Benji, it´s okay. I understand the situation and all that is happening. I really do. So, what can I help you with?"

"Ah, well…it´s this." The cheetah took a DVD from his pocket, giving it to the badger.

"A burnt DVD. What is in this?"

"Something that might help on a case."

"And you want me to fix it?"

"Yeah. Is it possible?"

"Well, it´s only a small part of the edge that got burnt. I would only have to decipher the DVD´s original code and create a clone of it."

"Sounds…fast."

"Yeah, but it´s not as fast as you may think. When do you need it?"

"As fast as you can have it ready."

"Good. Well, I can have it in three weeks. Is that okay?"

"It´s perfect! Thank you!" The cheetah hugged the badger, who chuckled by seeing the same cheerful attitude present on her friend.

"Hey, Benji. Benji. I…can´t breathe."

"OMGoodness, I´m sorry." He placed the badger on the floor, smiling shyly as he took a step back.

"You haven´t change at all, old friend." She patted his shoulder and moved to her kitchen. "Now, do you want something?"

"Oh, I shouldn´t-"

"Come on Benji, I know you love my cooking. Besides, I made this amazing chicken with curry sauce, it will blow your mind." Honey heard the quick steps that the cheetah gave ans when she turned he was already sitting at the table. "That´s the Benji I know." The badger placed the plate in front of him and served herself a small portions. She sat in front of the cheetah, who had already taken his first bite of food, his face telling her that he had loved the dish.

"Honey, this is fabulous! I can´t believe the taste!"

"And here´s more, I even made the curry sauce myself."

"You did!?"

"Damn right."

"It´s amazing! I can´t believe I have never visited your restaurant!"

"You should one of this days. I would even give you a discount."

"Hey, maybe when Nick and Judy come back, I´ll take them there!"

"That sounds amazing." Both mammals have finished their food by now, enjoying each other companies. Clawhauser then stood up, making Honey aware that he was intending to leave, so she quickly went to the kitchen once more, confusing the cheetah. "You are going nowhere Clawhauser. I have coffee ready and a big slice of lemon cake waiting for you." The badger returned with the food and placed it on the table, seating as she stared at the still standing cheetah.

"I really shouldn-"

"Sit Benji. Come one, it´s been ages." The cheetah sighed and took a sit, Honey leaning on her arm as she stared at him. "I told you, we are going to catch up."

 _Tundratown: Morning_

"Ugh, this is gonna out a toll on my stakeout time." Gary closed the door of the apartment in Tundratown, finally having recovered the radio he had left behind. Right after he had woken up he found himself with his mate being in a better mood, so he squeezed some more minutes with her before he had to go through the long road towards Tundratown, then having to return to Sahara Square. He moved out of the apartment, eyeing the bar once again as a shiver went down his spine. "I really exaggerated yesterday." Shaking his head he kept moving, the chilly temperature from Tundratown making him go slowly as he had not prepared correctly for the weather there. Then the rumble in his stomach reminded him that he had forgotten about his breakfast. It was with a sigh that he eyed a nearby dinner and moved towards it, fearing the onslaught that would surely come from the chief as he would surely arrive late to the stakeout point. He sat down on the counter, grabbing a plastic menu as he saw the many mammals moving around the establishment. He was not really paying attention to the menu when he heard the words of a couple of tigers speaking to each other.

"You saw the news about the fox and the bunny?"

"Ugh, yeah. Gross thing."

"I know. How did that even happen?"

"They are sick. Dumb mammals that couldn´t have any luck with their own species so they went on and do something to gain attention."

"Still, it must be gross just smelling them."

Gary felt his anger rise by the second. Two stupid mammals were insulting his friends right in front of him…and he could not do a thing. They weren´t doing something illegal nor remotely suspicious. He cursed to himself as he kept listening the tiger´s words, each one tearing deeper into the couple that had done nothing wrong to anybody. They didn´t deserve this hate. Nor any kind of hate. For Gary, those two were two of the purest and kindest mammals he had ever met. The waiter´s voice took him out of his own mind as he quickly scouted through the menu, opting to just order a small pasta soup as he took out his cellphone, eyeing the time of the day.

"Eight thirty in the morning. I´m definitely going to be late now." He sighed and stared at the T.V, a soccer match being played as he waited for his soup. He had blocked the voice from the tigers, focusing in the sports event, when the waiter dropped the bowl in front of him.

"Thank you."

"It´s nothing. And, don´t mind them." The artic wolf lowered his voice, evading the tigers as he directed himself to Gary. "I saw how you tensed when they started talking nonsense. They are just some jerks." The wolf´s words stuck in Gary´s head as he nodded and ate through his soup, enjoying the tomato flavor it carried. Once finished he paid for the meal, leaving the wolf a more than adequate tip as he exited the establishment, moving through the cold streets once more. That was until a strong stench hit his nose. He knew he was nearby a junkyard, but that was a smell quite different from regular trash. Curiosity made him move, following his nose as the scent got closer. He looked up when he arrived one side of the junkyard, squinting his eyes so he could see correctly.

"…it´s that van from yesterday." He moved towards the vehicle, the stench feeling almost by his side as he reached the driver´s seat, noticing there was no mammal inside. Then he spotted something strange on the snow. Red dots were visible at the back part of the van´s trail, so he moved slowly, only to yelp when he saw a small bundle of blood covered fluff on the snow.

"Is this…a fox?" He moved closer and placed a paw on the animal´s shoulder, turning him. He closed his eyes at the scene. The beating have left the mammal almost unrecognizable as a fox, but more as a sack of bruises. Fearing the worst, Gary placed his paw on the fox´s neck, sighing when he felt no pulse…until a small bump reached his fingers. Concentrating even more he replaced his fingers and he felt the fox´s pulse, quickly going for the radio.

"Dispatch, dispatch. This is officer Wolford. I am located in Tundratown´s Froston Junkyard. I request a medical team ASAP. I have a beating victim, a fennec fox. Pulse is barely noticeable. Hurry up or we might lose him."

 ** _CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 16!_**

 ** _Hey everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It was a tough chapter to get out, since I had never written anything as…how can I put it…intimate? Yeah, something that intimate between Nick and Judy. But I hope you enjoy the fluffiness of the pair. And we are getting close to that test! What are you expecting to happen from it? Leave a review with your best guess! And I want to thank all of you once more! I really appreciate the support Breaking Point is having._**

 **Guest: Justo por eso escribí así a Todd! :)**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone! And go watch Infinity War!_**


End file.
